Uzumaki Naruto: SOLDIER of Konoha
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Naruto was taken right after the sealing to Midgar. Now upon his return, no one knows about Kyuubi, and can fight for Konoha from the shadows. However, in doing so will he regain his humanity, and if he does...will that be what destroys him? Or saves him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Sephroth's Apprentice

(A/N: I don't own Naruto. Nuff said!)

The Kyuubi was a nine tailed demonic fox, which had the power to destroy mountains with a single swipe of its tail, could smash through the trees just as easily as one could breathe, and fueled with the desire to kill everything in its path while destroying all that stood in its way.

Right now the Village Hidden in the Leaf was standing in its way.

Its Shinobi were standing in its way.

And the Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf was standing in his way.

With a child in his arms?

The most powerful of Demon Lord saw this with anger, as he found this to be insulting to his demonic pride, and the very notion of a mere child having the power to defeat _him_ was almost laughable if it wasn't so insulting to the fox. The Kyuubi wasn't looking to see something laughable at the moment, but rather destroy all that the people of the Leaf held dear, and right now these two were a pretty good start.

_**"Prepare to die puny human!"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw the Yondaime on the giant Toad Boss Gamabunta, and saw the blonde haired man look down at the blonde haired boy with grave looking eyes.

"Forgive me son for what I must do. Forgive me Naruto," said the Yondaime, as he now kissed his son right on the forehead, and began making seals to prepare the boy for a life of burden despite his wish to have the boy seen as a hero.

The Yondaime was so caught up in this act of selflessness in sacrificing his own son, he failed to notice a man hiding in wait with interest in what was going to happen, and had some idea of what was about to happen. The figure's name was Zeon, a very powerful SOLDIER Commander of the Shin-Ra Corporation, and at the moment out of his own world.

Quite literally!

Zeon didn't know how it happen, but it was clear that his Wutai foes had done it to get rid of him in a more _permanent_ fashion, and even then they failed miserably in trying to end his life. Still, the place he had landed was quite interesting unto itself, as the thriving life around him that was nature seemed to be in amass abundance here unlike in Midgar back home, and while this had no form of influence on him...it seemed rather...nice.

In a strange creepy way.

'Fortunately for me, my would-be banishers didn't complete what they did, and I sense a means to return home. However, there is time to watch, and observe this little marvel of a moment,' thought Zeon, as he watched with anticipation, and saw the blonde haired man in robes call out something after finishing his hand signs to summon the one being that Zeon was not one to cross so lightly given his slightly weakened condition.

Discretion was the better part of valor.

Besides, it wasn't like the Shinigami wanted his soul at the moment, and judging by the way things were going...the boy was going to have quite the house guest.

It wasn't long before the Kyuubi in all its defiance (however fruitless it was), fell to the stronger grip of the Death God pulling it into the body of the little boy, and seeing the man make seals all along the child's body. Soon after doing so, the Shinigami left with its prize, a man's body now soulless for that very same reason, falling down on his back, and the cry of a child filled the night.

Walking towards the crying child, Zeon knelt down, and examined the boy to find faint whisker like birthmarks of all things on his face. Zeon suspected this was a side effect of such a sealing, which meant that the instant people came here, they would know what happened to the fox, and would know that it was still alive in the boy.

Then the cold reality of humanity's true nature would settle in on things they do not truly understand and wish for the child to be killed if not have a life of misery. Even now Zeon could see this child had such potential inside of him and even then it was apparent before the sealing of the fox. Now the child had Godlike potential that would be stunted out of the fears of the village fearing a second coming of the fox that would be a self fulfilling prophesy if they had there way of doing things.

He couldn't allow that.

Picking up the crying child, now remembering the blonde's name was simply Naruto, the SOLDER Commander sensed people coming his way hearing the child's crying. With a quick sleeping spell, the boy was silenced if only for a time, and Zeon needed to find out how to get home while at the same time needing to stay away from these Wutai carbon copies in the area coming this way.

Vanishing quickly into the shadows, Zeon watched from a safe undetectable distance, as an aging man white robes now walking upon the battlefield of death, and had a look of sadness at the fall of his successor. Behind him were Shinobi of various ranks of Jounin, Chuunin, and ANBU looking around the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"Sensei is dead," said a young man in his teens with his headband slanted down covering his one eye, as he looked down at the man, who had raised him after his Father died, and taught the masked Shinobi nearly everything he knew.

"Yes Kakashi. He died a hero and will forever be remembered as one. Though what is troubling me is the lack of the Kyuubi's remains or the child used to defeat the demon," said the Sandaime, as he frowned at the scene, and felt that the boy's disappearance was the only thing wrong with this situation.

"What was the boy's name?" said the man now identified for Zeon as Kakashi.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," said the Sandaime, as he knew the Mother of the child, and was grieving for his late successor since the woman died in childbirth.

If the boy was found, the Sandaime would have to put him in an orphanage, and that was if the people on the Councils didn't wish the child dead for what the elderly man feared the Yondaime had done.

"So your full name is Uzumaki Naruto is it? Well then my boy, I think its time we depart this place, and show you to your brand new destiny," said Zeon, as he had found the hole needed to escape had been enlarged upon the fox's rampage, and the Death God itself now made it noticeable for him now.

Zeon found himself smiling at the way this now empowered boy seemed to smile when he said that and the SOLDIER Commander knew that Naruto was going to be one of the greatest among the SOLDIER ranks of all time.

(6 Years Later-Midgar-The Shin-Ra Corporation)

A single figure stood in the R&D Laboratory with a calm look on his face, but like many people in the world _hated_ waiting for someone, and even more so when this person was completely beneath his rank. This figure was tall, in his early 20s, had white long hair that went past his shoulders, a handsome face that made women swoon if not faint at the sight of him, and had powerful eyes that spoke of being a master of the battlefield.

The man was Commander Sephiroth of SOLDIER under the employment of the Shin-Ra Corporation. His predecessor, Commander Zeon had past away some 3 years prior, and in doing so gave the title of Commander to Sephiroth with all the privileges that came with it. Along with those privileges, were all the dirty secrets Zeon may have had, but for the deceased warrior of SOLDIER there were none to be found, which is why Sephiroth was wondering what it was that the twisted scientist Dr. Hojo had secretly contacted him for, and what it had to do with Commander Zeon's past.

"Commander Sephiroth! How good of you to show up at my lab on such short notice," said Hoji, as the man greeted the SOLDIER Commander with an eerie smile, and for some reason was not effected by hard stare the swordsman was giving the scientist.

"This better be of some importance to SOLDIER Dr. Hojo or I will find someone to take your place regardless if they lack the expertise you do for _creating_ your test subjects," said Sephiroth, as he meant it, and he knew that Dr. Hojo knew this too from the sudden pause in the man's face before it went back to smiling.

"Of course it is! Why would I ask you to come down here aside from the offbeat chance of forfeiting my life? Please follow me!" said Dr. Hojo, as he led Sephiroth through his lab of experiments, test subjects, lab rats, etc.

"Your message mentioned this had something to do with the late Commander Zeon and the attempt to remove him from Midgar by the Wutai," said Sephiroth, as he had read the report, but nothing ever came of it to suspect Zeon had done anything wrong, and that the place he was sent to was nothing to be concerned about.

"Yes. Since you took over for the man after his death 3 years ago, I felt I should inform you of something that was left out intentionally in his report, and told me to keep it a secret until now when it would be ready for you," said Dr. Hojo, as he opened the door to what he believed resided his greatest experiment to date, and his most profound project given to him by the late Commander Zeon.

"You sound quite proud of this little project of yours Dr. Hojo. For your sake, it better be, or my blade will taste your blood," said Sephiroth, as this was not the first time he had threatened the man, and if things went well it would not be the last.

"Oh I am quite proud of this test subject Commander. Behold, my experiment in all his glory, and the greatness that I have done!" said Dr. Hojo, as he revealed a naked boy in a tube floating in liquid, a breathing mask on his face, nutritional IVs were connected to his body, and electronic goggles that were downloading information into the boy's brain.

"You brought me down here...for this?!" said Sephiroth, as he was clearly unimpressed at the sight of this boy, and wondered if Dr. Hojo had finally succumb to that of certain _unnatural_ _desires_ outside of making experiments.

"This is not just any ordinary _boy_ Commander Sephiroth. This boy was brought here by your predecessor after he witnessed the child being used to seal away a high level spirit that in the hands of Shin-Ra will be able to one day surpass even you! It was kept secret up until this point because Wutai would have learned of it before trying to infiltrate us to free the boy or kill him to make sure his progress never made it this far. The boy had been absorbing information at an astonishing rate, his power is incredible even without the beast sealed inside of him, and in the years to come will be unstoppable!" said Dr. Hojo, as he looked ready to go into a mad scientist moment of laughter, and probably would have if the SOLDIER Commander wasn't there in the room with him.

"Perhaps, _but_ I sense there is still some kind of flaw you have yet to remove from the child's person, and that is why I am here at your request?" said Sephiroth, as he saw Dr. Hojo nod, and look down in shame at not being able to stamp out the preverbal weakness out of the boy.

"Regretfully yes. My test subject of a specimen has had no form of interaction with the outside world. I do not know how he will interact with people or if he even can for that matter without the chance of him doing something that will be frowned upon by the Shin-Ra higher ups. Since the specimen is _supposed _to be an agent of war, I thought the only one to teach him how to interact properly with those around him would be you, and to further develop his skills for battle," said Dr. Hojo, as he saw Sephiroth look at him, and then at the boy floating in liquid.

"Has the experiment gone under the necessary..._injections_?" said Sephiroth, as he referred to the Mako, and the seemingly mad yet still sane scientist nodded.

"Of course! I have done little to nothing that would hinder the growth of my most prized specimen," said Dr. Hojo, as he motioned for Sephiroth to follow him to a recording of the battle simulation recordings that had been saved show proof in the potential this child held.

"I see. These result are most impressive. When you are done with him being here, call for me again, and I will take him out of here to begin his necessary training," said Sephiroth, as he found himself looking at the boy, and what could only be considered a student in the art of battle in his eyes.

Soon the name Uzumaki Naruto would be just as infamous as the name Sephiroth.

(2 Months Later)

Naruto had begun his training under Sephiroth without question, as he understood that the chain of command had changed from Dr. Hojo to the SOLDIER Commander to further his development, and that was the end of it in the mind of the 6 year old. He was trained for the single purpose of ending the lives of others on the command of others with higher authority in the chain of command he was taught to follow. As Naruto learned to fight under Sephiroth, the boy had learned what weapon he preferred above all others, which strangely enough was that of a sword almost similar to that of Commander Sephiroth, and even the name of it Muramasa held a sense of kinship to Sephiroth's own Masamune.

Within the 2 Months of having the blade, Naruto took to swordsmanship like a fish did water, and proved to Sephiroth that Dr. Hojo's suspicions of the boy were indeed true. The vessel of the Kyuubi, which Dr. Hojo had told Sephiroth was a giant nine tailed fox that Commander Zeon had seen that day 6 years ago, was indeed proving to be a great fighter, and was learning to interact with others one person at a time.

Though many silently felt uneasy around the child then anything.

While Sephiroth himself was cold with a hint of sliver humanity in him, the child he was training to one day surpass him was without so much as that, and felt that this was one experiment that Dr. Hojo could not top if it was a success. Though Naruto himself had at one point wondered if he would if not _could_ surpass the SOLDIER Commander, as he had seen the man slice through an entire building with one strike before it fell to pieces, and the boy's mind computed it would take many years of training if not intense battles to be on equal footing of his teacher.

Killing was another thing too that the boy thrived in, as Naruto had no problems with it due to Dr. Hojo's influence, and Sephiroth commanding him to take the life of people around him. By either magic or sword, Naruto was able to take life without guilt, and was gradually building up his kill count.

(2 Years Later)

_**"Why must we retrieve this person? His personality file indicates he is a disgrace to the way of SOLDIER,"**_ said Kyuubi inside of Naruto, as he like Naruto had been molded by the Mako injected into the boy, and lost all sense of his previous self to this new path before him inside the child.

The boy had long since been aware of Kyuubi inside of his body since he was 3 years old with the demon fox curious as to how he got sealed into the boy, but as it stood soon after their meeting, the demonic animal knew working together with his vessel was better then the opposite, and aided the boy in his training.

'Simple. We are doing this simply because we were ordered to retrieve this person before he does something stupid in this place that would embarrass Shin-Ra,' thought Naruto, as he sighed at being in this section of Midgar, and at the local tavern named "Safe Haven" where people went to relax after a hard day on the job.

"Come on you chumps! Come on and face the great SOLDIER of Shin-Ra that is Zack Fair!" said Zack, as he knocked a drunken man down already for taking up the challenge, and commanded some other patrons of the bar to try their luck.

"Let's get the asshole!" said one of the drunken guys at the bar, as he charged with a few others at Zack, but before they could even get close, Naruto appeared in-between them, and began crippling the fools with skilled precision.

Granted a sword _could_ have been even more effective, but Naruto thought that would be called "overkill", and knew when to hurt someone to ending their life.

"Zack Fair, you are to come with me," said Naruto, as he turned his attention to Zack, and the young man looked at him like he was something out of a cheap monster movie.

"Why should I go with you? You're just a kid!" said Zack, as he had never seen the kid before, and wondered if someone from SOLDIER was playing some kind of prank on him.

"Because Commander Sephiroth wishes it so," said Naruto, as he saw Zack look at him in shock, and disbelief at the fact the master of disaster himself sent this kid to get him.

"He did?" sad Zack, as he would have still suspected this to be a joke, but the eyes the kid had of a soulless individual made him think otherwise, and the way Naruto took out those drunks proved the kid had the moves of a first class SOLDIER.

"Yes. The condition you were in upon being brought before him was not specified. If you refuse, I will resort to more..._ruthless_ tactics to get you to comply, and bring you to him less then 100 percent healthy," said Naruto, as he saw Zack shiver, and if Naruto knew how to smile...he would.

"Okay! Okay! I yield to your reasoning. Just take me to him," said Zack, as he didn't want to deal with this kid if he was as good as he sensed the boy was, and it wouldn't help with the ladies if he got his ass handed to him by an 8 year old kid.

"Wise decision," said Naruto, as he walked over to Zack, grabbed his arm, and the two vanished to the intended destination.

(1 Year Later-Some Distant Battlefield)

"Why are we here again?" said Zack, as he hated this sweltering heat, and wondered how the two first class SOLDIERS in front of him could not be affected by this summer heat wave.

"There are a group of Wutai forces amassing here. Our contact is going to meet up with us before we kill them all," said Naruto, as he answered Zack's question for the thirteenth time, and had the boy been impatient as the womanizer...he would have gutted the man to remove the annoyance.

When Naruto brought Zack before Sephiroth, the SOLDIER Commander was looking at the man's file, and saw the pros that came with having Zack part of SOLDIER. It also showed the cons, which nearly equaled that many pros, but the cons Zack had could be countered with intense discipline if applied on the man.

It was also cheaper then removing and replacing him.

So rather then spend a good deal of time removing Zack all together, waste resources in training the replacement for the Second Class SOLDIER, it was decided by the powers that be to simply administer the discipline, and SOLDIER Commander Sephiroth was the one to administer it. Now Zack wasn't weak at all being the rank he was when Sephiroth became is "instructor" in the ways of discipline, but he might as well have been when the SOLDIER Commander trained him, and when the legendary warrior didn't...Naruto did.

In Zack's mind, those two were the most twisted sadists ever born, and wondered what he had done to deserve such hellish training?

Maybe he shouldn't have destroyed that chain letter after all.

On the plus side, Zack's tort-uh _training_ allowed him to advance up to First Class, and send him into more battles against the Wutai. As things were regarding the war, Naruto was earning his title with ruthless efficiency along side Sephiroth, as his kill record now was in the thousands, and while nowhere near as high as the SOLDIER Commander's own...it was impressive for a 9 year old.

Scary too.

"Who is our contact out here?" said Zack, as he wasn't told the name of the man, and felt the whole "need to know basis" crap was just well...crap!

"His name is Cloud Strife, a Second Class SOLDIER, but shows promise in being a First Class SOLDIER all the same, and will most likely be promoted upon return to Midgar," said Naruto, as he had read man's file, and was pleased to know there was someone else in the world that had the same type of blonde spiky hair as him.

"Well hopefully this Cloud guy has a sense of humor like me. Not like you kid! I mean honestly, when I said 'bite me', I didn't mean for you to _actually_ bite me, and at least then not with the intent of taking my whole arm off!" said Zack, as he seriously needed to teach Naruto the point of understanding humor, and not to _literally_ do something that wasn't supposed to be taken seriously.

"It seemed the most logical choice in order to hurt you and effectively cripple you using my teeth," said Naruto, as his teeth had been enhanced by Kyuubi with them reaching a kind of feral appearance, and could be used like his sword or Mana with deadly precision that a true warrior of the battlefield would come to understand.

'Okay, note to self: teach Naruto about humor and when to act on it,' thought Zack, as they walked through the forestation, and soon heard the sounds of fighting.

"It seems our contact is being attacked," said Naruto, as he went to investigate the matter with his nodachi class sword appearing in his hand, and Sephiroth right behind him with a small smile on his face.

'Naruto is doing exactly what Dr. Hojo said he would do,' thought Sephiroth, as he had been told by Dr. Hojo early on that Naruto would show traits that would become filled with bloodlust, but was able to channel it, and would not let it overpower his being to put him in a blind rage.

Dr. Hojo also theorized to Sephiroth that this Kyuubi for its original intended purposes of causing destruction was assisting Naruto, to ensure its vessel would continue to live, and grow strong enough to destroy any enemy that stood against him. It was in a way the two living as one, acting as one, and almost thinking as one with a few difference on several occasions in the choice of tactics. However, the fox did not hate Naruto for the occasional differences when it came to fighting, which would have been different some 9 years ago before being sealed in the child, and instead learned from the boy just as the boy learned from the fox.

'Ah crap! Well...at least this won't be boring,' thought Zack, as he ran after the two, and soon found himself in the middle of an all out slaughter!

Cloud Strife was indeed strong like his file read, as he along with his entire squad had been ambushed by the largest force of Wutai forces ever assembled to fight against a squad of SOLDIERS, and while he himself was able to hold his own...his squad was not so fortunate. It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, which would require getting close to the enemy before reporting back to his superiors about what his squad saw, and hopefully go to the nearest bar for a drink.

Then this happened, as the Wutai had apparently sensed their Mana signature, and had used hand signs to secretly coordinate to surround them all. Now here Cloud was fighting for his life, as he killed one Wutai after another, and was finding the number of enemies to slowly overpowering.

He needed a miracle right about now.

"Firaga!" said Naruto, as he shot a blast of fire straight at a group of Wutai that were about to flank Cloud, and destroyed them in an instant.

'What the Hell was that?' thought Cloud, as he saw the boy walking towards him, and the Wutai forces did the same only they took several steps back when they saw the person behind the boy that they knew all too well.

"Damn! No matter how many times I see him do that, I can't believe Naruto is the one who caused it," said Zack, as he got ready for a fight, and saw the Wutai look at them with a more nervous look in their eyes since they knew that quality surpassed quantity any day.

This was that day.

Wutai knew perfectly well of Naruto's exploits for Midgar, as the boy had killed many of their kin during the war, and like Sephiroth was not one you fight alone or even in a group the size of theirs. Not only that, but Sephiroth himself was here with the boy, and made the chance for victory in this battle shift in the favor of SOLDIER.

"Kill them all Naruto. Show me just how much your skills have improved since I first started training you," said Sephiroth, as he had taken the invisible "leash" of his student, and let Naruto do what needed to be done.

"Yes Commander Sephiroth," said Naruto, as burst forward using his slowly growing ability to fly slightly in the air before gliding along the ground at the moment since he was still young, and his "wings" had yet to gain the strength needed for full fledged fight.

By this point, the Wutai forces began to flee back to much safer territory within Wutai, but even when they did Naruto was able to cut through a good portion of them with his sword. Those he missed, Naruto pursued through the trees, shooting spell after spell at his Wutai foes while picking them off one by one until he was down to one final, and elusive Wutai with his clothes indicating he was of a distinguished rank.

_**"Be wary of this one. He has the means to hurt you and possibly dispose of a piece of your body if you do not take him seriously,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had been watching this high ranked Wutai avoid Naruto for some time, and that was no easy task unto itself.

Naruto silently nodded in agreement, as he had been on the receiving end of many attacks by Wutai assassins during the war, and had come close to meeting his end because of such attacks. Fortunately, Naruto had like any real strategist, brushed up on the history of his enemy that Shin-Ra had on file, and the attacks they used to fight against the might of SOLDIER. By knowing what types of techniques his Wutai attackers were capable of using, Naruto was able to devise a counter to them at the last moment with his own spells, and prevent his demise.

Naruto's prey soon stopped at a nearby cliff, which revealed a river that was some 60 feet down, and the other side past the river was too far away for the Wutai warrior to jump. Turning around, the high ranked Wutai looked at Naruto with burning hatred since he had seen the boy slay several of his dear friends, and had to tell their families of how they lost their loved ones because of this mindless animal had done the deed, and held no guilt in ending their lives.

"You made it this far Wutai. Your skills are indeed equivalent to your rank. Though this is where your time in this world ends," said Naruto, as he prepared to slice through his foe, and return to Commander Sephiroth victorious.

"The mistake is yours you freak of nature! 'All Creation!'" said the Wutai ninja, as he was surrounded by energy, and attacked Naruto with a powerful beam of energy.

"Barrier," said Naruto, as he called upon his defense to protect himself, which was in the form of a crystallized shield, and took the attack the Wutai shot at him before redirecting it back at the surprised man.

The Wutai ninja died quickly from his own attack and his ashes blew instantly into the wind with Naruto watching them fly away without some much as a feeling of guilt. Why should he? It wasn't like there was a reason to feel such an emotion.

Dr. Hojo thought him having feelings about anything at all was a form of malfunction on Naruto's part in being a cold ruthless killing machine and told the boy there was no room for it.

Turning around, Naruto left the area to go meet up with his Commander, and learn more about what one Cloud Strife had learned during his mission before being ambushed.

(Undisclosed Location-2 Years Later)

"We must do something about Commander Sephiroth and his apprentice Uzumaki Naruto before its too late. The boy is clearly showing the potential necessary to one day surpass the SOLDIER Commander and has helped Shin-Ra kill the planet further," said a former high ranked member of the Wutai Court now a member of AVALANCH, as he was a man in his late 30s, had a mustache, and a scar over his one eye.

It seemed like only yesterday that Wutai was a country, which respected the land, and its people only took what was needed without taking it for granted. However, the might of Shin-Ra, its prized SOLDIER units, and its prized Commander plus apprentice had paved the way for Wutai to finally fall. In its place however, was the resistance organization known to many as AVALANCH, which had used attrition based tactics to win

"I agree. If things keep up the way they are, we will lose this war, and become slaves to Shin-Ra long after they build their Mako Reactors anywhere they want," said another man with his face being half burnt from a battle and had an eye patch over the eye of the side that was burned.

"There is a way, but it won't be easy, and it will require the sacrifice of many of our warriors if we are to succeed," said the Leader of AVALANCH and saw that they were all ready to do their part to stop Naruto before focusing on Sephiroth.

"What is the plan?" said the former member of the Wutai Court.

(Village of Nibelheim)

"I can't believe were heading here of all places to check out the Mako Reactor. Why can't the local grunts do it?" said Zack, as he rode along in the jeep with Cloud, who elbowed him in the ribs, and glared back hard for that remark.

"For your information Zack, _I_ was once one of those 'local grunts', as you so eloquently put it, and it is because this is where the preverbal 'heart' of the Shin-Ra Corporation is with the President herself here. Who better to make sure things are okay then us? Don't forget, we are the most powerful enforcers in SOLDIER, and ALAVANCH could well be planning to destroy Shin-Ra at the source," said Cloud, as he thought of Tifa Lockhart, who was also right here in the village right now, and how he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend when this was over.

"Your knowledge of terrain in this place will also be crucial in detecting any creature that have popped up along with AVALANCH," said Naruto, as he was looking at everything in front of him, and with his superior eyesight was making sure nothing came out at them while in the jeep.

"That too," said Cloud, as he wasn't looking at things from that point of view.

"Really? Sure that its not to see that girl you've been writing about in your diary? A Tifa Lockha-HEY!" said Zack, as he put in a headlock by an angry Cloud, and was chocking the life out of the dark haired SOLDIER.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD READ MY DIARY?!" yelled Cloud and began pounding his fist into Zack's skull.

"OW! No one did! OW! I'm sorry! OW! Naruto call off your older brother here! OW!" said Zack, as he struggled to get out of the painful grip of Cloud's arm, and fists while Naruto turned his head slightly so part of his left eye could see them.

In truth, the time that went by interacting between Zack, and Cloud had done wonders for the youngest SOLDIER since they had help the boy warm up a bit (if only by the smallest percentage) while explaining several things to the blonde. Zack while older then Naruto in terms of age, acted more like the little annoying brother that got on people's nerves, and Cloud acted like the older more responsible brother with the occasional need to cause mischief every so often. As for Naruto himself, it was clear he had the maturity of all the seriousness of an older sibling wrapped up in a Drill Sergeant's uniform, which in this case was similar to Sephiroth's own plus a special robes discovered while in Wutai before the end of the war known as the "Advent", and had could (according to Dr. Hojo upon further inspection) reduce the power of any elemental attack.

Zack thought and told Naruto it made him look like a Jedi or Sith from one of the Star Wars movies he saw before Cloud slugged in the face for being stupid.

"We're here. The Mako Reactor isn't far. We can walk to it," said Sephiroth, as he got out of the jeep, and the others followed behind him.

The instant they got to the gates of the Mako Reactor, they knew something was wrong, as it had been destroyed by an horde of unknown creatures, and the death about them with the guards being massacred did not show comfort either. Instantly, the SOLDIER team of four drew their weapons, and walked forward to meet this foe in the hopes of securing the facility before whatever it was that caused this destruction went after the Mako Reactor itself.

They were instantly greeted by a two headed serpentine dragon coming out of the ground with one shooting lightning and the other was shooting fire in all directions. Naruto was about to engage the creature when Sephiroth did it for him, as the SOLDIER Commander was in no mood to play with his prey, and ended the life of the dragon after stabbing it in the heart with lightning shooting from his sword causing dragon to suffer agonizing pain before falling to the ground dead.

To be sure, Naruto stabbed both dragon heads dead center in the skull, and followed his teacher further in with the other two picking up the rear.

"According to Kyuubi, that was no ordinary beast Commander Sephiroth, and the fox along with myself suspect a trap is being laid out for us," said Naruto, as he saw the man look at him from the corner of his green eyes that danced with an unnatural light in them.

"I agree. Cloud, you are with me, and Zack will follow you Naruto. Kill whoever resists, but capture any that may hold information on AVALANCH, and make sure they are not too badly damaged for future interrogation," said Sephiroth, as he walked off with Cloud behind him, and Zack was behind Naruto with his trusty Buster Sword in hand.

"Lead the way oh wise Jedi Master!" said Zack in a mocking voice before Naruto turned to him with a look of delivering pain to the SOLDIER in the nearby future.

"After this is over, I'm going to make it impossible for you to be with women, and have the means sire children," said Naruto, as he walked off to another section of the Mako Reactor with Zack going pale before laughing.

"Great joke Naruto! I almost believed you would do that. You were joking right? Right?! Hey man that's not funny!" said Zack, as he ran after Naruto, and began trying to sweet talk the blonde into sparing his manhood from being destroyed.

(20 Minutes Later)

Naruto watched with a bored expression, as he along with Zack were soon surrounded by a group of some 25 Wutai ninjas all wearing their traditional clothes, and weapons they used against SOLDIER in the past. Zack has his back to the blondes, as he got ready for a fight, and saw that most of their enemies were focused entirely on the blonde.

What was he chopped liver?

"Your time has come Uzumaki Naruto. We will remove you from this world and prevent your Commander from one day passing on his title to you," said the Wutai Commander, as he readied his sword, and the others prepared to attack.

"Such pathetic excuse for bravado to hide your fear of the impending death that awaits you," said Naruto, as he saw Zack looking around at his enemies, and then at his partner in crime.

"Hey Naruto! You don't mind if help you in this right?" said Zack, as he saw Naruto's lips twitch slightly, and the dark haired SOLDIER knew that was the boy's way of smiling.

God how Zack hated Naruto's creepy way of smiling.

"I don't. Why don't you shake things up a bit," said Naruto, as he saw Zack smirk, and turn to face his half of the Wutai forces.

"Sure thing buddy! 'Quake!'" said Zack, as he stomped his foot down hard after Mana surrounded his body, and the ground around him began to shake before making the Wutai collapse through the ground beneath them while Naruto engaged those in front of him.

The Wutai were skilled fighters, that much Naruto would concede about them, as they fought him despite being weak against his power, and met their ends with honor. The blonde Uzumaki was down to the last two Wutai in front of him when one took out a round metal object and through it on the ground before unleashed a blinding flash that made Naruto close his eyes. Seeing his chance to put their plan into action, the Wutai warrior who threw the object got behind Naruto, and attempted to slay him with his spear. However, just because Naruto was temporarily blinded did not mean his other senses had been disabled, and sensed his enemy behind him before dodging the attack aimed at his spine to counter it with a thrust of his own.

The blade hit straight and true right into the Wutai's skull before Naruto pulled out to let the spray of blood cover the area around him. At this point, Naruto's vision was back to normal from what the Kyuubi had informed him, and opened his eyes to see Zack taking down the last Wutai on his end before turning to the boy.

"Naruto! Behind you!" said Zack, as he pointed to the last Wutai that had yet to attack, and looked to be drawing Mana up for an attack the blonde had never seen before.

"You fell for it you monster. The whole plan was for us to distract you long enough to perform this spell to remove you from our world. I don't know where you will go, but I know that unlike the last time this was used...you won't be returning here like that man Zeon, and your Commander will just have to find someone else worthy of apprenticeship in his evil ways. NOW LEAVE US! 'BANISHMENT!'" said the Wutai, as he completed the spell, and was rewarded for his effort with being skewered by Zack's Buster Sword after the man through it hitting the man's chest dead center.

"Move your ass Naruto!" said Zack, as he saw the spell consume the boy, and instantly was gone from his sight along with that of existence in the world.

Sephiroth was so going to kill him.

(With Naruto-Time Passed Unknown)

Naruto felt himself floating through a void of light, as things were neither down nor up, left nor right, and he wondered if this spell was taking him to the Heavens...or into Hell? Kyuubi was surprisingly silent in all of this, as he seemed to have been knocked out by the spell rather then dazed by it like Naruto had been, and it also felt like something else was blocking the fox.

Though what exactly, Naruto did not know.

Naruto soon got his answer, as an old man appeared before him, and was holding three orbs of Materia floating in his hands. Before Naruto could ask the elderly figure any type of question that needed to be answered, the man put all three floating orbs inside of his body one at a time where his heart was, and smiled before sending the blonde on his way.

'That boy has the power to do great things. Great and terrible things with this power I've given him, as well as the power that is his own, but I know in my heart he will do what is right when the time comes,' thought the elderly man, as he saw the boy head through the void to his intended destination, and hoped that his beliefs in this matter were correct.

With that now done, the enigmatic elderly man turned back to watch over Midgar, to see Sephiroth learn the truth about himself, and his falling into madness.

(Unknown Moment in Time)

Naruto had seen only blackness shortly after that encounter with the strange old man right before he finally awoke from it, as if awakening from a dream, and saw himself lying face down on a bench in some vegetative area. His sword Muramasa was lying on the ground, but a few feet away, and Naruto felt drained from the experience for some reason that was beyond him.

Kyuubi was still with Naruto from what he could sense inside of himself, but was silent at the moment from intense ordeal the Banishment Spell put on him, and knew it would be a while before the fox awoke to speak again. From what Naruto remembered of such a spell being used, only the late Commander Zeon had been hit by it, and had come back to Midgar due to the spell being incomplete stage of development. Though where Zeon was taken at the time, Naruto did not know nor was he told, but it was because of the late SOLDIER Commander that the blonde was made into what he was now, and had become Sephiroth's apprentice.

Or was it former apprentice now?

Naruto realized at the moment of sitting up from the bench, that he was in fact without a Master/Commander to call his own, and was free to do whatever it was he wanted. But the real question was...what should he do now? He could freelance and be a mercenary? Provided of course, his skills were still up to par before he was sent here, and could still use Mana like before.

Picking up his sword before dispelling it back to the nether realm, Naruto headed toward the strongest source of Mana in this place hoping to find answers, and hoped to Gaia that they spoke his language.

It was time to see what this world had to offer.

(Hokage Tower-Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the Sandaime Hokage let out a heavy sigh at the ever growing mountain of paperwork in front of him, and part of him wished he could name a successor to his title soon. With the fall of Kyuubi, things have slowly been going down hill in the Leaf, as the incident with Kumo a few years after, which resulted in the loss of Hyuuga Branch member Hizashi that created a rift within the clan, and then there was the failed attempt to wipe out all of the Uchiha Clan by one of its very own members with the little brother of the man responsible for the slaying being the only survivor.

'I should have let the Shinigami take me instead of the Yondaime. At least _then_ he could deal with all the damn paperwork,' thought the Sandaime, as he leaned back in his chair, and let out a heavy yawn before opening his eyes afterwards to see the amount having tripled in that moment.

The Sandaime's eyebrow twitched angrily.

Oh yeah, Hiruzen was sooo going to hurt the Yondaime for this when he finally died, and making the blonde baka know just how much he hated paperwork.

"Hey! You can't go in there! Someone stop him!" said one of the guards outside before the sound of a scuffling was heard, the sound of bones being broken, and the door getting knocked off its hinges when one the ANBU guards outside slammed into it.

The Sandaime got up from his desk, narrowing his eyes, as he prepared for a fight, and was shocked to find a boy barely over the age of 11 years walking into his office.

Was someone seriously messing with him or did the Sandaime need to up his medication again?

"You are the leader of this village, are you not?" said Naruto, as he looked at the old man with calculating blue eyes that swelled with unnaturally green light from the power of Mako.

"I am. Who are you? Judging from how you defeated my ANBU, you are very strong, and yet you didn't come here merely try in the attempt in ending my life," said the Sandaime, as he felt uneasy when staring into those eyes, and decided to sit down to show he was willing to speak to the boy before doing anything drastic.

Besides, it got him out of paperwork, and anything is better then that!

"I will tell you, provided what is spoken here, stays here within this room, and you assist me while I am in this world," said Naruto, as he saw the Sandaime narrow his eyes at his choice of words, and sensed the man was suspicious of him because of it.

"That can be arranged. Do please sit down and we can begin," said the Sandaime, as he waved off the Shinobi that came into the room, and waited for them to fix the door before looking at Naruto to tell him everything.

(Konoha-Some Time Later)

Naruto walked into his new home of the apartment the Sandaime had given him, as he had become the Hokage's secret weapon (though the old man said partner), and would be given special top secret missions that would be for the good of Konoha. Naruto of course had accepted, which happened after some form of negotiation was done to ensure that both parties benefited from such a deal.

Naruto of course would be paid handsomely for completing his missions, which he would do solo to keep as many higher-ups within the village in the dark about his existence, and would keep whatever bounties he got from Missing Nins he killed. It was the same for enemy Shinobi from other countries too. In addition, Naruto was given access to the Sandaime's library to learn about the world he was in, and the techniques these "Shinobi" in this world use called "Jutsus" to further help survive in the world.

Knowledge was indeed power.

The Sandaime was in possession of the knowledge that Naruto had told him, though the old man knew there was more to it then Naruto being a SOLDIER from another world via another dimension named Midgar, and he knew better then to force it. The old Hokage had decided to let the boy keep a few secrets to himself at the moment since asking too much of the blonde could backfire. Still, the Sandaime knew more then Naruto suspected, as the name of the boy was enough for the old man to realize who this child was, and decided to also let that knowledge stay with him. After the Yondaime gave his life years ago, the Councils had been quite adamant to know what happened to the Kyuubi, as they had been told that the fox had been sealed away in a child, and there were some people among the Councils who believed the child did not die with the fox.

Fortunately, there was no proof to backup such empty (at the time) fears aside from the _supposed_ cries of an infant in the area that night, and after finding no child in the area it was believed that the cries were people's ears playing tricks on them.

"This world is in for a big surprise when it is introduced to the new Angel of Death," said Naruto more to himself then the Kyuubi, as he walked around his apartment home, and found the bedroom before sitting down in it to sleep.

(A/N: YAY! I wrote a new fic like I said I would. Now if you've read Till Eternity's End, you will notice some similarities to it, and before you go all "PLAGERIST! YOU ARE A PLAGERIST!" before reporting me...stop! First off, I sent the author of that awesome fic a PM stating my intentions, and he has yet to send me a reply back saying not to what I have to do to get this fic out the door. And to further ease your troubled little minds, I am only making that part of my fic only remotely similar to his, and things will be different in the next chapter. Remember, this is ME were talking about, and I don't copy people's shit to pass off as my own. Besides, the author hasn't updated in about 2 years give or take a few months, and if he PM's me to change it...I will! I am a writer of my word! So until next time...PEACE!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Making Waves

Naruto was currently sitting on the head of the Yondaime that was one of four heads that was the Hokage Monument in deep mediation. The now former SOLDIER of Midgar found himself a year into his life within Konoha and already his life was getting pretty interesting. The young blonde had kept to the shadows, as he originally planned to do while staying in the Leaf, and at the request of the Hokage examine the Academy to see what he thought of their Shinobi training.

Naruto spent one day watching the kids around his age "training" and instantly reported to the Hokage then next day stating he was unimpressed. Naruto had always been one to be analytical in his work whether it was on the battlefield or reading people through the advancements of psychology that very few could even comprehend.

As for the Academy itself, it was going through the basics of things that children need to know growing up, and that was fine to learn. However, as the years progressed, Naruto saw that the teachers seemed to pamper the kids, telling them the history of the Leaf, and some other minor things about being a Shinobi. They didn't specify what it meant to go into enemy territory to complete a mission and to possibly be captured by the enemy that would try to break them in various ways to get them to talk. The Academy covered the basics for Genin, which was easy enough to learn in the blonde's mind, and then expect the Jounin to pick up the slack later on.

The only Jounin capable of that it seemed was some weird guy in green spandex shouting on about "Flames of Youth" and even then that was a sight Naruto didn't need to see.

However, what _really_ upset Naruto (if he even could express it) the most was the "Uchiha Fan Girls" that had swarmed the Academy, and were trying (as well as failing) to impress the only remaining Uchiha in the Leaf. Naruto had never actually seen a female within the SOLDIER ranks of Midgar, but did not believe them to be the weaker gender, and there were several female Wutai warriors he had encountered in his time to disprove the sexiest theory some people still had.

In fact, some Wutai women were much stronger then their male counterparts, and clearly showed war was not entirely a "man's world".

In the Leaf, Naruto found that to be the case too, and yet he wondered why the Sandaime allowed so many weak girls enter the Academy? The very attempt at being the future bonded mate of a boy from a high class clan, who Naruto noticed had shown _no_ interest in them at all was foolish, and needed to be dealt with soon.

"Doing your daily ritual I see," said Kakashi, as he saw the young boy sitting legs crossed in his meditation, and focusing his power through his body.

Kakashi had been summoned 2 weeks after Naruto's arrival to the Leaf by the Sandaime to his office in order to inform the Son of the White Fang about a potential Prodigy that needed to be tested. Kakashi was intrigued at being given such an offer since Prodigies within Konoha had so much potential to do things others could not, but at the same time he was concerned that this one would be like the others, and have a lust for power that when they got older became the village's worst enemies.

However, Naruto seemed to lack that lust for power look, and was quite calm if not cold with blue eyes that swirled with green energy that made him cautious of the boy all the same. Still, the Sandaime made the request, which the one eye wasn't going to refuse, and hoped to "teach" Naruto a thing or two about Konoha Shinobi.

In the end however, it was Kakashi who "learned" a thing or two about Naruto, and one simple fact that was beaten quite literally into him that day they sparred.

Naruto could hurt you. He could hurt you A LOT!

They had entered a training ground that was restricted mostly to ANBU, but wasn't being used for the day, and decided to have Naruto be tested there. At first, Kakashi was able to keep Naruto at bay since the boy was still young, and lacked the speed the much more experienced Jounin had. The boy wasn't slow per say, as Naruto had a speed that was easily mid-Chuunin, but he might as well have been compared to Kakashi's speed, and the fight would have ended sooner had Naruto not used two things against him.

The boy's apparent "Magic" for one and the near Tsunade level strength that broke nearly all of the Jounin's bones upon impact being number two.

Naruto had instantly come to the conclusion from the beginning of the spar that his speed was no match for Kakashi's and decided to counter it. Just when Kakashi was about to end the spar, Naruto called upon the time altering spell known in Midgar as "Slowaga", and upon using it made his opponent (to the Jounin's horror) an easy target to hit.

When it was finally over, Naruto was the victor, standing over a body imprint of a crater that Kakashi was currently occupying, and the Jounin's one natural eye rolled up in the back of his head. However, to show that he wasn't _completely_ cruel in destroying the now decimated Jounin with his fists, Naruto was able to take Kakashi to the hospital, and told them the severity of the man's injuries before leaving.

After Kakashi got out of the hospital, which was a full body cast while in a wheelchair, he spoke to the Sandaime about Naruto's abilities, and how the boy's strength could rival Tsunade's own when hitting something. What was possibly even worse (for the young boy's enemies)...was the blonde didn't use chakra _at all_ in doing it. The boy had hit the Jounin with muscles that shouldn't even _exist_ within the human body, as far as they knew, and used a time altering power that made Kakashi move slower then a half dead turtle.

The bottom line that Kakashi gave for the old Sandaime was this...whoever Naruto was employed to would wield a force of nature that had _unlimited potential_. Quite literally!

The old Hokage nearly choked on his pipe at that statement.

"Yes. Is that a problem Kakashi-san? Your own ritual of reading that orange book seems to cause quite an unpleasant stir among the female populous that is not healthy for you if continued. And yet you don't stop reading?" said Naruto, as he opened his eyes, got off the earthly floor, and looked at Kakashi with ice cold eyes.

"Touché'. Though everyone is a critic about something Naruto-kun," said Kakashi, as he had told Naruto about the choice of suffix's at the end of people's names, and what they met depending on how one used them in a sentence.

"Some more then others apparently. Is there a reason why you are here to visit me?" said Naruto, as the two had become acquaintances over the course of the year since his arrival to the Leaf, and on more then one occasion asked the other for advice.

"I just thought I'd let you know, I will be taking on another Genin team this year, and you won't see me around the village so much," said Kakashi, as he had explained to Naruto about the Genin teams, and how Jounin became senseis to 3 man teams for every kid that "graduated" before giving them the real test.

"I see. Who among the so called 'potentials' do you have to test?" said Naruto, as he had seen _some_ kids worthy of being Shinobi of the Leaf, and were most likely among clan related families with maybe a few normal kids provided they train to the point of dying from exhaustion.

"As usual the teams are put together with the best, worst, and middle students among the graduates. This year, my team will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and a boy named Sai though his last name was never told. The last one is a special case since he was requested into the Academy by Danzo, but his grades are not the worst, and the two Councils agreed that he should be paired with Sasuke to help the Uchiha get stronger. Haruno Sakura comes from a civilian family with one of her family members being a Shinobi back during the Shodaime's time, but none since then have become one, and even then her strength seems to be book smarts. Then there is Uchiha Sasuke, who you know is the last member of the Uchiha Clan loyal to the Leaf, and is considered a Prodigy of his graduating class like Hyuuga Neji was when he graduated last year. In fact, Sasuke won the title 'Rookie of the Year', and many feel will bring the Uchiha Clan back to its former glory by rebuilding the clan," said Kakashi, as he had told Naruto about Itachi, and how the young man killed his clan a few years ago.

"Yes. Though I would be cautious of Sasuke if I were you Kakashi-san. The spoiling of a single child can lead to a growing form of arrogance with the said child. Unless his ego is constantly fed, I sense the Uchiha will betray the village for someone else, who can feed it more then the Leaf, and that one day could be a problem," said Naruto, as the hidden threat behind his words were clear as day to Kakashi about Sasuke's future behavior, and how Naruto would killed the Uchiha should the boy decide to betray the village.

"I'll try to keep him check. The Councils want me to work with him the most if the team passes my test so he can develop his Sharingan to its full potential," said Kakashi, as he had been ordered by the Councils to pass the team regardless, and focus on the Uchiha right after since the Sharingan was the highest priority in their minds.

"I'm sure they will pass your test using teamwork, though the chance of them succeeding is still in the minority given how the Uchiha will not work with anyone. Haruno seems to be another fan girl like the others and the most devoted one at that. The boy Sai may be the means for the team to pass your test, but I could be wrong about that, and the only way to see what happens is to observe them," said Naruto, as he got off the ground, and began levitating off the ground much to the nervousness of Kakashi.

Magic or not, man was not meant to fly unless they had wings, and right now Kakashi did _not_ see wings on Naruto.

"I take it you will be watching my team?" said Kakashi, as he saw the now hooded boy nod, and had look on his face that spoke of possibly finding some form of mild remote amusement in seeing his Genin team try to pass.

"Yes. Out of all the teams trying to pass, yours is the only team that borders on the 50/50 chance of the passing or failing line, and given the team itself...someone must keep an eye on them should things go wrong," said Naruto, as now began to fly off the Hokage Monument into the distance, and Kakashi wondered if things were going to get out of hand.

(A Few Days Later)

The bell test for Genin Team # 7 had not gone according to plan like Kakashi hoped with the team learning teamwork to take the bells from him. Instead, it had become a dramatic failure with the reason for it failing was because Uchiha Sasuke wanted to do things by himself, and his biggest fan girl Haruno Sakura got into an argument with the ink using pale skinned boy known as Sai for calling Sasuke several vulgar names. The girl's loud screechy voice had clearly given away her position (pink hair aside) and gave Kakashi the means to take the two out before going after the Uchiha. Sasuke had tried to get one of the bells himself, even getting a chance to touch one, which was impressive in itself, but ultimately futile in the end, and was reduced to look like a headless body with the actual form of the Uchiha below the neck being stuck in the earth.

And this was in the beginning of the test with several more hours to go!

In then end however, Sai had managed to work (involuntarily mind you) with Sasuke to form some kind of teamwork in the attempt of getting Kakashi's bells, but failed in the end with Sasuke being tied to the wooden post, and the other two were told not to feed him. However, Sakura being the loyal fan girl that she was, couldn't stand by, and let her "beloved" starve after trying to hard to get the bells himself.

It was ironic that it was Sakura's fan girl like tendencies, which proved to help Team 7 pass Kakashi's bell test despite the fact that it was clear Sasuke didn't really care about the idea of using teamwork to get stronger, and for the moment just acted like he was listening to it. Sai was writing things down, though if he was really writing it down, or drawing something to pass the time was unknown. Sakura of course paid attention since that was what she did in class and thought this would help her win Sasuke's affection.

After Kakashi left, a certain blonde boy named Uzumaki Naruto, who was currently standing on top of a tree above the team found things had taken a surprising turn of events regarding Team 7, and had seen the chances of the team failing increased with each passing attempt. Even more surprising was the one that enabled them to pass in the very end and it was not the one Naruto had believed would do it.

'Still, it was amusing nonetheless, and I have seen enough for today,' thought Naruto, as he leaped off the tree to the ground silently, and stealthily onto the ground.

However, before Naruto could leave the area, Sasuke along with Sai for in front of him while Sakura watched from a short distance. From the looks of things, Sasuke did not approve of someone watching him nearly fail his final test to becoming a Shinobi, and wanted to make an example out of the Uzumaki. Sai was more cautious of Naruto, as he could easily tell from his time in Root that the blonde was strong, and to strike out against him would be foolish.

"You! Why were you watching us? Why were you watching me?" said Sasuke, as he saw the blonde look at him with an emotionless expression, and it was getting the Uchiha's nerves since it reminded him of Itachi.

"Why I was watching your team is irrelevant right now Uchiha Sasuke. Just ignore me like you everyone else and you won't get hurt," said Naruto, as he turned to leave, and sensed Sasuke's anger rise in him at being thrown away like he was nothing.

He wasn't a nothing! He was an Uchiha!

"Don't you turn your back on me! 'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!'" said Sasuke, as he went through hand signs, and shot a large fireball at Naruto.

The attack appeared to hit dead on, as it wrapped around the blonde while preventing those witnessing this event from seeing if Naruto was now ashes ready to be scattered into the winds, and were surprised when a shadow appeared within the fire itself. As Naruto walked out of it, his eyes glowed with greenish energy swirling around his icy blue eyes, and made his appearance seem unearthly.

"Actions like that will prove to be your undoing Uchiha Sasuke," said Naruto, as he was instantly upon Sasuke, and delivering a series of blows to the Uchiha's ribs before hitting the boy with a spin kick that sent him flying into a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, as she ran to Sasuke's side while Sai look at Naruto in silence though it was more out of fear then respect, and decided to not provoke the figure before him.

"Keep your teammate in check or his death will be on your shoulders. Your Master will be displeased if you do," said Naruto before turning around and leaving while not caring to see Sai's eyes widen in shock at knowing he was a loyal subordinate of Danzo.

(Hokage's Office-3 Weeks Later)

"You requested my presence?" said Naruto, as he appeared instantly in the Hokage's Office, and saw the old man looking quite serious.

Meaning Naruto was getting a mission of great importance.

Not that Naruto hadn't done so, as he had stopped the traitor Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden Scroll, which was in reality a fake after the blonde read the man's profile, and saw the signs of betrayal on the man. Not only that, but Naruto had intercepted an Iwa assassination suicide team attempting to infiltrate Konoha to take out a large portion of Konoha, and killed them all in a vicious manner while saving the last one from death for a short time to get information on the reason behind the attempt.

"Yes. At the insistence of the Councils regarding Uchiha Sasuke, I sent Team 7 on a C-ranked mission to Wave Country to escort an old man visiting here from Konoha back to his home, and was under the impression they would possibly face bandits," said the old Hokage, as he handed Naruto a folder regarding the mission, and how things had changed much since the teams departure with the client.

"Things apparently changed and the rank of the mission went up," said Naruto, as he read the requirements for each ranked mission, and this mission was not what the client made it out to be.

"Yes. The client's name is Tazuna, a bridge builder in Wave Country, and is currently the biggest thorn in the side of a notorious businessman named Gato. He hired one Momochi Zabuza to take out Tazuna so he could continue to monopolize Wave Country for his own ends. As you'll see from the file I gave you, Zabuza is a Missing Nin from Mist, and does not work alone. The Demon Brothers already tried to take out Tazuna, but Kakashi stopped them before finding out the truth, and sent back a brief report of the event," said the Sandaime, as he saw Naruto looking over the file regarding Zabuza, and saw the picture of the swordsman with his followers.

"A member of the 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist' and a skilled one at that. His followers have slimmed down though since his attempt at killing the Mizukage and with the Demon Brothers now taken care of...that just leaves this one here next to him in this photo," said Naruto with his voice so whispery, as he put two of his fingers below the face of a child a few years older then him, and raised an eyebrow in wonder why this one didn't wield a sword like Zabuza.

"So will you take the mission? I need you to make sure that nothing happens to Team 7 from the shadows, as any team I send now to Wave Country could be damaging in the political arena for Konoha in the Elemental Countries, and the Leaf doe not have the strength to hold off such problems," said the Sandaime, as he used Naruto only for the most _delicate_ of situations, and this was one that would have the Councils on his ass if anything happened to _their_ pet Uchiha.

"Yes. My time in your library was most useful in understanding things about your world and I have used it well to my advantage since then. Considered yourself covered on the political scale," said Naruto, as he closed the folder, and handed it back to the Hokage before leaving via teleportation.

(Wave Country-2 Days Later)

Naruto was floating above the bridge builder's house where Team 7 was staying, as he was able to follow the Mana trail the group left behind, and paused when he detected two others from the battle that happened shortly upon their arrival. The former SOLDIER had studied the battlefield first before coming to Team 7's current safe haven to determine just what had transpired and was pleased to sense that everyone in the group was alive. He was however, disturbed to sense that so were the two unknown Mana signatures, even after the one seemed to fade, and yet the body was taken away from the second person.

Given what Naruto knew of the life of a Missing Nin, it was very cutthroat way of life, and if two Missing Nin got together their loyalty did not go beyond life. No one would save a dead person unless the body still had some kind of value after death or the person wasn't actually dead like it was supposed to be.

In short, Zabuza was still alive with the secondary individual no doubt protecting him until he recovered from whatever injuries he gained from the battle, and there was also the possibility that Team 7 did not get away without there own set of injuries.

Which was why Naruto was currently hovering over Team 7's temporary residence.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO SUFFER!" came the shout of a boy, as he ran out of the house crying, and staring out into the large body of water before him.

Shortly after the boy ran out, Kakashi followed with crutches to help him walk, and sat down next to the boy to tell him a bit about Sasuke losing his clan. It took a little work on the Jounin's part, but he was confident that it would help Inari realize that his life was not the pity party he made it out to be. When Inari left, Naruto floated down silently behind Kakashi, and hovered their to make sure that no one knew he was there.

"You helped him get over his problem quite well," said Naruto at last, which nearly made Kakashi jump 10 feet in the air before nearly fall into the water had the blonde not caught him, and held him upright by his shoulder.

"Naruto?! Don't do that! What are you doing here in Wave anyway?" said Kakashi in a whispered tone since the boy's existence was supposed to be a secret, and he didn't need his students asking him 20 questions again.

Naruto explained how he was sent by the Sandaime to be his backup, but only if it was necessary, and to be wary of Zabuza's return at a later time with his student to back him up. Kakashi suspected that was the case given how the "Hunter Nin" had left to destroy the body rather then destroy it right there in front of them and had his team do some chakra control exercises to help them later.

"I also advise you to be wary of Gato. While not physically empowered, he does have with him an army of thugs to make up for it, and is not to be ignored during the battle that is fast approaching," said Naruto, as he saw Kakashi nod at his advice, and began to walk back inside the house with his usual happy masked face on.

(The Next Morning-In a Nearby Forest)

Naruto found it strange that despite living in descent barrack dwellings of a SOLDIER since his birth before later living in the descent sized apartment, he would find the forest vegetation around him was quite nice, and surprisingly comforting. It seemed to bring peace to a slumbering animal in him other then the Kyuubi, who was also finding this place enjoyable, and they both wondered why they do this more.

Naruto's musing along with slumber on the subject ended when a hand that was not his own touched his shoulder and stirred him awake to the land of the living. When his eyes opened, Naruto saw a girl a few years older then him with long flowing black hair with brown eyes, and was wearing a pink kimono dress.

"Hello there. Are you all right? You shouldn't be sleeping out here at night when the temperature drops. You could catch a horrible cold," said the girl, as she smiled at him with a gentle smile, and looked into his eyes.

It was then that the girl froze at what the eyes told her about him.

Haku had trained with Zabuza since she was a child, as he had taken her away from the Land of Water, and the Hell she had been in trying to survive the conditions there. Haku's biological family was no more after her Father learned of the bloodline she carried within from her Mother's side of the family, and killed the woman before going after Haku with the help from a mob.

By accidentally using her bloodline in a moment of hysterical panic, Haku was able to save herself, and kill her Father along with the mob before she met the man that taught her how to be his tool for battle. Now she was looking at someone, who had seemed to be worse off then her, as he seemed to have no humanity within his very soul, and if it was there...it was buried deep within the darkness that held it.

"A cold? I unable of catching this disease or any other if possible," said Naruto, as he rose from the ground in a fluid motion, and began his own examination of this girl before him.

Naruto was not unaware of the beauty the female species possessed, as he had seen plenty of beautiful girls within Konoha's walls, and this one before him was no exception to the word. She was what Naruto would call "angelic", as the girl had that look, and the blonde had no reason to suspect that Haku was secretly an enemy of Team 7.

"Why are you out here? From the way you were sleeping, you must be a skilled warrior of some kind, and possibly a Shinobi? Or maybe even a samurai apprentice?" said Haku, as she knew that someone with Naruto's cold eyes could be one of those things, and was possibly a threat to Zabuza.

"I am neither those things. Merely a wanderer of the Elemental Countries, who has seen much, and yet still wishes to learn more," said Naruto, as he saw Haku accept his answer, and picked up her basket meant to gather the herbs she needed.

"That is good. With all the things happening in here in Wave Country, I do not know if things could get any worse, and is threatens to destroy my most precious person," said Haku, as she began walking to a nearby plant that she needed, and put it in her basket.

"Precious person? I do not know that term," said Naruto, as he frowned at the meaning, and wondered if the Kyuubi knew.

The fox however, decided to remain silent for the moment, and Naruto decided to hear Haku's response.

"It is someone you care about deeply and would do just about anything to protect him or her from harm. You do not have a precious person, do you?" said Haku, as she looked at him with a sad look, and could now see somewhat on the reason why he had such cold eyes.

"No. I do not have this person you speak of," said Naruto, as he had been following Haku through the forest area, and felt compelled to speak with her.

"I am sorry to hear that. You see, I believe when we fight for someone precious to us, we become truly strong, and become unbeatable," said Haku, as she saw Naruto processing her words, and it still seemed difficult to understand.

"That is an interesting concept to embrace. What is your name?" said Naruto, as he found the girl's concept of being strong intriguing, and wondered if Sephiroth might consider that concept.

"My name is Haku. And yours if I may ask?" said Haku, as she looked at Naruto, and he bent down to pick up an herb she had yet to take.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, as he had no reason to hide his name since no one knew where he was residing, and the girl didn't know his current occupation in being Konoha's Black Angel of Death.

"It was a pleasure speaking with you Naruto-kun. Maybe one day...we can do it again," said Haku, as she smiled at him, and took the herb from his hand before leaving to return to Zabuza.

**_"I take it you sensed it? The Mana signature she had was identical to the one that was next to Zabuza's own when he battled Team 7 just a few days ago,"_** said Kyuubi, as he finally spoke up, and Naruto nodded since he had done it before she picked up the first herb to use for the man.

'Yes. She is the one that is with Momochi Zabuza. Its strange though. She has no desire to kill, yet she has been with him for some time, and was taught the arts needed to take a life,' thought Naruto, as he saw Haku was masking her potential well, and suspected no one knew that she was helping Zabuza escape the Hunter Nins of Mist.

**_"You are right. However, we cannot let our guard down with Haku, as I sense she is quite dangerous though she hides it well, and should not be underestimated,"_** said Kyuubi in a calm voice, as he knew that Naruto was experiencing things that Sephiroth, or the others had yet to explain to him.

However, Kyuubi felt this was something Naruto had to learn on his own, and help with his interactions with those in the world around him.

'Do you believe what she said is true? That we become truly strong when we fight for our 'precious person' as she called it?" said Naruto, he saw Kyuubi just give him a blank look, and it was clear the fox didn't know anymore on the subject than him.

**_"I do not know. However, it is an interesting theory, and you may have to seek Haku out later to 'test' that theory out,"_** said Kyuubi, as he heard the stories in Midgar about parents doing incredible things to save their child's life, and afterwards couldn't duplicate the process unless a similar situation occurred yet again.

'I know Kyuubi. Its strange though. I could an entire army in a blink of an eye without remorse, but when I think of Haku my hand stops, and it seems wrong to even remotely harm her,' thought Naruto, as he did not understand this strange emotion, and wondered if Dr. Hojo had been mistaken in telling him that no one could stop his ability to take life.

If that were the case, then why did Haku's presence make him stay his sword?

**_"That is something you must learn on your own Naruto. You will meet Haku again on the battlefield, which is where you gain most of your answers anyway, and you will do so when you confront Haku,"_** said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto nod, and leave his mind to watch over Team 7.

(Incomplete Bridge-Several Days Later)

"So here we are again Kakashi. And you brought the brats with you to help save your ass too. Well, I thought you might so I brought along my ace in the hole, and decided to have Haku remove them from the equation," said Zabuza, as he grinned behind his bandages, and saw Kakashi narrow his eye at him.

"Don't get too confident Zabuza. You fell at my hand before and you'll do so again here," said Kakashi, as got ready to fight Zabuza with his Sharingan Eye, and ignored the heavy mist that surrounded the area his opponent was creating.

"So you think Kakashi. HA! Haku, go take care of Kakashi's runts," said Zabuza, as he saw Haku nod, and his masked tool took her fight away from his own.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had watched from above, as two samurai thugs dragged the crying woman known as Tsunami away from her home, and her son Inari soon calling out to her with tears in his eyes. The young boy had changed since Kakashi's talk with him that night, as he had no fear it seemed to die for those he loved, and Naruto wondered if this was an example of Haku's words to him about being truly strong for one's precious person.

The samurai looked at the boy for a second before smirking with bloodlust in their eyes, as they would get the chance to test out their swords on the boy, and still please their boss with the woman to do whatever it was Gato would do to her later on. She wasn't ugly and perhaps Gato could turn the woman into a hooker to make the business man money while there was still some youth left to drain from it.

"Prepare to meet that Father of yours kid. Tell him Gato's men sent you," said one of the thugs with an eye patch on one of his eyes, as he readied his sword while his partner held onto the woman so she wouldn't flee, and made her watch the child she brought into this world soon leave it.

"I'm not afraid of you!" said Inari, as he had a butcher's knife in his hands, and held his ground even when his Mother pleaded for him to run.

The samurai thug just smirked before getting ready to teach the boy a lesson in manners with his sword when two things happened. First, was a flash of light with a voice from out of nowhere saying "Hold!" before his entire body had suddenly stopping despite his command for it to move, and heard his friend hold woman calling out to him. Then the second thing that happened was the samurai's partner crying out in pain, as his hand had been taken clean, and giving Tsunami a chance to escape.

The woman didn't need to think twice about it.

"Such cowards you two are. You do not deserve to know the ways of sword nor should you live a second longer to taint it with your own version. Die!" said Naruto in a cold, ruthless, and whispery voice before a new flash appeared between the two killers.

Instantly, Naruto appeared between the samurai with his nodachi class sword in hand, and seconds later the two servants of Gato had fallen quite literally to pieces. Turning to the two he had just saved, Naruto saw they were more surprised by his arrival then by his actions, and didn't seem to be afraid of him.

A strange concept considering who he was and what he had just done.

"Thank you," said Tsunami, as she held onto her son, and hugged him to further prove to herself he was alive.

"You are welcome. Now that you two are safe, I must go to the bridge to help the elderly member of your family," said Naruto, as he sensed the battle waging on the bridge, and Haku's Mana signature being among those there.

**_"You do not have to kill her if you do not want to Naruto. Unlike before when you were with SOLDIER, you have a choice now in whose life you spare, and this girl seems like someone who deserves to be spared," _**said Kyuubi, as he knew his vessel's hesitation in fighting Haku, and that this would decide whether Naruto wanted to be more then what Dr. Hojo had planned for him.

'We will see Kyuubi,' thought Naruto, as he had a mission to do, and _that_ held priority over his own feelings regarding the girl.

(Incomplete Bridge-At the Moment)

Kakashi was breathing heavily, as made a mental note to _actually_ go have a sparring match with Gai when he got back to the Leaf, and looked around in the mist for Zabuza. His Sharingan for the first time in Kakashi's recent memory had failed the Jounin, as he could not detect Zabuza due the climate he was in, and was concerned about his students losing to Zabuza's apprentice.

'This mist is thicker then last time we fought. He's hiding in it and waiting for me to make a mistake so he can chop me in half with that sword of his,' thought Kakashi, as he had to use his other senses to keep up with the Demon of the Mist, and to make sure his students were in one piece.

Sai and Sasuke were currently battling Haku while Sakura stayed with Tazuna in order to make sure Zabuza tried to get near him. However, considering Sakura's lack of skills, the Missing Nin could easily go after her, and then take care of the client in a single moment.

"Afraid Kakashi? You should be. Or rather you should be afraid for those little _students_ of yours. Haku is the ultimate tool when it comes to fighting, as her bloodline makes her practically unbeatable, and will destroy your brats before their blood runs cold," said Zabuza through the mist, as his laugh echoed through it, and made him impossible to detect in terms of hearing for Kakashi.

'Damn it! Come on Kakashi, think! Think you baka!' thought Kakashi, as he closed his eyes, and tried to find Zabuza through the mist by detecting his chakra signature.

Then his eyes shot open and Kakashi looked towards the direction where Sakura was with Tazuna.

Zabuza was going for the client!

"Time to get paid!" said Zabuza, as he grinned viciously behind his bandages, and was behind Tazuna with his sword arched behind his back to cut the two in half in one fell swoop.

Two sounds echoed throughout the area in that moment with the latter sound drowning out the former.

First, was Sakura screaming out at the sight of Zabuza behind her.

_CLANG!_

Second, was the sound of metal from a sword meeting metal from another sword, and the silent gasp at the presence of the person stopping Zabuza from completing his mission.

It was Naruto.

The blonde boy had Muramasa pointed down diagonally, his body unmoving, and Zabuza looking at Naruto in pure disbelief that a mere boy younger then Haku was holding off his zanbato. Naruto was looking back at Zabuza with his cold icy blue eyes, as he was not about to fail his mission at the hands of this Missing Nin, and needed to take away the swordsman's advantage of the terrain to do it.

"Dispel," said Naruto, as he used his Magic to dispel the Hidden Mist Jutsu, and causing the mist to leave instantly.

"What? What kind of Jutsu was that? Who are you?" said Zabuza, as he was pushed back by Naruto, and instantly got ready to fight this new threat.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but you may call me The Black Angel of Death before you die, and crossover to the Underworld," said Naruto, as he moved forward, and met Zabuza's sword with his own.

It was time to see who was the stronger.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was breathing a sigh of relief, as he looked over at the sight of both Sakura with Tazuna getting clear of the sword fighting, and then looked to his right to see the ice mirror dome that surrounded his other two students. Part of him wanted to help Sasuke and Sai, but the problem was Haku knew how to defeat his Sharingan from what Zabuza had told him, and was more then match for both boys.

"Kakashi-sensei! Who is that kid over there?" said Sakura, as she had not seen Naruto since passing Kakashi's test, and had yet to get an answer from her sensei.

"Someone you don't want to have as your enemy Sakura," said Kakashi, as he put down his headband over his Sharingan to conserve the last of his chakra, and saw Tazuna's face going pale at seeing something under his bridge.

"It's Gato's thugs! He's here with an entire army of them!" said Tazuna, as he saw a large army of ruthless thugs, and the businessman himself climbing up the end of the bridge that was connected to the mainland of Wave.

Kakashi's single eye widened with shock at the news, as he looked over the edge of the bridge to confirm Tazuna's words, and saw they were unhappily a fact. With the mist gone, Gato was most likely under the assumption the main part of the fighting was over, and his thugs were moving in to kill anyone left standing.

'Oh no!' thought Kakashi, as he didn't have the strength to fight off that many thugs, and neither did his students from fighting Haku for so long.

The sound of sword piercing flesh echoed into the Leaf Jounin's ears, as the man turned to the left to see Naruto had outmatched Zabuza, and knocked the Missing Nin's sword out of his hands. The sound that Kakashi heard however, was Naruto's sword piercing the former Mist Shinobi right through the man's stomach, and then the blonde pulling his blade out to let the Missing Nin fall to his knees.

"You fought well Momochi Zabuza. Considering your strength wasn't entirely full due to fighting Kakashi, you fought me with everything you had, and held out longer then I had anticipated. You are indeed worthy of your title as one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," said Naruto, as he saw Zabuza cough up blood into his bandages, and his sword now piercing the bridge while being his bodies support.

"You're not too bad yourself kid. I don't know who you taught you, but they knew damn well you were the perfect person to teach in taking up the sword, and to take the live of others," said Zabuza, as he felt one could sign of respect deserved another, and sensed Haku was finishing up defeating those two Leaf Genin.

"You are concerned about Haku," said Naruto, as it was a statement not a fact, and the Missing Nin from Mist could see that the two had crossed paths before today.

"So you met her. And yet...you didn't end her life? Haku has that effect on people. Even now when fighting the other two Genin from Konoha, Haku won't kill them, and will just knock them out with senbon needles hitting certain pressure points. She's too pure to kill anyone despite what I taught her since she was a child," said Zabuza, as he didn't know why he was telling Naruto this, and it felt like he was confessing to some kind of celestial creature that would decide whether to spare the girl's life.

"Haku will be devastated when she finds out that you are no longer among the living. She calls you her 'precious person' and your death will no doubt break her spirit," said Naruto, as he saw Zabuza remove his bandages, and puke out some more blood.

"I trained Haku well to be my tool. Perhaps too well. Her potential far surpasses my own, which was one of the reasons I was took the girl away from the Mist," said Zabuza, as he recalled how Haku's eyes looked at him with admiration, how she gave it her all in every form of training he gave her, and was willing to fight by his side no matter what the odds were in front of them.

"Haku is also precious you too, isn't she?" said Naruto, as he could see the tears running down Zabuza's face, and the emotions for the girl the former Mist Nin had lock away were now reaching the surface.

"Yes. I've kept it locked away for so long because I thought of it as a weakness that could be used against me by my enemies. In a way, Haku was the daughter I always wanted, and I had to push her to be strong in order to secretly prove just how much I loved her like a parent would their child," said Zabuza, as he saw Naruto nod his head, and looked at the dome of ice mirrors not that far away.

"Now I will have to take that away from her. Not because I want to, but because it is my assigned mission to protect those around me I am ordered to protect, and kill all threats them. I do not do this out of some personal vendetta Momochi Zabuza and I am not taking your life out of malice," said Naruto, as he began to raise his sword over his head, and was getting ready to end Zabuza's life.

"Then you are the one, who has to watch over Haku after I'm dead, and take care of her after this is over. Can you do that? Will you do that?" said Zabuza, as he saw Naruto pause in his sword strike, and was now thinking it over in his head.

**_"He's right. After you kill Zabuza, Haku will be devastated by this, and you will destroy her in a way no sword or spell could,"_** said Kyuubi, as he wanted Naruto to be aware of the ramifications this would bring upon his person, and this girl was too pure a spirit to kill in the boy's mind.

"Yes. I will take care of Haku and do what I must in order to give her the happiness she deserves in this world," said Naruto, as he began to bring his sword down, and in one slice of his sword...took Zabuza's head off.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" yelled out Haku, as her ice mirrors had shattered, and her mask had done the same when she let it fall with tears now coming down her face.

Naruto did nothing at this moment, but rather watched silently, as Haku fell to her knees holding the head of her most precious person in her lap in her hands crying. The person, who had saved her from Hell had been lost now forever, and at the hands of the boy she had spared in the forest only a few days ago.

"Why?" said Haku, as she look up at Naruto, and wondered if her own mercy had been Zabuza's undoing.

"Because it was my mission to protect Team 7 from the shadows so they could complete their mission. With his last wish, Zabuza wanted me to take care of you, and give you the happiness you deserve Haku," said Naruto, as he saw Haku cry further, and weeping an apology to the head of Zabuza like he could hear her.

"Well isn't this a sad sight to see," said Gato, as his army of thugs had all gotten onto the bridge at this point, and were already to finish everyone else on the bridge off.

**_"We have uninvited guests,"_** said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto nod, and turn slightly to the right to see the businessman smiling like he had won a victory today.

"So Zabuza bought the farm and now his little tool is all alone. No matter, I wasn't going to pay him since Missing Nin are such a pain in the ass to manage anyway, though I'm sure I can get the little slut could work for me in one of my brothels, and help make me some money. Maybe even the pink haired girl after some proper tuning could be on too and have them both rake in some cash," said Gato, as he grinned at putting the girls to work, and maybe even have Zabuza's "tool" be of use to him in his bed after some proper "training" that he would place her in.

'We don't have the strength to fight them all, as Sakura is too frail still, and the others are out of it thanks to Haku. The old man will be killed instantly, as will I most likely, and Haku doesn't seem to have the willpower right now considering she lost Zabuza,' thought Kakashi, as he looked at everyone, and then saw Naruto turn fully around before walking towards Gato with his sword almost touching the ground.

"You've got some big balls kid. You think you can take all of my guys here on? After what happened here, I'm willing to bet that you don't have the strength to lift that sword of yours, and even I could take you out before going after that bitch over there that broke my arm," said Gato, as he was looking forward to teaching Haku a lesson in manners, and breaking what was left her spirit.

"If you're betting your life along with the lives of your employees behind you, then you Gato have lost the bet, and must pay up to losing...with your life!" said Naruto, as he had stopped some 20 feet in front of the large army the businessman had assembled, and now pointing his sword at them.

"What? Pay up? HA! I don't pay up to snot nosed kids like you. Kill him!" said Gato, as he pointed at Naruto with his cane hand, and got his thugs all cheering before they froze instantly at the death instilling aura the blonde was creating that seemed to choke the life out of everything around him.

"You are slime. Filth! You are unfit to live in this world and I will see to it that you don't poison anything else it has to offer. 'Thundara!'" said Naruto, as he called out his spell, and the heavens above heard him with the dark storm clouds appearing in the sky before lightning struck the group before the blonde with the wrath of an angry God.

The mob of thugs screamed out in pain, as their bodies were disintegrated into nothing, and only crater from the intense lightning blast was able to produce. With the fighting now _officially_ over, Naruto put his sword away before turning to the stunned group of people behind him, but ignored most of them, and settle for the one that mattered most right now.

Haku.

"He's really gone. Zabuza-sama is really gone," said Haku, as her voice was hollow now, and looked up at Naruto with eyes over flowing with tears.

"He fought like a true swordsman Haku. You would be proud of him, as he was of you, and together we will give Zabuza the burial he deserves," said Naruto, as he stretched out his hand, and Haku looked at it before taking it to lift her off the ground.

"And what happens after that?" said Haku, as she had nowhere to go, and was afraid that Hunter Nin from Mist would seek her out for the bloodline she possessed.

"Zabuza wanted you to come with me Haku. He entrusted me to give you a life where you could happy, and I know just the place where your bloodline won't be a negative issue," said Naruto, as he did something that shocked Haku, and made her blush a healthy shade of red.

Naruto smiled.

Well...it wasn't a full fledged smile, more of smirk really, but by Naruto's standards it was a smile, and it was good enough for Haku.

"Then I will trust Zabuza-sama's judgment and go with you...my new Master," said Haku, as she went over to Zabuza's body with Naruto, and used her powers to freeze the body once she put the head back in place.

(Unknown Location in Wave-Sometime Later)

Naruto watched, as he Haku placed the sword down into the earth to mark Zabuza's grave in Wave Country in a private secluded place near Tazuna's home, and held onto the giant sword a second longer. There was sadness in the girl's eyes, as the full realization had set in for Haku, and said a silent goodbye to the man who raised her before standing face to face with Naruto.

"I am ready Naruto-sama. I am your tool now for you to use in whatever way you see fit," said Haku, as bowed her head to him, and was surprised that he raised it with a gentle yet firm hand.

"You are not a tool Haku-san. You are a person. And I will do what I must to make you see that," said Naruto, as he saw Haku's eyes brighten a bit, and then hugged him in a warm embrace while new tears flowed out of her.

Only now they were tears of joy.

"Then I will do the same for you Naruto-sama. I will help you become more of a person too," said Haku, as she saw the soul that was locked away by some unknown force, and vowed to help Naruto like he was doing for her.

"Then let's go home," said Naruto, as he held her in the embrace, and the two began to fly into the air before the disappeared like they had never there.

Things kept getting interesting for Uzumaki Naruto.

(YAY! I updated again. I hope you liked that one because I enjoyed writing it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-An Interesting Twist

Sarutobi's eye brow twitched at the report Naruto gave to him for Wave Country and the sight of this girl before him that was the now late Momochi Zabuza's own apprentice. It was times like this, the old Kage was glad _some_ of his old instincts hadn't failed him just yet, and knew that without Naruto to back up Team 7 there would be no team reporting back by next week.

"I'm afraid without something to show in terms of proof that Zabuza is dead, I cannot give you the money from the bounty that was on him, and can only pay you for the actual mission Naruto," said the Sandaime, as he saw Haku flinch for a microsecond, and he knew that Naruto saw it too.

"Money is not an issue for me Hokage-sama, as you well know my past services to the Leaf in previous missions have given me quite the small fortune, and I see no reason to get into a territorial pissing contest over money in a private matter," said Naruto, as he saw Haku look at him with a small smile, and knew that this was indeed private if not personal for her.

"Very well. Money will be transferred into your normal account for the secret protection detail you gave Team 7 and I am willing to let Haku become a Shinobi of the Leaf. From what you mentioned in your report, Haku has a bloodline limit that can rival the Second Hokage's, and has a form of knowledge in the ways of medicine," said the Sandaime, as he saw Haku nod, and knew that it must be hard for the girl to admit she had a bloodline after what happened in Mist.

"That is correct Hokage-sama. There were times when Zabuza would get injured in battle and needed my help to heal his wounds. If it is all right with you, I would like to work at the hospital for the moment since I have been running for what seems like forever, and with your permission...live with Naruto-sama," said Haku, as she looked over at Naruto, who had a raised eyebrow at her request, and then back at the Hokage seeing the old man thinking it over.

"Naruto's apartment is meant mostly for one person with one bed. If you stayed with him, it might get cramped, and you would have to share a bed until I could arrange for the two of you a larger home," said the Hokage, as he saw Haku's face have a nice shade of color to it, and Naruto's face remained the same with unreadable eyes.

"If sleeping arrangements are a problem Hokage-sama, I will let Haku sleep on the bed, and I won't sleep at all until the new accommodations are setup," said Naruto, as he saw the Hokage look at him like he was crazy, and Haku's blush increased further at the fact that Naruto was willing to go so far to make sure she became comfortable in her new surroundings.

"O-kay. If that is all, then this mission debriefing is over, and I'll let you take Haku to her new home to get settled in," said the Hokage, as he saw Naruto nod, and walked out of the room with Haku at his side.

With that done, the old Kage let out a sigh, as he took a long drag from his smoke pipe, and hoped things would get a little easier on him. Jiraiya had stopped by every so often to give him information from his spy network and his latest Icha Icha Paradise book with the latter always a good read to take the pressure off his old heart. However, the former piece of information Jiraiya brought the Sandaime worried him, as tension was growing between Suna, and the Leaf with Suna feeling the most of it in a negative manner. There was also the matter of his old student Orochimaru popping up in Rice Country and the new Sound village that suspiciously appeared soon after.

For the moment, all the Sandaime could do was keep the Leaf alive until someone else could take over this position, and protect the village from her enemies.

(4 Days Later)

Naruto had once more been summoned to the Hokage's office, as something important had apparently come up, and required the Black Angel's assistance in this matter. When Naruto got there, he was surprised (didn't show it) to see an ANBU squad in full battle gear ready to be deployed, and the boy first suspected that he was about to be betrayed.

If it wasn't for the simple fact that none of the masked Shinobi were giving off any sign of attacking him that is.

"This is unusual even for you Hokage-sama. I thought we agreed to keep my presence in the Leaf as much of a secret as possible?" said Naruto, as he saw the ANBU looking at him, and then at the Sandaime.

"Normally I would Naruto. However, something has come up, which requires my most elite of ANBU, and you to go on a joint mission to rescue some of the Genin teams along with their Jounin senseis from the Leaf's enemies," said the Sandaime, as he saw bluish green eyes narrow slightly, and the old man felt like his mind was secretly being invaded by the young blonde.

"Explain," said Naruto coldly, as he sensed the ANBU looking at him in shock at talking like that to the Hokage, but the Sandaime didn't seem to mind since the boy was being asked to undertake a mission normally given to someone nearly twice his age.

"Genin Teams 8, 9, and 10 were on a joint mission near the Fire and Lightning Country borders when they were ambushed by a large attack squad of Kumo's own ANBU. Gai's team got away long enough to send a messenger hawk out to send reinforcements before they were captured too. From what I read, it seems the Kumo ANBU were looking for something, or possibly someone who tried to leave Kumo. We have a small window of opportunity to get the teams back before they are taken to Kumo for interrogation and considering that two of our Leaf Shinobi there are from the Hyuuga Clan...this matter is highly sensitive," said the Sandaime, as he saw the boy nod his head, and the child's mind was moving faster then Gai without his weights.

"We must leave immediately then if we are to be successful in saving them. I will stick to shadows as usual, but I will intervene should things get too much for your ANBU squad to handle, and retrieve any Leaf Genin taken over the Lightning border," said Naruto, as he was gone instantly from his spot, and the ANBU looked startled before heading off to do the same.

(Fire and Lightning Country Border-2 Days Later)

"Where the Hell is that bitch?" said the Kumo ANBU, as he had been complaining for the sixteenth time today about not finding the damn woman the Raikage had sent his ANBU to find, and the trail they were walking was beginning to get cold.

Still, they had a few nice replacement prizes for the Raikage out of the _temporary_ lost of Yugito, who would no doubt be quite pleased with this development of having not one, but _two_ Hyuuga in his grasp. Granted, one of them was a Branch member, but that didn't mean there were _other_ means of him giving Kumo the Byakugan, and as for the Hyuuga girl? She would be useful in terms of giving birth to countless children once safely tucked away in the village.

"Keep searching baka! How did Yugito get out of her room anyway?" said another Kumo ANBU, as he moved a tree branch out of the way, and nearly got attacked by bees from a nearby beehive.

"From what I heard, Yugito tricked the guard outside of her room by telling him she was in heat, and needed to be sexually satisfied. It didn't hurt her in the fact the guard just got divorced 2 Months ago and hasn't gotten any long before that," said the first ANBU, as he couldn't believe the guard thought with his groined, and not his head (least not the correct one anyway) when it came to that girl.

"Just keep searching. The damn demon vessel needs a better restriction seal on her body and the Raikage needs to keep his damn pet in line," said the second Kumo ANBU, as he wondered why the Raikage didn't just turn the damn girl into a concubine, and give him countless children of his own.

The man's thoughts were ended when a nodachi style blade went through the back of his skull and silently having one less Kumo Shinobi in the world because of it. The attacker, a one Uzumaki Naruto, looked down at his work of death with cold bluish green eyes before moving silently to the other Kumo ANBU, and pierced him through the heart from the back.

"Before you die, tell me where the Leaf Shinobi are you captured?" said Naruto in a cold whispery voice, as he saw the man's finger pointing into the direction of their temporary base, and then death took him seconds later.

_**"There is something more here. I sense another like us, but different, and scared all the same. After we rescue the Leaf Shinobi, it would be wise to find this person that the Kumo Shinobi are looking for, and get some answers from her,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had sensed something akin to his own power, and wanted answers just like Naruto.

'Then we must move quickly to save the Leaf Shinobi before commencing with our own search for this Yugito woman these two mentioned,' thought Naruto, as he made his way through the trees, and followed the large amount of Mana that made up the others.

(With Leaf Genin Teams 8, 9, and 10)

Each of the Genin along with their senseis had been tied up and unable to move from the trees each group was tied behind. Out of everyone in the group, Hyuuga Hinata was the most terrified, as it brought back the horrible memory of when she was kidnapped by the Ambassador from Kumo, and her Father killed the man with one blow. The end result of that incident caused Hinata to lose her dear uncle Hizashi and bring about the growing strain on the family with her own cousin Neji hating her for the event. As for Neji, he was showing a great deal of anger from the past memory, and wanted to show these Shinobi from Kumo what a Hyuuga Branch family member could do.

"We have to do something. If they take us back to Kumo, they will interrogate us without mercy, and you know what they will do to Hinata," said Kurenai, as she saw here student trying to be strong, but was hard for the girl due to her shy gentle nature, and knew that it would only get worse once they were over the border into Lightning Country.

"What can we do? The only way for us to do anything is if we managed to overpower them when their guard is down. That's not possible with all of them being ANBU. We need to wait until the Sandaime can send reinforcements," said Asuma, as he saw the large group of Kumo ANBU were all around the area, and anyone of them would notice if they tried to escape.

Even if they did, their students would pay the price for it, and none of the Jounin wanted that to happen.

Not far from the encampment, an explosion was heard, and cries of pain echoed from deep within the trees that got everyone's attention. Almost instantly, the Kumo ANBU sprang into action, as half of them went to fight the unknown enemy, and the other half formed a defensive perimeter around the area.

'It couldn't be the rescue team. Even the ANBU that the Sandaime would send couldn't get here this fast. In a few more hours maybe, but not now, and it was not the person they were looking for originally when they attacked,' thought Gai, as he knew that where they were, and the distance from Konoha would require a much more time.

The sounds of flesh being sliced to pieces and more explosions were heard soon after with the Kumo Shinobi that stayed behind looking increasingly worried. They were so concerned with the approaching enemy in front of them that the Leaf ANBU that had snuck in from behind were able to free the Genin from their binds before going to the Jounin senseis.

"What's going on? I thought that was you fighting the Kumo ANBU," said Asuma, as he frowned at Yugao's ANBU unit, and the woman just shuddered since she knew what was causing the fight not far from them.

"No. The Sandaime decided to send _someone _with more experience to deal with them," said Yugao, as she freed Kurenai's arms, and then moved to Gai's next.

"Who would the Hokage send to do such an unyouthful act such as this," said Gai, as he heard one more explosion that was very close to them, and made the Kumo ANBU get ready.

"I don't know. He apparently works with the Hokage from the shadows, but the thing is the person doing all of that is a 12 year old boy!" said Yugao, as she saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces, and before any questions could be asked a kunai hit the tree near the purple haired woman's masked face.

"Stop them before they-AH!" said the Kumo ANBU, who threw the kunai, and was then silenced by a sword slicing through him from behind with the force of the throw sending it into a tree.

"What the Hell was that?" said the Kumo ANBU Captain, as he along with the rest of the Kumo Shinobi in the area, and the Leaf Shinobi looked at the figure walking casually into it from that shadows of the forest covered in the blood of his enemies.

"The Black Angel of Death," said Naruto in a cold whisper, as he walked slowly towards the Kumo ANBU, and saw how they backed up in fear of him.

'How could one person take out so many ANBU level Shinobi in such a short amount of time? You would have to be Kage level to do it,' thought Shikamaru, as he saw the boy stop walking in the middle of the clearing, and turn his eyes towards them.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" said Naruto, as he saw the nervous looks on the Genins of the group, and uneasiness from the adults.

"Y-Yes Naruto-sama," said Yugao, as she had no idea how bloody the battle getting to this spot was for Naruto until she saw him drenched in the crimson liquid of his enemies, and the nodachi itself (still pierced through the tree) was dripping from so much of it.

"Good. Now stay where you are with the Genin teams and don't move. Things are about to get very...interesting," said Naruto, as he let his Mana spike around him, and felt the ground beneath him shake under the immense pressure of his power.

'My bugs are frightened. They will not even move within my body, as if they would just surrender to this boy, and let him do whatever it was he planned on doing. What is he?' thought Shino, as he had felt his bug stop moving within his body the instant the fighting started in the woods, and knew that this boy was someone who was better off passing you by rather then provoking into a fight.

'This guy's chakra is unreal! I'm not even using my Byakugan and its almost painful to stare at him,' thought Neji, as he had to willingly keep himself from using his bloodline limit, and could tell Hinata was doing the same.

_**"Are you sure you want to summon one of **__**them**__**? This will be painful in the end,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he sensed what Naruto was going to do, and while it was overkill, the Mana output alone would make any Shinobi entering from Lightning Country be wary of such a powerful afterglow of energy, and would think twice before crossing over to Fire Country for whatever reason it may be.

'We need to take out these Kumo Shinobi and then look afterwards for the Yugito woman they were so interested in. You said it yourself there is something here that is familiar and I believe this woman is the key,' thought Naruto, as he opened his eyes, and looked up at the sky that now had darkening storm clouds brewing with rumbles of thunder in them.

_**"Very well. Its ironic you would choose **__**him**__** out of all of them,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he uses his power to help Naruto summon the being that would help in this matter, and soon in the outside world lightning shot out from the sky before one large lightning bolt struck the ground in front of the blonde.

_**"Who dares to summon me, the almighty Ramuh: The Ageless Mage of Lightning!"**_ bellowed the elderly man wearing sage like robes known now to everyone as Ramuh, as he gazed at the petrified onlookers, and then at Naruto with his gnarled wooden staff to demand an explanation.

"I summoned you Ramuh in the task of killing these foes before me," said Naruto, as he pointed to the group of Kumo ANBU, and the elderly mage turned to face them.

_**"Very well my summoner. I shall make your foes fall before me in your name as wheat falls at the hands of a scythe! 'Judgment Bolt!'"**_ said Ramuh, as he arched his trust staff Oldumm at his enemies, and Lightning shot forth from it that pierced through the bodies of every Kumo Shinobi in the area before they exploded violently into skeletal remains mixed with ash with the forest area behind them being wiped out too.

With his task done, Ramuh bowed his head politely to Naruto before fading away, and the blonde found himself on his knees breathing heavily. As expected, with connection to the Materias not what it once was for Naruto, the strain of summoning was taxing on him, and was not healthy even with the fox being able to help make it possible.

'We must find a way to regain our connections to the Materias properly or the next time that happens may undo us,' thought Naruto, as he slowly got off the ground, and quickly summoned his sword to his hands to use as a crutch for a moment.

"Are you all right Naruto-sama," said Yugao, as she saw the blonde boy rise slowly from the ground, and the fatigue was leaving his body.

"Yes. I just need a moment to recover all my lost strength from that summoning," said Naruto, as he removed his hood of his cloak, and let the rays of sunlight shine on him with the storm clouds above parting to a clear sky.

'Oh Kami this guy is _hot_!' thought Ino, as she blushed at the sight of him, and Hinata was about 2 seconds away from fainting with a cherry red face.

'Whoa! This kid's going to break countless hearts and drive women into madness in a few years,' thought Kurenai, as she felt her face surprisingly heating up at the image appeared in her mind, and she saw Tenten trying to shake such feminine ways out of her head too.

'Think non-sexy thoughts! Think non-sexy thoughts! You are a Leaf Shinobi Tenten, not a fan girl, and you don't want to ask him if you can touch his long sword. Not _that_ sword!' thought Tenten, as she then blushed at the innuendo at the end of that sentence, and she tried (and failed) to keep such things out of her head.

"We'll take the Genin teams back to the Leaf village to give the Hokage a full report on the success of the mission," said Yugao, as she was secretly blushing too, and saw the blonde nod his head silently while his eyes were closed in deep thought.

"Yes. Though have him explain why they need to keep quiet about my existence for the moment. I will return shortly, as I sense something here that I must investigate, and deal with myself alone," said Naruto, as he put his hood over his head, and turned to walk towards a different area of the forest that was _not_ destroyed.

"Do you need one of us to assist you?" said Yugao, as she saw him stop, and then turn to look at her with those still cold eyes.

"No. This requires my presence and my presence alone," said Naruto, as he walked into the shadows of the forest, and faded into it like he was one with the area.

"That guy was weird," said Choji, who got a fist to his head for that by an angry Ino, and Shikamaru muttered what sounded like "troublesome" though one glare from his female teammate shut him up.

"Weird or not, we better get out of here before more of Kumo Shinobi show up," said Kiba, as she saw Hinata nod though he sensed there was some kind of strength running through the girl now, and it was like she had found something to help deal with the situation.

With the Leaf Shinobi heading back to Konoha, Naruto walked through the woods the Mana signature that was trying very hard to not be detected, and found himself outside of a cave. Sensing that the Mana unique signature was inside, Naruto put away his sword since it would only provoke the person into treating him as hostile, and took several more steps forward before he was met with a wall of bluish black fire.

"You are foolish to seek me out!" said a female voice, as she was behind the wall of fire that the Nibi provided, and stared at the boy in front of her.

"Only if I was your enemy. Those that were pursuing you are now all dead. I know that you can sense this and that I am not your enemy. Do not start something that does not need to happen Yugito-san," said Naruto, as he saw Yugito look at him cautiously before slowly calling back the dark bluish fire she summoned, and walked further out of the cave somewhat cautiously.

"How do you know my name? Are you from that Akatsuki organization?" said Yugito, as she saw the boy was wearing some kind of cloak, but not the one with red clouds, and he wasn't wearing a straw hat.

"I do not know of such an organization. As to knowing your name, I overheard some of the ANBU from Kumo mention it before I ended their lives, and was able to save some Leaf Shinobi from being your replacement to the Raikage," said Naruto, as she flinched at that, and guilt was in her eyes that she had unintentionally caused someone else trouble for her problem.

"Do you work for the Leaf village?" said Yugito, as she didn't see a Leaf headband on his person, and he was not dressed like a Shinobi in the slightest.

"For the moment I am working with the Leaf village. I assist the Sandaime Hokage from the shadows on the most delicate of missions. Only a handful of Shinobi outside of the Hokage know of my existence and the man trusts me without question when it comes to my actions regarding missions. From what I devised of your predicament Yugito-san, the leader of Kumo does not hold your talents as a Shinobi in high regard, and treats you less then a person," said Naruto, as he saw Yugito's cat like eyes narrow at his, and caught the faint hissing sound she was making.

"The Raikage is an asshole! He treats me like his little pet that he can send out on lethal missions and doesn't care if I die in them since I have the Nibi sealed inside of me. He put some kind of restriction seal on me that strains my body every time I use Nibi's power the farther away I am from Kumo. The only way it will come off is if he does it himself and only if I were the key part in invading another village," said Yugito, as she so wanted to kill the Raikage, but he was too strong, and would have destroyed her for such an act of treason.

"The Nibi? Explain please," said Naruto, as he was curious about this, and so was Kyuubi since the name of the demon had flashed a memory in the fox.

Yugito looked at Naruto like he was slightly crazy before explaining that throughout the years since the Shinobi village were founded, demons had been sealed away into infants, and then used as weapons to wage war against their enemies. She further explained that the most powerful of Demon Lords were sealed away into every major Shinobi village with the exception of the Leaf. How she had the two-tailed Nibi, Suna had the one-tailed Shukaku, the Raikage's own brother Killer Bee had the eight-tailed bull, and the other remaining demon vessels were in other Shinobi villages too.

Naruto for his part kept his secret about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of his body and had made a mental note double check Konoha history concerning the time of his birth. If he was a part of this world before Zeon took him as an infant, then so was Kyuubi, and Naruto was indeed from the Leaf village.

"You will find the Sandaime of the Leaf is not cruel like the Raikage. In fact, if I were to ask, the elderly Kage could let you stay in Konoha in secret, and place you under my own protection," said Naruto, as he saw the girl look at him again like he was crazy, and then laughed like it was joke.

"Keep me safe? From the Raikage? You know this could start another Shinobi war if that man finds out and uses his little brother to teach the Leaf a lesson. Not to mention that the other enemies of the Leaf will rise to fight too at the same time and from the rumors I've heard then Suna may forget about honoring their alliance with Konoha," said Yugito, as she looked away with worry now at what her actions would bring her if she was caught by them, and then there was the Akatsuki organization itself that she heard about that was looking for those like her.

"The Raikage will do no such thing because I will not allow it. Do you really wish to take your chances outside of what I have to offer you? From what you've told me, the Raikage will send out every Shinobi trained for such an event to hunt you down, and then there is the organization you mentioned earlier. You have no contacts, no friends, and no one to trust outside of me right now in granting you a home to stay in. You can turn down my offer down, I won't force you come with me, but _IF_ you do turn it down, I won't be held accountable if you are captured by either foe, and I will not grant you another chance for sanctuary without the permission of the Hokage," said Naruto, as he sees Yugito looking at him with surprise, and let the cold hard truth hit her a sword wound to the gut.

_**"He has a point kitten. While leaving Kumo was a good idea at the time, it was done with little to no planning, and we have no one to trust outside of the village. If we go somewhere, people might learn of what you are, and then you will shunned before being hunted down like an animal,"**_ said the Nibi, as she felt something about the boy familiar, but didn't know what, and wished she knew why Kyuubi filled her mind.

"I go with you and the Hokage keeps me safe. That's your offer in a nutshell right?" said Yugito, as she saw the blonde nod, and walked toward her.

"Yes," said Naruto, as he saw the girl look away in thought for a second, and then look back at him before sighing in what almost sounded like defeat.

"Then I accept your offer Naruto-san," said Yugito, as she sensed no lie in Naruto, and trusted Nibi when the demon told her to go with him.

"Then follow me if you please Yugito-san," said Naruto, as he began walking towards the Leaf with it the trip while walking being a few days, and saw Yugito walking up to him in order to walk beside his form.

"You don't want to stop by a lake to wipe all the blood off of your clothes?" said Yugito, as she saw him look at her with a raised eyebrow before shrugging, and action like it was nothing.

"The blood you see on my cloak is stained with doesn't bother me in the slightest. This is not the first time I have had to kill so many people and it won't be the last," said Naruto, as his voice was icy, and spoke of past memories where groups larger then the one today had fallen at his hands.

'That's comforting,' thought Yugito, as she wondered what had turned this boy into such a cold thing, and wondered what Naruto had done growing up to be so use to spilling blood so easily as breathing.

"However, I'm sure the smell of it does not bode well for your senses, as they have been enhanced by Nibi, and if a body of water does show up...I will clean my robes of it," said Naruto, as he knew that the smell of blood whether fresh or dried would smell horrible to Yugito causing a strain on the very little thread of trust.

"Thank you," said Yugito, as she walked beside him, and found herself staring at Naruto every so often.

_**"Someone has a crush on Naruto-kun,"**_ said Nibi, as she felt her container's face heat up slightly, and deny it mentally.

'Shut up! I'm just curious about him,' thought Yugito, as she tried to tell herself it was strictly curiosity that made her look at him, and told herself she didn't like this boy who she mentally added was _younger then her_!

_**"You do know your choice of words is ironic right? And so what if the boy is younger then you by a few years? You have a chance to get on the ground floor with this kid, who in a few years will drive every woman around him into heat, and want to bed or mate with him. Just think about it for a little while. Don't be afraid to try just because I'm inside of you my kitten," **_said Nibi, as she didn't want her vessel to be alone because of the bakas in Kumo sealing her up inside Yugito, and make the poor girl into a tool for the Raikage to use (and throw away) when he pleased.

The only reason Killer Bee wasn't treated like Yugito was because he was the Raikage's little brother.

"So...what is the Leaf like?" said Yugito, as she wanted to start up a conversation with him, and get to know what her new home would be like for her.

"Busy for the most part. People do different things everyday. I have noticed that the men are very 'perverted' if my choice of words is correct and some read an orange book that makes the women around them very angry. I do not care to understand, but merely avoid it, and so far I have not been targeted by such anger," said Naruto, as he never understood the thing between women, and the negativity that perverseness of the male gender had when they were around them.

_**"Such strange mating rituals humans have,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he never understood the process of humans attracting other humans for mating, and wondered if he did in his past life before being sealed away in Naruto.

(Hokage Tower-3 Days Later)

Naruto walked into the old man's office and gave a full report while Yugito waited with a slightly nervous look on her face while trying to maintain a sense of calmness. She knew full well that the incident between Kumo and the Leaf was a touchy subject for both sides with the Hyuuga Clan in Konoha getting the sour end of the deal. When Naruto finished, the Hokage looked at Yugito for a moment before pulling out the necessary papers for the girl to sign to make her a (secret) citizen of the Leaf.

"You will understand Yugito-san that aside from me, no one else in the village will no of your status as the holder of the Nibi, and Naruto will not betray your trust regarding that fact. At the moment, Naruto is currently sharing an apartment with one Momochi Haku, and they have recently been seeking a much larger home. Since you will be staying with them for the moment, I am going to setup a larger home that has been vacant for a few years, and if Naruto is willing to pay for it with the money from this mission can have all three of you living there right away," said the Sandaime, as he saw Naruto nod since the money from this mission was more then enough to pay for any home that could support three people.

'He's living with another girl?!' thought Yugito, as she felt some form of anger at that, and Nibi was trying calm her down.

_**"Easy kitten. This Haku girl is just one person. Find out what she's like, then find out if she likes him, and if she does **__**then**__** you can mark your territory,"**_ said Nibi, as she saw Yugito blush before sputtering mentally at the idea of claiming the boy as hers to keep the other girl at bay, and told the Nibi to stay out of it.

Seeing him shirtless had been a sight to see in itself!

(Flashback-Few Days Ago)

Naruto and Yugito were walking when the younger blonde stopped to look to his right with his eyes catching sight of a small waterfall with lake that he could use to remove the blood from his upper clothing. Yugito saw this before following him to dip her tired feet in and enjoy the tranquility the place had to offer while Nibi kept an eye out for anyone.

'I've been walking for so long, I'd forgotten what relaxing felt like,' thought Yugito, as she let out a sigh of pleasure, looked over lazily to the right, and saw a shirtless Naruto now washing his cloak along with his shirt while being drenched in water from the process.

_**"If you want to relax Yugito-chan, all you have to do is strip naked, and jump that boy over there to give you countless kittens!"**_ said Nibi, as she giggled perversely, and her vessel sputtered out various curses while trying to keep her nose from bleeding.

(End Flashback)

Even now, Nibi was on occasion sending her erotic images, and it was getting very difficult in holding back the nosebleeds that would make Naruto think she was some kind of pervert.

"I will go inform Haku. Come Yugito-san, I think you should meet, and greet your fellow housemate," said Naruto, as he walked out of the room with Yugito right behind him, and made their way to his apartment.

"Naruto-sama!" said Haku, as she hugged the boy with a near bone crushing hug, and felt him return it slightly with the one hand that wasn't pinned down.

"You didn't think I would abandon you, did you Haku?" said Naruto, as he had let Haku have the bed while he stayed up the entire night for the past couple of nights, and had found the poor girl had night terrors from the time she spent in Mist before Zabuza came into her life.

"No. But sometime the night terrors came back while you were gone and when I woke up to find you gone a part of me feared the worst," said Haku, as she breathed in Naruto's scent, and knew this boy was her Naruto-sama.

"You know there are times that my missions takes days if not more to complete. I also know the night terrors you face are powerful, but know that I will not leave you in this world alone," said Naruto, as he felt her hugging him further, and had to ignore the very strange feeling of her well developed chest pressing against his own.

That and Yugito's aura of anger currently aimed at Haku.

"I know Naruto-sama. Staying with you in the Leaf is still something I'll have to get use to," said Haku, as she released him from the hug, and then noticed the older blonde haired girl behind him.

The temperature soon got very cold.

"Haku, I want you to meet Nii Yugito formerly of the Shinobi village of Kumo, and your fellow housemate until further notice. The Hokage has gotten us a much larger home for all three of us to live in, as Yugito being in the Leaf is a very sensitive matter not unlike your own, but for different reasons, and hers to tell if she wishes," said Naruto, as he saw the silent stare the two were giving each other, and walked into his home to prepare for the move to the new house.

(2 Weeks Later)

"The Chuunin Exams?" said Naruto, as he read the information the Hokage had given him, and what the Exams were for.

"Yes. This year we have quite the number of applicants attending the exams and I need you to look at our security to make sure that any threats to the village stay outside of it during the next few Months," said the Sandaime, as he was growing concerned with the threats to the village, and knew that such an event would be a way to attack the Leaf.

"In secret I would assume this time Hokage-sama? There are now more then a handful of people who now know of my existence. It is only a matter of time before the Shinobi of the Leaf learn of my existence here and may trace to the others," said Naruto, as he had narrowed his eyes at the slightly guilty ones the old man had, and for good reason since the blonde had learned a vital part of his past connecting him to the Leaf.

During the 2 weeks Naruto was back, things had been hectic with the two women living with him, and had sensed a form of territorial dispute going on that was connected to him. So in order to diffuse it, Naruto took himself out of the equation, and spent his time in the Hokage's Library again looking over Konoha's history. It was when Naruto reached his birthday did the blonde notice how so many had died that day, including the village's own Yondaime, and it was then his finger stopped on the events that caused it.

The attack by the Kyuubi.

It had confirmed what Naruto already suspected even before meeting Yugito, as he had stayed in seclusion during the Kyuubi Festival where the people celebrated the fall of the Demon Lord, and had no idea that the fox existed within the blonde death dealer. It was probably for the best, at least for the moment anyway in Naruto's mind, and he knew that the fox being alive while sealed away would not be something in his best interest of his health.

_**"It is fortunate you made preparations should your secret be discovered and hunted down for it by the more arrogant fear driven humans of the Leaf,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he had already setup several plans to help Naruto escape, and take the other two with him should the events call for it.

Hopefully, such a plan would never be needed, and was just a backup plan that wouldn't be used by the blonde.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto. I spoke with the group when they came back and told them that you were a Shinobi from a family that had many enemies who would attack if they learned of your existence. They understand not to speak of you, as there are penalties for revealing such high class secrets, and I can assure you Naruto that they will not reveal such delicate information," said Sarutobi, as he knew had things been different here the Leaf, the boy would have been in Hell, and the old Kage himself would have been able to do little to stop it.

"I would be more concerned with the Uchiha since he doesn't care about revealing secrets in exchange for power since the Councils let him get away with so much as it is. Make sure Hatake Kakashi keeps the boy in check and his mouth shut or I will do it for him," said Naruto, as he was not about to let the Uchiha blab anything about him, and had no problem removing Sasuke's tongue do it.

"Yes. There is also the matter of the boy named Sai. I suspect he is an agent of an old rival of mine named Danzo and reports to him regarding the Uchiha's progress. Though considering your power, I suspect Sai will keep it a secret a little longer out of his own fear of you, and not tell Danzo of your power," said the Sandaime, as he knew that when Naruto unleashed his fury on someone it wasn't pretty, and the brutality from what he had heard from the ANBU retrieval team was not something to be taken lightly.

"If it comes down to it, I will remove Danzo from the game of politics, and see to it that all those loyal to him fall by my blade. You may not like it in your old age Hokage-sama, but this Danzo will try to dethrone you, and take the seat of power for himself to start his own ideals for the Leaf," said Naruto, as he took the folder into his cloak, and left to do his assigned task for the Sandaime.

'The last part sounds just like Jiraiya all those years ago when I had ordered Root to be disbanded,' thought the Sandaime, as he sent out a letter to Jiraiya to come back to the Leaf immediately for some important news, and not detour for any "research" that the Sannin felt compelled to do.

(With Haku and Yugito)

It had been very strange (for the girls) to live in the same house with the man they both cared about in their own manner, as they each believed the other was not friendly, and at the same time not an enemy either. They would have been each others throats had it not been ironically for Naruto, who was also the reason for the silent hostility, and decided that they should get along for him since he did save them.

So here they were, drinking (not laced with poisons this time) tea, smiling at each other, and mentally thinking up ways to make the other suffer if Naruto was hurt because of the girl in front of them. They had talked or at least tried to with the other always speaking at the same time and making things a bit awkward for the two.

"How are things at the hospital?" said Yugito, as she had been told of Haku's profession at the hospital, and was quite the skilled medic there.

"Good. I do what I can to save lives and use my skills to support Naruto-sama in his time of need should he ever require them," said Haku, as she marked off a point for herself at that, and knew that Yugito knew it too.

"I see. I'm sure when it comes to fighting by his side, Naruto-sama will need someone who has certain powers that are closer to his level, and can protect him from needing medical skills," said Yugito, as she saw Haku's lip twitched in the direction of a frown, but stopped herself, and the Nibi vessel knew that point went to her.

"It's possible. After all Naruto-sama is strong and the missions he does is slowly giving him a vast amount of wealth with my own profession assisting in the growing funds to support _all of us_," said Haku, as she marked that victory on her side of the board, and she thought she heard a small cat like moan of displeasure from Yugito.

"I'm sure. I was quite surprised at how polite Naruto-sama was in making the trip to the Leaf as comfortable as possible and even washed his upper clothing to remove the stench of blood off of it. I must say, the young man has quite the muscled figure, and it looks very nice when covered in water," said Yugito, as she let the memory into her mind with the victory on that move going to her, and she smiled further in the fact that she highly doubted that the girl sitting across drinking tea here saw him in such a manner.

"Yes he does have quite the figure. It's even more enjoyable when you sleep next to it with little to no clothing on," said Haku, as she saw Yugito blush at the innuendo, and gave herself _double_ points on that victory.

'Is this bitch implying what I think she's implying?' thought Yugito, as she was getting _very _territorial right now, and felt the desire to go crazy psycho bitch on this girl.

_**"Hard to say. She masks her emotions well just like Naruto does,"**_ said Nibi, as she felt her kitten's anger, and wanted to tear the girl to pieces if it weren't for the fact that Naruto would be displeased.

"Really? From what I understand, Naruto didn't sleep very often when you arrived, and it makes one think if it was because he was being polite or if there was a certain _smell_ that drove him away?" said Yugito, as she saw Haku frown noticeably, and the Nibi vessel gave herself double points for that one.

"At least my smell doesn't have the stench of rotten fish and a cat in heat," said Haku, as she wasn't going to be to polite now, and heard the angry hiss from Yugito.

"You take that back!" said Yugito, as she was now getting ready to gut the girl with her now clawed hands, and incinerate this ice user with Nibi's power.

Before the fight with the girls could even happen, Naruto came into the room sensing the killer intent growing, and his commanding aura subdued the hostile women. Walking up to them, Naruto looked at each girl, and saw they were now looking away ashamed like children being looked at by their parents after getting involved in a senseless fight with a sibling.

"This is a house both of you share with me. I do not understand why the need for you to start some form of territorial pissing contest when it comes to my affection, but I will not stand for it in this house, and I expect the two of you to get along. Both of you have had hard live and I hope that such similarities would bring you together. Instead, I find you two doing the opposite, and it has become most..._taxing_ on my person," said Naruto, as his voice held a form of sorrow in it that made the girls feel even guiltier, and nearly reduced them both to tears.

"I am sorry Naruto-sama. Please forgive me," said Haku, as she didn't want her precious person to be displeased, and mentally cursed herself for falling off the path.

"I'm sorry too Naruto-sama. This is a new experience for me and to act like this is not in my nature," said Yugito, as she saw the boy nod with a look of understanding, and was glad that Naruto was not one to deliver mindless punishments for mindless squabbles.

"I know. I just want both to be happy," said Naruto, as he left without another word, and left both girls alone to the silence.

"Truce?" said Yugito, as she held out her hand, and Haku shook it seconds later.

"Truce," said Haku, as she was not about to see her precious person feel like a rope in this tug of war, and was going to show him that there were people who cared about his own happiness.

(Konoha's Shinobi Academy-Room # 301)

"I can't believe we're all here meeting like this again," said Tenten, as she saw the others, and her team greeted the other Rookie Nine.

"Yep! Ready to kick ass and take names," said Kiba, as he got a lot of looks at that from the opposition, and Hinata was trying to hide behind Shino.

"Unless it is your Fate to fall early in this Exam," said Neji, as he smirked at the angry look Kiba was giving him, and how Shino was putting a hand on the Inuzuka's shoulder to stop the brash boy from doing something stupid.

"Shut up! You're causing a stir that doesn't need to happen with the tension already in the room," said a voice from a body crouch in a corner and saw a boy with glasses.

"Who are you?" said Sasuke, as he walked over with the others, and saw the boy smile at him while pushing up his glasses.

"Me? Just another Leaf Shinobi like you guys. My name is Kabuto," said Kabuto, as he took out some cards, and began shuffling them.

"So you're a Genin like us. Is this your first time taking the Chuunin Exams?" said Sakura with interest and knew that people could take the Chuunin Exams more then once.

"No, this is my seventh time taking it," said Kabuto with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Seven? Damn, you must have been pretty weak to try so many times," said Kiba, as he saw Kabuto glare at him, and ignored it for the most part.

"True, _but_ with each defeat comes knowledge needed for victory, and here in my hand is the means to win this time," said Kabuto, as he showed them his cards, and saw they were intrigued by them.

"I-Info cards?" said Hinata, as she had heard about them, and the Academy also used them for stats teachers had for their students.

"Yep! These babies give me information on the people participating so I know how to handle each person when my team runs into them during the Exams," said Kabuto, as he saw Sasuke looking interested, and so did the Hyuuga boy.

"What do you have on a the Suna team over there?" said Neji, as he saw the one with red hair looking ready to kill someone right now, and was barely showing restraint.

"Them? Oh, you didn't know? Those are the Kazekage's own children? They are pretty strong and have been trained since the day they could walk in being a Shinobi," said Kabuto, as he produced a card for each sibling, and read it off giving the stats of each one.

"You said you had info on everyone right? Not just for the Exams?" said Sasuke, as he had a curious look in his eyes, and had gotten the other intrigued.

"It is possible if you know the person's name," said Kabuto, as he raised an eyebrow at what Sasuke was asking, and got ready to take out a card.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Sasuke, as he got several gasps from the others, and concerned looks over asking for such information.

"Sasuke-kun, you know the Hokage told you to keep quiet about him, and to not mention the boy to protect him from potential enemies outside of the village," said Sakura, as she saw her crush scowl, and ignored her comment regarding what the Hokage ordered them not to do.

"I don't care what the Hokage thinks regarding Naruto. He attacked me, defeated a strong enemy that I could not, and seems to have the respect of a sensei who does not give me my own from which I deserve!" said Sasuke, as he glared at Sakura, and then turned to Kabuto to see if he had the information.

"Let's see...Uzumaki Naruto. Origins are unknown. Skills are also unknown, but is said to wield incredible power that could be Kage level, and has a summons with the power of lightning at his command. That's it!" said Kabuto, as he showed them the info, and saw the Uchiha looking angry at seeing such little piece of information when there was clearly more to it then that.

'Your secrets will be mine. I'll have to ask the Councils to make an inquiry and say that Naruto is someone that we cannot trust unless we learn all his secrets. Secrets that will lead to power that will destroy Itachi,' thought Sasuke, as he would find out what Naruto was hiding, and then use it when the time was right.

'Wow! That Naruto kid we saw might be Kage level? Maybe he can give me a few tips with a sword,' thought Tenten, as she remembered how the boy had thrown that nodachi like it was a softball, and then summoned that strange summons.

'I-I knew Naruto-k-kun was s-strong,' thought Hinata, as she had clearly seen (without her Byakugan) by the boy's focus, and power that he was unmatched by anyone around him.

Further thoughts on the blonde (good or ill) was stopped when the scar faced man known to many as Morino Ibiki stepped into the room with a team of Proctors.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS, I WANT YOU TO SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND PAY ATTENTION BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL KICK YOU OF HERE FASTER THEN CRAP GOES THROUGH A GOOSE!" yelled Ibiki, as he made everyone turn their attention to him, and the Proctors of this exam.

The Chuunin Exams were about to start.

(Elsewhere)

"Morino Ibiki? As in Morino Ibiki the Head of Interrogation and Torture Department of the Leaf?" said Asuma, as he was now worried about his students, and made a mental note to teach them better after this was over.

"What? What's about Ibiki?" said Kurenai, as she wanted to know what her students were getting into while she lounged here with a smoker, hyperactive bushy brow man, and a book reading pervert.

"Oh you don't know, do you Kurenai? I'll tell you then. As his title says, Ibiki is the Head of the Interrogation and Torture Department, and deals with his own brand of torture to make the enemies we capture spill their guts," said Asuma, as he took an intake of his cig, and let out the smoke moments later.

"What kind of torture?" said Kurenai, as she was worried about Hinata, and how the shy girl could fall to pieces if too much pressure was applied.

"Mostly mental and psychological torture. The man gets into your head and you're not the same again afterwards. Your friend Anko works under him Kurenai, though I think she specializes on the body kind of torture, and not the mental kind," said Asuma, as he took another drag, and saw Gai looking a bit jumpy since he was concerned for his students too.

"I find that the most effective way to torture someone is to find out what they hold dear to them and then make the person believe you will," said Naruto, as he appeared in a vapor of green Mana, and frightened the four Jounin out of their seats.

After the four Jounin came back from their missions involving Naruto, they were told _privately_ about Naruto, and to interact with him whenever possible. Sarutobi wanted to have the boy have some form of normalcy in his body and he needed interaction from people on a certain level.

"Naruto, I keep telling you not to do that!" said Kakashi, as his prized Icha Icha Paradise book was now on fire from landing on Asuma's ash tray, and he was trying to stop it.

"I was trying to by funny. Judging by Kurenai's smile, as well as Gai's fit of laughter, I thought I had succeeded, and did something funny. Was I wrong?" said Naruto, as he saw Kurenai blush in embarrassment, and got a small glare from Kakashi.

Gai was still laughing.

"That depends on the point of view of the people in the room," said Asuma, as he saw the female Jounin trying not to look at Naruto's direction, and was about to take another drag of his cig when Kakashi took it from him before stomping on it.

"Not so funny, is it?" said Kakashi with his eye now U-shaped and getting a glare from his fellow Jounin.

"Asshole," said Asuma, as he was going to have to wait until he could get home to get another set of cigs, and light one to hold down the addictive nicotine in his bloodstream.

"Men, why can't they be civilized," said Kurenai, as she saw the two arguing, and Gai on the ground still breathing heavily from laughing with the only one being civilized was Naruto looking at her.

"Don't be so judgmental of the male gender Kurenai-san. I have witnessed the simple fact that one Mitarashi Anko hardly acts civilized after a few drinks of sake' and if provoked becomes violent," said Naruto, as he saw Kurenai's eyes widen, and then looking away in embarrassment at this fact.

"Good point Naruto-kun," said Kurenai before she blushed further when she realized the choice of suffix in her words, and saw (barely) the raised eyebrow beneath the hood that held back that spiky golden blonde hair.

However, the raised eyebrow aside, Naruto didn't say anything, but rather turned around, and started leaving the room before stopping at the door.

"From your choice of suffix to my name Kurenai-san, I would imagine you think of me possibly beyond that of a comrade of sorts, and while I am a few years younger then you...I would not mind your company if I ever went out to eat," said Naruto, as he saw the woman's face now cherry red that nearly matched her eyes, and walked off to leave the four Jounin to do whatever it is they do.

'If I didn't know any better, I would think that Naruto was..._flirting_ with me?!' thought Kurenai, as she shook her head at the idea, and wondered what possessed her to think like that.

Though Kurenai did make a mental note to spend some time with the blonde if she ever did see him out and about the village at night.

(Outside of the Forest of Death-Sometime Later)

"All right you sissies, this large piece of land behind me is the Forest of Death, and like its name suggests it has the power to kill you if you're not careful," said Mitarashi Anko, as she came into the Shinobi Academy being her traditional wild self, and came through the (closed) window to scare the crap out of the Genin potentials.

"Damn!" said Kiba, as he looked at the Forest of Death with awe, and fear since his Mom had told him to stay the Hell away from it.

"What are we doing for this part of the Exam?" said a boy from the Sound village with bandages on his face.

"Simple. You each get a scroll, but what one of you gets another will get differently, and its up to your team to get the different second scroll from another team that has it. Now because this is the lethal part of the Chuunin Exams, I need you to sign these forms to state the Leaf isn't responsible in the off chance you die, and that you understand what you're getting yourself into," said Anko, as she now had a stack of papers that were the release forms, and had her two proctors help distribute them.

"Anything else we should know?" said Shino, as he saw Hinata getting nervous with the prior test nearly making the girl raise her hand to give up, and in all honesty the Aburame had suspected the girl might.

Until, he saw Hinata come to a realization of sorts, and his bug that was on her apparently heard her say "Naruto" before putting the hand down.

It wasn't a surprise to Shino that after what happened back near the Fire and Lightning Country border that Naruto's appearance had created a surge of confidence in Hyuuga Heiress. It was constant, but it was enough to give Hinata the courage to participate in the Chuunin Exams after Kurenai nominated them, and make it this far.

"Only the simple fact that will be clear in this Forest of Death. If you are strong, then you will live, and if you are weak...you will die!" said Naruto, as he appeared to the right of the large group of Genin, and saw the surprises on everyone's faces at his words.

"Harsh," said Choji, as he munched on his chips, and saw Lee nodding his head.

"Perhaps, but then again not all things in life are pleasant, and only by being strong does one survive such a life," said Naruto, as he walked over to Anko, and handed her a slip of paper with orders on it by the Hokage.

'Damn! And here I wanted to show the gaki my own appreciation for further scaring the crap out of the Genins here. Maybe later then,' thought Anko, as she had finished reading the note, and then destroyed it.

"You have 5 days to make it to the central tower with the two scrolls required to continue to the next part of the exams. Ready? Set? Go!" said Naruto, as he activated the spell Quake with a stomp of his foot, and made the ground tremble before crumbling around the Genin.

'Holy crap! I think I'm in love!' thought Anko, as she saw the Genin teams get off the ground before going through their gate area, and some glared at the blonde for that little stunt.

'As I had originally suspected, some of these 'Genin' are well beyond their rank, and need to be watched closely,' thought Naruto, as he soon sat down in meditative position, and waited for the deceivers to make themselves known to him.

Things were getting interesting real soon.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. I hope you liked this chapter. The idea came from DarkxPrince, who suggested this should how it should go, and I went with it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Chuunin Preliminaries

Naruto sat in mediation outside the Forest of Death and near him was Mitarashi Anko sitting down near him eating dango happily humming away at eating her tasty treat. On occasion the snake woman would look at Naruto to see if the living statue would turn his eyes to her, but saw the boy did not, and yet Anko sensed no disgust that others normally gave off when in her presence. In a way, it was refreshing since most of the people in the Leaf had despised her due to the apprenticeship she took on with Orochimaru, and felt Anko was a part of the traitorous Sannin.

However, Naruto seemed to be tolerating her presence as if she was Orochimaru's failed student, and seemed to almost treat her with a form of indifference. Like he was waiting to see for himself just who Anko really was and not the stories people told about her.

"So...how is everything?" said Anko, as she decided to make some kind of conversation with the boy, and make a good impression on Naruto.

"Fine. And you? From what I've heard, you are skilled in the ways of torturing prisoners of the Leaf, and are quite good at it," said Naruto, as he saw Anko blush at his praise, and wondered why that was.

"Well...it is an art in itself. Making tough guys beg for their mommies before they tell me what I want to know," said Anko, as she grinned sheepishly at him, and felt like a horny school girl for some reason when Naruto opened his eyes to look back at her.

"Yes, it is an art itself. Perhaps later, we can swap notes?" said Naruto, as he saw Anko look at him with surprise, but failed to notice why the woman was now sweating slightly, and her breathing increased noticeably from his words.

What Naruto didn't realize was outside of Ibiki, the Hokage, and her dear friend Kurenai this was as close to a friendship that Anko had gotten with someone in the Leaf. Some people had tried to be Anko's friend, only to backstab her, or try to get into her panties if they were of the male persuasion. However, here was this blonde haired kid, who was none of those people, asking Anko to possibly swap notes in torture, and be the closest thing she has to a friend right now.

"Sure! I mean, if you want to of course, I would have to check with my boss if I can, and go through the proper channels since such information is mostly ours," said Anko, as she was trying to keep her excitement about this to a minimum, which she was since the way of doing this at their max would be setting off every explosive tag at her disposal while dancing around with joy.

And maybe a strip tease for Naruto if he were older by a few years.

"Anko-san, we have an emergency!" said one of the Chuunin Proctors from the first test with another proctor right beside him.

"Oh yeah? What's the problem?" said Anko, as she mentally cursed those two idiots for arriving _now_, and wondered how she was going to get them back in the future.

"Several bodies were found near several Buddha statues from the Grass village with their faces missing. From what our records show, their was only _one_ team from Grass entering in this exam, and they are in the Forest of Death right now," said the Chuunin Proctor, who looked at Naruto now getting off the ground, and turning to the Forest of Death with a deadly look about him.

"As I suspected. Tell the Hokage about this immediately while Anko and I handles this little incursion _personally_," said Naruto, as he had been entrusted with the safety of the Leaf, and didn't like it someone tried to undermine _his_ duty.

One did not walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death and not expect to pay for trespassing upon the Black Angel's domain with one's soul.

"Are you sure?" said the Chuunin Proctor, as he looked at Naruto, and then at Anko to silently ask the woman who this kid was?

"Yes. Come Anko-san, we have some intruders to hunt down, and destroy," said Naruto, as he entered one of the gates, and didn't look back.

"You heard him! Tell the Hokage while I help the gaki find our intruders," said Anko, as she was now giddy with excitement at being alone with Naruto, and maybe after finding these foes of the Leaf she might want to do something...else?

What happened in the Forest of Death stayed in the Forest of the Death after all.

(Forest of Death-Sometime Later)

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and their pale skinned teammate Sai were fighting for their very lives against an unnamed female Grass Shinobi. It was unknown how skilled the woman was, but it was clearly beyond that of Genin level, and even at the level she was displaying now...it was merely at level that toyed with Team 7. Sasuke, being the most skilled (officially) among his teammates had launched himself into fighting this foe by himself, as his pride as an Uchiha demanded he do no less, and was able to hold his own thanks to his Sharingan Eyes. Sakura could only watch from the sidelines, as her crush was pushing himself, and Sai was using his specialty with ink to create projectiles that would attack when the Uchiha could not.

"Not bad Sasuke-kun. You are indeed the Prodigy that the Leaf makes you out to be," said the Grass Shinobi, as she fended off the Uchiha's Taijutsu, and repelled the boy back easily enough.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Fireballs Jutsu!" said Sasuke, as he shot multiple fireballs at the Grass Shinobi, and the woman dodged them easily without so much as damaging a lock of her hair.

"Good, but still I imagine Itachi could do better, and at least make me feel the heat from that Fire Jutsu," said the Grass Shinobi and saw the burning anger in Sasuke's eyes.

'I'll show him!' thought Sasuke, as he began to attack with renewed vigor, and fight back against the Grass Shinobi still toying with him.

(Not Far Off)

"I sense a spike in power in this direction. Much larger then a Genin's level should be and even more then that of a Chuunin," said Naruto, as he had sensed the Mana level of his foe being much higher then the other Genin in this Forest of Death, and from the look on Anko's face it seemed she knew this foe.

"It's _him_! After all this time that traitor has come back to the Leaf. I'm going to tear him to pieces and making him beg for mercy for a change," said Anko, as she rushed towards the area where Orochimaru was, and Naruto raised an eyebrow before following the now angry woman to fight this ghost from her past.

(Back with Team 7)

Sasuke found himself slammed against a tree before collapsing to his knees in pain and the Grass Shinobi now having revealed himself as Orochimaru was laughing at the boy while the other two Genin of Team 7 were knocked out. The Sannin did not care for the other two, as one girl was weak beyond belief, and the pale skinned boy Sai while much stronger then the girl had something off about him. This told Orochimaru that Sai had already become the servant of a Master of someone else already, which was most likely Danzo since only that man in the Leaf that could do that, and there was no reason to usurp his hidden partner.

Not yet anyway.

"You do have such potential Sasuke. Indeed you will be perfect for this gift I have for you to use should it not kill your precious body," said Orochimaru, as he made hand signs before stretching out his neck, and prepared to bite the boy's neck.

He was interrupted by a flash of something that caught the Sannin's eye to his right that made him stop just in time to avoid a long blade from hitting his skull and pierced a tree trunk not that far away. Orochimaru looked at where the blade was, then in the direction it was thrown before seeing a face he had not seen in some time, and was looking quite joyful since it had been a long time since he had seen Anko.

"I'm going to enjoy skinning you alive bastard traitor!" said Anko, as she brought out a kunai, and charged at the Sannin with the full intent of taking his head clean off.

"You've gotten stronger Anko, but nowhere near as strong as me, and you forget that I know everything you know since I trained you in my arts," said Orochimaru, as he put more effort in fighting his former student off then when he fought Team 7, and loved how Anko got so angry just from seeing his face.

"True, but you don't how what I'll use first, and that give's me an edge!" said Anko, as she shot out snakes from the sleeves of her trench coat, and had them wrap around him before having them squeeze the life out of the Sannin.

Only for the man to turn into dirt.

"You never could tell if you were fighting me or a mud clone," said Orochimaru, as he appeared to rise from within the tree branch, and punched the woman in the face with the impact sending her into the tree trunk with a harsh _crunch_ sound.

"I will...kill you," said Anko, as she tried to get up, and then felt a pain hitting her neck where the Curse Seal he had given her had started acting up.

"Such foolish dreams. Now you know one of the reasons why I considered you a failure before I end your life. Goodbye my old student. Out of all the experiments I had, you will be missed the most, and always be my favorite," said Orochimaru, as he had picked up the kunai Anko had dropped, and prepared to stab the woman right through the skull to end her life like she tried to end his own.

The blade was inches from her face when an foot hit Orochimaru right in the face and sent the Sannin flying through two trees before stopping at the third with a heavy imprint of his form forever forged into its trunk. When Anko looked up at her savior, she saw Naruto land gracefully after hitting Orochimaru with a spin kick, and looked back at her with data gathering eyes.

"Are you okay?" said Naruto, as he saw her get off the ground, and wincing slightly from her back being sent into the tree.

"Sure. Nothing my chiropractor can't fix," said Anko, as she cracked her back, and looked at where Team 7 was knocked out though they looked to wake up soon.

"What's this? An apprentice of your own Anko-chan? Or perhaps a toy to amuse yourself with? Either way, the kick he gave me was very impressive, and its only fitting I test his skills to see how strong he is," said Orochimaru, as he had blood running from his nose after it had been broken by the kick, and snapped back into place.

Anko snarled at him, as she had no one to teach her skills to many because the Councils felt she was damaged goods because of her past relationship with the Sannin in the first place, and had basically banned her from taking on any Genin teams until further notice. That of course meant never despite the Hokage's claims that she had no further loyalty to the bastard and was loyal to the Leaf like any other Shinobi in it.

"Come at me then Orochimaru of the Sannin. Let us see if you are as strong as everyone has claimed you are," said Naruto, as his blade that was in the tree appeared in his hands, and took a few steps forward.

'I thought that sword was Anko's. Looks like I was mistaken. No matter. If this brat thinks he's in my league, then he's about to get a rude wake up call,' thought Orochimaru, as he had a snake come out of his throat with a sword, and prepared for a sword fight with the blonde.

A one sided sword fight and not in the Sannin's favor.

If there was one skill that Orochimaru possessed outside of the art of complex sealing, it was the art of Kenjutsu, and right now that weak skill was coming back to bite him. It was clear that despite Naruto's age, the boy was the much better swordsman, and could hold his own against Orochimaru's Kusanagi without breaking a sweat.

"Sword Art: Tempest Thrust!" said Naruto, as he charged his sword with lightning, and thrust his blade at Orochimaru.

'AAHHH! Damn it! Whoever taught this gaki, it was _not_ Anko,' thought Orochimaru, as he blocked the blow, but the lightning traveled through his sword, and into his body.

Leaping back, Orochimaru unleashed a large swarm of snakes from his sleeve that were much greater then Anko's move, and wrapped them around the blonde in order to disable him long enough to get in close for the kill. However, the plan only worked halfway, as the snakes wrapped around Naruto, but were instantly frozen over at the whispery voice of the boy saying "freeze" with the ice traveling towards the Sannin's arm, and the man had to break his connection with his snakes before he too was frozen.

"Tri-Fire!" said Naruto, as three fireballs appeared before him, and then shot out towards Orochimaru now dodging them after it became apparent that they would not go away.

"Summoning: Triple Rashomon!" said Orochimaru, as he waited until the three orbs of fire all missed, and slammed his hands down to summon his strongest defense in his Jutsu arsenal.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

The explosion of the fireballs blew the gates the Sannin had summoned to pieces and gave Orochimaru the chance to seek higher ground while Naruto waited for the explosion to pass. Anko herself was pressed against a tree trunk, as she tried not to be blow away, and Team 7 was doing the same with barely any success. However, Orochimaru was not interested in anyone right now, but Naruto due to the boy's power, and the Sannin was quite surprised that there was a potential vessel out there _greater_ then that of an Uchiha. Maybe too powerful, but that could be changed by simply putting things in his favor, and a certain Curse Seal he had designed to make others be forced into submission was the key to it all.

"Most impressive boy. You have power beyond that of even _my _wildest dreams and to honor you with that fact, I will give you a gift fitting for one who will one day be my new vessel. 'Ten no Juin!'" said Orochimaru, as he shot out his neck for a second time, and scored dead on with biting flesh along the neck of Naruto before retracting back instantly while screeching out in pain.

The snake Sannin was clutching his mouth like he had been burned, screaming out curses at this strange phenomenon that had occurred when he tried to use his Curse Seal on the boy, and looked down at Naruto currently looking up at him with a frown. In his mind, Orochimaru didn't understand how his Curse Seal had failed him when every other time it had been used was (10 percent) successful upon being applied, and made the user submit to his will.

Now it was hurting him!

'Kyuubi, any damage to my body?' thought Naruto, as he talked with Kyuubi, who was now checking the boy, and found nothing wrong.

_**"Not at the moment no. Whatever power that Curse Seal had was destroyed instantly from the Mako in your blood,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he checked his vessel thoroughly, and had found nothing wrong with Naruto.

'Good. Now I can remove this stain from the Leaf,' thought Naruto, as he flew up to the tree branch where Orochimaru was howling in pain, and brought his sword up ready to end the Sannin's life.

And that was when things went bad...for Naruto.

From the moment pain ran through his body, Naruto ignored it, but suspected that it was a result of the Curse Seal, and decided to have Kyuubi deal with it after this. However, the pain spiked with such unexpected strength that it frozen him in mid-swing, and his body soon felt like someone had set it on fire. Naruto felt his sword become too heavy to hold, as it fell from his grip before he fell to his knees, and began to spasm violently like he was being struck by some invisible force. He felt blood leaving his eye sockets, down his ears, and down his nose while the rest of Naruto's body felt like he had done a swan dive right into a pit of molten lava.

From a distance, Anko watched in horror, as the sight before her that made her almost want to puke, and wondered what her bastard of a former sensei did to Naruto. She was impressed by the blonde's pain resistance to the Curse Seal when she saw Orochimaru bite him, but even more so that the Curse Seal had failed to even take hold, and wondered how that was possible for the kid to do that?! And then, she sees Naruto have some kind of seizure or spasm just as he was about to end Orochimaru's life, and now the boy was now feeling what Anko could only imagine was pain worse then death.

Within seconds of slumping to the ground, Anko moved to reach him, but stopped when she felt a power unlike anything she had ever felt before pulsing from Naruto. It wasn't a kind type of power, but it wasn't cruel either, as it rose around Naruto, and doing almost what looked like some strange dance. For a moment, Anko could only stare at this power, as it continued to rise several more feet off the ground taking Naruto with it, and soon the energy seemed to consume the boy's body before the shadow of his figure could be seen within it.

'What in the name of Kami is going on?' thought Anko, as she saw the ball of energy pulsing with greater strength with each passing second, and it was making the woman's hair feel like it was standing on end.

Anko got the answer to her question when she saw large ball of energy expand in a way bubble did right before it bursts and burst it did before covering the entire forest along with all its inhabitants in its light.

Anko felt like she had been touched by some kind of power that was an extension of Kami himself, as she felt the energy pass over her, and wondered if this kid was really a demigod.

Subaku no Gaara had just killed the Genin team from Rain when the light washed over him and his siblings with its power that made the red haired boy freeze practically in mid-step. Inside of him, Shukaku the one-tailed raccoon sand spirit was howling with insanity at the power that was unleashed, and telling Gaara to stay away from whatever it was that caused it.

For once, Gaara was in agreement with his demon, and saw his siblings were also heavily sweating from it like he was under the sand that was on his skin.

Team 8 had frozen in their tracks too, as Hinata winced painfully at the power that had hit her, and Shino was actually making heavy breathing noises while shaking all over. Kiba on the ground getting ready to puke while his dog Akamaru whined and curled up into a ball next to it Master after releasing its bladder all over the ground.

Team 9 was the same way with Neji, as his eyes were in pain too from the power that hit him, and Tenten felt her body trembling in wonder at what caused that kind of power. As for Lee, while not able to sense chakra due to his bodies lack of having more then enough to live, did have sharp eyes, and saw the light that had cover them now spreading through the rest of the forest.

Team 10 was also breathing heavily too, as Choji had lost his desire to eat, Shikamaru not even going to _think_ the word troublesome for quite a while, and Ino near to the point of hyperventilating at the feeling of the energy that washed through them. At the same time, as if luck was on their side, a Genin team sent by Mist was above them with two scrolls, but after the light washed over them, the team collapsed from their perch, and hitting tree branches before hitting the ground in front of Team 10 with both scrolls needed to make it to the next stage of the exams.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Team 10 took it, and then they ran like Hell to the central tower.

The Sound team, which was supposed to ambush Team 7 after Orochimaru got in his time with them, were looking at each other, and then replayed back everything that had happened in their heads. They had both scrolls, they were in good shape, and Orochimaru now somehow escaping while in pain.

"All in favor of going to the central tower, raise your hand," said Dosu, as he saw his two teammates raise their hands with him, and nodded before they took off to the tower.

(Central Tower-2 Days Later)

The Sandaime Hokage sighed, as he sat in his chair rubbing his temples while trying to get the headache running through his head out of it, and looked at the report Anko gave him. His most valuable assets to the Leaf had been crippled by some form of resistance Naruto had to the Curse Seal Orochimaru tried to give him with the cure being possibly worse then the disease. When Anko had come into the tower, she held what looked like a burnt corpse, and screaming out for a Medic Nin to help her save Naruto.

In truth, the Sandaime had gone to see the boy himself, and now wished he hadn't seen the sight before him that was Naruto since it made him puke into a bucket seconds later. The poor boy was the poster child for what happens to sinners when they enter Hell and the only thing missing now was demons with pitchforks poking at the charred body.

The power Naruto had unleashed was greater then anything that anyone had felt before in the Forest of Death and only a handful of people knew it was him. From what Anko told him, Naruto had repelled Orochimaru easily, and had somehow caused the Sannin harm when the man had tried to give the boy the Curse Seal.

'I don't know what you did Naruto, but I do hope you can recover from it, and help me with the problems were about to face,' thought the Sandaime, as he hoped the boy would recover since the medic that examined the boy was in for Months if not years worth of physical therapy in order to recover.

Kami only knew how Haku would take this since she had been told only moments ago.

(With Naruto-At the Moment)

Anko was watching over the kid until he could be cleared by the medics to be moved from the hospital and the woman felt sorrow filled her heart at the moment. Naruto's clothes had been removed to be washed of the blood that stained them and would be returned to him shortly. Now the blonde was covered head to toe in bandages with them being changed every few hours and it made Anko look away at what had become Naruto shortly after saving her from Orochimaru.

'Why is it that every single time I get close to someone, the person gets hurt, or leaves me because of my past?' thought Anko, as she was beginning to think that her Curse Seal was living up its name in more ways then one, and it was becoming upsetting to her life.

"Let me through! Let me through!" said a girl's voice outside of the room and got Anko's attention.

"Miss, you can't go in there!" said one of the ANBU guards outside the room to protect the boy by the order of the Hokage.

"The Hell I can't!" said the girl, who was clearly pissed off at being denied to see Naruto, and made it known by sound of broken bones the ANBU now had before being thrown face first into a wall.

Seconds later, Haku came bursting into the room to see Anko before turning her sights to the right to see Naruto lying their on the bed in bandages and machines monitoring his vital signs. She instantly ran to his side while ignoring Anko's words to stop and held onto his hand while looking him over with a critical eye.

"Haku," said Naruto in a tired whispery voice, as he opened his eyes, and saw the girl smile down at him, and put her head to his chest while crying while hearing his heart beating strongly into her ears.

"Naruto-sama. My Naruto-sama," said Haku, as she let her tears fall freely, and kept her head on his chest in fear that any moment his heart would stop beating that beautiful sound into her ears.

"Its all right Haku. I am here," said Naruto, as he raised his free bandaged hand up to her back, and slowly touched it.

"Where is he? I was told he was here!" said Yugito, as she had heard the news too, but had to come wearing a Neko mask, which in reality suited her just fine, and wanted to see Naruto too.

'Looks like the gang is all here. I guess I would just be a third wheel. Or am I the fourth one in this?' thought Anko, as she was about to leave, and let the group be alone when she heard his voice call out to her.

"Stay Anko. You don't have to leave," said Naruto, as he found it strange that both girls would do this for him, and even stranger for Anko to leave at their presence.

"Really? I don't want to intrude," said Anko, as she saw the boy trying to sit up, but the two girls by his side kept him down, and telling him not to hurt himself.

"I insist. You brought me here and looked after me for the past few days since then," said Naruto, as he found both girls surrounding him now eyeing Anko carefully, and making the snake woman nervous.

"Yeah, but I was just doing my job, and I thought after you saved me from Orochimaru that I should return the favor," said Anko, as she tried to keep her face from being flushed in front of him, and decided to focus on something else.

"Still, I would like the additional company, and I'm sure you would like to see me when I am fully healed soon," said Naruto, as he smiled despite the bandages, and saw the three shocked looks of the girls in the room.

"Soon? But Naruto-sama, your injuries are severe! You can't be healed so soon after what has happened to your body," said Haku, as she grew concerned that Naruto had suddenly developed some kind of belief that he was indestructible, and didn't want him overtaxing himself.

"I heal fast Haku. In a few hours I will be fully healed," said Naruto, as if this was normal for someone like him, and the girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"But no normal person can heal that fast," said Yugito curiously, as she had heard that in most cases demon vessels can heal faster then normal humans, but even then it still takes time to do it, and as far as she knew Naruto did not hold a demon.

"Yugito-san, you along with Haku-san know that I am _not_ a normal person, and I have already calculated the extent of the damage done to my body before factoring in the rate I will heal. Trust me," said Naruto, as he gives both girls hand's a squeeze, and both of his housemates can only nod since he had never deceived them while he closed his eyes to rest.

"We both trust you Naruto-sama, it is just we worry about your health, and want you to heal properly," said Yugito, as she looked at Haku, and then at Anko to see what they thought of this.

Both thought Naruto was crazy, but it really wasn't their place, and could only wait to see if the boy's statement was true.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"You were mistaken when I asked you if the Curse Seal did any damage my body," said Naruto, as he saw the Kyuubi in his mindscape staring back at him through the cage it was in, and had the same ice cold look as its vessel.

_**"Yes and no. I was mistaken about the Curse Seal, but it was not what caused of the damage to your body, but it was the component that start the chain reaction to it, and the means of getting your full strength back,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto's eyes widen, and then saw the connection to the life stream weaving its way through the tunnels of his mind all the way through to the rest of his body.

"It allowed an opening to the life stream, which I was cut off from due to the Banishment Spell the Wutai used originally to get rid of me, and after several years of being cut off from it...the receiving of its power through my body was like be like accepting all of your power at once," said Naruto, as he saw the fox nod, and let its power out of the seal into the boy's mindscape of a body.

_**"Let this run its course through your body to heal your wounds,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw his vessel nod, and relax into the realm of sleeping while his body healed.

(Elsewhere in the Central Tower-Several Hours Later)

"You're saying it was Naruto that caused that power filled light?" said Kiba, as he saw Sasuke nod his head, and told them about what happened with Orochimaru.

"That Special Jounin Anko saw everything, but its clear the source of it came from that Naruto kid, and there is more to him then we are being told," said Sasuke, as he wanted to know how this blonde nobody got so strong, and went toe to toe with Orochimaru.

"You know the Hokage forbid us from pressing this matter Sasuke-san. To press it further would be considered treason and not even you could get away from being punished for such a thing," said Neji, as he saw Sasuke scowl at him, and was very tempted to use the Byakugan on the slightly younger Genin.

"Regardless, we deserve to know just who it is were 'protecting' here, and find out how he became so powerful. You can't deny that you are curious about him too," said Sasuke, as he saw them deep in thought, and knew they were indeed curious about the blonde.

"He's here in the tower. My eyes have told me that much. His chakra is practically oozing off his body in the medical center of this building," said Neji, as he had flinched from the time he did it, and wondered if there was a limit to the amount of power Naruto had.

"W-We should r-respect his privacy," said Hinata, as she didn't want Naruto to be hassled over this since they did owe him for saving their lives from before, and didn't want him to be insulted by their actions.

"Yes you should," said Kurenai, as she was proud of her students in making it this far, and even more for Hinata to show courage in defending the boy.

"What about that huge amount of light? The power behind it was huge!" said Kiba, as he was still shaking every time he thought of that moment, and Akamaru would do the same thing.

"That's for Naruto to know and his choice to tell you if so desires to," said Kurenai, as she was grateful to Naruto for helping Anko from Orochimaru, and wanted to help repay his efforts in her own way.

"Kurenai is right. Besides, you all have more important things to worry about, and that is the next stage of the Preliminaries coming up," said Asuma, as he saw his team nod, and the others did the same.

"YOSH! My students, you have done incredibly well to make it this far, and to celebrate I say we do 300 push ups followed by 30 laps around Konoha!" said Gai, as he saw the Rookies look at Gai like he was crazy, and 2 of the 2 members of team 9 slumped their heads in embarrassment at their sensei's actions.

"How about we go out to eat and celebrate that way?" said Tenten, as she saw Gai look thoughtful, and Lee was reprimanding her for question their sensei's idea for her own.

"Very well and to further make it special I shall invite Naruto-san to the party since it will be a chance for us to get to know him better!" said Gai, as he saw Tenten light up, and so did Lee since he wanted to possibly spar with Naruto some time in the future.

Neji frowned at the thought since Naruto was a commoner in his eyes and members of the Hyuuga Clan do not associate with commoners.

Regardless if they have the power to wipe anyone that crosses them off the face of the planet.

"D-Do you k-know when w-we w-will see Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she shyly poked her fingers together, and saw Kurenai looking away with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but the energy that Naruto was apparently the source of has caused him to be badly injured and will be out of action for an unknown amount of time. From what Anko told me yesterday, Naruto's body was badly burned, and will require a great deal of therapy to recover," said Kurenai, as she heard gasps, and flinches from everyone of the Leaf Genin in front of her.

"How badly burned?" said Shikamaru, as he wondered what the extent of his injuries were, and saw the woman flinch at an apparent memory of Anko's words.

"All over I'm afraid. From head to toe in burns," said Kurenai, as she saw Hinata looking like she was getting ready to hyperventilate, and the Genjutsu Mistress couldn't blame her.

"I-I have s-some medical c-creams I made t-that h-heal badly damaged skin. C-Could I-I give them t-to him?" said Hinata, as she wanted to help Naruto, and her own skills with medicine were pretty good considering she was the "failure" of the Hyuuga Clan.

"That's sweet of you Hinata, but I don't think your creams can help him in the condition Naruto is currently in, and the sight of him may be too much for you to handle," said Kurenai, as she had heard the rumors, and wondered how the kid didn't die yet from the pain his body was in.

"If Tsunade-sama were here, she could fix him up in no time," said Tenten, as she knew of Tsunade's medical skills were second to none, and was the one person that could help Naruto more then anyone else currently in the Leaf.

"Unfortunately, Tsunade-sama is _not_ in the village, and we will have to make do with the medics we have on hand to heal Naruto. Just do your best in the upcoming portion of the exams and I'll try speak to my old man to get you to see Naruto afterwards," said Asuma, as he saw most of the group brighten up at that, and each team went off to do their own separate things.

"You saw the looks like I did, right?" said Gai, as he looked at the other Jounin with him, and they nodded while Asuma just smirked.

"Yeah, the kid has got quite the collection of girls after him," said Asuma, as he let out a chuckle, and saw Kurenai scowl at him though she only did it because a part of her was a little upset for some reason at the flock of girls thinking about the cute blonde.

Wait! Did she just think Naruto was _cute_? No! No!

Well...maybe a little, but Kurenai wasn't going to admit it, and not in front of the others standing beside her.

"Shut up you pervert," said Kurenai, as she left to see Anko, and check out the rumors for herself about how badly injured Naruto was.

(With Naruto-4 Hours Later)

Naruto opened his eyes, as he felt his body was now fully healed, and he was alone in the room with the sound of someone in the next room humming. Sitting up on his bed, the former SOLDIER proceeded to remove all of the little devices connected to his body, and began removing the bandages from his body before eyeing his clothing now clean of the smell of (his own) blood.

Stripping himself of the rest of his bandages, as well as the hospital gown they gave him, Naruto walked over to his clothes, and was about to put them on when the door to the room connected to this one (the bathroom) opened with Anko walking out of it. The snake woman had been put in charge of watching over Naruto while the other two girls went out to find the blonde's sword left in the Forest of Death and now Anko was quite surprised to see the _nude_ form of a fully healed Uzumaki Naruto standing up.

'Damn! This gaki's got muscles on his muscles and such a handsome face even at his age makes you feel warm all over,' thought Anko before she looked down to see something that made the woman's eyes widen in disbelief, her face blush, and then her nose shooting out a waterfall of blood that sent her back into the bathroom.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the reaction to his nude form, but ignored it since men had done the same thing when seeing women in the nude, and assumed it was some natural reaction for both genders he had yet to experience if ever at all. Further thoughts on the matter left him, as Haku along with Yugito came in with Naruto's sword, and saw him in his current nude form.

"N-Naruto-sama!" said Haku in a squeaky voice, as she was too surprised to look away, and was trying (and failing) to keep the perverted thoughts out of her head.

'And I thought he was well developed before!' thought Yugito, as she was practically in the same boat as Haku, but the Nibi was making things worse, and the demon cat was telling her vessel to take him now before anyone else did while shooting more erotic images in to the poor woman's head.

"I see you found my sword," said Naruto, as he saw their faces heat up further since they currently focusing on his _other_ sword right now, and only nodded their heads dumbly.

_**"Not like it wasn't hard to find, right kitten?"**_ said Nibi, as she giggled perversely, and knew that her vessel had hit the preverbal jackpot.

'Strange. They normally don't act this way. I'll have to find out later from them why they are acting like this. It's not like I hit them with one of my spells to put them in this state,' thought Naruto, as he began putting on his clothing, and walked up to the two girls before taking his sword out of a stunned Yugito's hands.

Sending his sword away after examining it, Naruto looked at the girls stunned forms, and blushing faces before leaving the room hoping that the two would recover from the stupor they were in.

'He's so...BIG!' thought Haku and Yugito, as the memory of what they saw was forever burned into their minds before passing out after colliding with the wall from their own nosebleeds.

"DON'T WORRY NARUTO-KUN! YOUR ANKO-CHAN'S HERE TO LOVE YOU BIG BOY!" yelled Anko, as she came out of the room naked ready to get herself a piece of Naruto, and was surprised when she found him not in the room.

Screaming out curses at her missed opportunity, Anko retreated back into the bathroom to get dressed, and then hunt down Naruto so she could try again later.

(Central Tower-Arena Floor-Several Days Later)

The Genin lined up single file in the arena floor, as they saw the Hokage, each teams own Jounin senseis, the Chuunin Exam Proctors, and surprisingly enough Uzumaki Naruto in all his robed glory now practically generating enough power off his body to power a few large cities for many years. Beside him were Haku and Yugito, as both girls wore ANBU masks to hide their identities from the rest since they wanted to stay by Naruto's side at all times should Orochimaru have the balls to come back to try finishing the blonde off.

As for the boy's recovery, it had been kind of interesting for Naruto to see the reactions of the people that he walked by, as everyone who knew of his injuries were still under the assumption that he was on death's doorstep, and many jaws had become imprinted on the floor upon the sight of him. Many thought he was now ghost coming back to haunt them or that Naruto had ascended into some kind of demigod like state.

The Hokage was no exception to this either, as the elderly Kage had just about gotten ready to stamp the boy's retirement papers before the blonde walked into his secondary office, and nearly gave the Sandaime a heart attack. When the Hokage asked what had happened, Naruto merely stated that a long dormant part of his power finally became accessible, and told the elderly man to leave it at that.

It was then the Hokage decided to double his medication since the stress of the job was clearly getting to him and was going to be the death of him if the boy's explanation didn't first.

"Welcome to all the Genin teams that made it this far through the Chuunin Exams, as you have proven you have the strength to survive the life taking Forest of Death, and make it to the Preliminary Finals. Normally, the Leaf would skip straight to a one Month training period for all Chuunin hopefuls for the Finals that come at the end of that Month, but due to there still being so many of you here, we must thin the ranks further, and test you to see if you are strong enough to enter the Chuunin Exam Finals. However, there may still be some of you, who feel they are not ready for this part of the test due to the injuries you sustained in the Forest of Death, or you believe that your skills are not good enough to continue further. With that being the case, any individual here, who feels they are _not_ ready to fight another Genin during the Preliminaries, please raise your hand, and then announce it so you can be taken off the list," said Naruto, as he eyed every single one of the Genin in the room with intense bluish green eyes, and the power behind them made all the Genin fidget under their gaze.

"Proctor, I would like to withdraw from the Preliminaries," said Kabuto, as he saw those eerie eyes turn to him, and pierce into his very being that made him feel quite nervous.

"Very well," said Naruto, as he motioned for Kabuto to exit the nearest door, and leave his presence.

'That was too close. If I had stayed any longer, my old self would have come out, and that would have ruined everything. Still, I have nothing to worry about now with you there to watch everything, right Orochimaru-sama?' thought Kabuto, as he walked out with an evil smirk on his face, _but_ when Kabuto had his back turned to walk out, he had failed to notice the blonde tilt his head slightly in a signaling manner, and the Hokage glanced at Ibiki to have ANBU take Kabuto away for interrogation.

"Anyone else?" said Naruto, as he saw the rest of the Genin shake their heads, and then he turned to Anko before nodding with the woman calling for the monitor behind the wall to come out.

The group waited for two names to appear on the screen and some wishing not to fight a certain red haired demon vessel with psychotic tendencies.

_Aburame Shino VS Abumi Zaku_

'An enemy I know nothing about. This could cause problems,' thought Shino, as he had problems with his bugs still, and would have to resort to other means of disabling his foe should that become an issue.

"Kill him if you get the chance. By drawing first blood, we will show that Sound is not a place to be taken lightly, and prove our worth to Orochimaru," said Dosu in a whisper to his teammate and his teammate nodded with a sinister smile on his face.

"Right," said Zaku, as he looked forward to spilling Leaf guts all over the floor, and with his weapons that won't be a problem.

"Be careful of the blonde Proctor. Remember what he did to Orochimaru," said Kin, as she saw her Dosu glare, and she winced at him since he could shatter her body with his arm bracers.

"Shut your mouth wench. Or else I'll teach you a lesson in my own way," said Dosu and made Kin look away since she didn't want that.

'Asshole. I hope you get killed during these Preliminaries,' thought Kin, as she watched everything from the stands like everyone else, and thought she saw a glance from Naruto up to her like he was reading her mind.

She must be imaging things.

"Before we begin, I want everyone to know that as the Proctor of the Preliminaries, I am the one who approves of you killing your opponent, and to defy me will lead to your life ending here. Ready? FIGHT!" said Naruto, as he brought his hand down, and waited for the two to fight.

"I'm going to splatter your guts all over this place," said Zaku, as he waited for Shino to attack, but the Aburame didn't, and was quickly getting impatient with the other boy.

"Unlikely, but if you wish to try, then I won't stop you," said Shino, as he decided to bait the Sound Shinobi, and see what skills his foe possessed.

"Oh, I'll do more then try. 'Decapitating Air Wave!'" said Zaku, as he extended his hands, and shot out a blast of sound from the palms.

Shino seeing Zaku's hands opening moved in time to avoid the attack, as he brought out a kunai to his hand, and threw it at the Sound Shinobi's right hand hitting the wrist in the process. Zaku cursed at Shino before pulling out the kunai threw it away before using his left hand to fire another air wave and making the Aburame continue dodging attacks.

'I need to keep him busy. He only has one hand now to work with,' thought Shino, as he just need to hold out a little longer, and wait for his plan to work.

"Is this all you can do Leaf Shinobi? Dodge my attack while throw one little kunai at my wrist to stop one of my hands? You should have thrown two in order to stop me entirely!" said Zaku, as he aimed his left hand Shino, who surprised everyone (except Naruto) when he didn't prepare his body to get away, and awaited the attack.

"You shouldn't do that," said Shino, as he knew logically his protests would be ignored, and Zaku would fire anyway.

"That's not much in terms of begging for mercy, but it will do for me. 'Decapitating Air Wave!'" said Zaku, as he tried to fire his left hand, but found it wouldn't work, and tried again only to meet with greater resistance.

"It seems you are having problems," said Shino, as he saw Zaku get angrier, and knew this would be the boy's downfall.

"Shut up and die!" said Zaku, as he tried again, but his attack wouldn't work, and instead he screamed out in pain when his arm nearly exploded off his body from the air pressure building up inside of it forcing itself out through other means.

"That kunai I threw was more then just a means of disabling your right hand, as I needed to throw you off balance from using a powerful attack like that so I had it covered with insects from my hive, and had them crawl off under your sleeves discreetly to your left hand so they could block the flow of air in your palm. After that, I used your pride, and your anger against you in order to turn yourself into your own demise," said Shino, as he saw Zaku snarl at him, and clutched his blood arm in pain.

"Abumi Zaku is unable to continue fighting, the winner is Aburame Shino!" said Naruto, as he saw the Sound Shinobi glare at him before being taken away by the medics for his injuries, and turned his head towards the board for the next to names.

_Isis Tenten VS Subaku no Temari_

"Show time!" said Tenten, as she jumped down while Temari walked down the steps, and smirked at the bun haired girl before looking at Naruto for a second.

'Cute and strong looking. My two favorite combinations. Shame were going through with this invasion or else I would try asking him out after this thing was over,' thought Temari, as she tuned her attention to Tenten, and frowned when she saw the bun haired girl also looking at the blonde.

Time to show everyone just who the Alpha Female was here.

"Ready? FIGHT!" said Naruto, as he brought his hand down, and instantly Tenten leaped into the air, and threw several kunai at Temari with the Suna girl quickly swung her fan to stop the weapons.

'I missed? I never miss!' thought Tenten, as she narrowed her eyes at the smirking Suna girl, and saw her showing the iron fan now open revealing an orb in the fan pattern.

"You these orbs on my fan. They're really stars and the instant I reached the third star is when victory will be mine _little girl_," said Temari, as she saw Tenten snarl at her, and the smile on the Suna girl's face increased further knowing that this one had lots of pride.

"Not if I turn you into my newest training dummy!" said Tenten, as she leaped into the air, and unsealed her weapons scroll in an almost intricate dance before unleashing volley after volley of different weapons at Temari.

"Oh no, spare me," said Temari in a sarcastic, as she used her fan again to knock those weapons away, and smiled at Tenten's frustration before seeing the weapons girl smile.

"Let's see if you can do that again!" said Tenten, as she used her skills with wires to call back her weapons, and sent them flying once more at Temari.

"Easily," said Temari, as she did just that before revealing all three stars on her fan, and smiled deviously at Tenten still floating up in mid-air.

'Oh crap!' thought Tenten, as she realized she was a sitting duck, and was wide open for an attack.

"You lose. 'Wind Scythe Jutsu!'" said Temari, as she unleashed her fan's power upon a helpless Tenten, and saw the wind form a tornado that cut weapons girl all over from clothes to skin before the Jutsu ended.

Tenten had never been beaten so badly before in her life, as she felt the wind cut into her like sharp invisible blades, and prayed for the Jutsu to end to make the pain go away. She got her wish, but then wished it wasn't granted, as gravity had become Tenten's enemy, and was now drawing her to the ground to go "splat!" like a Nara Clan Head through the wall of his clan household after upsetting his wife.

As for Temari, she was feeling like adding insult to injury, or in this case further injury to Tenten's injuries by folding up her fan so the weapons in further disabled. However, the brief glance she gave to Naruto her feel hesitant in doing it since this was his arena, and had made it clear that he had zero tolerance for such things. So deciding to play it safe, Temari decided to let gravity become the fiend here, and let it do the damage for her in this situation.

After all, it wasn't everyday that Gaara told his siblings to be careful of someone, and had some form of nervousness behind that sand armor on his face.

(Flashback-During Shino and Zaku's Match)

"Damn this is boring. I could find more fun seeing sand blowing off the dunes during the windy season back in Suna," said Kankuro, as he watched with a bored look on his face, and now saw Temari was looking the same way while Gaara was looking at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Gaara what's wrong? You've been staring at the blonde ever since we've been up here?" said Temari, as she saw Gaara still looking, and saw Baki looking nervous since the last thing they needed was for Shukaku to influence Gaara enough to do something foolish.

'All Kami, please tell me Gaara doesn't swing that way!' thought Kankuro, as he saw his little brother staring at Naruto with bloodlust in his eyes, but at the same time it seemed to be weakened, and Gaara seemed hesitant for some reason.

"That Proctor is very...strong. Incredibly strong. Mother tells me he is the source of the light that hit us in the Forest of Death and to not provoke him if his power is truly that great. If you are wise, you will listen, and don't do anything stupid to unleash that power upon us," said Gaara, as he saw his siblings, and Baki look at him in shock.

Temari looked from Gaara to Naruto, as she saw the boy watching the fight in front of him with those power filled eyes, and felt her breath catching in her throat. If this boy was as strong as Gaara believed he was, then the plan for the invasion may not be the wisest strategy in handling the Leaf like their Father wanted, and wondered if calling off the invasion was still possible?

(End Flashback)

Temari shook away her thoughts on the invasion, as she could think of it at another time, and focused on the falling Leaf Shinobi when her eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the blonde Proctor floating in mid-air with Tenten in his arms. It was like some kind of strange fantasy fairytale seeing them like that, which for some reason made Temari a bit angry that it wasn't her in Naruto's arms, and saw him slowly descend with Tenten clearly shocked to be in his arms while trying hard not to blush at the position she was in.

Tenten wasn't the only one surprised, as the Jounin (except Kakashi since he saw him do it already) in the room had their jaws dropping, their Genin doing the same, and certain young women in the room giving Tenten death glares at being so close to _their_ Naruto. The weapons girl stammered apologies, but was silenced by a Naruto's hand before placing it on her shoulder, and made Tenten blush further while the dark aura around several girls increase making their male counterparts back away slowly.

"Cure," said Naruto, as he used the spell to take away the wounds the girl received from Temari's Jutsu, and ignored the flushed face Tenten now had.

"T-Thank you Naruto-sama," said Tenten, as she had heard the suffix used by the ANBU, and didn't want to insult him with anything less short of respect.

"It was impressive to say the least Tenten-san. In terms of the match, the winner of this fight in Subaku no Temari!" said Naruto, as he pointed to Temari, who was glaring at Tenten, but decided to let it go for now, and walk up the steps while enjoying the victory she gained over the Leaf.

Even if it was hollowed out slightly by Tenten getting to be in Naruto's arms.

As for Tenten herself, she was feeling better then ever before, as Naruto's spell seemed to take out that horrible kink in her right shoulder that she got when she was a child after tripping before hitting a rock hit, and made contact with her right shoulder. Now that pain was gone and Tenten seemed to be able to move her right shoulder better then ever. She didn't know what Naruto did exactly, but Tenten made a mental note to thank him, and made a mental note to remind Gai to ask him to join them for their celebration.

Provided one of her teammates advanced that is.

Her thoughts on the matter changed when the sound of gasps were heard at the sight of the next two names listed on the board and when Tenten looked up at the board she knew why.

_Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji_

'No! Not that. Please don't let me fight him,' thought Hinata, as she looked at her cousin, and saw something close to a smirk on his face that made the poor girl's worry double if not triple at the sight.

"Hinata, if you don't want to fight, I will understand, and there is no shame in not fighting family," said Kurenai, as she saw that look like Hinata did, and was tempted to know it off the Hyuuga boy's face.

"She's right Hinata. Neji is not going to hold back on you and with your kind nature...," said Kiba, as he scratched his head, and looked at Shino for help.

"Rather then give advice on what I think you should do, I think the appropriate thing to say is 'what do _you think_ you should do', and if you can go through with it?" said Shino, as he saw Hinata look deep in thought, and then looked down at the arena floor where Neji was waiting for her along with Naruto.

"I-I think t-that I-I need to d-do this. To s-show that I-I have i-improved," said Hinata, as she made her way down the steps, and now stood across from her cousin.

"It seems Fate has decided to pit us against each other Hinata-sama. Though even I must confess that I feel some form of pity for you in the fact that Fate has already declared me the winner in this fight. If you were smart Hinata-sama, you would admit defeat now, and tell the Proctor that you forfeit," said Neji, as he saw Hinata look uneasy in looking at Neji, and Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at this.

"I-I don't care. I w-wish to fight t-to prove I am s-strong," said Hinata, as she sees Neji's eyes narrow, and activate his Byakugan to glare at the now frightened Heiress while he had to ignore the light that shined from Naruto's body.

"But you are not. You are a spoiled child, who has had everything handed to you while people like the Hyuuga Branch family have worked tirelessly to make sure you never dirty your hands, and must be shown just how weak you are. Fate will declare me the winner of this match Hinata-sama and there is nothing you can do about it," said Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance while Hinata looked ready to cry in a heap.

Of course that was before she locked eyes with Naruto's own and they were eyes that told her to stand up for herself. To stand up and fight! To prove she was here for all the right reasons and was willing to fight to prove it.

"I won't back down Neji-Nii-san. I will fight you and I _will_ win!" said Hinata, as she went through hand signs, and then activated her Byakugan to prove her point.

"Are you two ready? Then...FIGHT!" said Naruto, as he would make sure to keep an eye on this match, and make sure that neither side did anything rash.

More on Neji's end then Hinata's.

The two Hyuuga family members fought it out in their Gentle Fist Taijutsu with ruthless precision and above them Naruto overheard the Hyuuga Clan was currently having in the middle of private "blood feud" due to what happened years ago. Naruto of course knew this, which was the reason he was keeping a careful eye on the two fighters, and saw that Hinata was doing well despite being just a few years younger then Neji.

However, that all changed when Neji revealed Hinata's sleeve to show that the poor girl's right arm's chakra point centers had been hit multiple times, and her mouth now leaking blood. Hinata was just as shocked as the others since she didn't know Neji's eyes were that much better then hers and how he had been able to do so much. Neji however, just looked at Hinata with a look of cold fury, and hit Hinata back hard with an uppercut to the face that sent her head first into the ground.

At this point Naruto was about to call the match, as it was clear that if it continued things would turn out even worse for Hinata, but to everyone's surprise (Naruto's included), the girl got off the ground, and continued to fight Neji. Her movements got slower, as she didn't have the chakra needed to use her Byakugan, and resorted to the Taijutsu of the Academy to mix with her own agility to make it more effective. However, even with that change in tactics, Neji still repelled Hinata back again with ruthless fighting that made several people flinch at the Hyuuga Branch members actions, and in the stands Tenten was actually hoping that Neji would somehow lose this match.

"You are beaten Hinata-sama. Just accept your fate as the weak little girl and stay down," said Neji, as he saw his cousin on her back, and looked to Naruto to call the match.

When Naruto didn't, Neji frowned at the blonde with a look that demanded the match be called, but his eyes turned to look at Hinata, and was surprised to see her struggle to get up from the ground. It was beyond comprehension in Neji's mind that this _weak_ girl had the strength to stand up to continue fighting when it could mean certain death, but she did anyway, and look defiantly at him.

"I am...not beaten...yet Neji-Nii-san...and I...I will not be...so long as I...live," said Hinata, as had blood flowing freely from her mouth, and her eyes looked so tired.

"Then you will just have to _die_!" said Neji, as he charged forward, and would have struck Hinata had Naruto not grabbed his arm squeezed to the point of nearly breaking it.

"Hyuuga Hinata is unable to fight, the winner of this match is Hyuuga Neji!" said Naruto, as he gave the Hyuuga a cold look that said don't push it, and kicked the boy away.

"Stay out of this! You may be the Proctor here, but you are just a lowly commoner, and have no right to stop me," said Neji, as he was soon surrounded by the other Leaf Jounin to make sure he didn't do anything foolish.

"Neji, you told me that should you fight your cousin, it would not be personal, and swore it would be strictly professional," said Gai, as he saw Neji smirk, and the heartlessness of the Hyuuga Prodigy concerned him.

"It was professional, but the fact it was silently personal was a very nice bonus," said Neji, as he smirked at his own job of hurting Hinata, but frowned when he saw Naruto kneeling down next to the now collapse girl, and had a hand over her chest while Haku was examining her.

"She had internal injuries Naruto-sama. We need to get her to the hospital or she will die from the heart attack he tried to create," said Haku, as she called for medics, but Naruto stopped her, and she saw his now hand covered in green chakra covering Hinata in its light.

"Leave them to me Haku. Such injuries cannot be healed by their means. 'Curaja!'" said Naruto, as he let the power of his healing spell consume Hinata completely, and ignored the shocked looks of the people around him.

When the green aura died down, Hinata awoke choking on some blood that had not left her lungs, and the soothing back rub from Haku to help her along with getting it out did help. When Hinata looked at Naruto, she hugged him on impulse for saving her life, and told him she was forever indebted to his actions.

Naruto for the most part simply put a hand on her back and patted it a few times since it was the only thing he knew how to do before helping Hinata up to have Haku do a brief checkup to make sure all the blood was out of her lungs. After that, Naruto turned to face a startled Hyuuga Neji, and walked towards the boy with a purpose that put everyone on edge.

"Why did you do that? Why did you save that weak and spoiled failure?!" said Neji, as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but failed to have it not show on his face, and felt Naruto's eyes making his look weak by comparison.

"If Hinata was weak Neji-san, do you think she would take all the punishment that you dished out, and stare death in the face? She has been afraid of fighting family members her entire life because of her gentle nature and the only reason I let this fight continue was because I saw in her eyes that it was what she wanted. If I had ignored Hinata's silent plea, then she would never have acquired the strength to push herself beyond her limits, and break free from such fears. As for _you_ Hyuuga Neji, I suggest you watch yourself in my presence again, or I will break you just like you tried to break Hinata here today. The only difference is...I will succeed where you have failed!" said Naruto, as he saw Neji sweating heavily from the effect of his Mana putting pressure against the boy's own.

Anymore and Naruto would have made the Hyuuga Branch members spine snap in half!

"Let's go Neji. After the Preliminaries are over, we are going to have a nice long talk, and speak to your uncle about your behavior," said Gai, as he nodded to Naruto before taking his student up to the balcony, and waited for two new names to pop up.

_Subaku no Gaara VS Rock Lee_

Things were about to go up another notch.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again and made this super long just for you guys. I hope that you enjoyed this since I enjoyed writing it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Chuunin Finals

The instant Gaara's name appeared on the board, he was on the arena floor anxious for a fight with Rock Lee appearing across from the Suna boy seconds later while Naruto was in the middle of it. The blonde looked at both Shinobi, as if sizing them up, and knew that this was going to be the meanest fight of them all.

"Ready? FIGHT!" said Naruto, as he brought his hand down, and took _one_ step back with the space he had occupied being filled for a second by a cork flying from Gaara to Lee.

"No need to be so hasty Gaara-san. There is no time limit on this," said Lee, as he caught the cork, and threw it to Naruto for him to hold.

"Mother will enjoy having your blood," said Gaara, as he shot out his sand at Lee, who leaped away, and dodged the attack that was coming at him.

The fight shifted between offense and defense from the two boys, as Lee used his speed combined with Taijutsu to get in close, and Gaara showed everyone why people couldn't get close to hitting him due to the sand he commanded. Eventually Gai told Lee to take off his leg weights, which Lee was reluctant to do, but obeyed nonetheless, and revealed that the boy had more then just a "few pounds" worth when the weights created craters upon impact with the ground.

Then Lee's real potential began to show, which instantly surprised everyone watching the fight when the spandex wearing boy moved faster then Gaara's sand could move, and hit the surprised Suna boy in the face. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were surprised that the strange boy with strange eyebrow was able to _hit_ Gaara. It was almost blasphemous! It was impossible!

And yet it was happening more then once before their very eyes.

However, Gaara wasn't about to let this problem stop him, as he commanded his sand to swirl violently around him with such velocity that Rock Lee would actually be _cut_ by the attack. And the boy was, as Lee was hit multiple times by the swirling sand mixed wind, and skidded to a stop while bleeding from wounds on all four of his limbs.

"Very impressive Gaara-san. However, I will not lose so easily, and will prove myself to Gai-sensei!" said Lee, as he looked to the man, and saw Jounin nod his head to let his student do what needed to be done to win.

It was then, Naruto saw something quite impressive happen, and saw the true potential in Lee when he opened the first of the Eight Inner Gates. According to Kyuubi, the spandex boy was having his body's cellular level divide, and then multiplying from the high rate of Mana the boy was generating in an almost unnatural way. Naruto understood the very principle behind the Eight Inner Gates upon learning of them, but was surprised by how many of them Lee could in fact open, and keep fighting Subaku no Gaara.

However, this was also another version of how a light bulb burned its brightest before it burned out, and right now Rock Lee was moments away from burning out. The boy's body had only seconds left of strength left before it would collapse under the strain of its own power Naruto knew that someone trained to opened this many gates knew this too.

Which was a case in point when Lee went for his most secret of moves on Gaara and saw the Suna boy unable to repel the attack. However, when the smoke cleared from using the Lotus technique Gai had taught Lee, the spandex boy was barely able to crawl away from the wreckage with his body still held together, and Gaara was lying on his back having been completely disabled by the attack.

Well...his body was disabled, but _not_..._his_..._sand_!

"You won't...win! My existence...will...not...be..._denied_!" said Gaara, as he was enraged by the fact this boy had done this to him, and was not going to let this boy live outside of this arena.

'Got to get away from him. I don't have any strength left to fight,' thought Lee, as he tried to crawl away from Gaara's slowly rising sand, and heard Tenten yelling down at him to get away from the Kazekage's youngest.

"Die! Give your blood to Mother!" said Gaara, as he moved his sand like a snake ready to strike, and moved in for the kill.

It never reached Lee.

A whisper from Naruto that was so silent it could barely be called a whisper and the sand collapsed like the life had been take out of it. Gaara looked at his fallen attack in shock, as that had never happened before, and turned to the blonde with fear in his eyes. The whisper wasn't heard by anyone, except Gaara so the Suna boy knew it was the Proctor that disrupted the connection of his sand, and knew that by the look in the blonde eyes it would be unwise to challenge the former SOLIDER.

"Rock Lee is unable to fight. The winner is Subaku no Gaara," said Naruto silently, as his eyes glowed while looking at Gaara, and made sure the silent look between them told his fellow demon vessel to behave himself while in _his _arena.

Slowly, Gaara got up from the ground, his face a mixture of pain from various injuries that Lee had managed to deliver to his body that his sand armor had managed to absorb most of, but still hurt all the same, and walked with a limp up the stairs with his sand back into his gourd. His siblings stayed quiet, but the look they gave Gaara was enough to make the boy look at them, and the older members of the boy's family looked away.

"Are you all right Gaara?" said Temari, as she saw Gaara wince in pain, and knew that one of the boy's ribs was either cracked or broken.

"I need a few days, but I will be fine. However, I am not the one you need to worry about right now. That Proctor did what no other has done. He somehow disabled my sand just by speaking a single word of a Jutsu I've never known existed. Do not provoke him or you will die," said Gaara, as he saw his siblings, and his Jounin sensei look at him with shock on their faces before looking at the young blonde.

'How can the blonde wield so much power without exploding?!' thought Temari, as she saw Gai take Lee away, and then looked at the board for the next two names to pop up.

_Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino_

'Great, the battle of the Uchiha's fan girls,' thought Tenten, as she saw the two girl get ready to fight, and hoped it wouldn't be entirely boring.

Surprisingly, it almost wasn't.

Almost.

Some of the Academy's Taijutsu, a few traded insults, and one failed Mind Transfer Jutsu later were all that happened in that fight before ending with both delivering a KO to the other that resulted in neither Genin advancing. Naruto called it a double KO and ended it at that with neither girl having any bragging rights over the other.

Something Shikamaru was grateful for since Ino would have raised her voice over the matter win or lose.

At least with a draw the Nara could have some form of peace and quiet.

_Inuzuka Kiba VS Yoroi Akado_

"All right! Time to show what we can do Akamaru," said Kiba, as they made their way down to the arena floor, and got ready for a fight with the other Leaf Shinobi.

However, the boy's enthusiasm was short lived when the match started, as Yoroi Akado showed how skilled he was in absorbing chakra from his hands, which proved to be a big pain for Kiba since his strength was close range fighting, and was now becoming his very weakness. Had it not been for Akamaru helping his Master, Kiba would have quickly lost the match, and disabled Yoroi long enough to slug him in the head to send the man into unconsciousness.

"You may want to brush up on long range fighting Kiba. Just in case," said Shino, as he saw the Inuzuka growl at him, but stopped when Kurenai gave him a look that ended it, and to pay attention to the next fight.

_Tsuchi Kin VS Nara Shikamaru_

'Great, I have to fight a girl. Lucky me. Why can't I just fight someone like that wired Sai kid?' thought Shikamaru sarcastically, as he lazily walked down to the arena floor, and Kin was already there waiting for him.

"You should be disqualified for making me wait so long, but then again, there would be very little fun in that, and I do want to make an example out of you for the other Leaf Nins here," said Kin, as she smirked at Shikamaru, who sighed since he didn't want to do this, and was about to ask the Proctor if he could forfeit.

He stopped when Naruto gave the Nara a look saying "take it like a man" and Shikamaru _wisely_ decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Ready? FIGHT!" said Naruto, as he brought his hand down, and saw the two go at with Kin throwing senbon needles with bells attached that unleashed a Genjutsu on the Nara genius that was felt through the ears.

However, Shikamaru was not without his resilience despite his lazy nature, and was able to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu on the girl before leaning back with her mimicking his actions. With one simple act of quickly bending backwards, Shikamaru had made Kin hit the wall behind her, and knock the Sound girl unconscious.

Kin was taken away by the medics, but a an unseen hand motion by Naruto sent the old Kage a message to keep her locked away until further notice, and the location she was in being a need to know basis.

_Subaku no Kankuro VS Misumi Tsurugi_

"Well, I guess my time has come," said Kankuro, as he walked down to the arena floor, and instantly felt the pressure from Naruto's power.

"Ready to die Suna punk?" said Misumi, as he smirked behind his mask, and saw it was returned.

"Ready? FIGHT!" said Naruto, as he saw Kankuro leap backward, and threw down his puppet that was on his back before Misumi attacked by stretching his limbs out in an unnatural way around the puppet user.

"You know, the way you are wrapped around me suggests you want to be more then just village rivals, and personally I don't like you like _that_!" said Kankuro, as smirked while in pain, and felt Misumi Tsurugi squeeze him tighter like an anaconda does its prey.

"Joking aside Suna brat, I have you at my mercy, and unless you give up now...I'll break every bone in your body," said Misumi, as he squeezed harder, and heard a few bones breaking within Kankuro's body.

"Go ahead and do it, but there is something you should know. I'm _not_ really Subaku no Kankuro, " said the Suna boy before several sharp spikes shot out of his stomach into Misumi's own that made the Leaf Shinobi cry out in pain before letting go to fall in a bloody heap on the floor dead.

"Misumi Tsurugi is dead. The winner by kill is Subaku no Kankuro," said Naruto without emotion, as he saw that Kankuro was really a puppet, and the real Kankuro was in the wrapped bundle everyone thought was the puppet.

"Naruto-sama, doesn't it bother you slightly that the puppet user killed a Shinobi of the Leaf?" said Yugito behind her mask while whispering into his ear.

"Not that one. Kabuto is not what he appears to be and neither are his two teammates that are _supposedly_ of the Leaf. I suspect a plot is brewing to take down the Leaf by forces inside and outside of Konoha with Misumi being one of those low ranked people inside the village. His death just means one less person for us to look at, then interrogate, and eventually kill for his treasonous actions when the time comes," said Naruto in a similar whisper back to Yugito and sense her nod in understanding.

_Akimichi Choji VS Kunuta Dosu_

"Looks like I'm up!" said Choji, as he made his way down to the arena floor, and Dosu did the same, and they got ready for their fight.

'If it weren't for the Proctor here, I would kill this Leaf Shinobi right now, but as it stands I can't risk doing it, and just knock out this fat fool,' thought Dosu, as he prepared to start his plan, and got ready to take out the Akimichi.

"Ready? FIGHT!" said Naruto, as he saw the two boys getting ready to fight, and Choji opened up with his Multi-Size Technique that surprises Dosu before the now much larger boy begins rolling towards him.

'This is insane! How can someone so fat, get even fatter, and move this way?!' thought Dosu, as he dodged Choji while Naruto decided to levitate off the ground while holding his two "bodyguards" off the ground with him, and looked down to continue watching the fight.

And ignoring the feeling of both girls he was currently holding around the waist now pressing themselves against him.

The fight ended quickly enough, as Choji tried to crush Dosu between himself, and a wall with the mummified boy escaping his own demise. At the same time, Choji was stuck in the wall he collided with leaving him open to attack by Dosu, who looked at Naruto for a second, and then flicked his sound bracer gently near Choji's massive form to make the Leaf Shinobi fall asleep.

"Akimichi Choji is unable to fight. The winner by a _nocturnal_ knockout is Kinuta Dosu!" said Naruto, as he saw Dosu walk away, and the smirk that was on the Sound Shinobi's face.

_Uchiha Sasuke VS Yamada Sai_

"Saving the best for last. How cliché of you," said Sasuke, as he made his way down to the arena floor, and Sai was waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"Ready? FIG...?" said Naruto, as he saw Sai raise his hand, and made everyone wonder what the boy wanted.

"Excuse me Proctor-san, but I wish to forfeit my fight against my teammate," said Sai, as he saw Naruto narrow his eyes at him, and felt sweat trickle down the back of his head.

"You are sure about this?" said Naruto, as he looked right into Sai's eyes, and instantly understood what it was that the boy was doing.

Sai was a pawn meant to be sacrificed in order for the Uchiha to advance further into the Chuunin Exams and the player behind this was high up near the Hokage. In Naruto's own calculating mind, there was only one person this pale skinned boy would listen to with enough power politically to rival the Sandaime, and his name was Danzo.

The time of that man's death was fast approaching in the blonde's mind.

'What a joke. We do all the fighting and the Uchiha doesn't even have to lift a finger to advance. Troublesome,' thought Shikamaru, as he sighed at this, and then went down to the arena floor with all the other Genin that passed this test before being told what was next for them.

(Ichiraku's Ramen-A Few Days Later)

Naruto ate his miso ramen with a serene state of mind, as he enjoyed the strange soup filled with noodles the man known to all in the Leaf as Teuchi made, and the man's only daughter Ayame looked at the blonde with a heavy blush. This was Naruto's first time at the bar, as he had been in seclusion within the Leaf for most of his time in the village, but it was now becoming pointless since rumors of his existence were now being made to the public, and the urge to eat out was appealing to him.

Sitting beside him, Haku along with Yugito were also enjoying their own ramen, and sat as close to Naruto as possible while giving the other one side glares to back off. Each of them counted this as a date with Naruto and they weren't about to have it spoiled by the other.

Ramen girl included.

"Tell me Haku, what do you think of the Genin that made it to the finals?" said Naruto, as he had decided to start up a conversation, and that seemed to be something they could all talk about.

"It's interesting Naruto-sama. All of them have potential to advance to Chuunin, but I am still upset that the Uchiha advanced without earning it in the Preliminaries, and everyone treats him like the son of Kami," said Haku, as she saw Yugito nod in agreement, and saw Naruto now going deep in thought.

"He faces Subaku no Gaara in the finals. Kakashi will no doubt focus the entire Month on the Uchiha to get him ready for the event. However, knowing Kakashi's tardiness, the boy will be late, and be disqualified for it," said Naruto, as he knew Kakashi's habits, and how the Jounin liked to be tardy for everything.

"Oh, the irony," said Yugito, as she smiled to herself, and knew this would really upset the Councils deeply.

Like she gave a rat ass what those jerks thought.

"Indeed," said Naruto, as he finished his third bowl, then paid for himself, and the girls before they began to leave with full stomachs.

"Wait! Um...you are going to return for another visit...right?!" said Ayame, as she was being fidgety, and blushing like a school girl at Naruto with the blonde pausing in his movements.

"The food was good so I would imagine returning here again is something to see in the near future," said Naruto, as he walked off with the girls behind him, and leaving Ayame to faint seconds later.

(Konoha Hot Springs-1 Week Later)

"Oooohhh yeah! I needed this!" said Anko, as she sat in the hot springs with Kurenai, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten since the whole day had been filled with hard training.

"I must admit, it does feel good not sweating, and smelling like a guy after training," said Tenten, as she did feel the need on occasion to be like a girl, and make sure her body was not too abused from training.

"May we join you?" said Haku, as she came in with Yugito wearing towels, and saw the others nod since they were all of the female variety.

"So what have you two been up to while in Konoha?" said Kurenai, as she saw the two girls had great figures for their age, and was feeling a bit envious.

"Training hard like you. We also spend as much time as we can with Naruto-sama," said Haku, as she saw their eyes go wide, and faces blush at the blonde's name.

"Why do you call him Naruto-sama?" said Tenten, as she had tried to schedule some kind of celebration for Team 9's first Chuunin Exam attempt, but it had been difficult with Lee still in the hospital from his injuries, and Neji being the pompous ass that he was being for hurting Hinata.

"Because he deserves to be treated with respect. When we had nowhere to go, Naruto-sama took us in, and gave us a place to live where we could find happiness," said Yugito, as she saw the girls had dreamy looks in their eyes, and wished to have a white knight in shining armor sweep them off their feet.

"Wait! A place to live? Do you two..._live_ with Naruto?" said Ino, as she saw the two girls blush, and look away shyly while Anko was having a giggling fit.

"Oh, I bet they do more then just _live_ with Naruto-kun. Especially with that _sword_ of his he's sporting," said Anko, as she saw Kurenai, Haku, and Yugito blush while the others look at her with frowns since they didn't understand the innuendo due to them all seeing the weapon Naruto wielded in battle.

"Anko!" said Kurenai, as she was not about to have Hinata's mind corrupted, and turned into a pervert to use those eyes for reasons beyond Shinobi purposes.

"Oh, quit being such a prude Kurenai-chan! That blonde boy has a meat stick that could put any other man in Konoha to shame and these two know it!" said Anko, as she saw the other girls blush now, and Kurenai just saw Naruto's housemates blushing even harder.

"You've done _that_ with him?!" said Tenten, as she was now feeling a mixture of surprise, anger, and something along the lines of...lust?

"NO!" yelled out both Haku and Yugito blushing harder then before, as they saw Anko laughing, and sent the woman a combined death glare.

"H-How big i-is Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as that made everyone look at the shy Hyuuga in shock, and Anko just smirked at seeing the girl from a prestigious clan asking such a _dishonorable _to a _commoner_ of the Leaf.

"Hinata! Don't ask such a question and don't you dare answer her Anko!" said Kurenai, as she saw Anko about to answer, and pout at being denied turning the girls into perverts.

_**"If they only knew, right kitten?"**_ said Nibi, as she sent images to Yugito, and her vessel was trying to fight off the images.

And failing miserably.

"Fine! I won't answer her, but I can't wait until Naruto-kun's gets a few years older," said Anko, as she licked her lip hungrily, and ignored Kurenai's glare along with the two new girls giving her looks to back off.

"M-Maybe we s-should k-keep our v-voice's d-down," said Hinata, as she suddenly sat up straight with her chest showing more out of the water to reveal she was developing into quite the young woman.

"Why Hinata-chan?" said Tenten, as she saw the girl blushing to the point of possibly exploding, and hyperventilating to the point of needing a paper bag.

"H-He's on the o-other side!" said Hinata silently, as she had her Byakugan on, and now had a nosebleed running slowly down her nose.

"Who?" said Ino, but the hungry look in Anko's eyes, and turning to the wall that had separated the two genders from the inevitable problems of perverts followed by angry women beating up said perverts before moving towards it.

"Naruto-kun!" said Anko, as she so badly wanted to peep on the other side to see the blonde, and check out his body while in the hot springs.

At this rate Anko may not have the willpower to wait a few years.

Instantly, Kurenai moved to keep her friend from going over the wall to kidnap the boy before molesting him, and the nightmares that were sure to come. The other girls, Ino and Tenten however, couldn't resist in trying to see him through the various _secret_ peepholes that the male side had made to look at them on occasion.

So turn about here was fair play.

"W-We shouldn't d-do something l-like this?" said Hinata, as she didn't want to let the boy think she was some kind of pervert, and if her Father found out he would keep her locked up until her eventual wedding day.

Or his deathbed. Whichever came first.

"You're one to talk little Miss 'See below the belt with your eyes!'" said Ino, as she made Hinata go "eep!" before sinking into the water like a turtle, and blushing deeply at the fact her eyes could be used for such a naughty thing.

The girls made their way over to a peep hole while Kurenai was struggling with Anko to prevent the snake woman from doing something rash and was able to see Hinata staying in "shy turtle mode" in the process. Yugito and Haku seemed to be struggling within themselves to peep, but they seemed to stay put to let the others watching since they did not have the honor of living with the blonde.

They decided to let the girls see a rare sight, which would never be seen for some time, and only Naruto's housemates had the chance to see more then once.

When the two girls did look in the peephole, they saw Naruto wearing only a towel, and showed his physic that made the peeping girls blush at the sight. For Tenten, it was quite a sight since most of the time she never saw a shirtless male, and even then this boy had every other person beat hands down on muscle. Naruto also had his fair share of battle scars on his body that showed that he had indeed quite the ruthless sword instructor when growing up.

If Tenten only knew how close to the truth she was.

For Ino, she had always been boy crazy since her Sasuke fan girl days at the Academy, and how cute the Uchiha looked at the time. However, at the current moment, Ino was blown out of the water by the body that Naruto possessed, and made Sasuke look like a 90 pound soaking wet weakling!

Then they saw Naruto lose his towel before stepping into the water, and in that moment the girls eyes were wide like dinner plates before they went flying back from the geyser from each of their nosebleeds.

"See?! I told you they would like what they see," said Anko, as she saw Kurenai look at the action in shock, and it gave the other woman she was holding down a chance to look into the peephole the two girls had vacated.

However, the moment she looked into the hole, Anko saw someone, who was _not_ Naruto looking through the other end, and making her cry out in surprise with the other person doing the same. Realizing that a pervert had been looking back at her, Anko became very angry, and not just because the pervert got a glimpse at her fabulous body. No, Anko was able to deal with that, but the fact was this man had blocked her chance of seeing Naruto in all his nude glory _again_, and when Anko was denied something she liked...Anko got violent.

Very violent.

Crying out "pervert!", Anko kicked down the wall to make the man pay, and see Naruto naked being the added bonus before beating the pervert into the hospital's Emergency Room. Kurenai was right behind her, as the Genjutsu Mistress had no intention of letting a pervert get away from attempting to look at them, and brag how he got to see so many naked female bodies.

What they saw was Naruto (somehow having gotten fully dressed), holding onto the now struggling pervert of a man with long white hair by the neck, and not budging despite the man's attempts to break the hold. Naruto's eyes looked at the man before looking back at the two women now blushing at being exposed like this though Anko was more keen on showing him then hiding it.

"This man was only peeping on you for approximately 2.5 seconds. I was just about to interfere when he jumped away in fright at being caught and would have ran away had I not stopped him," said Naruto, as he slammed the pervert into the ground with his one arm, and at the two women's feet with several of the others (now wearing towels) behind them.

Naruto was well aware of what males did at times when here and an abundant number of women were on the other side bathing in the hot springs. He knew it caused hassles for the women in the hot springs since they just wanted their own time to themselves, which was what he wanted Haku along with Yugito to have too since they more then deserved it, and the blonde himself also wished to relax his muscles in the hot spring too. He had enjoyed the sensation for the few seconds he had it, _but_ it was ruined by this long haired giggling pervert, who had looked into the peephole, and making the blonde narrow his eyes before summoning his clothing to his body in order to handle this situation with the pervert _personally_.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! I knew you wouldn't let this mean old man hurt us emotionally with his perverseness," said Anko, as she tackled Naruto, and smothered his face between her breasts while ignoring the dark aura from the girls seeing this.

'Now's my chance,' thought the man, as he began to quietly crawl away, and would have been home free had it not been for something stopping him.

Namely Naruto's sword imbedded a third of the way into the ground in front of his face and the angry blonde looking down at him while Anko was telling him how they all felt violated in some way from the man's actions.

"Before I end your perverted life in a very painful fashion, tell me your name, and I will carve it on your tombstone!" said Naruto, as he saw the man sweating heavily, and trying to think of a way to flee.

"My name? My name is uh...uh...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" said the man, as he pointed behind Naruto making the girls look behind them, and gave the pervert a chance to run away though he failed to notice in his haste a simple fact.

Naruto didn't turn his head like the others and merely smirked a sinister smirk that spoke of evil intentions towards his prey.

"And the hunt begins," said Naruto, as he smirked before levitating off the ground, and took off with blinding speed with his sword in hand after the pervert.

"If I wasn't so angry at missing seeing Naruto naked a second time, I would almost feel pity for the pervert he's going to kill," said Anko, as she smirked at Kurenai, who nodded her head, and found Naruto's chivalry quite appealing despite being seen naked by the blonde like Anko.

"Wait! What do you mean 'seeing Naruto naked for a second time?'" said Kurenai, as she turned to her friend, and glared at Anko with a "explain everything now" look on her face that made the purple haired woman laugh sheepishly.

"Well you see Kurenai-chan its like this...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" said Anko, as he pointed behind her, and saw Kurenai fall for it again before taking off.

"Anko! Get back here right now!" said Kurenai, as she tried to catch up to her friend, and get an answer while the others just wondered how insane those two were when together like this.

(With Naruto)

Naruto launched another Fire Spell at the man, who nearly lost his leg in the attack, and begging for him to stop while running through the village to make it to the forest area to hide. The perverted man was wondering how this had happened to him and wondered if this was some kind of karma meant to set him straight? Either that or Kami had finally decided she had enough of his dirty habits by sending one of her servants to kill him.

"Damn this gaki sure is something. No wonder the old man wanted to see me about him,' thought the man, as he dodged another attack of the lightning variety that nearly took off a chunk of his hair, and exploded upon impact with the ground.

"You have made a surprisingly impressive effort in not being slain by my hands fool. But now you will meet your end for your perverted ways," said Naruto, as he had backed the man into a corner, and prepared to slice the pervert in two.

"I don't think so. I've been on the receiving end of your attacks for too long now. I think its time I the great Jiraiya of the Sannin return the favor. 'Rasengan!'" said Jiraiya, as he leaped forward with surprising speed at Naruto, and hit the boy dead on in the chest to sending the blonde into a boulder.

However, had the Sannin paid more attention to his actions, he would have realized that Naruto let Jiraiya hit him with the Rasengan, and did it for two reasons. One, was the fact that Jiraiya had announced his name to Naruto, and the blonde was told by the Sandaime not to harm the pervert beyond the point of fighting for the Leaf if that ever happened, And two, Naruto saw the Rasengan form in Jiraiya's hand, which made the blonde look at it in wonder, and decided to see just how powerful such a Jutsu without the need for hand signs was.

The best way was to take the hit to properly analyze it.

'That attack was very impressive. And it does not require hand signs like the other Jutsus I've seen. I could actually learn such a skill,' thought Naruto, as he got off the ground, and walked towards the now shocked Sannin.

"H-How can you e-even get up f-from that?" said Jiraiya, as he saw the boy put away his sword, and the wounds on the blonde's body were apparently already healing.

"That's not important right now Jiraiya-san. What is important is that you come with me to the Sandaime, as he is waiting for you, and will want to know of your arrival into the village," said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya scowl at him, and mumbled something along the lines of "strange blonde gaki's being vague".

"All right. Say I go with you, I'm not thrilled you interrupted my research, and ruined my chance to see all those pretty ladies in the hot spring," said Jiraiya, as he really wanted to see those ladies again, and saw Naruto narrow his eyes dangerously at him.

"Your perverseness has caused them all a great deal of trauma Jiraiya-san. If it weren't for the fact that the Sandaime needs you in his office right now, I would proceed to drag you back to Konoha by your hair, and then publicly remove your testicles from your anus," said Naruto making Jiraiya go pale, and shivering in fear at such an action happening.

Suddenly, seeing the old man wasn't such a bad thought right about now, and it would be in the best interest of his testicles not to resist.

"Fair enough. You said the old man wanted to see me right? So let's go!" said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto nod, and walk over to the Sannin that made the man tense.

"Then let's not delay it any further," said Naruto, as he saw took hold of the man, and in another instant they were gone from the area.

(Hokage Tower-Moments Later)

The Sandaime sighed, as he looked at the paperwork in front of him, and cursed his late successor in not teaching him the secret to defeating it. What he wouldn't give right now to delay himself from doing it for just a minute, an hour, or the rest of his life perhaps?

Strangely enough, his prayers were answered when Naruto instantly appeared in front of his desk with Jiraiya looking instantly green in the face before rushing to the nearest window and puked to reveal what he had to eat for lunch to the people below.

"What...was...THAT?!" said Jiraiya, as he pointed at Naruto, who shrugged at the slightly freaked out man, and the Sandaime smiled at his former student's actions in reacting to the teleportation power the blonde possessed.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, I believe you have some things to talk about with your old teacher, and to delay any further would be foolish," said Naruto, as he left the room for former teacher, and student to talk about the means to defend the Leaf.

"I take it the gaki was one of the reasons you wanted me back in the Leaf?" said Jiraiya, as he saw the Sandaime nod, and take in some of the tobacco from his pipe.

"Sit down Jiraiya. What I'm about to tell you in known only to me and needs to be told to you for what threat that are no doubt going to happen in the future," said the Sandaime, as he starts to tell Jiraiya everything about Naruto the boy told him, and what the boy hold inside of him with the Sannin's eyes widening to the point of the chance of each orb to fall out of their sockets.

(Chuunin Exam Stadium-2 Days Later)

The people crowded in the arena to see something that was unprecedented, as the Jiraiya of the Sannin had returned home after years away, and was challenging one Uzumaki Naruto to a battle of summoning. Naruto himself didn't know how it happened, but the Toad Sannin had apparently (the man nearly got on his knees begging) wanted to take him under his wing to be his apprentice in the was of a Toad Sage, and teach the blonde a few things along the way.

Naruto had accepted of course since such teaching that he could learn were from Jiraiya would be useful in the long run, which included the Rasengan, but there was a one small complication that had led to this little exhibition, and that was learning to summon Toads. Naruto had stated that his own summons were fine at the moment, but did not foresee the need to learn how to summon Toads in the near future, and thanked Jiraiya for the offer all the same.

Jiraiya of course felt the way of the Toad Sage (and his pride) had been insulted by the blonde and demanded satisfaction the way of a summoning duel. The summoning duel had both opponents summon one summoning creature to do battle against the others in a fight to show which one of them was right.

When the betting pool started after it was known, many had betted heavily on Jiraiya due to his experience, skills, and his legendary status in the Leaf (perverted books aside of course). However, those that knew of Naruto's battle skills, and the power of the blonde's own summons betted on him though they kept their wagers more in the mediocre level to prevent others from changing their bets.

Yugito and Haku had spoken privately to Naruto about why he didn't destroy Jiraiya for peeping on them earlier with the blonde simply replying "what I have in mind is ironic and far worse then death". The girls would have asked for an explanation, but Naruto raised a finger to each of their lips making them blush, and then told them to bet on him with an average amount of money they had saved up.

Now here Naruto was standing some 20 feet away from Jiraiya, who smirked in a form of arrogant triumph at the idea of summoning Toad Boss Gamabunta, and showing the little blonde gaki the might of the toads. The blonde however, stood there like a statue, and was waiting for the Sannin to make the first move.

_**"Jiraiya?! Jiraiya you lousy perverted lecher, why have you summoned me here?" **_said Gamabunta, as he looked ready to pound the man into oblivion, and saw Jiraiya waving his hands defensively while trying explain himself.

"Wait! Wait Gamabunta, please let me explain why I summoned you!" said Jiraiya, as he knew that his relationship with the Toad was not good right now, and decided to tell the Toad Boss everything.

_**"What? This blonde gaki thinks he's too good for summoning toads? Well, in that case I think I will show this smart mouth a thing or two about us, and show why we are the strongest among summons,"**_ said Gamabunta, as he waited for Naruto bring forward his own summons, and saw the blonde nod before his power surrounded him with something cold now entering the arena.

_**"Who dares summon the Goddess of Ice and Darkness? Who has the willpower and the endurance to summon the Ice Queen Shiva!"**_ said the soothing voice of icy blue skinned Goddess, who was wearing the equivalent icy blue bikini, and causing an entire stadium filled with men (and a few of the women in it) getting nosebleeds at the sight of her.

"I did my Ice Queen, in order for you to face another summons in a duel for superiority," said Naruto, as he looked at the Goddess while watching how Shiva walked with leaving a long trail of ice that had formed on the ground behind her, and glowed with a light that seemed to be fitting of her title as a Goddess.

_**"You are so sweet my summoner. I will have to find a way to thank you for this later,"**_ said Shiva in a flirtatious voice, as she caressed his face with her hand, and seemingly ignored the dark auras of the entire female half of the stadium.

"Always the tease Shiva," said Naruto, as he was new to Shiva's actions in teasing him in the past when he first summoned her Months before he was hit with the Banishment Spell that brought him to the Leaf.

_**"You better get out of the way Jiraiya. I don't want you to get in my way. Jiraiya?"**_ said Gamabunta, as he looked at the spot where the Sannin had been standing, and saw the massive blood trail from Jiraiya's own nosebleed at seeing Shiva's appearance that sent him flying quite literally through the stadium wall.

If he wasn't dueling the supposed Goddess of Ice and Darkness, Gamabunta would have laughed at the Sannin's misfortune.

Speaking of which...

It was when Gamabunta turned his head from Jiraiya's ironic punishment, did the Toad Boss realize that by having his guard down, he had ensure his own defeat, and could _not_ move from his spot simply because...his webbed feet were covered in ice.

Ice that was currently spreading up his body, as well as the entire arena floor around him, and preventing any form of jumping in order to escape his slowly growing icy tomb.

In the stadium, many were watching in shock at this match was quickly favoring Naruto, and those that had seen the blonde summon before were surprised at him using another summons of an entirely different element. Normally, a summoner would not or rather a summoner _could_ _not_ have a contract with 2 different summons due to the conflicting nature some summons have for each other, and refuse to work for the same summoner.

"This is not meant to last any longer then it has to be Shiva. Would you please humble Gamabunta with an act of mercy and finish him off quickly," said Naruto, as he knew that from the Toad Boss's past summoners like the Yondaime, the giant summons had a bit of an ego, which had to be deflated like Jiraiya's own, and the only way to do _that_ would be make Gamabunta lose.

_**"But of course my summoner. 'Diamond Dust!'"**_ said Shiva in smooth sweet voice that made men's hearts ache before she covered Gamabunta completely in ice, as she raised her hand up in a finesse like manner, and with a simple snap of her fingers that echoed throughout the stadium...the ice shattered.

And Gamabunta was violently defeated in that same moment.

"Well done Shiva. You do indeed live up to your title as the Goddess of Ice and Darkness that you say you are," said Naruto, as he saw Shiva turn around in an elegant manner, and smile at her summoner before placing her hand on his face again.

_**"Thank you my summoner. Summon me again when you need me for another battle,"**_ said Shiva, as she did something that shocked everyone in the stadium, and made certain individuals angry.

Shiva had _kissed_ Naruto right on the lips before walking by and fading away back to her domain while the blonde let out a breath of cool air from his mouth.

"Such a tease that can warm any heart before freezing it to death as always Shiva," said Naruto, as he now began walking out of the arena, and a very shocked crowd with jaws dropped at how easily Gamabunta was cast aside.

"Naruto-sama!" said Haku and Yugito, as they were at his side holding onto him with the blonde raising an eyebrow at their affectionate actions.

"Haku-chan. Yugito-chan. Is something wrong?" said Naruto, as he saw the girls acting very..._strange_ would most likely be the word, and saw them looking a bit nervous about something.

"We just want to say thank you for giving that dirty pervert a taste of his own medicine and we wish to express our thanks in our own way," said Yugito, as she blushed further, and Haku was doing the same since they weren't sure how Naruto would take this.

"Express it you say? How?" said Naruto, as he had easily sensed their displeasure of what Shiva did when the Goddess caressed his face, and kissed him after the duel was over.

"This way," said Yugito, as she kissed him first right on the lips, and hoped he wouldn't be offended by it.

"If this offends you Naruto-sama, then we are sorry, but its the only way we can express ourselves to you with this action!" said Haku, as she waited until Yugito broke the kiss, and gave her own to the surprised Naruto.

When the kiss ended, Naruto stood their shocked at the actions his two housemates' gave him, and ran it through his mind with the speed of a Super Computer. On the one hand, it wasn't unexpected that the girls show him such affection, and he did like them back too. But the question was now, was he ready to return it in the manner they wished? Could he do so given what he was? If the various enemies he had made learned of his relationship with them or any other female got out, they would be targeted to get to him, and that was unacceptable. However, what was even more unacceptable was to deny these two the much needed affection they wanted, and deserved for putting up with the Hell they went through.

"Neither of your kisses offended me Haku-chan. In fact, I found them to be..._enjoyable_. We must do it again some time in near future," said Naruto, as he gave a small smile by his standard, and missed the glowing looks both girls now had on their faces.

(1 Month Later-Chuunin Exam Finals)

Naruto stood beside the Hokage in the Kage Booth by the Sandaime's chair, as he saw the Kazekage arrive before greeting the elderly Kage, and sitting in the chair next to him. Of course Naruto knew that the man wasn't really the Kazekage, but really Orochimaru in disguise, and Gaara was a means to destroy the Leaf inside while an invasion force that consisted of Suna with Sound Shinobi attacked from the outside.

Kabuto may have been the Sannin's right hand man, but even the young medic was no match for Ibiki, and Anko's skills in getting answers out of him. As for Kin, she instantly spilled her guts since failing Orochimaru was the equivalent of death, and would be killed if caught by the man's forces. Kin had practically begged the Hokage to put her in some form of protective custody so Orochimaru wouldn't get to her.

Which was why Kin was now Naruto's newest housemate after some renovating had been done much to both Yugito's and Haku's dismay when they learned of it. Having another girl in the house, who would no doubt go after their Naruto-sama made them angry, and felt very possessive of the blonde. However, they understood why the Sandaime had done it, and both girls decided they would put up with Kin with watchful eyes.

On the lighter side of things, Yugito had her restriction seal for the Nibi the Raikage had given her removed with the efforts of Jiraiya taking a look at it, and under the watchful eyes of Naruto since he was interested the Sealing Arts. Now when Gaara did attack at the time of the planned invasion, Yugito would be able to handle him, and leave Naruto to deal with Orochimaru.

Below in the arena, Haku was wearing her mask, and was the designated Proctor for the Chuunin Exam Finals waiting for the Sound Shinobi Dosu along with Uchiha Sasuke. Both were late for the Chuunin Exam Finals with the former one having been killed by Gaara according to the remains left behind that Naruto found a few days after the duel with Jiraiya.

"The first match up is Kinuta Dosu VS Hyuuga Neji," said Haku, she saw Neji stay while the others left for the fighters box, and waited for Dosu to arrive.

"Fate has declared me the victor today Proctor. He's too afraid to show up," said Neji, as he smiled arrogantly at his apparent victory, and sensed Haku's displeasure at his words.

'You're wrong Hyuuga Neji. Dosu was dead long before these Exam Finals, but you will never know just how much of a disadvantage those sound bracers would have been to your Gentle Fist, and destroyed your body,' thought Haku, as she had examined what was left of Dosu's body herself due to her analytical skills being second only to Naruto's own, and learned what the bracers could do upon inspection of the one that partially survived Gaara's attack.

"Call the match Haku. We both know what happened to Dosu and so does the Hokage," said Naruto in a whisper into his ear piece communication setup he had with Haku, and the girl nodded slightly before declaring Neji the winner by (official) disqualification.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku no Gaara please come to the arena floor. It is now time for your match," said Haku, as he Gaara appeared ready to fight, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and it made the boy angry.

After while, Sasuke had yet to show up, making the crowd boo at wanting to see action, and the last Uchiha fight against the Kazekage's own son. The Sandaime turned to look at Naruto, who looked back with a serious face, and shook his head no to the Hokage since the man wanted to appease the angry audience.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps we should postpone the fight until later since Uchiha Sasuke is late, and needs a little more time getting here," said the "Kazekage", as he needed the match to be delayed long enough for Kabuto to get into position, and knock out the people in it.

"No we will not. Uchiha Sasuke knows to be here on time like everyone else was today and I will not give the boy special privileges simply because he is an Uchiha. The boy is officially disqualified from his match and your son Gaara is the winner," said a now angry Sandaime, as he made it official with Naruto telling Haku, and Haku making the announcement that caused many people to become displeased with the decision.

"That is a dangerous decision to make Hokage-sama. Surely you will reconsider and let the Uchiha show off his skills for the various people who came to see the boy compete," said the "Kazekage" while inwardly the Sannin in disguise was fuming at his old sensei's actions over the matter.

"I cannot. If all Shinobi were like the Uchiha in being tardy for mission, then we could not guarantee the safety of the very clients we may have in the future, and it would be bad for the Leaf," said the Sandaime, as he saw Subaku no Kankuro had forfeited his match against Aburame Shino, and the boy's brother was now up against Nara Shikamaru in the arena.

The fight in the arena, if one could call it that, was showing just how lazy a Nara was, and Shikamaru being a prime example of how they did things. Temari wasn't stupid, as she had prepared for fighting Shikamaru, and his Shadow Possession Jutsu along with any others in his arsenal. In fact, Shikamaru was at a disadvantage because the arena had yet to be marked by signs of battle since the first two fights were won by disqualification, and another forfeited almost instantly with this being the first true fight so far!

One that Temari dominated instantly, as she unleashed Wind Jutsu after Wind Jutsu on the Nara hiding in the small woody area within the stadium next to the walls, and was basically getting the crap kicked out of him. Shikamaru tried to think up a plan to ensnare the troublesome blonde woman, but it involved the terrain being scarred in some way, and possibly a hole somewhere to allow his shadow to achieve the extra reach.

Sadly, there was none, and so Shikamaru took his beating like a true Nara would before he gave up out of fear that Temari would succeed in killing him. Besides, if anyone was going to succeed in killing him, it was going to be his Mother later tonight for losing, and _that_ could be done in the privacy of the clan home.

It was not long after that, Uchiha Sasuke _finally_ make his public appearance with Hatake Kakashi right behind him, and ready to fight Gaara.

Too bad he couldn't fight anymore.

"Are we late Proctor-san?" said Kakashi, as he suspected they were, but due to this being a huge event, the Jounin suspected it would overlooked, and give Sasuke some kind of an extension for his fight.

"Not only are you late, but due to your tardiness, Uchiha Sasuke was disqualified, and Subaku no Gaara was declared the winner," said Haku, as she saw shock on his face, and anger on Sasuke's before the boy turned to the Kage Booth to glare not at the Hokage but rather Naruto standing beside him.

'That loser probably convinced the old man do it. It's because of him that I can't advance in rank like Itachi did!' thought Sasuke, as he clenched his fists, and wanted to make the blonde pay for his actions.

"Won't the Sandaime reconsider?" said Kakashi, as he had hoped not to be late this time, and if they were that the Hokage would have extended the time needed.

"No. Uchiha Sasuke had his chance to be here _on time_ Hatake-san. You know tardiness is never accepted in the Shinobi world when it comes to missions and clients. Your student is not getting special privileges simply because of his clan," said Haku, as she saw the Jounin nod in understanding, and Sasuke becoming livid at those words.

"Tell the Hokage to change his mind now! Unless he wants to lose clients and funding to the village he'll have me fight Gaara this instant!" said Sasuke, as he wasn't going to back down, and let the old Kage ruin his chances to get stronger.

"I won't Uchiha-san. You had your chance to be here like everyone else. The only one to blame is yourself," said Haku, as she saw the anger flaring out his eyes, and knew that if things got out of hand the boy would try to attack her.

"I will show you whose to blame!" said Sasuke, as he was about to teach this bitch from some weak clan just who was superior when he stared right into the eyes of a maelstrom, and felt a power like none he had ever felt before.

"You tread a very dangerous path Uchiha Sasuke. Defy the Hokage any further and it will be consider treason, which is punishable by death, and I have no problem ending your life in front of all the people. And before you say otherwise, there is not a soul in Konoha that can stop me, and I have the full backing of the Hokage" said Naruto, as he saw the tall tale signs of hostility that the psychological profile told the blonde that the Sharingan user possessed due to his belief that all other beings were inferior to him.

The only way to keep the Uchiha in line was to show how weak he was and to not make any attempts against those stronger then him.

"This is all your fault! If you weren't around the Sandaime would let me compete despite my tardiness and I would be fighting Subaku no Gaara right now," said Sasuke, as he had involuntarily had his fists clenched, and the urge to punch the blonde was so strong right now.

"Perhaps. However, as it stands your disqualification in now on record, and to continue fighting it would be unwise," said Naruto, as he saw Sasuke glare at him before Kakashi grabbed the Uchiha's shoulder, and forced the boy to move away to the seats where some of the other Rookies were sitting in the audience.

'This isn't over freak!' thought Sasuke, as he looked back to glare at Naruto, and then the female proctor with narrow eyes.

"Kurenai-san, are you in position," said Naruto, as he had worked out a plan to defend the village from the outside part of the invasion force, and needed to make it seem like the Sannin's right hand man was still in here in the village.

"Yes. Though I wish we didn't have to do this to our own people," said Kurenai, as she wore the ANBU mask, and oversized cloak that gave her a more male appearance.

"Do not worry. All Chuunin and Jounin in the arena know this is coming. Besides, if we don't do this, then Orochimaru will know something is amiss, and find a way to signal the invasion forces to change formation. Also, if this is about the Genjutsu being too much for you, I have complete faith in your skills, and trust that they are more then enough to do this," said Naruto, as he thought he heard her gasp at his belief she would do well, and thought his ear piece was getting extra warmth someway from Kurenai's earpiece.

"Should I proceed with the Genjutsu?" said Kurenai, as she saw some of the people in the stands, who were foes in disguise getting anxious, and knew that if they were being that way then so was Orochimaru.

"Proceed," said Naruto, as he nodded to Haku, who got ready while Yugito snuck into the fighters box, and got ready to take on Gaara knowing that if there was a battle of demons to take it into the forest area.

Things were finally about to hit the fan.

(Omake-Aftermath of the Summoning Duel)

"Such a tease that can warm any heart before freezing it to death as always Shiva," said Naruto, as he now began walking out of the arena, and a very shocked crowd with jaws dropped at how easily Gamabunta was cast aside.

Now it was time for the after duel entertainment

"Geez this is going to be troublesome, but it needs to be done," said Nara Shikamaru, as he had his dad Shikaku come out into the arena, and put down a very large sign before taking out a megaphone.

"STEP RIGHT UP $10 ALL IT TAKES. COME ON DOWN AND FIGHT MY WIFE!" yelled Shikaku, as he pointed a sigh that said "Fight my ass kicking wife!" on it, and many were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Mom's going to kill you dad," said Shikamaru, as he heard the woman shriek out, and come stomping down there with a frying pan in hand to hit both men.

"Wouldn't be the first time she's tried son. COME ON YOU TROUBLESOME PEOPLE! FIGHT MY WIFE! SHE LOOKS LIKE A BUTTERFLY, BUT SHE STINGS LIKE WHEN I PEE!" said Shikaku, as he saw Shikamaru turn green at that, and would have puked had the killer intent from the woman that had them both "whipped" now coming at them with the intent to kill.

"Before you kill me, I want to state for the record that it was his troublesome idea," said a scared Shikamaru, who was hit a frying pan enhanced uppercut to the jaw that sent him flying out of the stadium while shouting out "troublesome" in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKING ME FIGHT PEOPLE SHIKAKU! I AM NOT A CIRCUS ATTRACTION!" yelled Yoshino, as she was wailing on him while saying "not anymore", and that "she was a big girl now" while making the Nara male scream out for mercy.

"Oh crap, Shikaku is in trouble Chris. It looks like we're going to Plan B," said Peter, as he had convinced the Nara Head to do this with his own way to make money being Plan B before he went down with Chris, who was wearing wrestling tights, and changed the sign to "Watch my son wrestle an imaginary bear".

"AH! NO! OH GOD! OH GOD! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HE'S GOING TO RIP OFF MY HEAD! HELP!" yelled Chris, as he tried to make it seem like the imaginary bear was winning, and about to go in for the kill.

The people in the stadium thought the boy was nuts or needed help.

"Don't worry its a trained bear," said Peter secretly to some worried people in the crowd.

(End Omake)

(YAY! I updated. I hope you like that. I thought it was great. I'm trying to get Naruto more interested in the opposite sex and this seemed the best way to do it. On a small side note, I ask you to check a friend of mine's profile, his name is Kevinwoopoo (yes that is his pen name), and see some of the stuff he had there. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Trial by Fire

The invasion of Konoha had started, as the combined allied forces of Suna, and Sound Shinobi began to attack the Leaf in the hopes of the strongest of Shinobi villages would fall. The plan itself had been solid enough with the infamous Orochimaru devising the strategy to use Gaara, as the preverbal hammer that would fall the hardest on the Leaf from within its walls, and the large number of Shinobi outside of the village combined with the snake summoning formation the Sannin gave them to be the pincer formation that would quickly crush the "Will of Fire" forever.

There is an old saying about best laid plans not working out, but explaining it would just take too long, as the point about the old saying was proven this day, and the invading enemy quickly found themselves being quickly defeated by the Leaf. Orochimaru's plan had in fact blown up in his face, as he was denied the necessary information needed to redo his plan to work properly since the Sandaime knew of the invasion, the key areas that the allied forces would invade, and what each area was planning to do during the invasion.

In fact, the only part that went according to Orochimaru's plan was the Genjutsu that Kurenai herself did, and getting some private time with the Sandaime with the Sound Four brining up a barrier so no one could interfere.

As for Naruto, he was being attacked by allied Shinobi hidden in the arena that weren't already being attacked by Leaf Shinobi, and was slicing them down with his sword. In the fighters box, the fight had exploded into the arena as well with Temari being attacked by Haku, Kankuro was currently fighting Shinobi, and Yugito was taking her fight with Gaara out into the nearby forest area outside of the closest arena wall.

_**"Its been a long time for the both of us since we've been in an battle this big,"**_ said Kyuubi, as the blood, death, and destruction around them was all to familiar to the fox along with his vessel. Battle after battle with Wutai, the carnage of killing wave after wave of foes that stood before Naruto while under the command of Sephiroth himself came back to the young blonde in his mind, and the teaching the SOLIDER Commander had imprinted upon his apprentice were serving the boy well.

A flash of his sword and the five Shinobi that encircled Naruto fell into chunks of flesh with out so much as a drop touching the blonde.

'Yes. It has been _far_ too long,' thought Naruto, as he unleashed the Tri-Fire spell that hit three different enemy groups, and looked up to see the dark purple barrier Orochimaru had his bodyguards bring up to fight the Sandaime.

Or at least...who the Sannin _thought_ was the Sandaime.

(With Orochimaru)

"How does it feel Sarutobi-sensei? How does it feel knowing you are going to die at the hands of your favorite student?!" said Orochimaru, as he grinned at the old Hokage, who scowled at him before the old man smirked, and went poof to reveal...Jiraiya?!

"Hey Hebi-teme! Did you miss me?" said Jiraiya, as he smiled at his former teammate, and saw that the snake Sannin was now furious.

"What? Don't tell me that old fool is too much of a coward to even try killing me," said Orochimaru, as he snarled at the Toad Sannin, and Jiraiya just smirked at seeing the look on the pale man's face.

"Actually, the old man did want to fight you Hebi-time, but I talked him out of it since I knew what you knew, and decided that it should be me who puts you out of your misery," said Jiraiya, as he had felt guilty like the Sandaime, but unlike the old Kage, it never did weigh him down like the Yondaime's death did, and had to be dealt with this in his own way.

"As if you could. Let's see how good you really are in fight not only myself, but your own student, and Sarutobi-sensei's successor!" said Orochimaru, as he performed the Impure World Resurrection summoning, and brought up a coffin with the kanji "Fourth" on it.

'Orochimaru, you stupid bastard, if you had done your homework on how the Yondaime died, you'd have summoned the previous Kages to fight me,' thought Jiraiya, as he had read the interrogation report done on Kabuto, and how Orochimaru had created a Jutsu meant to summon the dead of his choice.

All Jiraiya had to do was piss off his old teammate enough to make him summon the Yondaime.

"Jiraiya? Is that you?" said the Yondaime, as he walked out of his coffin, and looked at his old sensei looking back with a measure of pride on his face.

"Yep! Its me!" said Jiraiya, as he saw his student slouching a little though that was to be expected since the Yondaime was dead, and his skin looked a bit pale.

"You look old Ero-Sennin. Tsunade must have kicked the crap out of you one too many times after I died," said Minato, as he saw Jiraiya face fault, and chuckled at his sensei's reaction.

"I'M YOUR SENSEI! TREAT ME WITH RESPECT DAMN IT!" yelled Jiraiya, as his undead student called him Ero-Sennin, and still mocked him for being a Super Pervert.

"Not going to happen Ero-Sennin," said the Yondaime, as he looked behind his back to see Orochimaru smirking like he had done the best thing since sake', and had a kunai with a seal tag connected to it.

"If you two are done bonding, perhaps you can both entertain me in fighting to the death, and then amuse me Yondaime by killing the very village you love," said Orochimaru, as he was about to put the item in his hand in the Yondaime's head, but Minato suddenly glowed before straightening up, and looking like he was alive with the kanji symbol for Shinigami on his forehead with seal designs running down his face all over his body.

"No thank you Orochimaru. You cannot command me like you would anyone else due to giving my soul to the Shinigami 13 years ago," said the Yondaime, as turned around, and made a Rasengan form in his hand before shoving it into Orochimaru's face causing the Sannin's skull to explode upon impact.

"He never was that bright when it came to the art of sealing," said Jiraiya, as he saw his old teammate's body fall to the floor dead, and the now late Sannin's bodyguards taking down the barrier in order to flee.

"Graviga!" said Naruto, as he targeted the four Sound Shinobi with his spell that forced each one of them to eat tile with incredible force, and cried out in pain from trying to fight back until they went into a pain induced unconsciousness.

"Ouch! That looked painful," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto walk towards him while the ANBU, who were waiting outside of the barrier collected the Sound Four Shinobi, and take them to the hospital to await recovery followed by interrogation.

"That was the idea," said Naruto, as he looked at the man next to Jiraiya, and frowned when he sensed the Kyuubi had a strange desire to attack this person despite being in control of such emotions.

"Naruto, is that you?" said Minato, as he looked at the boy, and then at Jiraiya for an explanation.

"You know who I am Yondaime-sama, yet you have been dead around the time of my birth, and I have this strange feeling that I should know you from somewhere aside from Konoha's history books," said Naruto, as he saw the taller blonde look at him with a small frown, and then at Jiraiya again with a "tell me now" look.

"Um...this could be a little complicated and I don't think you have the time Minato," said Jiraiya, as he saw his prized student's body beginning to decompose now that the man's summoner was dead at the hands of the summons, and was about to die...again!

"All good things must come to an end I guess. Until I see you on the other side Jiraiya and from the looks of things...its going to be sooner then later," said Minato, as his body finally fell to pieces, and ashes that scattered into the wind.

"Even dead my own student still makes fun of me," said Jiraiya more to himself, then to Naruto, and looked at the still alive blonde deep in thought.

"There was more of a connection between us, then simply being a Hokage, who sealed away the Kyuubi inside my body, and having blonde hair. Isn't there?" said Naruto, as he looked at Jiraiya, who was looking away with a bit of guilt on his face, and then back at him with a "I'll tell you privately" look that made the young Uzumaki want to slowly torture the Toad Sannin for the information.

"I'll explain things later. Right now we have an invasion to end and something big needs to be done to do it," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto nod, and then smirk an evil smirk that made the Sannin a little...frightened.

"Something _big_ you say? Well then...I think I can manage such an action," said Naruto, as he hovered slightly into the air, and spread his hands out slightly before he called upon a massive amount of Mana from his body that was the most he had ever summoned so far in his entire life.

Of course, what Naruto was about to do was something even he had only done just once before, and even then the strain nearly killed him because of his young age.

'Why do I get the feeling that I should be afraid as well as impressed?' thought Jiraiya, as saw Naruto's elevation in height up towards the sky increase, and the boy was unleashing large amounts of what looked like lightning all around him.

Above the blonde, the sky darkened all around the village, lightning shot out a various intervals, and roar from within it depths that was not thunder echoed through the village. The fighting at that moment had stopped, as Leaf, Suna, and Sound Shinobi looked up at this glowing light covered child with his hands in the air to look even higher to see a _very_ _large_ _something_ come out of the angry heavens.

That very large something that Naruto was calling forth using his body as a beacon was the blonde's strongest summons known to all in Midgar as the dragon...Bahamut.

The mighty creature flew over Konoha roaring in rage at being summoned to this world, as it was unfamiliar with it, and soon began to hone in on Naruto before stopping right in front of the blonde. The dragon's eyes met Naruto's in a stare down, as its summoners test for worthiness, which the blonde failed last time was about to recommence, and see if this place would be destroyed like the last area it was summoned to.

Naruto knew the risks of doing this, as he had been told the first time by Sephiroth since failing the test to be considered worthy would be damaging to everything around the area Bahamut was summoned. In fact, the last time the great dragon was summoned, it took a large portion of Sephiroth's strength to take down the beast, and save Naruto from certain death that had been moments from claiming him.

The test that Naruto was about to take was the same test that he had failed last time and the name of the test was...willpower.

Naruto was not weak by any mean, but it had been trained into him to submit to being that were stronger then him with an example being via Sephiroth, and when the blonde did it with Bahamut the first time thought it was the right course of action to show respect to the dragon. Unfortunately, that was the mistake, as the dragon only respected only the strongest of summoners to bring them to whatever realm they were in, and the instant Naruto kneeled to the summons might was the instant the test had been a complete failure for the former SOLDIER.

Now however, Naruto was different then before, as he had learned from his mistakes no matter how rare they were, and learned instantly corrected them with quick precision so not to make the same mistake twice. Now here he was again, standing right in front of the great summons Bahamut piercing into his mind to force the blonde to submit, and make the same mistake a second time.

Naruto had no intention of that happening.

Even now, as Bahamut setout to enforce his will upon Naruto, the young summoner was fighting against it, and refusing to fail this test again. However, even with all his strength in resisting the great dragon, Naruto still seemed to be losing, and slowly felt himself losing to Bahamut's strength. In his mind, the blonde tried to figure out a way to fight back against the dragon's dominating willpower, but nothing seemed to be working, and yet it seemed Bahamut couldn't fully force him into submission. Like there was some part of his mind that wouldn't allow his summons to overpower him and was trying to make that part of Naruto submit.

_Do you have anyone precious to you?_

'Haku?' thought Naruto, as he frowned at the voice that sounded like the girl, and the her form materialized in his mind.

_When you are protecting someone precious to you, only then do you become truly strong Naruto-kun._

'I have no precious person Haku. Even if I wanted to, what person could I have precious to me, and return such feelings to the Black Angel of Death?' thought Naruto, as he had tried to be such a person to Haku, and to Yugito since her time living with them.

The girl in front of him giggled and smiled at him.

_Look deep inside yourself Naruto-kun. Look for who it is that is precious to you and then you will find your true strength to do incredible things. I have faith in you._

And with the image of Haku faded away, but the smile she had never left her face, and it was in that moment something inside of Naruto clicked into place filling him with a new sense of power.

'Haku's right. She is precious to me. So is Yugito. Even the Sandaime, who took me in is precious to me, and I'm not about to fail them when they are counting on me!' thought Naruto, as he pushed back against Bahamut's influence, and threw the dragon's presence from his mind.

When Naruto left his mind, Bahamut was staring back at him with eyes that showed it was pleased to have found a summoner that would not bend to its will so easily.

_**"Impressive my summoner. You did much better then last time. It seems **__**now**__** you are worthy of and ready to summoning me,"**_ said Bahamut, as it turned its attention to the forces below, and saw the enemy forces looking on in fear before running away.

"Wipe out the fleeing forces Bahamut. Use Mega Flare," said Naruto in a tired voice, but he lost none of the commanding strength behind it, and watched while the dragon obeyed his command sending its attack on the retreating enemy.

The destruction was instantaneous, as the enemy was wiped out in a brutal fashion, and all that was left of the threat to the Leaf was a broken shell of its former self.

What was left of Suna's forces called for a retreat, as they managed to avoid death at the hands of Bahamut, and took off back to Suna as fast as their bodies would let them. They wanted no part of the Leaf in terms of being its enemy and would have to send someone later on as an emissary to broker peace between the two villages.

"Baki! Where are the Kazekage's children?" said a retreating Jounin, who did not see the siblings anywhere, and saw Baki's face look sour at the moment.

"They were all captured shortly after the invasion started. Even worse, is that Subaku no Gaara was taken down by the Nibi vessel, and is being restrained as we speak," said Baki, as saw the Jounin going pale white, and thought he could hear the man whispering about committing seppuku when getting back home.

Though Baki felt given the circumstances, such actions seemed tempting right now, and would have to figure out what to do with his life if Suna was unable to survive.

Naruto let out a tired sigh, as he saw Bahamut roared out in victory over his summoners enemies now dead, or running away before leaving the world for its own. Slowly making his way to the ground, Naruto fell to his knees before tilting to his right, as his body felt heavy on that side, and after looking over his right shoulder learned why.

Naruto had grown a single angel like wing from his right shoulder blade with snow white feathers that seemed to shine in the sunlight that now came from the parting clouds in the sky. Even Jiraiya upon seeing the boy was surprised by this newest development, as he had never known anyone, or heard anyone for that matter possessing such a thing.

"Was that...big enough...for...for you...Ero-Sennin?" said Naruto, as he felt tired both physically from summoning Bahamut, and mentally from resisting the dragon's test.

"Uh...yeah. Wait! Why did you call me Ero-Sennin?!" said Jiraiya, as he wondered what possessed Naruto call him that, and the blonde let out a tired chuckle.

"After the Yondaime called you that name, I reflected on its meaning, and wanted to give it my own little test run," said Naruto, as slowly got to his feet, and stumbled a bit before Haku came to his side to support him while a more battered up Yugito did the same on the other side.

"Great! First the Yondaime and now you. When will it end?!" said Jiraiya, as he sighed at the fact he was never going to lose that name right now, and wondered if he should give up peeping at all.

Pausing at that thought, Jiraiya laughed to himself at how stupid the idea was, and figured he could live with that nickname as long as he got to spy on hot babes in the hot springs.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

The invasion has all quieted down, as people were repairing what parts of the Leaf were damaged during the invasion, and fixing up their homes that were damaged during it. Many still current get over the fact that a boy roughly 12-13 years old had summoned a huge dragon like creature that practically obliterated the entire allied invasion force and had enough power in his body to do so.

By this point, the Councils wanted to know just who the Hell this boy was, and how they were denied the information about him after all this time. Hence why they were having a meeting right now with the Sandaime, which Jiraiya was overlooking to help give the old man emotional support, and Naruto sitting in a chair facing them all to answer questions.

"Hokage-sama, I know you felt the need to keep the boy a secret for so long, but with the invasion fast approaching during the Chuunin Exams, we had a right to know more, and to deny us such knowledge borders on the breaking of several village laws," said Hiashi, as he had heard about the boy from Neji, and then by Hinata after he talked to each one privately about the boy after the Chuunin Preliminaries.

Neji said he was powerful, but still a commoner, and Hinata was blushing while standing straighter then Hiashi had ever seen trying to properly describe Naruto. It was something Hiashi had never seen before and felt further inquiry needed to be done after the invasion ended when things settled down.

"I know I should have, but it was not a decision I could make by myself since Naruto had requested that his involvement in the Leaf's matters be done secretly from the shadows, and a contract on the matter had been written out to further solidify out agreement," said the Sandaime, as he produced a few copies of the contract for the two Councils, and the Clan Heads to look at with their eyes.

"Still, contract or not, the matter of hiding this boy from us clearly questions you mental state in this matter, and we must consider a new Hokage with a much stronger mental state," said Danzo, as he saw some of the Council members nod their heads in agreement, and noticed the slightly narrowing eyes of Naruto aimed at him that made the old man strengthen his grip on his cane/sword slightly underneath the desk.

"The Sandaime's mental state is within reasonable parameters for running this village, as he has not once faulted in doing his duty with the exception of one matter, which I would like to point out has been resolved during the invasion, and I challenge anyone here to say otherwise with further proof to backup your claims," said Naruto, as he saw everyone looking at him, and saw the Sandaime smile at the boy for defending him.

"And how would a boy such as you know about such things? You aren't even old enough to shave much less understand what it means to fight. We don't even know your past! I say we have Ibiki interrogate this boy and extract all the knowledge his mind has to offer us for future usage against our enemies," said Danzo, as he didn't like this boy, and felt the urge to attack Naruto grow stronger.

"To do so would violate the terms of the contract I have with the Sandaime and prove that the Leaf is without honor in holding up its terms of the agreement. If that is the case, then I should leave the village, and employ my services elsewhere that would appreciate them. I am after a freelance mercenary given the status of my contract and I can leave at any time if I feel my services to the Leaf are no longer beneficial to me," said Naruto, as he left out the part of taking Haku, and Yugito with him since he would have to do that secretly.

Maybe he would even take Kin with him too since she would most likely be targeted for being a former Sound Shinobi.

"Why you little...," said Danzo, as he snarled at Naruto, and was silenced by a firm hand raised by the Sandaime.

"Danzo, what Naruto says is true, and after what we've seen him do during the invasion I would prefer that the boy stay employed here within the Leaf rather then someone else with less then friendly plans for us," said the Sandaime, as he saw many member of the Councils, and the Clan Heads pale at the idea of fighting the boy.

"Still Hokage-sama, the boy's abilities are not that of a Shinobi, and begs the question of how he became like this at all," said Koharu, as she looked at the boy with unease, and saw Naruto's eyes piercing into hers that made the old Councilwoman feel a chill run up her spine.

"My abilities are mine and mine alone. That is all you need to know about me," said Naruto, as he saw the woman scowl at him, and ignored it since none of them had the power to intimidate him.

"Be silent boy. You are talking to members of the governing body of this village and will show some respect to us," said Homura, as he glared at Naruto, and the blonde made the old man felt his spine want to snap in half.

"What I see are people talking about me with arrogance, fear, and a sliver hate mixed into their words. Why should I show respect to people, who clearly speak ill of me while in their presence, and not give into the desire to severe their heads from their bodies?" said Naruto, as his eyes glowed with an eerie light that made many people in the room tense at the power, and the Sandaime had to send a pleading look to the boy to make him stop.

"I will not stand for this Hokage-sama. This boy is a threat to us if kept alive without a leash on his neck. I demand a tracker seal be placed on the boy so we can monitor his movements in and out of the village," said Danzo, as he saw several people approve of this, and the Sandaime look more tired then ever.

"You can't put a tracker seal on him now because I've decided to let Naruto become my new apprentice and besides...we're going on a mission soon to get the Sandaime's own replacement as Hokage in the next few days," said Jiraiya, as he saw everyone looking at him now, and grinned at being able to redirect their thoughts on the matter at just the right time.

"What? Who?" said Homura, as he wanted to know just whom the Sandaime had chosen, and saw Jiraiya grin further.

"My old teammate...Senju Tsunade," said Jiraiya, as he saw the two Councils protest, and the Clan Heads thinking about such an idea being beneficial to the Leaf.

"Her?! Tsunade left the Leaf to drink and gamble her life away. The only reason she isn't a Missing Nin is because of her status as a Sannin," said Koharu, as she had never gotten along with Tsunade, and even more so when the proposal to train more medics to later go into the field to reduce casualty rates by the younger woman.

Tsunade nearly went after Koharu when the Sannin learned the elderly woman had used her influence on the Shinobi Council to end notion of such a program.

"Perhaps, but that's why I need Naruto to come with me, and convince Tsunade to come back home to the Leaf. Besides, it will further strengthen the Leaf to have Tsunade back, and make any enemies we have from the other villages think twice her as the Hokage," said Jiraiya, as he saw everyone thinking the idea over, and saw his redirection of the conversation away from Naruto worked.

"I agree with Jiraiya. Its clear that Tsunade-sama should return to the Leaf and become the new Hokage since her skills in the field of medicine could prove to be invaluable to us. Plus, I think Tsunade-sama's policy to start her medic program should be put into motion now more then ever with what transpired during the invasion, and we need her expertise to begin start it," said Hiashi, as he knew that his voice would hold a good deal of sway on the matter, and the others would listen to him.

"We'll deal with _that_ once Tsunade returns. This meeting is over," said the Sandaime, as he left with Naruto, and Jiraiya while leaving Danzo along with the man's puppets having angry looks on their faces.

'That boy is interesting. I must invite him over to the Hyuuga Compound to find out more for myself,' thought Hiashi, as he had been warned by Neji, and then Hinata that the boy's chakra was so powerful that it blinded anyone with the Byakugan.

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

Naruto hovered over the Leaf, as he watched very groups of the female populous start looking for him, and screaming out for him to appear to they could ravage him while being the Mother of his child. The blonde was not pleased by the swarm of fan girls he had acquired in just a short time, as they were making thing extremely difficult for him to be anywhere at anytime within the village and right now Naruto just wanted to enjoy a simple walk in the village.

Was that so wrong?

Finding an area to relax in, Naruto sat down for meditating like he always did, and had decided to enjoy the tranquility the place had to offer.

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a girl, followed by the screams of other girls, and the sound of stampeding women calling out to him.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Naruto shot up into the sky, and flew off to find another place to be alone.

Naruto was grateful the mission to find Jiraiya's teammate was tomorrow, as the sooner he left to find Tsunade, the better his days would be more quiet without fan girls chasing him.

After some time flying around, Naruto finally landed at a training ground where one girl, her name being Tenten if he remembered correct, who wasn't trying to chase him, and was actually training hard in being a Shinobi that she didn't sense his arrival. It wasn't surprising since the bun haired girl had lost during the Chuunin Preliminaries to Temari, who along with her siblings were allowed to return to Suna after Kankuro explained why they went along with the plan, and wanted to become allies of the Leaf again.

"Practicing hard with a sword I see," said Naruto, as he decided to make small talk with Tenten, who nearly jumped out of her baggy pants, and turned around to see the blonde standing before her.

"Oh, Naruto-sama! I didn't know you were there, I was training on my swordsmanship, and I uh...uh...," said Tenten, as she felt herself becoming embarrassed around him, and wondered if he was going to ask her to leave so he could train here.

"I understand Tenten-san. Your form is impressive, but I think you would do better if you had a skilled instructor to spar with, and give you the needed experience to fight against a real swordsman," said Naruto, as he summoned Masamune to his hand, and got into a lazy fighting stance.

"Really! I mean, you would teach me, and help improve my skills with a sword? Even though your better then me and I'm a girl?" said Tenten, as she had always hated how Gai had taught Lee more in terms of Taijutsu, Neji had his clan, and she had to work with what she knew from what her Father could teach her since he was retired ANBU.

Though because of some of his injuries sustained during the last Shinobi War, Tenten's Father couldn't move like he use to, and it was like a handicap to learn how to wield a sword from him. Not only that, but Tenten always felt that because she was a girl was like being a second class citizen in terms of the Shinobi world, and had always wanted to prove that being of a different gender didn't mean anything.

"Why wouldn't I? You have the skill, the determination, and the drive to push yourself to the edge if not beyond your limitation. You have so many of the qualities need to become a strong Shinobi and I wouldn't be much a of swordsman if I ignored such qualities," said Naruto, as he hadn't realized that Tenten was blushing up a storm at the mention of all her strengths, and was feeling something stirring within her that was not related to training.

"Shall we get started then?" said Tenten, as she got into fighting position, and saw Naruto nod before tilting his sword toward himself.

"Very well, but I will warn you this one time Tenten-san, I will not take things easy on you, and I am going to push you in every training session we have until you can't lift up your sword anymore," said Naruto, as he had learned from Sephiroth in that manner, and while his training won't be so close to the realm of being lethal compared to the SOLDER Commander...it would be quite ruthless nonetheless.

"I'm not afraid," said Tenten, as she had a look of determination on her face, and had to shake off the look on Naruto's face that spoke of nightmarish pain that would never be forgotten.

"You will be. You will be," said Naruto, as he came at Tenten, and began putting the girl through more training then she could have ever asked for.

(Isis Weapons Shop and Home-4 Hours Later)

Naruto floated up to the second story building and went into the open window of what appeared to be Tenten's room from what she told him in his arms on the way over before she went into unconsciousness via exhaustion from training. She had been cut up a bit, but that was to be expected, and healed her wounds when they finished before flying off to take her home. Speaking of which, when Naruto did slip into her room, the blonde placed her on the bed, and looked around the room to see it was like any other girl's room with posters on the walls.

Scattered along floor were also some magazines too, but these weren't about fashionable clothing, and more centered on weapons along with how to use them. Above the window he came in, Naruto saw a poster of Tsunade, and the blonde began to decipher that this girl had found her inspiration to be a strong female Shinobi through that of the female Sannin. If he were to return with Tsunade, the girl's progress would no doubt increase several times over, and Naruto saw such promise in the girl's skills that this was a mission that could not result in failure.

_**"You are becoming quite the desire for the female populous here in the Leaf,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he been watching his vessel's actions during their time here, and noticed that many of them of the females (fan girls aside) in the village were showing the signs of liking Naruto more then just a friend.

'I know Kyuubi. Its upsetting Haku and Yugito. And I've seen Kin blushing around me too from time to time,' thought Naruto while leaving the Isis Household, as he had seen the former Sound Shinobi looking at him from time to time, and acting a bit shy like a certain Hyuuga girl did.

_**"She made a request to you about the red haired girl that was a servant of Orochimaru during the invasion. What are you going to do about that?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he knew that the Hokage made it clear that all Sound Four Shinobi were to be interrogated _after_ Tsunade came back to the Leaf, but so many things could happen since then, and with people like Danzo now aware of his existence in the world...the old man couldn't watch over them forever.

To make matters worse, Tsunade may not be so kind like the Sandaime was, and may not keep things the way they were with him being employed to the village. Tsunade could try ordering him to temporarily give up his employment in order to be studied his body like a lab rat or have someone from the Yamanaka Clan enter his mind to look at his memories with the end result being the discovery of the Kyuubi. If that got out, then the people may act out on their fear, and force Naruto to flee with the girls right behind him (if they were not already subdued during this time) into the Elemental Countries.

Of course, from what Jiraiya had told him about Tsunade, the woman may not want to be the Hokage for the painful past the Leaf brought her, and most likely refuse.

'I will cross that bridge when I get to it,' thought Naruto, as he had no idea what to do with red haired girl (according to Kin) was named Tayuya, and would have to figure out how to handle her after speaking with Kin again about the redhead.

(Tanzuka City-A Few Days Later)

"From what I've gathered from my spy network, Tsunade is here in this city gambling to her hearts content, and most likely losing what she spends no less," said Jiraiya, as he was expecting some place to get destroyed, followed by the running of a big breasted woman, and another woman behind her holding a well pampered pig in her arms.

Strangely enough, none of those things had happened yet, and Jiraiya now wondered if the Apocalypse was coming soon.

"Then we better hurry before she decides to flee again," said Naruto, as he walked with Jiraiya into the city, and looking through each bar for a woman that fit Tsunade's physical description.

They eventually found it when Naruto instantly sensed the strongest Mana source in the bar doing its best not to be sensed by anyone and saw a certain drunk Sannin sitting at a table with another dark haired woman holding a very pampered pig in her lap. Walking over to them, Jiraiya called out Tsunade's name, which made the said woman look up to see the Toad Sannin, and then the cloaked blonde boy next to him.

"What the Hell are you doing here Jiraiya?" said Tsunade, as she scowled at seeing her old teammate, and saw that silly grin on his face that she hated so much.

"What? I'm your old teammate Tsunade-hime. I haven't seen you in years since that day you left the Leaf right before helping Kushina give birth to her baby boy," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade scowl at the memory, and how she was unable to save the woman due to her not being in the village sooner.

"Even then, I wasn't able to save the life of someone close to me for the third time in my life, and Uzumaki Kushina's life no less. Minato would have hated me if he lived through the sealing process for the Kyuubi," said Tsunade, as she turned her attention to the boy sitting next to the Super Pervert, and saw his eyes narrowing back at her.

"Look Tsunade, I'm going to be blunt with you, and just explain why we are here. The Third wants you back in Konoha to take over being Hokage. He's getting too old to run the village and after the recent failed invasion done my Orochimaru along with certain other factors the Councils are questioning his mental state," said Jiraiya, as he saw the woman raise an eyebrow since only a medical professional could do that, and considering the state the hospital was in when she left...she'd sooner trust an inmate at an asylum!

"The old man was able to run the Leaf village when I wasn't there Jiraiya and I'm sure he can hold out another few years without me. Besides, he has you now from what you have indicated about the invasion done by our old teammate, and I think the Leaf is strong enough with just one Sannin in it," said Tsunade, as she took a sip of some sake', and saw some of Jiraiya's smile leave his face.

"Yeah, but like you, I don't want the job since I'm not Hokage material, and you are since its quite literally in your blood. On a more serious note, if you don't return Tsunade, then the Councils will elect a new Hokage, which I think will most likely be Danzo, and you know the kind of things he'll do to the village with those mindless puppets he has on the two Councils that he uses to get his way?" said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade's face become a deep scowl on her face, and Naruto saw she was ready to crush her cup in her hand.

"Even so, my decision stand Jiraiya. Why should I go back to a place where all my bad memories are. Dan. Nawaki. They both died for the Leaf village and both of them wanted to be Hokage because it was there dream. Being a Hokage is for fools, who wish to die young, and the Yondaime was proof of that when he took on the Kyuubi," said Tsunade, as she didn't want to hear anymore of this discussion, and got up to leave for the door.

She was stopped instantly in her tracks by a strong grip on her arm by the hand of one Uzumaki Naruto, who looked her dead in the eyes, and made the Sannin freeze at the storm of power the boy's eyes held. They spoke of blood, death, fighting countless battles on some distant battlefield, and held little to no tolerance for those that were not on good terms with him.

"You speak of bad memories, but what you fail to realize, is that by running away from the Leaf, you dishonor their memory, and the memory of your Grandfather. Is that how the Senju Clan will be remembered? Not for the founding of Konoha, but the cowardice the Granddaughter of the Shodaime showed in not returning to the Leaf when it needed her the most, and all because of..._bad memories_?!" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade now becoming angry at his words, and pulled her arm away from him.

"How dare you?! Jiraiya, who is this little brat? Some student of yours? I thought after the Yondaime died, you swore off taking on another apprentice, and left to go peep on women for your 'research' for your books?" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya look a bit sheepish, and Naruto left the table to stand right in front of the Sannin.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade's eyes widen, and so did the other woman while the pig was whimpering at sensing the boy's power since they first arrived.

"Uzumaki? Jiraiya is he the son of...," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod his head, and then turned back to the boy standing a few steps in front of her.

"The Sandaime spoke so highly of you Tsunade-san. He said you were _the_ _best_ at healing wounds that no one else could. How your medical skills were second to none. However, from what I see standing before me, is not the person the Sandaime spoke of, but rather a shell of her former self, and is clearly unfit for the duties a Hokage should perform. Its no wonder the old Councilwoman Koharu wants you to stay away from the village since its clear she finds you lacking the means to be Hokage," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade's eyes narrow dangerously at his words, and even more so when he mention Koharu not wanting her to be Hokage.

"Oh really? A shell of my former self you say? Fine you little brat, fight me outside, and I will show you just how much of a gap there is between us," said Tsunade, as she saw her assistant Shizune looking at her with pleading eyes not to start trouble.

"I do not agree there is a gap between us in skills Tsunade-san, but its not in the way you think, and given your drunken state...the gap is noticeably wider," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade's eyes widen, and then narrow with seething anger at what he was implying.

"Outside gaki! NOW!" said Tsunade, as she was not going to take this crap from some kid looking like some sorcerer, and thinking he can hurt her with harsh words.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think that is wise, the boy seems really powerful, and you're not exactly sober right now," said Shizune, as she followed her teacher outside of the bar, and soon stood on the sidelines with Jiraiya while Naruto stood now some 10 feet across from Tsunade.

"Stay out of this Shizune! Come on brat. I may be slightly inebriated by the sake', but I can still kick this gaki's butt back to the Leaf, and I will do it with just one finger" said Tsunade, as she smirked while holding up her hand with one finger extended, and it was clear she was trying to bait Naruto into attacking first.

"Such foolishness. Jiraiya, you may have to tell the Sandaime we failed our mission when we return to the Leaf, and explain to him how I had to kill his former student because of her arrogance in fighting me with just one finger. 'Bind!'" said Naruto, as he trapped the woman in that single spot much to the surprise of the two witnesses watching, and of course Tsunade herself since she didn't think such a thing was possible.

Naruto then summoned his sword to his hand and then hovered off the ground with his one wing appearing now before flying at Tsunade at incredible speed with his sword in mid-swing. Shizune was screaming for Tsunade to move, Jiraiya was telling Naruto not to strike her down, and the pig was squealing out in horror at seeing her own about to die.

'I can't die here. I don't want to die!' thought Tsunade, as Naruto was now upon her, and the nodachi class sword getting closer to taking the Sannin's head clean off before she closed her eyes in fear.

For the longest of seconds that Tsunade could remember, nothing happened to her body, as there was no pain, and only the feeling of cold smooth steel from Naruto's sword now pressing against the side of her neck. Opening her eyes, Tsunade looked at Naruto's cold eyes that matched the blade pressing against her neck, and saw the boy still had that look that told her she was lucky he hadn't gone through with the strike.

"I want you to remember moment Senju Tsunade. I want you to remember how your own show of drunken arrogance nearly cost you and that I held your life in my hands," said Naruto, as he removed his sword from the flesh of her neck, and sent the weapon away before cancelling the Bind Spell on her allowing the Sannin to fall the ground shaking at the realization of how close she was to death.

"Why? Why did you spare me?" said Tsunade, as she looked up at Naruto walking away, and saw him stop before looking back at her.

"Because Tsunade-san, there are still some people in the Leaf, who still hold your skills in high regard, and I would be disappointing them if I ended your life rather then let you come home to make it be of better use. You may not like the title of Hokage or the bad memories they Leaf brings you, but bad memories are just that, and if you focus on the good times with the people you were with...then the bad memories aren't as powerful," said Naruto, as he walked away, and left the three Shinobi to do whatever it is they would do when together.

(With Naruto-Some Time Later)

The boy sat in the middle of a clear he had made from training, as mediation was a means to find his center during these growingly chaotic times, and sensed the light footsteps of Shizune walking towards him. Naruto could tell by her heart rate, her breathing, and the tensing of Shizune muscles with each step she took towards him that the woman was very much afraid, and wanted to turn back if not for her sense of duty to Tsunade. When she was about 10 feet away from Naruto, the blonde opened his eyes, and looked directly at Shizune's pale looking face before looking at her right hand to see a slip of paper in it.

"T-Tsunade-sama wished m-me to g-give y-you this N-Naruto-sama," said Shizune, as she had heard what Naruto had done for the Leaf before, and during the invasion itself by Jiraiya with the part about summoning a giant dragon making both women go pale.

Naruto rose from his mediation and walked up to Shizune and took the slip of paper from the woman before reading its contents carefully.

"Tsunade-san could have done this herself. Why did she send you instead?" said Naruto, as he saw Shizune fidget under his gaze, and wanted an answer to his question.

"Because she's too ashamed of herself. After what you said, Tsunade-sama needed some time to reflect on her past decision, and wanted to make a bet with you in regards to her decision to return to the Leaf to become the next Hokage," said Shizune, as she Naruto nod his head before looking at the paper again, and the reread the contents behind it in regards to the bet itself.

"What's so special about the necklace she willing to offer me? From what I understand from Jiraiya on the way over to this city, it has some history regarding her loved ones, and part of the reason Tsunade has bad memories," said Naruto, as he saw what she wrote down in terms of the bet she wanted to make with him, and while he accepted the bet...it was also quite stupid given what was being wagered.

"It belonged to Tsunade-sama's Grandfather and the value of it is enough to by several mountains. She does not wager this at all because the last time that stone was around anyone else's neck but hers...they die," said Shizune, as she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at the supposed idea of their being a "cursed necklace", but then again it wasn't that farfetched given his own powers, and the various summons of Gaia he could bring to this world.

"Tell Tsunade-san that I accept this bet of hers and be ready to surrender that necklace to me when this is over," said Naruto, as he saw Shizune looking at him nervously before she leaving, and letting the blonde return to his mediation after he looked at the note again one more time.

_Hey gaki. Jiraiya_ _told me about how you are learning the Rasengan now, as well as how Danzo wanted to bleed you dry for what knowledge you possessed, and I wanted see if you were willing to gamble for a chance at something I have that no one else has been strong enough to hold onto. If you can master the Rasengan in 3 days time, I will give you my Grandfather's necklace, and become the Hokage of the Leaf. However, if you fail, you must submit to a full body examination, and have a member of the Yamanaka Clan mind dive into your head to learn all the secrets you possess._

_P.S. Personally, between the two of us, I'm actually hoping you win, and prove me wrong about this damn thing._

_-Senju Tsunade_

Burning the small paper into ash, Naruto then scattered it into the four winds, and went deep into mediation to study the Rasengan in his mind before his body could use it.

The bet was on.

(2 Days Later)

"I haven't see Naruto in a few days. Shouldn't you be helping him?" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya laugh at the concept of him helping Naruto when the boy made both Sannin look like preschool children, and had an I.Q. that rivaled the Nara Clan.

With the exception of the laziness of course.

"The kid is doing fine without me. I just showed him the first step and he got it within the hour since it was so easy to do. The second part took him by the end of that day to fully understand since I showed him the second stage with a rubber ball. To be perfectly honest Tsunade-hime, I'm waiting for him to come through that door with that cold face of his, and show you the Rasengan in his hand with the other stretched out for the necklace," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade scowl, and Shizune looking worried since Naruto was expected back at any time now with a day left before the bet ended.

"Doesn't matter. Win or lose, I'm still heading back to the Leaf to be the Hokage, and whip the place back into shape," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya shake his head, and smile knowing the cruel torture that awaited the people in the Leaf.

"I'm sure Naruto will enjoy hearing that and so will the large army of love struck girls that wish to have his kids," said Jiraiya, as he let out a perverted giggle, and ignored the angry look Tsunade was giving him.

"Large army of love struck girls?" said Tsunade, as she wanted Jiraiya to explain that, and hoped her old teammate didn't corrupt the boy into being like him.

"Well...you see, he's already got three girls living with him, several slightly older women after him, and a whole army of hero worshiping fan girls chasing him all over the village whenever he's in their sights. The boy's a regular babe magnet!" said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade scowl at that, and hated how fan girls had overpopulated the village.

"And the ability to fly with or without the one wing?" said Shizune, as she had never seen anyone possess something like that, and wondered if it was a bloodline of sorts.

"He's able to fly using some form of 'spell' of his when without using the wing, but it is a recently newly acquired thing after he summoned that huge dragon of his, and it _could_ be considered a new bloodline of sorts," said Jiraiya since the village's own CRA laws was something that would allow Naruto to have multiple wives and further secure the boy in the village.

"I'll have to talk to Sarutobi-sensei about it, but I think we can make that happen, and use it to have Naruto consider staying employed within the Leaf," said Tsunade, as she saw a great deal of potential in the boy, and his power was not something to take lightly.

A sudden spike in chakra ruined any continuation of such thoughts, as the three Shinobi sensed a battle going on outside of the city, and rushed to investigate the matter.

(With Naruto-At the Moment)

"Uzumaki Naruto, we have orders from the Raikage to bring you to Kumo to be punished for your transgressions in stealing the Nibi vessel, and slaying the Kumo search team sent to retrieve her," said a Kumo ANBU Captain, as word had gotten out about the one-tailed demon vessel Subaku no Gaara being defeated by a large demon cat with two tails, and instantly the Raikage knew it was Yugito.

It had taken some time for the Raikage to look into the matter, but apparently the credit for the capture of Kumo's weapon was a boy named Uzumaki Naruto, and now she was rumored to be living with him in the Leaf. It had angered the Raikage so much, he had ordered 3 ANBU battle groups be deployed to find Naruto, and bring him back to be punished for his crimes against Kumo.

"You are making a mistake," said Naruto, as he was on his way to show Tsunade he had master the Rasengan, but was now surrounded by this enemy, and could tell they would rather kill him now then bring him back to Kumo for what he did to their comrades.

"Not from where we're standing. Take him!" said the Kumo ANBU Captain, as his men charged Naruto, and expected to take the boy easily.

How foolish they all were to even think that.

Naruto sliced through one Kumo ANBU, dodged another Shinobi, sliced through the side of another's hip, severed a right arm, took off another's left leg, and took three heads off before performing spin kick that snapped a Kumo ANBU Lieutenant's head upon contact. One of the Kumo Shinobi tried to match the blonde in terms of the sword, but Naruto's strength, which was nearly equaled to Tsunade's broke the blade instantly on contact, and then finished off the Kumo swordsman by slicing the man down the middle.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" said the Kumo ANBU Captain, as he shot a Lightning Jutsu at Naruto, who extended his left hand, and spun around with the Jutsu in his hand before redirecting it at a group of Kumo ANBU too shocked at his actions to even defend themselves.

"As I said...you are making a mistake," said Naruto, as he threw his sword now spinning through the air cutting through limbs, and bodies of Kumo ANBU before hitting the one Kumo ANBU right in the skull with the tip of sword next to the leader of this group.

"We can't return without you boy and I will not go back to my Raikage as a failure so I can die at his hand if not my own for my disgrace!" said the Kumo ANBU Captain, as he launched himself at Naruto, who formed an orb in his hand that swirled with power, and thrust into the Shinobi's body causing the masked man to explode dozens of pieces.

By the end of it, the large group of Kumo ANBU force sent by the Raikage were either dead or dying on the ground around Naruto, and the boy didn't even flinch at the sheet carnage he had created. When Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune arrived they were shocked to see bodies with pieces from the bodies all around them with Naruto at the center. It was here that Naruto's claim at the title of being the "Black Angel of Death" held true, as did indeed look like that right now, and Tsunade wondered what horrible people had been responsible for turning the blonde into this taker of life.

"I won our bet fairly Senju Tsunade. Time o pay up as per our agreement," said Naruto, as he extended his hand slightly covered in blood from the body of the Kumo ANBU Captain he killed with the Rasengan, and it made Tsunade feel a bit...unnerved by the slightly stained hand.

'It could've be worse. I could have won and something bad happens to me later,' thought Tsunade, as she took off the necklace, and gave it to Naruto currently taking off the hood of his cloak before placing the item on his person.

'Strange. It feels like...its suppose to be around my neck,' thought Naruto, as he felt the gems strange power around his person, and Kyuubi felt it too.

_**"Interesting indeed. So long as its strange power doesn't weaken you, I see no problem having with it around your neck,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto nod mentally, and go back to the physical world where the others were looking at the damage the blonde had caused.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be the new Hokage of Konoha, and my first official act is we have a party after my coronation!" said Tsunade, as she shot her fist into the air, and the smaller blonde before her raised an eyebrow like she was nuts.

_**"Things are going to change in the Leaf, but the real question now is...what do we gain from this change?"**_ said Kyuubi and his vessel nodded in agreement since this changing of the guard also changed the playing field of his very life.

"Also, I need to give you a medical checkup when we return to the village Naruto. I know you don't want one since you are a very private person, but you are employed as a part of the forces of the Leaf, and I have to make sure everyone in it has a clean bill of health," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto look at her with displeased eyes, but relented to her form of reasoning since it wouldn't be that bad, and she wasn't out to dissect him like Danzo wanted.

"Very well, but I doubt you'll find anything wrong with me," said Naruto, as he had been in a perfectly healthy individual since he was born, and trained to fight on the battlefield back in Midgar.

'True, but at least this way, I can find out why there are so many girls going gaga over you gaki,' thought Tsunade, as she looked to Shizune, who was trying hard not to blush from seeing Naruto's face, and was currently avoiding her teacher's eyes.

Oh yeah, being in Konoha was going to be a lot of fun, and Tsunade knew it was going to be worse then any debt collectors she ran from.

(YAY! I updated again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, before I forget, I wanted to let you know that Kevinwoopoo needs your help again, and only you guys can do it. My good buddy needs help in writing a self-insertion fic (you know the ones where you are sent to the Naruto universe and all that stuff) and I need you to help Kevinwoopoo in anyway you can. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Enter Akatsuki

The group walked into the village like conquering heroes, as they headed for the Hokage Tower to address the Sandaime, and the rest of the governing body of Konoha. As they walked towards their intended destination, Naruto noticed the looks of surprise, and the awe at seeing the Granddaughter of the Shodaime walking by. Even more so was seeing Naruto beside her, as it was indicated to everyone that he would be the one to bring her back after so many years away from the Leaf, and now here she was thanks to the spiky haired blonde hero.

Amongst the populace, various groups of Naruto fan girls waited for the moment the boy would be alone so they could all try to get their hands on him, and ravage him to the point of draining him dry. Naruto of course saw them, but chose to ignore them since he did not care for such individuals, and focused on the mission at hand to get Tsunade to the Hokage Tower.

"You saw them too?" whispered Shizune, as she saw Tsunade nod with a frown, and then looked silently at Naruto walking next to her while Jiraiya just giggled behind her while writing in that damn book of his.

"This is pure genius! The handsome blonde warrior returns to his village, victorious in his mission to bring back its princess, and is rewarded with a large group of women to give him pleasure beyond imagining. This is gold!" said Jiraiya, as he began writing before being punched right in the face by a fuming Tsunade, and went through two buildings before hitting solid wall that left an imprint of his body on it.

"Baka!" said Tsunade, as she had a few tick marks on her face, and saw Naruto looking back at her with a raised eyebrow before looking at Shizune.

"Are these two always like this before they left the Leaf?" said Naruto, as he saw Shizune nod sheepishly, and the pig Tonton did the same.

"Yeah. You should have seen what happened when Jiraiya got caught peeping in the hot springs with Tsunade there when they were kids. She beat him within an inch of his life," said Shizune, as she saw Naruto look impressed at that, and seemed to find some form of respect for the Slug Sannin.

"Are you two done talking. I'd like to get to the Hokage Tower before I start to show my age," said Tsunade agitated by the two talking about her and Jiraiya when they were kids.

"Very well," said Naruto, as grabbed Tsunade's wrist, and then Shizune's with the latter blushing at the contact before the two vanished instantly.

(Hokage Tower-Hokage's Office)

The Sandaime sighed heavily, as he gazed at the paperwork in front of him, and wished that Tsunade would get here so she could become the new Hokage while freeing him of doing this. I mean, the invasion while stopped, had generated _A LOT_ of paperwork, and it was eating up the old Kage's time being with his grandson.

That and he wanted to read the latest Icha Icha Paradise issue that was out.

Such thoughts (of both family and perverted nature) were put on hold, as he saw Naruto appear in front of him with two nauseous women, who ran to the nearest window, and puked the contents of their stomachs out of it. After emptying their stomachs onto the ground below (and unknowingly on Jiraiya), the two women were surprised that they had arrived so quickly at their destination before Tsunade glared before pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"You could have brought us here faster after I agreed to come back! Why didn't you do that instead of making us travel for several days back to Konoha?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow, and then shrug at her.

"You never asked Tsunade-san. Jiraiya knew, but I assumed he told you, but you wanted to travel on foot, and kept quiet about it," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade getting angry at that, but found it was her fault too since she _didn't_ ask Naruto, and made a mental note to hurt Jiraiya for not telling her that tidbit of info.

"Fine! Let's get this thing over with. Summon the two Councils, Clan Heads, and anyone else that needs to be at this thing to make it official," said Tsunade, as she _really_ wished for a drink right now, and saw the Sandaime chuckle at her actions.

(Meeting Room-Sometime Later)

"Tsunade-sama, its good to have you back in the village," said Danzo, as he kept much of his sarcasm out of his voice, and was trying to figure out how to get this woman under his thumb.

"From what I heard from Naruto, a few of you don't want me back, and for one of the few reasons that I left from the start," said Tsunade, as she glared at Koharu, and saw the old woman was looking at her with a cold glare back.

"You would trust some child over us when it comes to believing we think so little of you? Clearly your time away from the village has done little to improve your intelligence," said Koharu, as she saw Tsunade narrow her eyes, and the Sannin's hands turning to fists.

"From the way you spoke just now, I would sooner trust Naruto to watch my back then you Koharu-san," said Tsunade, as she saw the old woman scowling further, and causing the wrinkles on the Shinobi Councilwoman's face increase greatly.

"Speaking of Naruto, we have been trying to get the boy to undergo a physical exam of sorts, but the contract he has with the Sandaime prevents that, and we were hoping that the boy would change his mind for you given your medical skills are second to none," said Danzo, as he wanted to get his hands on that knowledge to see if he could take it, and incorporate it into his Root program.

"We've already discussed it Danzo and Naruto has agreed to undergo a physical at the hospital _provided_ that only myself along with Shizune are allowed to access such private records," said Tsunade, as she saw Danzo frown at that, and knew the man had ulterior motives to wanting Naruto to have the physical.

"We also want Naruto to have his mind looked at by Inoichi to see if the boy is mentally stable since the reports on his activities while in the Leaf show he has been through a lot of heavy combat situations though rare are still intense," said Homura, as the last thing the Leaf needed was another "Itachi incident" on a much larger scale.

"That is up to Naruto. From what I've seen, the boy mentally stable as he is intelligent, and you should respect his privacy in this matter," said Tsunade, as she saw the Shinobi Council frowning, and the Civilian Council looking nervous since they didn't really have a position to stand on with this.

"If I am no longer needed for this meeting, I am going," said Naruto, as he felt that his presence would only cause waves, and such things were not needed in his life.

"Wait! You are not going anywhere boy," said Danzo, as he snapped his fingers, and several Root ANBU came out to restrain the blonde.

"Root was suppose to be disbanded Danzo," said Tsunade, as she saw the man smirk at her, and didn't like it.

"It was, but these are part of my own private security force, and right now this boy is a threat to myself along with Konoha," said Danzo, as his Shinobi moved to take Naruto away for interrogation before transferring the blonde to his Root reprogramming center, and make the boy his prized weapon.

What happened next shocked them all.

Naruto moved with lethal skills, as he broke the arm of one Root ANBU, broke the leg of the second, and elbowed the first in the face with enough force to snap the neck. Then to make his skills further known, Naruto killed the second Root ANBU with a palmed thrust right through the man's skill sending scattered brains onto the wall connected to the door, and the look in his eyes told everyone he really didn't care that he just did that.

"The only threat to Konoha inside this room Danzo-san...is you," said Naruto, as he gave the man a heavy stare, and saw Danzo sweating heavily under his gaze before leaving the room.

"As the newly appointed Hokage of Konoha, the Shinobi Council orders you to arrest that boy, and interrogate him for all information pertaining to his life before coming here to Konoha," said Koharu, as she decided to throw the Shinobi Councils weight around, and expected the woman to crumble under her command.

What Koharu _got_ was a laugh from Tsunade.

"You? You are commanding _me_? What a joke you are! I'd sooner kiss Jiraiya with my tongue shoved down his throat then listen to you. As I recall, the Shinobi Council are the advisors to the Hokage, and nothing more then that. You _advise_ me on actions, but other then that, I don't have to act on them at all, and to say otherwise would be bordering on treason," said Tsunade, as she saw Koharu scowl back at her, and knew this was just the beginning of the two of them butting heads on matters.

"He attacked by private security force!" said Danzo, as he wanted that boy in his Root program, and he wanted him now!

"_You_ provoked him Danzo and if you keep this up I will do my own investigation aimed at you," said Tsunade, as she shut the crippled man up, and decided to conclude business with them for the day before focusing on Naruto.

(Konoha Hospital-1 Week Later)

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she was now beside him while heading to the room for his physical, and was concerned for his well being.

"Its all right Haku-chan. This is something I must do. If I don't, the people will begin to shun, and fear me for acting this way. Besides, I trust the Leaf's new Hokage to do her job in a professional manner, and keep whatever it is she finds about me a secret from those who would abuse it," said Naruto, as he saw Haku nod, but he knew she was still concerned for him, and it felt...nice.

"I wish to wait outside the room, if that is all right with you Naruto-kun?" said Haku, as she wished to be by his side at any given moment, and help him understand what it was she felt for him.

"You could never displease me Haku-chan. I also don't mind you waiting on your own accord for me," said Naruto, as he looked at her to see Haku smiling at him with a trace of a pink hue, and found the various muscles around his mouth moving slightly to form a small _almost _unnoticeable smile.

"Hey gaki! Being escorted in by your girlfriend?" said Tsunade, as she saw Haku's face turn a small bit of crimson, and Naruto tilted his head slightly as he was trying to fully understand the meaning of that last word.

"Yes," said Naruto since he had no real reason to lie since Haku was a girl and was also a...friend he suppose was the term he could use for her.

Oh the poor blonde boy and his lack of understanding in regards to the opposite sex.

"Well, in any case I need you in this room for your physical, and Shizune is going to help me since I have a feeling you're physical makeup is going to cause me a headache later," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod, but Haku narrowed her eyes at the younger of the two woman in front of _her_ Naruto-kun, and saw the hinted signs of things beyond that of a medical reason at being near the blonde.

"Very well," said Naruto, as he walked into the room with the two women behind him, and ignored the warning look Haku was giving Shizune.

"Okay! Naruto, first thing we're going to go is run a few simple tests, which will require that you temporarily remove your clothes, and then take a little bit of blood to have on record," said Tsunade, as she saw the blonde nod, and begin to remove his upper clothing first before removing the lower portion.

'Wow! He's really muscled,' thought Shizune, as she saw the line of sheer muscle that ran through Naruto body, and saw this kid took his training seriously.

'Black crimson boxers? I know the many fan girls will be proud to find out about that choice,' thought Tsunade, as she put chakra to her hands, and began running her hands over his body while checking for abnormalities behind it.

'Its surprising that Naruto's not embarrassed or aroused that two beautiful women are looking him over while being half naked. Most boys or men would feel that way in his situation,' thought Shizune, as she saw the lines of various scars Naruto's sensei had given the blonde to become this strong, and wondered who that cruel sadist was so she could kick his ass for putting all those injures on a child.

'Interesting. The muscles on Naruto have been active since his birth, and it looks like he has been practically trained to be in constant combat since he was born. Who did this to him?' thought Tsunade, as she saw nothing physically wrong with Naruto, but how that happened to be was something she would not ethically approve of in her medical opinion, and saw the various scars from sword fights the boy clearly didn't win.

"If you are wondering about the scars, they are from my teacher during training, and they are nothing to be concerned about," said Naruto, as he felt her looking at his scars now, and saw Shizune also gazing at him too while writing things down on a clipboard.

'What kind of response is that?! These are lethal strikes meant to kill. This boy was quite literally trained to survive anything,' thought Shizune, as she saw each of the muscles that Naruto's body had before Tsunade's hands rested on his stomach, which resulted in the seal holding the Kyuubi being revealed to them, and it was then that Naruto's body tensed with every muscle looking like it was getting ready to act if the Slug Sannin tried to do anything to it in an instant.

'This seal is so complex. Only someone of Jiraiya or even Minato's level could make such a complex design. Is this what Jiraiya told me about? Is this what's holding the Kyuubi back?' thought Tsunade, as she sensed Naruto's eyes now on her, and she could tell that if she so much as twitched her finger in the wrong direction would result in the boy doing something rather violent.

"Please take your hands away from that seal," said Naruto calmly, but you could clearly tell that there was a deadly warning behind his words, and Tsunade slowly followed with his request before looking at him with sorrow.

"I'm sorry you had to be placed with the burden of the fox," said Tsunade, as she saw the boy look at her with a raised eyebrow, and wondered if Naruto understood the weight he carried inside of him.

"The fox has never been a burden. We act as one. We have for years," said Naruto, as she saw Tsunade look surprised by his statement, and so did Shizune with a hint of fear in their eyes.

"Has the fox ever influenced your mind? Off the record of course," said Tsunade, as she needed to find out if the Kyuubi had made Naruto into this emotionally stunted boy, and if so had the greatest desire to enter that seal to rip out all nine of those tails.

"No. Though we act as one, I do not always act on all the things Kyuubi has suggested in the past, and the fox respects my wishes in that regard," said Naruto, as he felt Kyuubi inside of him nodding at this, and knew this was the best way for them to be unstoppable.

"I see. Well, aside from scars on your body, you are in perfect health Naruto, and I just need to draw some blood to have on record," said Tsunade, as she went to get a needle to draw blood, and saw a look of concern on Shizune's face.

"Tsunade-sama, is it right to keep the fox a secret from the Councils, and the Clan Heads for that matter? I mean, the Kyuubi could be manipulating Naruto, and he may not even know it," said Shizune in a whisper, as she looked discreetly at Naruto, and the boy didn't seem to care.

"And you think we should tell them? You saw how those fools acted regarding Naruto the way he is now. If they had found out about the boy when he was born, do you think Naruto would be any better off? The village would have crucified him or Danzo would have tried to get his old hands on him for Kami knows what! I don't like how the boy turned out Shizune, but the way things are now, I prefer this alternative, and I'm going to help the gaki get some form of humanity in him. You saw the Haku girl with him, its clear that she cares for Naruto, and can help bring him out of this emotional ice age he's in," said Tsunade, as she had heard from the Sandaime in private about Haku, Yugito, and recently Kin currently living under the same roof.

"I suppose. Still, if it somehow gets out that Naruto is the Kyuubi's jailor, we could get in serious trouble for not reporting it, and not even the fact you are the Granddaughter of the Shodaime will stop the harsh punishment that will befall us," said Shizune, as she didn't want her teacher to get in trouble, and because of this emotionally challenged boy.

"Just deny knowing such information about me," said Naruto, as he made Shizune jump up nearly hitting the ceiling in fright at hearing his words, and saw the nervous woman looking back at him.

"Are you sure?" said Tsunade, as she knew that by doing this, it would put him out there alone against the Councils, and the Clan Heads if they felt Naruto was a threat to the Leaf village.

"Positive," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade nod in understanding before coming back to face him with the needle in hand, and prepared to remove some blood from the vein in his right arm.

"All right, but it could lead to..._problems_ in the near future Naruto," said Tsunade, as she saw the blonde nod in understanding, and didn't flinch when she injected the needle to extract the blood.

"I have been aware of this and prepared for such things should it happen," said Naruto, as he waited patiently for Tsunade to extract his crimson _glowing_ blood, and saw the woman look at with surprised eyes.

'That's interesting. It looks like chakra is mixed into his blood,' thought Tsunade, as she had finished up, and took the vial of blood from the needle before looking at with her keen perceptive eyes.

"If that is all, I will take my leave," said Naruto, as he had his clothes on his body in an instant, and headed for the door.

"The blood is glowing like its full of life. Have you ever seen anything like this Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune, as she too stared at the glowing red vial of blood, and saw Tsunade currently frowning.

"No. It is something to behold. Put this away and make sure its in a place only the two of us have access to. Something tells me that this could be trouble if it got into the hands of someone like Danzo," said Tsunade, as she gave the vial to Shizune, who put it in a small sealing scroll, and placed it in the medical folder with a seal both women put both their blood on so only they could access it.

(With Naruto-At the Moment)

"I'm so glad that is over Naruto-kun. I saw an entire army of fan girls around the hospital searching for you with cameras in the hopes of seeing you without clothing," said Haku, as she knew that the instant it got out that Naruto was having a physical, the fan girls that wanted the blonde would be out in force, and want _her _boy.

They all had snow balls chance in Hell of being with him while Haku was still alive and breathing.

"I imagine so. I will never understand the need for them to be so obsessed with me," said Naruto, as he turned to Haku, and saw her looking down the road at something with a frown.

Following Haku's line of sight, Naruto soon mimicked her facial expression, as they saw a bunch of drunken villagers currently hassling Kin in the Market District. Apparently, it had also gotten out that the former Sound Shinobi was staying in Konoha after defecting just prior to the invasion, but despite that fact, some people felt that people like Kin did not deserve to be treated nicely, and wanted her to know it too.

"Stupid girl. What do you think you're doing here in the Leaf? Go back to Sound where the other pieces of shit go to rot," said one person, as he pushed Kin, who was currently holding groceries in her hands, and fell over while losing the groceries in the process.

For Kin, being in the Leaf was fine when people didn't know she once served the Shinobi village that invaded Konoha, and the place the Sandaime place her in for protection was not bad either. She had been surprised when the old Kage had placed her with the ever infamous Uzumaki Naruto and two other girls living with him that were also hiding out from certain places outside the Leaf. Kin also wasn't going to deny that she was from the very beginning a bit..._jumpy_ around Naruto, as she had heard the rumors about him that Orochimaru got from his spies, and then seeing him in person was something else all together. However, as time progressed however short of a time it was, Kin had found that Naruto was very nice, a bit cold at first, but nice all the same, and didn't mind her staying in his bed while he apparently didn't sleep at all until the changes to the house were made so she had her own room.

Haku and Yugito were a bit peeved at that since they wouldn't have minded that Naruto slept with them in their beds. Platonically of course.

In any case, Naruto had done everything within his power to make Kin's new life easier, and had put her in charge of the cleaning the house while still having time for Shinobi training. However, when the invasion ended, someone among the Leaf Rookies had mentioned her being a former Sound Shinobi since they saw her during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries, and now made her a target for the bitter people of the Konoha.

"What is going on here?" said Naruto, as he walked towards the group of civilians, and two Shinobi with them while Kin got off the ground before gathering up the scattered items.

"Naruto-sama? This isn't what it looks like," said one of the Shinobi in the group with the rank of Chuunin and was looking a bit pale in the blonde's presence.

"Really? So I just imagined this group you are currently with did _not_ push Tsuchi Kin to the ground? Do you take me to be a fool, _Chuunin_?" said Naruto, as his voice was low, deep, and had a lethal tone to it that told the Shinobi before him to speak carefully for the next few words spoken could be his last.

"N-No, I m-mean y-yes, I-I mean...this girl s-shouldn't...forgive m-me Naruto-sama," said the Chuunin, who saw the blonde bring forth Muramasa to his right hand, and had look for _zero patience_ right now.

"This _girl_, as you decided to call her, defected to us before the invasion started, and had begged for the protection of the Leaf. This girl's name is Tsuchi Kin dear Chuunin and it is because of _her_ that we learned various details about the invasion Orochimaru had setup for the Leaf. She is also lives with _me_, as _my_..._honored_..._guest_, and to insult Kin for once being a part of the Sound village is an insult aimed at myself. So tell me Chuunin of the Leaf, _why_ should _I_ spare you my wrath? Why should I even show you even the _smallest_ amount of mercy for what you were supporting with them?" said Naruto, as he pointed to the civilians trying to flee, and the second Shinobi (one with the rank of Jounin) trying to do the same.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Really I am very sorry for helping them hurt her!" said the Chuunin, as he had seen what Naruto could do with that blade, and heard the stories behind it too.

The man did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of the blade.

"Its not me you should be apologizing to right now," said Naruto, as his eyes turned to Kin, who was shocked to see him defending her, and then at the Chuunin getting on his knees bowing to her while stammering out apology after apology.

Unbeknownst to the people watching this event, two people across the street at a nearby restaurant wearing straw hats with bells, and black cloaks with red clouds looked at the blonde boy with interest. They had been ordered by Pein to bring the boy to him for possible membership since Orochimaru was dead and the ring the Sannin wore during his time with the organization had been recovered.

"That's him? He doesn't look like much. Right Itachi?" said the taller of the two, as he watched with his much smaller partner in crime, and saw the man's eyes look at Naruto with caution.

"Do not underestimate him Kisame. You saw the report our spies in Kumo gave us. This boy killed high level Kumo ANBU without difficulty and has the power to summon at his command multiple summons with one of them being a great dragon that could destroy anyone in its path. There is a reason Pein-sama wants this boy to be a part of Akatsuki and we need to do it carefully. If we provoke this Uzumaki Naruto, it could lead to him being our enemy, and the organization does not need this boy as our enemy," said Uchiha Itachi, as he saw Kisame nod, and eyeing the sword in the blonde's hand with interest.

"I hear he killed Zabuza with that sword in his hands. That's no small thing to do. I hear the kid wields that thing with a grace that surpasses even the most skilled swordsman. Do you think we can turn him?" said Kisame, as it took the right way to get someone to leave a village for the organization, and needed to push them into wanting to leave of their own freewill.

"It won't be easy. We'll watch the boy a little longer and then confront him when the time is right," said Itachi, as he knew that when word got out of his return to the Leaf, it would bring about his brother, and he didn't need that right now.

And so the two watched, as Kin accepted the man's apology, thanked Naruto for helping her, and saw the blonde walk away while Haku helped her housemate home.

(Inuzuka Clan Home-Sometime Later)

Inuzuka Hana was cleaning the kennels of her clan home, as it was her job that day after Kiba was apparently caught peeping in the hot springs with another pervert, and was now in the hospital after being beaten quite badly by the women on the other side. Hana for her part growled at her little brother's stupidity and made a mental note to make Kiba pay for this in the end.

The dogs in the kennels cleaned or yet to be cleaned were acting a bit noisy today, but Hana had ignored it since they probably saw a cat, and wanted to chase after it. As she worked on the kennel section in front of her, Hana soon heard her dogs whimpering, and turned to find Uzumaki Naruto of all people walking into the kennel.

"Is this the Inuzuka Clan home?" said Naruto, as he had been told this was where the clan was located, and saw the dogs though he had to check.

"Yes it is. My name is Inuzuka Hana. Can I help you Naruto-san?" said Hana, as she saw the blonde looking at the kennels, and then at her while the dogs around them were acting submissive to his presence.

Hana couldn't blame them for acting that way, as she could practically feel Naruto's aura of dominate authoritative power that made her want to act the same way, and saw the boy getting closer with each passing second. In her mind, Hana saw herself staring at an alpha male to end all alphas, and it was sending sensations down her spine that she had never felt before.

"Possibly. I was thinking of getting a dog for my housemates, but I need one in particular that will not hostile to cats, or at the very least be able to get along with a feline member of the species," said Naruto, as he wanted to get a surprise for the girls, but knew because of Yugito's tenant that dogs weren't favored, and needed a dog that would be respectful of the girl.

"I don't know if we have one like that Naruto-san. I could check my records, but it could take some time, and as you can see I am working on cleaning the kennels for the dogs right now. If you could come back at a later time, I would be able to determine what dog we have that would be suitable, and feline friendly per your request," said Hana, as she felt her body burning up with the longer he stood there looking at each dog with critical eyes that made each dog lay down submissively the instant he made eye contact with them.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a few days to inspect the group you've chosen for me to look at," said Naruto, as he looked at her now, and Hana was using all her willpower not to fall on her knees to act submissive to his presence right now, and present herself as his future mate.

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-s-sama," said Hana, as she saw him walk off, and when the blonde was out of sight she fell to the ground exhausted while moaning slightly while her Inuzuka instincts fought with her to get up in order to mate with Naruto.

Hana would need to talk to her Mother soon about and how to deal with this.

(Training Ground #12-Sometime Later)

Naruto walked to the training ground, as he had long since sensed two distinct pair of eyes looking at him since the altercation that happened with Kin, and had tested to see if they would follow him when he went to the Inuzuka Clan home. Now here Naruto was, waiting for the two individuals to appear before him and explain themselves for the need to follow.

"You can come out now. Failure to comply will result in me leveling this area and you in it," said Naruto, as he waited a few more seconds, and when he started to call more Mana from his body did the two appear from the forest area.

"Uzumaki Naruto, it is with great honor by the authorization of our leader Pein of our organization known throughout the Elemental Countries as the Akatsuki that we wish to invite you to become a part of our ranks, and join us in our ultimate mission," said Itachi, as he had hoped such a speech would impress the blonde, and let them talk further away from the Leaf village.

"I know of your organization Uchiha Itachi and I want no part of it," said Naruto, as he brought out his sword, and saw Itachi's eyes narrow while his taller counter part just grinned before bringing out his own sword.

"Look gaki, you either come with us willingly, or you can do this the hard way with us bringing you back to Pein-sama with your body being less then whole," said Kisame, as he was feeling excited right now, and got ready for a fight.

"I've seen you in the Bingo Book. You are a former swordsman of the Mist like Momochi Zabuza was before the failed coup. I would say it is a great honor to fight you, but I after your threat, I will not say that, and look forward to taking your head from your body," said Naruto, as he saw Kisame grin sadistically while seeing Itachi take a few steps back, and could see the reluctance to fight in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Let's see just how strong you are!" said Kisame, as he charged forward with his sword, and Naruto braced himself for the attack.

"You are very strong. Just like Zabuza," said Naruto, as he found himself actually having to work harder to push this foe back, and found that Kisame was much stronger then Zabuza was.

"No. I'm Stronger!" said Kisame, as he attacked relentlessly with his prized blade, and was finding this kid wasn't half bad.

"Kisame, do not play with Naruto. Just disable the boy so we can take him back to base before we are discovered," said Itachi, as he saw Kisame look back at him, and nod at the Uchiha's command before swinging Samehada that Naruto blocked with his Muramasa.

"Why do you wish me to join your organization? I see no reason to leave the Leaf," said Naruto, as continued to battle Kisame in a duel of swords, and used agility to counter the height advantage his opponent possessed.

"The Leaf is filled with corrupt officials. All Shinobi villages are. Each one fight another in the quest for power while we, the Akatsuki fight to end all the fighting by removing the Shinobi village from existence, and leaving our organization as the only one to take on missions for the Elemental Countries," said Itachi, as he saw the boy fighting while having his Sharingan activated now, and saw the power the boy had swirling around him was incredible to see.

"There is more to it then that Uchiha Itachi. One does not start an organization like yours and expect it to do what is already being done on a grand scale unless you have a means to make it happen with something even bigger to support it," said Naruto, as he knew that was the case with SOLDIER being supported by Shin Ra, and knew that whatever this Akatsuki had planned involved more then just being a global Shinobi force.

'This boy is very perceptive. Not only that, but he's holding his own against Kisame, and that is something very few can do with the skills my partner has his disposal,' thought Itachi, as he saw the two break away from each other, and Kisame began going through hand signs.

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!" said Kisame, as he created a large ball of water that formed like a shark's head, and launched at Naruto at high velocity speed.

"Firaga!" said Naruto, as he countered with a large ball of intense fire at Kisame's Water Jutsu, which was overpowered, and shark man of Akatsuki had to jump out of the way to miss being hit with the remaining fire from the blonde's spell.

"What the Hell kind of Fire Jutsu was that Itachi?" said Kisame, as he knew that only the Uchiha Clan specialized in Fire Jutsus, and this practically stupefied him since that was no Fire Jutsu he had ever seen.

"I don't know. As I told you Kisame, do _not_ play with him, and just take him down," said Itachi, as he saw Kisame growl in frustration, and prepared another Water Jutsu.

"Blizzard!" said Naruto, as he launched his ice spell at Kisame, who leaped out of the way, but got his right leg frozen in solid ice, and had to use his sword for support.

"Itachi! I think we need to run or else we'll be in trouble," said Kisame, as he saw Itachi nodding before focusing his sights on Naruto, and the blonde now looked at him now in a battle ready stance.

"Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi, as he brought Naruto with him to this dark illusionary world that brought people to the brink of mental collapse, and possibly want to kill themselves without the required psychological treatment shortly after.

Naruto found this to be interesting, as he had heard of this from what he had read in the Hokage's library about this, but never the description behind it, and felt it was a sight to behold. However, such thoughts were thrown aside when he looked at Itachi, and saw the man was looking at him calmly.

"You are in a realm I control. For the next 72 hours, you will be tortured by me, and learn what it means to pay for defying the Akatsuki," said Itachi, as he was about to have the boy bound to a cross, but found that it was _he_ not Naruto, who was unable to move, and heard a deep growl behind him.

Turning his head slightly, Itachi saw the very tailed beast that was thought to be lost to the organization after its attack on Konoha 13 years ago.

It was Kyuubi.

_**"It is **__**you**__**, who is not welcome here Uchiha Itachi. For the next 72 hours, it will be **__**my**__** honor of having **__**you**__** be the one tortured at the hands of my vessel, and it will be **__**you**__** who will understand what it means to cross my vessel...the Black Angel of Death!"**_ said Kyuubi, as he along with Naruto had combined their mental powers together to override the powers of Itachi's Tsukuyomi, and were now calling the shots in this dimension for the next 72 hours.

While this happened in that dark realm, Kisame was looking at Itachi, who was now was shaking violently, and crying out in pain with injuries hitting him one after the other. The former Mist swordsman watched in horror, as he saw Itachi go flying from an attack that was unseen by normal eyes, and turned to look at Naruto now focusing his eyes on him.

'Oh...shit!' thought Kisame, as he went to get Itachi, and saw they were now surrounded by Konoha ANBU.

"Kisame, we...we need to...get...get away. T-This...boy is...is not what w-we...thought h-he was," said Itachi, as he was barely able to stand up, and looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes.

"No shit Itachi," said Kisame, as he helped his partner up further, and saw the group of Leaf ANBU getting ready to advance, and Naruto watching to see what they would do.

"You are surrounded. Surrender now," said the ANBU Captain, as he along with his team moved to capture the two, but they were stopped when Itachi used what chakra he had left to create a Shadow Clone, which attacked the group before exploding, and sending them everywhere with the smoke clearing to reveal the two Akatsuki members being long gone.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" said Jiraiya, as he arrived to see the battle that had been waged, and was surprised that the blonde was still standing.

"Yes, but there is now a problem. Uchiha Itachi used his eyes on me and he saw a certain part of me that should not be known," said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya's eyes widen, and heard the quick intake of breath.

"This is bad," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto nod, and saw the ANBU picking themselves up off the ground.

"True, but at least they won't be coming after us for awhile, and Uchiha Itachi is not an immediate threat until after he heals," said Naruto, as he had informed Jiraiya of being sent to the strange dimension via Itachi's eyes, and turning it against the man with such influence that it affected the Uchiha Prodigy's body along with his mind.

'This kid is something. No one has ever countered the Tsukuyomi like that and with such a counter that the caster was hurt in that manner,' thought Jiraiya, as he would have to talk to Naruto about this later, and how he pulled it off was quite a miraculous thing in itself.

(Hokage Office-Sometime Later)

"Geez Naruto, you sure know how to cause headaches, and I've got a mountain sized one thanks to you," said Tsunade, as she went over everything that happened when the blonde gaki fought the two members of Akatsuki, and the urge to drink was getting to her.

She barely got seated in to this desk and looking into a means to heal Lee of his injuries from the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries with this now falling into her lap!

"My apologizes Hokage-sama, but it was either fight them, or join their organization like the were suggesting I do. Would you prefer I did the opposite of the current actions I took in this matter?" said Naruto, as he was sure that the actions he took were appropriate, and felt it would further prove his loyalty to the Leaf.

"No! No Naruto. What you did was the right thing to do, but the results behind it are very damaging when the organization hunting for the tailed demons finds out you are one of them, and begins hunting you for the Kyuubi," said Tsunade, as she was concerned about the boy now, and those staying with him now possibly being in danger.

Especially Nii Yugito since she was another demon vessel from what she was told by the Sandaime.

"It makes no difference whether the Kyuubi is inside of me or not when it comes to the Akatsuki organization since I was a threat to them before they even knew of the fox. That was why they wanted me to join them. They didn't want to fight me and tried to get me to help them in their goals," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade nod at this, and it was always considered a possibility since he had made quite the notorious name for himself.

"But now they have a new reason to come after you," said Shizune, as she was concerned for the blonde too, but Naruto didn't seem to care that his life was endanger, and the boy just looked at her with a cold calmness that told her this wasn't the first time someone came at him with the intent to end his life.

"No. It's a different reason, but not really a new one, and if they do come to kill me like you are saying they will? Then I say let them come. Let them come to meet their end like so many have done trying to make me meet my own," said Naruto, as he left the room, and decided to go do some training to pass the time.

"What do you think we should do?" said Tsunade, as she turned to Jiraiya, who was now looking serious too, and was looking out at the village via the window.

"I don't know Tsunade. You and I both know that if Naruto was raised here, his potential would have _never_ reached the level its at now. I _could_ make some kind of seal to have on Naruto to suppress everything he is now and start him off fresh. It would be like what he was before never happened, but it would take such a long time to retrain him, and bring him up to an appropriate level Shinobi of the village. But I think that will cause more harm then good considering how Akatsuki now knows about him and will most likely come at him with everything they have to get the Kyuubi. I know you don't want the boy to be what he is now Tsunade, but considering Naruto's enemies right now, it would be stupid of us to seal all of that away, and train him before those enemies come looking for him. I say let him do what he wants," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade nod her head, and sighed at the choice in front of her.

"All right. Besides, I have a feeling that Naruto's humanity while buried deep inside of the gaki's mind, can be dug up by the various females that surround his life, and help him experience emotions that he was denied as a child," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya nod, and knew that whatever conditioning Naruto had been put into made Danzo's whole Root conditioning process look like some magician's pathetic excuse at hypnotizing with a gold pocket watch.

"Did you talk to the two Councils and the Clan Heads about Naruto's apparent bloodline limit? You know, the one where he can fly with that one wing of his?" said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade nod her head, and frowned at how that went.

"The Shinobi Council was ecstatic about it since they felt a whole army of them could alter the way we could invade other villages. The Civilian Council of course being the brainless idiots they are, nod their heads with whatever they say, and Danzo keeps asking for Naruto give up some genetic material to see if can be put into Shinobi in order to duplicate the bloodline," said Tsunade, as she had been _very_ close to smashing Danzo's face through, and the Civilian Council along with him.

"At least the Clan Heads looked happy. Well...the one's with daughter's anyway," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade smile at that when she remembered the look on Tsume's face, and the sigh of relief on Inoichi's since his daughter had apparently talked about Naruto being so powerful while going out to train.

"Hiashi is still on the fence due to Hyuuga Clan traditions. The Hyuuga Elders won't exactly let anyone regardless of their power to marry someone from the clan because of their paranoia regarding their clan's eyes," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya snort at that, and look out the window with anger aimed at the Hyuuga Compound.

"Please! They only care about having the Branch Family serving them hand and foot. If they really cared about their precious bloodline, the Cage Bird Seal would be altered so _everyone_ in the clan can have it, and not just the Hyuuga Branch family," said Jiraiya, as he knew the history with that clan, and it sickened him to no end.

"In any case, if Hinata does show affection for the boy, I doubt Hiashi would disapprove since the clan would only gain higher status in the Leaf if they got together, and decided to get married," said Tsunade, as she knew that when word got out of the boy having a bloodline, and fell under the CRA the drove of women coming after him would enormous beyond anything they had ever seen.

"It could be tricky for any girl even if they got around Naruto's emotional barriers since Haku and that other girl Nii Yugito will make it near to impossible for anyone to get near Naruto," said Jiraiya, as he let out a perverted giggle, and got punched in the face for it that sent him out of her window into the village below.

"Ero-baka! That's coming out of your pay!" said Tsunade, as she saw the damage Jiraiya's body had done to her window, and ignored the fact that she had sent the body through the window in the first place.

(YAY! I updated again. I hope you liked it. I got a wicked case of the muse when I wrote it and I just had to write this. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Confessions

(A/N: Check out Kevinwoopoo's fic. Its not that bad. Seriously, its not. Also, he's helping me with stuff on my end in terms of weapons, and I'm helping him in return. So do us both a favor and read his shit because it is good. ENJOY!!!)

"You want to do _what_?" said Naruto, as he was meeting with the newly appointed female Hokage of Konoha, and he could see she was serious about this.

"I want to put your ability to fly with that wing of yours down as a bloodline limit and put you under our Clan Restoration Act laws we have setup here in the Leaf," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto looking at her with a frown, and turned his head to see Jiraiya behind her looking just as serious.

"So instead of being an agent of the shadows, I'm now a breeding machine for the Leaf, and meant to help produce children that will be turned into weapons," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade's eyes widen in shock, and Jiraiya frowned at the notion that was the idea that the Hokage would do that to the blonde.

"No! Naruto you miss understand. This will ensure that the Councils support you rather then turn against you should the knowledge of Kyuubi being sealed inside of you ever gets out. By doing this, I can protect you better because you will eventually become a Clan Head, and can state this was a private clan affair. It will ensure that no one in the Leaf tries to hurt you," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto look away from her, and walk towards the window deep in thought at what she was asking him to do.

Naruto knew all about the CRA law of the Leaf, as many Uchiha fan girls were all itching for the instant Sasuke was going to use them to revive his clan, and what was required to properly revive it. In Naruto's case, it was start a clan of his own, which followed those very same rules, and was listed under the CRA sectional laws of Konoha.

"You are asking me to sire more beings like myself into this world. Each will be powerful in their own right and many will seek them out to use them for various means. To make myself, as well as the Mothers of my children, and the children I sire be targets for just about any ambitious fool wishing to exact some form of revenge against me," said Naruto in a cold voice, as he turned his head to face Tsunade, and saw her wince at that with the Toad Sannin doing the same.

"Don't you even want to continue your bloodline? Your very legacy will be past down to your children and no one would have to know who the Mother of your children would be with the exception of a few people," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto narrow his cold eyes slightly at him, and it made the Toad Sannin nervous.

"My legacy? My legacy will be that of flying Angels of Death. For such a self conscious village that hates to kill needlessly, it seems you don't mind that someone of my caliber siring children to follow in my footsteps, and leaving their own trail of death throughout the Elemental Countries," said Naruto, as he turned to look out the window, and spotted several people below with his sharp eyes that were all smiles on their faces.

"At least consider it, all right Naruto?" said Tsunade, as she saw this boy was trained to embrace absolutely nothing, and was made to believe that value in something was strictly a point of view.

"Very well Hokage-sama though I wouldn't get your hopes up. However, if by some mere chance that I _do_ wish to start a clan, the potential women that will be have my offspring will be chosen by me, and for my own reasons without question," said Naruto, as he left to clear his thoughts on the matter, and left a sighing exhausted Hokage with an equally exhausted Toad Sannin.

"Do you think Naruto will do it?" said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya think about it for a second, and then shrugged since no one could really figure the kid out.

"Your guess is as good as mine Tsunade-hime. Though Naruto is right about how his kids will be real powerhouses and anyone of them could be a target by his enemies for capture or even an assassination," said Jiraiya, as he saw Tsunade sighing again, and rubbing her temples to remove the huge headache she just have herself.

"Yeah well, he is Minato's son, but I can't reveal that yet for a few more years, and even now would cause a lot of problems with Iwa since they are bitter for what happened in the last war," said Tsunade, as she knew that Iwa had tried to find out if Minato had a child, and where the boy or girl was.

If they only Iwa knew.

"We should also have Naruto tell those close to him about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. If Akatsuki finds out that people don't know that Naruto hold the fox, they will leak the information to everyone themselves, and it could spell trouble for the gaki," said Jiraiya, as he knew that those close to Naruto could handle this secret, and those that did not hate him would be considered the blonde's true friends.

"That's just _great_ Jiraiya! As if Naruto doesn't have enough on his plate dealing with the Akatsuki organization, but the two baka Councils, and the mere fact were stating he has a bloodline so he falls under CRA laws isn't enough for him already," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya looking at her with a rare seriousness, and decided to hear the Super Pervert out.

"I'm not suggesting we shout it out for all the Elemental Countries to hear, but only those that we know Naruto can trust, and it might help the blonde open up more," said Jiraiya, as he knew that some secrets are meant to be kept a secret for revealing it would cause a backlash, and not everyone would be so understanding.

"I'll consider it, but let's give Naruto a few days to digest what he has already, and _then_ talk to him about this," said Tsunade, as she didn't want the blonde to think they were trying to pin him down, and force the poor boy to stay here in Konoha against his will.

'Few days? How going to giving Naruto a few weeks and a hell of a lot of fiber,' thought Jiraiya, as he didn't think a few days would be enough, but decided to let Tsunade make the call on this, and wait to see what Naruto did.

(At the Uzumaki Household-That Night)

Naruto was in his room staring out at the window deep in thought at the news Tsunade told him about wanting to have him starting his own clan and having multiple wives for maximum effect in making a strong clan with many offspring. Naruto knew that such a thing would keep him in Konoha indefinitely, which would mean his days of being an independent mercenary under the employment of the Leaf would be at an end, and put him as a member of the Leaf.

Not a Shinobi like the others mind you, but still one of its forces, and still under the direct command of the Hokage.

"You are troubled," said Haku, as she came into the room after sensing his aura was now raging like a storm, and it only happened Naruto felt disturbed by something that he was undecided about doing.

"I just came back from a meeting with the Hokage. She wants to have me start a clan. To start a...family here in Konoha," said Naruto, as he explained how his wing, and flying put him up for starting a clan in Konoha with CRA rules applying in having multiple wives.

"Do you want a family Naruto-kun?" said Haku, as she walked quietly towards him, her heart was beating 3 times the pace it had been when she walked in, and inside the former servant of the late Zabuza was hope Naruto would say yes to having a family.

"To be honest Haku-chan, I...I had not even considered it, and for the first time in my life I am...frightened? If that is the correct term for what I feel inside. Does that make sense to you?" said Naruto, as he turned to face the girl, and saw her walking towards him with a look in his eyes that spoke of wanting.

Wanting him.

"It does Naruto-kun. All your life, you have been a being of death, trained to take the lives of other, and now you are being given a chance to help create life. You have not experienced such things before and the prospect of doing something like this frightens you because it goes against what it is you do," said Haku, as she had now wrapped her arms around Naruto, and breathed in all of his being, and let her own aura wash over his to soothe it.

"Any child or children I sire would become a target to all my enemies. They would be hunted like animals. The same for their Mother," said Naruto, as he was calculating everything within his mind, and it was making him feel things he didn't know existed.

"Not if you are there to nurture them and have the support of the _Mother_ of said children that are brought into this world," said Haku, as she blushed at the prospect of being the Mother of his child, and imagine what they would look like.

"Do you think...do you think I would make a good Father to my child Haku-chan?" said Naruto, as he understood a child's development was determined by the environment, and by the very parents/guardians the child is raised by.

Naruto had never known his parents, which was fine with him, and accepted Sephiroth as his parent/guardian/teacher in all things that the man taught him. However, the concept of being an actual Father, watching something _he_ had created with another grow under his watch, and possibly succeed Naruto in what he was had an impact on his mind.

"You would be a great Father," said Haku, as she closed her eyes, and hummed slightly into his shoulder while sensing his aura was slowly submitting to hers.

"Thank you Haku-chan," said Naruto, as he found himself becoming sleepy, and what was even more surprising was he couldn't fight it.

'He's so taxed right now. The Akatsuki organization, Kumo wanting him dead for taking Yugito away from them, and now this news about starting a family/clan is putting even more pressure on him. Its amazing Naruto-kun has lasted this long,' thought Haku, as she would have been pulling her hair out in frustration at everything that had happened so far if it was focus entirely on her being, and here this boy was taking it without so much as a building being blown up in frustration.

Gently guiding the tired blonde to the bed, Haku sat Naruto down, and watched him close his eyes to the embracement of sleep before she kissed him on the forehead. Putting the covers over his body, Haku left the room before looking back, and left to tell the others not to disturb him.

(Inuzuka Clan-A Few Days Later)

Naruto walked into the kennel area, as he saw Inuzuka Hana waiting for him, and he noticed she had a bit of _glow_ about her. Ignoring it, Naruto followed Hana to where the prized dog awaited the blonde, and noticed the woman beside him was quite pleased.

"It took a lot of checking, but this dog's lineage has been bred from a long line, which has had to deal with the same lineage as the Fire Daimyo wife's cat Tora, and can easily be around cats easily," said Hana, as she opened the cage door so the little dog could walk out of the cage, and let the puppy look at its potential new owner.

"I assume the dog will require shots, obedience training, and the like while growing up," said Naruto, as he saw the dog looking up happily at him, and seemingly unafraid of him.

A rare thing indeed.

"Yes, but you can always go to me for that since I am a licensed vet, and can keep track of your dog's progress while he grows," said Hana, as she saw Naruto kneel down, and do his own inspection of the little puppy before the dog licked his face.

In Hana's mind, her dog instincts were kicking in to tell her to lick Naruto's face too, but had to keep them at bay since it would be unprofessional to simply jump the blonde, and it would stain the reputation of the Inuzuka Clan. Hana still remembered that day when her Mother came home after some clan business was taken care of and she told the older woman about Naruto visiting the clan home for a pet. After explaining everything, the Inuzuka Clan Matriarch laughed at Hana's excited face, and the fact the young woman her daughter was turning into was now wondering what the Hell was going on with her.

According to her smiling Mother, Hana had (in a nutshell) found herself in the presence of an Alpha Male, and a powerful one at that if all the dogs around the blonde submitted to him just by his presence alone. It was only natural, based on their animal instincts that the female members of the clan seek out potential Alpha Males, and mate with the chosen man.

Though what made Tsume _really_ laugh at her daughter was the fact it was _Naruto_ of all people whom Hana had become attracted to. The boy was several years Hana's junior, but it was clear to the Inuzuka woman that Naruto was not some weak child training to be an Alpha, and the way the blonde moved signified he was already.

Naruto had long since earned his bones and the right to be called an Alpha Male.

Especially if what Anko told her in passing was true about _another_ part of Naruto.

"Is this dog the only one?" said Naruto, as he petted the dog gently, and found the dog was being quite obedient for one so young.

"The only one of the whole litter? Yeah. Its strange really because this one here always seemed to distant itself from the others and I was concerned he may be the runt of the group at the time," said Hana, as she had seen the little puppy being different from the others, and showed some signs of being a runt.

'What do you think Kyuubi? Is the puppy worthy?' thought Naruto, as he wanted to hear his demon's thoughts on the subject, and could sense the fox studying the pup.

_**"This one does not fear you, but is ready to learn. Not unlike you when you were a child being trained by Sephiroth. Let's put the dog to the test,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw his vessel nod, and hoped this little thing before them could live up to its new Master's expectations.

"I'll take him Hana-san. Give me the paperwork and I'll fill it out right now," said Naruto, as he saw Hana hand it to him, and went through all the means of making this official before paying her what was owed for the puppy.

"If you have any need for future pets _or_ you just want to visit Naruto-kun, I will be here at the clan house, and at the vet clinic," said Hana, as her instincts decided to kick in, and basically leave a big hint that she was interested in him.

"That's good to know, as I can visit you at either place to inspect my new dog, and make sure he's in perfect health," said Naruto, as he saw Hana blushing, and saw the tall tale signs of attraction aimed at himself.

'Yes. Do visit me Naruto-kun and I can _inspect_ the impressive animal currently in front of me,' thought Hana, as she was burning up again, and trying to control herself with this time being even more difficult.

"From this day forward you my little puppy will be known as...Zabuza!" said Naruto, as he heard the puppy let out a bark in approval of the name, and began following the boy to its new home.

(Uzumaki Household-Moments Later)

"He's so...KAWAI!" yelled Haku, as she proceeded to smother the puppy named after her late Father figure into her bosom, and Kin did the same while Yugito hung back to watch the dog from a respectful distance.

"If you think that the dog will be a problem because of Nibi inside of you Yugito-chan, I made sure this dog is respectful, and doesn't harass the feline based species," said Naruto, as he saw Yugito's irritation at the fact he got a dog, and would put her at odds with the small animal.

"Still, did it have to be a dog?" said Yugito more to herself then Naruto before her eyes widened and looked at Naruto to apologize to the boy for insulting his choice of animal to bring home.

The blonde simply raised his hand lazily to tell her it was all right.

"I understand. Just give the puppy a chance. That's all I'm asking Yugito-chan," said Naruto, as he saw Haku look at him with a silent thank you, and so did Kin since she liked dogs to though not as much as Haku.

_**"Don't worry kitten. The dog may be a new addition to the household, but at least it won't want to bed with our Naruto-kun, and we will be his favorite pet pussy to have around,"**_ said Nibi, as she smirked at Yugito's blushing face, and ignored her vessel's ramblings about being stuck with a perverted neko demon.

Yugito would have said more (in her mind), but a knock came at front door, and when Naruto opened it there was Yugao in her ANBU uniform with mask.

"Naruto-sama, the Hokage needs to speak with you about something important," said Yugao, as she saw him nod, and followed her to the Hokage Tower.

"Why must they burden with so much?" said Haku, as she saw Naruto heading to see the Hokage more often then she would like, and it was becoming a great concern.

"Maybe it is a mission this time and not wanting his answer to starting his own clan," said Kin, as she saw Haku, and Yugito blush at that memory while feeling heat rise to her own face.

'Uzumaki Nii Yugito. It has a certain ring to it,' thought Yugito, as she blushed at the idea of being Naruto's wife, and the children they would have.

'Uzumaki Momochi Haku. I must make it a reality for him,' thought Haku, as she petted the dog, and let it lick her face.

(Hokage's Office-At the Moment)

"You're newest request is putting me in an even greater position of being considered a threat not only to others outside the village, but within it too, and I do not like it one bit," said Naruto, as he stared at Jiraiya, and then at the Sandaime to find them silent on the matter.

"Naruto, what the Akatsuki now knows will put you in danger if they decide to leak that information out if they learn that no one knows about it, and we're not talking about the entire village knowing about the Kyuubi. Just those close to you," said Tsunade, as she saw that trusting people with his secrets was something Naruto was a novice at, but when you consider his secret, and the fact the location it would be divulged in...well he wasn't really at fault.

"What about the Councils? The Clan Heads? I doubt they will be so understanding. They may even push the issue that Kyuubi has made me what I am," said Naruto, as he was not about to do something that would put himself in danger, and those he lived with since they would be seen as collaborators of the Kyuubi.

"We'll keep them in dark Naruto. We won't tell them anything. Remember, you said we could deny knowing, and we will with everyone else if that is what you want in order to protect them," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod his head, and then sighed in what almost sounded like defeat.

"We do what we must I suppose. Very well. Summon them here, from the Rookies to Yugao-san's ANBU unit, and...leave out Team 7 since they are not to be trusted," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade, and the others frown at the last part.

"Why Team 7?" said Hiruzen since it was a bit of an odd request.

"Sasuke cannot be trusted with such information, the Haruno girl will tell anyone within hearing distance, and we know the other boy Sai reports directly to Danzo," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade nod in agreement, and so did the other two behind her.

"All right. I'll set it up. Just take it easy until then Naruto," said Tsunade, as she heard a hollow, and uncomfortable sound coming from the spiky haired blonde.

It was Naruto...laughing.

"Take it easy? I don't know the meaning of that term," said Naruto, as he vanished just like that, and it made everyone feel really depressed hearing it.

(Unknown Location)

"This most recent news about the Kyuubi's location is most disturbing to hear," said Pein, as he saw the other members of the infamous Akatsuki organization appearing via their projections in a circle formation.

"To do that to Itachi is no small feet. Such mastery at that kid's age is unheard of. Did Jiraiya of the Sannin train him?" said Sasori, as he knew that only someone of Jiraiya's level could handle Itachi, and Kisame at the same time so an apprentice should be able to do the same if only for a short amount of time.

"I highly doubt it. Jiraiya has been away from Konoha and without the boy since the end of Kyuubi's attack on the Leaf," said Pein, as he had been watching Jiraiya since the end of that particular event for the Leaf, and knew for a fact the Sannin didn't bring an infant with him during that time.

"Could the Kyuubi have taught the boy?" said Konan, as it wasn't uncommon for a vessel of one of the tailed beasts to learn things, and help in their mutual survival against things that would try to destroy them.

"Possibly, but I doubt it. From my own research, the Kyuubi believes in causing only destruction, and to help its vessel would not be in its nature," said Pein, as he wondered just who it was that taught the boy, and helped tame the fox in such a way to help the blonde.

"Still, with Itachi out of action, and Kisame needing another week to heal is not good for our schedule. Even more troubling from our reports, is the Nibi vessel is living with the Kyuubi vessel, and seems to have formed an attachment each other," said the white faced side of Zetsu, as he heard murmuring from the others, and then his other side decided to speak up.

_**"We need to get that Kyuubi boy and the Nibi bitch for our plan to work!"**_ said the dark half of Zetsu, as he saw Pein nodding in understanding, and then turned to Konan.

"When will Itachi be fully healed?" said Pein, as he entrusted the man's recovery in the hands of his origami angel, and knew she could handle it.

"His wounds are extensive Pein-sama. While Kisame will need another full week, Itachi will require 2 more after that to heal, and another do perform his duties. A full Month if I continue the healing plan I setup," said Konan, as she saw Pein nod, and turned to face the others.

"But how do we deal with the Kyuubi boy? He took two of our strongest members down easily and he is rumored to be learning from the Jiraiya now," said Zetsu's white half before his darker half decided to speak up.

_**"We need to kick his ass in retribution!"**_ said the darker half of Zetsu and seemed to be agitated right now.

"We'll deal with them later. For now, we will focus on other things, and gather the other tailed beasts before we go after the Kyuubi vessel," said Pein, as he saw the others nod before they all vanished with the exception of Pein himself, and another figure in the darkness.

"This action by my old pet is indeed most unusual though Kyuubi never did like taking orders from me," said the figure in the darkness.

"Your eyes allow you to enter a person's mind with enough focus. Could you do it again and destroy this supposed bond Itachi spoke of...Uchiha Madara?" said Pein, as he saw the man smirk, and reveal his perfected Sharingan Eyes.

"I did it before and I can do it again. Let the boy take on the others and let him slay them all. When it comes down it, I will be victorious, and the Kyuubi inside of him will die at my hands to pave way for something greater," said Madara, as he saw faded deeper into the darkness, and left Pein to himself before the man left his own projection.

(Uzumaki Household)

"Naruto-kun, the Hokage requests our presence in her office," said Haku, as she got a bird summons land on an open window, and the scroll on it from the desk of Tsunade herself.

"So it begins," said Naruto more to himself then anything, but Haku heard it, and he sensed her concern.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" said Haku, as she had sensed something bothering him, but had kept it hidden from her with greater ease then last time, and she did not want him to be burdened by whatever it was the Hokage had delivered.

"Nothing Haku-chan," said Naruto, but even for his skills in being a deliverer of death, which included lying, the spiky blonde haired former SOLDIER knew that anyone could see it was a lie, and knew Haku could see it clearly.

"You normally don't lie to me Naruto-kun. Why now?" said Haku, as she felt his aura of power swarming again, but not like the raging storm it had been before, and seemed to be a rainstorm then the viciously thunderous one from days earlier regarding the CRA.

"Haku-chan, do you..._would_ you care about me if a secret about my person, which I had kept from you, and others was revealed?" said Naruto, as he saw Haku look at him with increased worry, and wondered what he was getting at.

"I care about you now and forever Naruto-kun. We all do in this house. Nothing you say, do, or did before you came into our lives could change that," said Haku, as she knew that the blonde had done what some would consider evil deed (depending your point of view), and hate him for such things he had done.

Haku wasn't like that. She saw into his being and saw none of the evil many in Naruto's position were plagued with and succumb to when lost in the seas of power. Naruto had been taught, trained, and had obeyed a Master much like Haku had. A follower first and a leader to others second. That's how it went.

However, Haku knew that whatever this secret Naruto had, it was so great that he felt it would possibly threaten the connection they had together. What he had created with _all _of them! Yugito, Kin, the Rookies, the Jounin, ANBU, and anyone else Naruto had bonded with in his own way with the people of Konoha. This secret was a test of such sacred if not precious bonds, to see if they would hold up against this unforeseen phantom that in the Uzumaki's mind threatened to take a few short years worth of friendship/comradeship that he had forged, and destroy it in a mere few seconds.

"Will you follow me? If I leave Konoha once this secret is out?" said Naruto, as he saw her look at him with a mixture of worry, hope, and joy at his word in wanting her to be by his side.

"I will follow you to whatever end this world takes us and have no regrets," said Haku, as she wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her entire body onto his own to let him know just how much she cared.

"Then let's go with the others to the Hokage's Office and reveal what it is that I have kept from everyone I have come to trust," said Naruto, as he walked out of his room with her beside him, and soon met with the other housemates before setting out to see the female Hokage.

(Hokage's Office-Moments Later)

Tsunade sighed, as Naruto finally appeared with the 3 girls living with him, and noticed the male half of the people here had perverted looks on their faces while dark auras were aimed at the blonde's house guests. The Hokage herself knew that Naruto had not fully decided on the whole start a family/clan and have multiple wives in the near future to do it. If this meeting turned bad, then Naruto would have zero chance of making that happen, and even if he did the people around them would make the chosen girl(s) miserable.

"I've brought you all here because of an opportunity, as well as secret related to Naruto has come up, and we all felt you needed to be told about it," said Tsunade, as she saw Haku scowl at her, and moved slightly closer to Naruto in the process.

'Liar! It's just _you_, who wants to tell us about Naruto-kun's secret,' thought Haku, as she wanted to project her dislike of this action by Tsunade through her eyes, and could see that the Hokage saw it.

"After speaking with Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei, and Naruto himself...we have decided to let him have his own clan. As such, Naruto qualifies to have multiple wives under CRA laws that specify the creation of a clan, or the restoration of a clan," said Tsunade, as she saw the various females of this group seemingly brighten before darkening when looking at each other, and the Hokage knew this could be a problem.

Jiraiya was giddy at seeing their reaction and would have written it down in his notebook for his 'research' had Naruto not sent him a death glare that signified a slow painful death unheard of in the Elemental Countries aimed at the male gender.

"We already knew that Hokage-sama," said Haku, as she pointed to Kin, and Yugito too since they cared for the blonde as well.

Again the female auras in the room darkened at that while the males began to grow quite fearful for their lives and manhood's.

"I suspected as much Haku-san since the gaki is your housemate. However, there is some other piece of news that not even you know that Naruto has kept from everyone here, and will now reveal what it is. _BUT_ before he does, everyone here must realize that was is spoken in this room stays in this room until otherwise informed, and know that you will be punished severely should you do defy me," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto close his eyes, and then slowly opening them while in rhythm to his very breathing.

_**"Time to face the music as they say my vessel,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto mentally nod towards him in the shared mindscape, and saw the blonde prepare himself.

"As you all know, I am not native to Konoha, and from my abilities I was not taught by anyone in the Elemental Countries. However, it has come to my attention that I was in fact born in Konoha roughly 13 years ago on October 10th, and if you remember your own village's history then you will know it is a day that...will forever live in infamy," said Naruto, as he saw the Jounin in the group stiffen, there eyes widen, and the blonde could sense the fear from the memory of that very night.

"That's the day Kyuubi attacked," said Shino, as he had paid attention to such details in class regarding history, and saw Naruto nod his head.

"What you have all come to believe, is that the Yondaime Hokage killed Kyuubi using a Forbidden Jutsu known to only by a handful of people in the Leaf, and the price of using it is the life of the person using it. However, the Kyuubi did not die like everyone was told by the Sandaime when it was over, and the fox still lives," said Naruto, as he saw many go pale, worried, and fearful of the idea of the Kyuubi still being alive.

"W-Where is t-the f-fox?" said Hinata, as she heard all the stories about the Kyuubi, and it would sometimes give her nightmares knowing that something like that existed in this world.

"He is close by. In fact, the secret I am about to reveal, is that the Kyuubi lives..._inside_ of me, and was sealed inside of me by the Yondaime Hokage before his death," said Naruto, as he heard them gasp, saw their eyes widen in shock, and now waited for the bonds he had acquired to be shattered beyond repair.

"He's sealed inside of you?!" said Kiba, as he didn't want to believe it, and he was sure no one else did either.

"Yes. After the sealing, I was taken away by an individual, who out of respect for doing what he did will remain anonymous, and took me away from the village so my life could be..._moderately _better then what it would have been here," said Naruto, as he now saw the looks of confusion on everyone's face, and how they didn't understand.

"What do you mean? You saved the Leaf from destruction by having the Kyuubi sealed inside of you," said Ino, as she saw Naruto have a small smile touch his face, and it was almost showing a hint of cruel amusement.

"Do you really believe that Ino-san? History tells us that humans always hate what they do not understand and that is no different for demon vessels in the Elemental Countries. Isn't that right, Yugito-chan?" said Naruto, as he saw Yugito nod her head, and decided she might as well come clean with everyone here too.

"Naruto-kun's right. Demon vessels are hated from the moment a demon is sealed away in them to be used as weapons, but while growing up, they are treated like garbage, and taking beatings to make them submissive to their 'Masters' in the Shinobi village they're in. Such examples are Subaku no Gaara from the Chuunin Exams for holding the one-tailed raccoon dog, and...myself for holding two-tailed Nibi," said Yugito, as she saw them looking at her with surprise, and was waiting for them to jump away from her.

"So if Naruto had stayed in Konoha, he would have been persecuted by the people in it, and possibly even some Shinobi too because the fox's attack on the Leaf had killed so many," said Kurenai, as she knew Iruka lost his parents, and several friends she knew had also lost family to the Kyuubi too.

"Which is why I had hoped to keep this a secret from everyone and take it to my grave. However, due to the Akatsuki organization consisting of 9 deadly S-class Missing Nin learning of Kyuubi's existence inside of me, I am now a target for their plans like Yugito is, and they will come after us," said Naruto, as he saw them now digesting all of this new information, and then looked at Tsunade doing the same.

"You didn't want us to know in the belief we would hate and betray you," said Tenten, as she saw Naruto nod, and glance at Haku currently worried about everyone's actions.

"Yes. To me, such bonds I have with everyone in this room are precious to me, and have more value then any form of wealth this world has to offer. Before I came to Konoha, I was a obedient destroyer, and agent of death that served an even greater one. When I was not training for battle, I was knee deep in it, and I killed _many_ _many_ people where I was, and had never felt such things before in my life," said Naruto, as he felt Haku look at him in surprise since this was the most she heard about it, and knew that such a confession of such things was a crucial point in his life.

"So...what happens now?" said Choji, as he saw Naruto detach himself from Haku, and walk towards the window to look down at the populous below.

"Now comes the point where we reach the crossroads of life and _all_ of you must choose what you are going to do with this information? Will you hate me? Shun me? Never go near me again? Conspire in secret to destroy me?" said Naruto, as he continued to look at the populous below, and seeing them all happy without a care in the world.

"No, I won't hate you," said Hinata, as she decided to be the first to speak, which shocked everyone since she was always so shy, and here this shy girl was speaking out in such a serious voice.

"Hinata?" said Kurenai, as she had never seen her student like this before, and wondered what was driving this girl to be so supportive of him.

What Kurenai didn't know was that Naruto had paid a visit to the Hyuuga Compound where certain..._issue_ were resolved.

(Flashback-2 Weeks Ago)

Naruto walked through the long halls of the Hyuuga Compound, his invitation for being a guest at the clan home to see Hyuuga Hiashi was a rare thing for anyone of "commoner status", and had to be on their best behavior should they ever be invited back. If even the slightest thing was out of place, not only would you not be invited back, but the opinion the Hyuuga Clan had of you would be known throughout the village, and it held a good deal of weight. Naruto however, was not some mere "commoner", as he had been the Sandaime's secret weapon, and secret second-in-command up until Tsunade's term of being the Fifth Hokage.

Along the way to see Hyuuga Hiashi, the blonde former SOLDIER saw several Hyuuga Clan members nod in respect to him, and several young Hyuuga females blushing at the sight of him. Apparently, from what Naruto understood, Anko had basically told just about every woman within the village that he was hung like a bull, and had the Head of the village's gossiping network Yamanaka Ino to further support it.

So now nearly every young female whether married or single couldn't even look at him without blushing from what was told. The only female's in Konoha, who seemed to be immune to this was Haku, Yugito, and Kin though that was because they lived with him for long.

"Naruto-sama, its good to see you again," said Hiashi, as he had _finally _been given the opportunity to have the blonde over as a guest in his house, and was glad he didn't use his Byakugan.

"As it is you Hiashi-sama. You wished to speak to me about something?" said Naruto, as he saw the Hyuuga Head nod, and motion him to follow to his private study.

"Yes. As you know, my family has been divided due to ancient Hyuuga Clan traditions, but in these changing times, such laws only hinder the clan, and I need your help in this matter," said Hiashi, as they entered his private study, and put up a Sound Barrier Jutsu so no one could hear them talk.

"How so Hiashi-sama? Killing all the your Hyuuga Elders is not something that I could do unless you and the Hokage herself sanctioned such an action. Something I know she has not done or else we would be having this meeting in her office," said Naruto, as he saw Hiashi nod in full agreement since all matters like that would go through the Hokage, and as the blonde said they were in his office right now not the Hokage's.

"Correct. What I am asking you Naruto-sama, is to marry my daughter Hinata, and free her from the suffocating life of the Hyuuga Clan so her little sister can take over as Clan Head. Once that happens, I will be made a Hyuuga Elder on our Clan Council, and will be able to use my influence to remove the Cage Bird Seal with Hanabi spear heading the movement. Like Hinata, I wish for our family to be united, and to right the wrong that was committed against my nephew years ago. He has trained himself into believing that Fate rules all and that the Hyuuga Clan are chained to it like everyone else. He has been considered a Prodigy by his peers and it has given him a sense of arrogance when around others. Please Naruto-sama, I beg of you, as a repenting Father, and Uncle of the Hyuuga Clan to help me in this matter since you are the only one who can," said Hiashi, as he got on his knees, and bowed his head until it touched the floor.

"You are putting me in a very awkward position Hiashi-sama. I do not know if I can fully agree to the arranged marriage you wish me to have with your daughter, _but_ I do believe I can help you with your nephew, and remove the arrogance from his being. However, I feel that I must warn you that I will have to hurt him, and send him to the hospital to give Neji the time needed to rethink his position regarding Fate," said Naruto, as he saw the look of reluctance on Hiashi's face, and then small silent sigh of defeat since it was the only way for the Hyuuga Branch member to learn humility.

"Afterwards, could you give him this scroll? Its from his Father. I should have given it to him sooner, but I lost the strength to do so long ago, and even now I am a coward," said Hiashi, as he handed the blonde a scroll, and Naruto pocketed it for later.

"You can stop being the coward you claim to be Hiashi-sama by visiting your nephew in the hospital when I am done with him," said Naruto before he vanished to take care of the matter.

(End Flashback)

"You are _not_ the Kyuubi so I have no reason to hate you," said Hinata, as she boldly took steps towards him, and shocked everyone by hugging Naruto while blushing the entire time.

"I agree with the Hyuuga girl. You're not Kyuubi, but rather its vessel with a big meat stick, and stamina many women would kill to experience!" said Anko, as she got a blush from every female in the room, including Tsunade herself, and the Hokage glared at the woman for that response.

"Anko's last _comment_ aside, I think you'll find everyone here to be level headed when it comes to things like this Naruto-san, and will keep your secret safe," said Kurenai, as she saw Anko stick her tongue out at him, and saw Hinata reluctantly end the hug.

"Just because you have Kyuubi sealed inside of you doesn't make you the Kyuubi itself Naruto-san. Just as the Aburame are not insects for holding insects within our bodies," said Shino, as he knew many were frightened by his clan's abilities, and understood why Naruto kept this secret from everyone.

One by one, everyone in the group agreed that Naruto was _not_ the horrible monster that the blonde thought they would believe him to be, and showed their support in the matter. Even Neji, who after being put in the hospital for some time, and a visit from Hiashi later on had agreed that Naruto had defied the Fate that awaited him if raised here in the Leaf all this time.

"Now that is finished, I still need Naruto's decision on whether to start a clan, and to have multiple wives in the process," said Tsunade, as she decided that it was now, or possibly never in terms of Naruto saying he wanted to form a clan.

If not, then he would have to rebuild it under his Father's clan name in a few years, and it would be an obligation later on when that happened.

At this moment, every single woman in the room aside from Tsunade of course (Shizune was being the receptionist was listening via intercom) was waiting with held breaths, and looked at Naruto for his decision. The blonde himself wasn't sure what to do still when it came to this, as this part of the world had been denied during all the years he was being programmed by Dr. Hojo, and then learning from Commander Sephiroth. Reproducing was within his biological makeup from what he understood, as the fox had told him that such urges would awaken in him in a few years, and would have a high number of sperm due to the amount of Mana his body possessed that would also had to the potency.

The only question now was...did he _want_ to do the ritual of reproduction and sire a small army of child?

'Say yes! Say yes!' thought Anko, as she so wanted to be with Naruto not just for sex, but because the boy had been good to her, and held no ill will in his heart because she was the late Orochimaru's apprentice.

Sure he was a few years younger then her, but they were both adults (at least she thought he was) under Konoha laws, and they would have plenty of time getting to know each other better.

'Naruto-kun is a great sensei when it comes to swordsmanship. He's clear headed. Doesn't belittle women or think that they are weak. He's not even picky and doesn't mind training none clan Shinobi. Perfect for a girl like me!' thought Tenten, as she was giddy inside, and was hoping Naruto would say yes.

'Say no! Say no! Don't take all them bitches away from a guy like me! Not to mention that you need to stay away from my sister!' thought Kiba, as he knew his sister Hana was acting like she found the perfect guy for her, and had smelled Naruto's scent at the house before one day making the Inuzuka boy suspect it was the blonde.

"Again, the very concept of me even being a Father of a single child much less children wasn't considered on my list of priorities so far into my life, and to be honest up until now I had not even considered it given what I am. However, I have found people here in the Leaf, who do not fear, and/or hate me like I had suspected would. Seeing this new change of events, I will forge a clan here in Konoha, and have multiple wives to make it strong," said Naruto, as he saw the girls cheer, and most of the guys moaning in defeat since that meant they would lose out in getting the girl they wanted.

"This is fantastic! My research material for my next book is going to be unlimited from this! The lone deadly blonde warrior filled with guilt is given a chance to soothe his soul by marrying multiple women, who love him despite his dark secrets, and wish to show him the pleasures of life through that of the flesh. ITS PURE GOLD!, " said Jiraiya, as he began scribbling down frantically all this information, and stopped when he felt a large amount of killer intent before the Sannin realized that he was in a room filled with a lot of angry females (the men ran away out of fright) along with Naruto looking very angry at him.

"Anything to say before you die Jiraiya?" said Tsunade, as she cracked her knuckles, and saw Naruto cracking his neck from side to side to signify he was going to dish it out his own bit of punishment.

"Don't take away my manhood," said Jiraiya, as he saw them surround him, and ready to destroy his body.

"I won't, but I'm afraid Anko, and Naruto aren't so nice regarding requests like that," said Tsunade, as she saw Jiraiya whimpering in fear, and saw Anko rubbing her hands in an evil manner while removed his cloak before rolling up his sleeves.

Oh yeah, it was a bad day to be Jiraiya, and _definitely _a good day to be Naruto.

(Omake-A Different Reaction to Naruto's Decision)

"Again, the very concept of me even being a Father of a single child much less children wasn't considered on my list of priorities so far into my life, and to be honest up until now I had not even considered it given what I am. However, I have found people here in the Leaf, who do not fear, and/or hate me like I had suspected would. Seeing this new change of events, I will forge a clan here in Konoha, and have multiple wives to make it strong," said Naruto, as he saw the girls cheer, and most of the guys moaning in defeat since that meant they would lose out in getting the girl they wanted.

"YES! PARTY AND ORGY AT NARUTO-KUN'S HOUSE!" yelled Anko making all the men get nosebleeds that sent them in all direction.

"ANKO!" yelled Tsunade and Kurenai at the same time.

"Fine! We won't have a party and orgy at Naruto-kun's house," said Anko with a pout while seeing the poor Hyuuga girl had fainted from the naughty thoughts now running through her head.

'Thank Kami,' thought Tsunade, as she sat down in her chair again, and saw Anko now smirking.

"We'll just have the orgy then!" said Anko while Tsunade face faulted from her words.

'Gaia give me strength,' thought Naruto, as he now wondered if he had made the right choice, and prayed to Gaia that he did.

(End Omake)

(YAY! I updated. Hope you liked it. I was also thinking of writing a NarutoxPredator crossover. Kevinwoopoo is helping me in terms of weapons. Let me know what you think via PM. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Reunion

(A/N: DarkxPrince said I could use some of his stuff from his fic so if you see anything here that looks familiar to it...that's why. ENJOY!!!)

It was lovely morning in Konoha, as the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and if you looked up in the sky you would see a cloaked figure floating over it while performing Taijutsu based forms while his arms were covered in lightning. At first, people were very much shocked by seeing this boy flying, and even more so for training in the air space meant for birds.

For Naruto however, it was a place where he could actually find solitude, focus his Mana, and (on a more personal note) wouldn't have to deal with fan girls all the time.

In the few weeks that followed with the announcement of his secret about having Kyuubi inside of him and about starting a clan due to his wing, the young blonde felt like a secret weight had been lifted. That in itself was surprising since he had never felt that it was a weight on him until after it was revealed, which upon being removed made Naruto feel better for some reason, and decided not to question it since it wasn't causing him any harm.

When he wasn't training, Naruto found himself being around his housemates along with the other females of the village more, and even going shopping with them on more then one occasion. Even going with them to places that most men would stay the Hell away from like female clothing stores, but it was something Naruto didn't have a real problem with, and gave honest opinions about things that had it been any other male figure would have been beaten to a bloody pulp.

Of course, Naruto was not your ordinary male figure, and everyone knew it.

However, with every high in a person's life, there was also a distinctive low that follows soon after, and it soon came via message from the Raikage in Kumo.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade sighed at the message she was reading over before handing it to her sensei, as she didn't like what the demands on it were from the man, and neither did the old retired Sandaime. From the message the Raikage sent, he was tired of being made a fool out of by Naruto for killing his ANBU, and losing Yugito at the same time. So the Raikage had made demands that Yugito be returned to him immediately or there would be war with the only other option would be a trade of Yugito for the last Uchiha.

Something that was also out of the question.

So with a heavy heart, Tsunade had summoned the Councils, and Clan Heads together to inform them of this predicament with Kumo.

"We cannot give into these demands!" said Homura, as he was outraged that not only would Kumo demand the last Uchiha in exchange for them having Yugito Nii, but the fact the woman was the demon vessel of the Nibi, and they were never told about it by the retired Sandaime.

"I agree. I say we should mold Yugito to be our loyal weapon and have her along with a platoon of ANBU head for Kumo to kill the Raikage to show we are the stronger village," said Danzo, as he got nods from those around him, but the Clan Heads since this was not someone you could kill easily, and it could backfire on them.

"Nii Yugito is not a weapon Danzo. You are thinking just like the Raikage did years ago when he sealed the Nibi inside of her," said Tsunade, as she saw the old man scowl at her, and knew the old war hawk was displeased by her denouncing the idea.

"You only say that because she sleeps with that _boy_, who in my belief is not so loyal to the village like you believe, and should be kept under careful watch," said Danzo, as he was planning on having his Root Shinobi deal with the boy, and the girl soon should this meeting not go his way.

"That boy has a name Danzo. Be mindful of that should you wish to keep your life," said Tsunade, as she knew Naruto's actions were swift on all who cross him, and many had in the process of learning that out the hard way.

"I will remember that Hokage-_sama_, but all the same it doesn't change the fact that we have a demon vessel in our grasp, and we can mold her into being the perfect offensive weapon needed to shift the balance of power in our favor once more," said Danzo, as he had a look of ambition in his eye, and a hunger for war.

"We are not going to turn Yugito into a mindless weapon and if you keep bringing it up I will consider it treason," said Tsunade, as she saw Danzo grumble at the threat, but he yielded nonetheless, and let her stay in control for now.

"Well we can't just send her back. They would do everything in their power to break her spirit," said Inoichi, as he saw the other Clan Heads nod in agreement, and didn't want to wish that upon the former Kumo Shinobi.

"What about the Uchiha? If we don't give them Yugito, they will want him, or else there will be war between our villages. We don't have the strength to handle them right now even if we keep Yugito here in the Leaf. We cut our losses and give them the girl," said Koharu, as she saw would rather the demon girl be given to Kumo, and leave the Uchiha in the Leaf where he belonged.

"If that's what everyone wants, then you can be the one to explain it to Naruto, and see how he takes this news," said Tsunade, as she saw many of them were hesitant to even embrace this decision mostly because Naruto had no qualms killing them if those close to him were put in danger, and they didn't want to fight the spiky haired blonde.

"We don't wish to provoke young Uzumaki, but surely he will see the village must come first over this girl, and considering _what_ she is...," said Homura, as he would have said more if not for Naruto appearing in the room, and he did some seem pleased by if his eyes glowing with an angry fire in them.

"I must thank Jiraiya-san for telling me of this meeting and from what I've heard you plan to take Yugito back to Kumo. I cannot allow this," said Naruto, as he was now looking at everyone, and then at those who suggested this action.

"How did you know what it was we were talking about sending Yugito back to Kumo?" said Hiashi, as he knew that only people in this room knew exactly what this meeting would be about, and saw Naruto raise an open palmed hand before creating an orb of energy that revealed the room with them in it.

"A simple spell of mine, which allows me to see into this room, and hear the voices of the people in it so long as I'm in the village. After the last meeting the Hokage had with you in regards to myself, I created this spell to make sure that whatever was spoken about me, or anyone close to my person would not be denied my notice. As for what this arrogant Shinobi Councilman just said in regards to Yugito-chan, I would think that he would do better to remember that her happiness is _my_ happiness, and all who threaten her happiness are my enemies. That goes for those in this room," said Naruto, as he eyed the people in the room, and saw they were nervous under his eyes.

"You dare threaten us! Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be arrested right now and thrown away in a prison cell," said Danzo, as he had not expected Naruto to be here, and aware of what this meeting was about.

"Because any attempt you make will result in your lives being forfeit. In regards to the situation with Kumo, I will deal with _that_ myself, and you can forget all about going to war," said Naruto, as he glared at the before he began to walk out of the room, and only stopped when Tsunade spoke.

"How are you going to deal with this Naruto-san?" said Tsunade, as she saw the boy turn his head to face her, and had to fight back the shiver that wanted to crawl up her spine.

"How I deal with all my enemies. By destroy them," said Naruto, as he left the room, and let his words sink in for them understand.

(Uzumaki Household-That Night)

Naruto looked out the window of bedroom, his mind swirling with countless things going at the speed of a Super Computer calculating variables, and strategies in dealing with this problem before him. When he came home, Naruto had told Yugito what had happened with the Raikage telling the Hokage to surrender her back to him, and basically blurted out what she was. Yugito of course was now worried, as it wouldn't be long before the entire village learned of what she was, and come at her with their fear driving hate to try making her submissive. Naruto told her to trust him, but even still with his assurances on the matter, Yugito still feared that even he could not protect her from the people of the Leaf, and the Akatsuki at the same time. Not to mention Kumo would be out to get her and this time the Raikage would take more oppressive means to keep her in line.

"You don't have to feel guilty about this Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she came into his room to see him like this again, and pressed the front of her body against his back.

"But I do. Yugito trusted me in protecting her from those that would hate her for what she holds and I have failed her in that regard. People hate her for what she holds and they do not know of my own jailor. I feel that I am hurting Yugito the more I do nothing to stop this and I need to do something to free her from this fear that still grips her heart," said Naruto, as he put a hand on Haku's own, which was currently on his shoulder, and gave it a strong squeeze.

Haku hummed into his back, as she felt the constant conflicts this boy just a few years younger then her was carrying, and was supporting multiple weighted events that would have crushed anyone else. All she could do at the moment was soothe Naruto's soul, as it struggled not to break under all the strain it was under, and do everything in her power to make sure he didn't crumble.

"You have to do what you feel is right in your heart Naruto-kun. You have never doubted yourself before and I do not wish you to do so now," said Haku, as kissed the side of his neck, and knew that her affections helped him focus by taking away the tension he felt.

"Even if it means crushing an entire village? Killing the Raikage won't stop Kumo from wanting to go to war with the Leaf. It will make him a martyr. A new Raikage will be appointed, using his or her predecessor as a means to inspire the village to go to war with us, and use Killer Bee as their means to exact revenge," said Naruto, as he had told Haku about the current Raikage's younger brother being a demon vessel like Yugito, and was the second strongest demon vessel right now only when compared to him.

"What you do to protect us is not evil Naruto-kun. Everything you have done while in the Leaf has been to ensure we are safe, happy, and give us all that we desire. It is through you, I no longer have night terrors about the times I was in Mist, and Kin-chan can sleep in a bed without keeping one eye open. Yugito found friends here, who know what she holds the Nibi, as well as the Kyuubi inside of you, but they do not hate either of you, and will still there when things become darker then the shadows themselves," said Haku, as she kissed him again, and felt the tension leave Naruto's body.

"You are right Haku-chan. You always knew what to say to me," said Naruto, as he now turned to face the girl, and in an action he read about in a book (his instincts in this matter were also guiding him) kissed Haku right on the lips.

It wasn't easy understanding the ways of relationships with the opposite sex, but Naruto had been studying up on it soon after making the announcement of forming a clan, and felt that it would help in the years to come. He already understood Haku well enough that on some occasions he would let her sleep (platonically for now) in his bed and they had a few "making out" sessions like they were having now. The others weren't left out either, as he returned their affection, and they too got to sleep in his bed with him at least once.

"Let's go to bed Naruto-kun. You need your rest," said Haku, as she now walked over to the bed after they disrobed of their clothing, and got under the covers to sleep. Naruto in just his boxers while Haku only wore icy blue bra and matching panties that the blonde thought fit her figure perfectly.

As they rested in bed together, Haku would periodically kiss his body, and wrapped her arms around his upper torso while snuggling up to him. As she did this, Haku noticed that more of Naruto's body seemed less tense, and seemed to surrender to the ministrations of her hands. Haku knew that Naruto needed love in his life, as he was deprived of it, and never understood the emotion from the very beginning having been trained to be a what he is now. Haku had vowed that she would show Naruto what love was in all its aspects and give herself to him when he was old enough in just a few years time. She knew that the others in the house had agreed to do the same, as they cared about Naruto too, and they wanted to return the happiness he had given them.

(Konoha-Underground Base)

Danzo walked along the passage way of his prized underground Root base beneath the Leaf village, which was setup shortly after Root had been "officially" disbanded by the Sandaime. However, just because it was disbanded on paper didn't mean that the very organization that helped keep the Leaf alive through years of war would leave just like that, and be forgotten with no one to know about it.

Danzo had grander plans for the Leaf.

Originally, he had conspired with Orochimaru to take down the Sandaime in order to gain control of Konoha, and mold it in his image while taking down the Sannin when he was suspecting anything. However, the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto had helped destroy any future partnership plans with the Sannin to take the Leaf village, and make it a means to dominate the Elemental Countries.

Naturally, Danzo had been furious to learn the Suna siblings had been let go with Gaara's seal fix to by Jiraiya to help the youngest of the Kazekage's children, and keep the demon sealed inside of him from getting out when sleeping. Even more so when a new alliance agreement was drawn up after it was learned of how, why, and what brought about the actions of Suna allying itself with Sound in the first place. If Danzo had been Hokage, he would have destroyed Suna instantly in their current condition, and everything they had would be the Leaf's now.

Now there was this business with the Raikage's prized weapon going rogue on him and ending up right on the Leaf's own doorstep for a time wanting to live a life of not being a mindless weapon. That made the old war hawk snort, as that was all demon vessels were in his mind, and should be used to their full potential regardless if they don't want to fight anyone. A weapon cannot disobey its wielder because that's all it is and when it is useless will be thrown away for a much better one.

Once again, Uzumaki Naruto was connected to this situation, and would sooner turn on him along with the Leaf if he tried anything. Already several of his agents near the home have gone missing and were most likely dead right now since the seal on their tongues prevented them from talking about him.

However, it wasn't the boy himself that bothered Danzo, but rather the last name, and what it meant if his assumptions about the boy were indeed correct. Many assumed that one Uzumaki Kushina had died during the battle with Kyuubi, but many were deceived by this, including the Sandaime's aging heart, and was taken away during it to trap her here in the current little number of a prison he had created just for the Whirlpool born woman.

Contrary to what others had believed, Kushina did indeed have a bloodline limit, and it was just like Naruto's ability to fly with just one wing. However, the Yondaime in all of his infinite wisdom, no doubt to stop the Councils from ordering her to produce bastard children, had put a special seal on her so the only way for Kushina to get pregnant was through the late Namikaze's own genetic material. Meaning anyone else wouldn't get her pregnant if they tried to, which was unfortunate for him, but did not mean other ways of getting her bloodline were not available, and this device was designed to do it. Granted the end results of extracting the bloodline at the moment was not producing like he had initially hoped, but Danzo was patient enough, and just needed to hold out a little longer before he finally decided to pull the plug on the project.

"Soon your power will be mine to use to use for the good of my Root Shinobi and then with your power I will make the Elemental Countries _mine_!" said Danzo, as he looked at the barely conscious woman looking down at him, but even still Kushina glared at him, and the liquid chakra glowed red around her to signify her anger at him.

'I may be physically weak you baka, but make no mistake I will get free, and I will have my revenge!' thought Kushina, as she only recently had felt the presence long since lost to her by that of her family, and knew that someone of her blood was still alive.

Kushina had tried to reach out to that person in the wake of the Suna/Sound invasion of the Konoha, but it had been very difficult, and the thick energy above her blocking the mental signal she wished to make. In fact, she had to wait until Danzo was too busy with the Council meetings to notice she was using what strength she still possessed, and again at night when the streets weren't so crowded.

The first time she had succeeded, Kushina was surprised to find out it was her son of all people, and in the shock of it all had broke the connection before her son could even detect her. She tried several other times afterwards, but it got harder with each attempt, and Kushina suspected that something else was blocking her. That something else had detected her inside her boy's mind and setup some kind of mental defense to keep her from reaching him. However, just because there was something standing in her way, did not mean Kushina was going to let it stop her from reaching her son, and tell him that she needed his help. She didn't know if he had been told that she was dead, but regardless of that, Kushina would let her cries be heard by her son, and he would follow them here to see what it was this monster had done to her.

Even now, after Danzo left to get his own bit of sleep, Kushina was trying to reach her son, and hear her cries for help even if she had to invade his dreams to do it. She would break down the defenses that were keeping her out and show her son that his Mother still lived.

(With Naruto)

The blonde in question was indeed sleeping, his mind however, was still working like it had been awake, and sensed something was invading it like before. At first, Naruto didn't even notice it because the entry into his mind had left just as quickly as it had entered, and Kyuubi had informed him of it before setting up mental defenses to make it more difficult should it happen again.

And it did.

However, what surprised Naruto was the fact this alien probe into his mind wasn't like that of the Yamanaka Clan's Jutsus, but rather something of a different origin, and was related to him from what the boy could determine in terms of blood relation. This of course concerned him, as he did not believe he had any form of family in this world any more then he did in Gaia, and wondered if this was some kind of trick to destroy him from within.

Which was why Naruto now had Kyuubi trace the source of this alien probe into his mind and found it was indeed genuine in terms of blood relation. In his mind, Naruto now saw images of a woman with red hair, trapped in a tall cylinder of red liquid glowing, and he heard her cries of pain.

Cries for help.

Cries for _his_ help.

Cries for her _son's_ help.

And then abruptly there was a red flash and then...darkness.

Naruto instantly opened his eyes and shot up fully awake from what he had just seen with Haku beside him moaning out his name at the lack of contact. Looking down at Haku, he saw her sleeping form gripping his upper torso now, and trying to pull him back to bed. Of course Naruto didn't have the courage to awaken the sleeping ice user so for the sake of letting the girl sleep contently beside of him, the young blonde retreated back down, and close his eyes knowing that tomorrow when the sun rose...it would be the last thing her enemies ever saw again.

(Somewhere Else within Fire Country)

The night sky above Fire Country was beautiful to all who looked up at it to see the stars, which on this particular night sky there was not one, but _two_ falling stars had come down, and crash landed in a blast of power. However, if anyone at that moment in time had been around to even see, and investigate such a sight they would know that this was not some ordinary pair of meteors. Instead, they would see that they were balls of solid energy that held within them two _people_, and both were now struggling to survive.

"C-C-Cloud? " said a female voice, as she struggled just to breath, and get off the ground from their current situation.

"T-T-Tifa?" said the man identified as Cloud, as he moved from within his crater, and saw they were in some kind of forest.

"W-Where are we?" said Tifa, as she struggled to get out of her crater sized hole, and saw Cloud not that far away using his large Buster Sword for support.

"I don't know. I remember us...dying. But...as we did, something pulled us here when we entered the Lifestream, and brought us to whatever _here_ is," said Cloud, as he along with Tifa had their fair share of battles long after Sephiroth had gone crazy, and tried to end the world after learning the truth about his "Mother" Jenova.

"You think we were pulled here for a reason?" said Tifa, as she hadn't felt the pull like Cloud had, but followed soon after, and that possibly because she was connected in terms of a relationship with the man.

"Possibly. With Sephiroth gone, it would make sense that there is still something else we missed, and it could be here," said Cloud, as he helped Tifa up, and looked around more to see if there was a road that would lead to a town or a city perhaps.

"What about that Naruto kid? The one that Sephiroth was training?" said Tifa, as she was told about Naruto, and how the boy was hit with a Banishment Spell shortly before the SOLDIER Commander went crazy.

"This could be the place he was taken too, but its hard to tell since we are in the middle of a forest, and it is currently nightfall," said Cloud, as they would need to find shelter for the night, and then see if they could track down Naruto in this world.

Provided that Naruto _is_ in this world.

(Konoha-The Next Day)

Naruto walked to a more deserted section of Konoha, as he felt the cries of the woman claiming to be his Mother calling to him now once more, and followed it to this area. He knew she was underground, as the state of the buildings here were damaged, run down, and basically considered slums though the place was more abandoned then anything.

When he woke up that morning, Naruto had called a "family meeting" since they were in a way family to each other in the house, and saw Yugito looking nervously at him. He had assured Yugito again that nothing bad would happen to her in Konoha so long as he drew breath and his heart still beat strongly. However, what he did tell them was about the dream last night, of how he had Kyuubi track the source of it to a hidden location deep within the Leaf, and the man responsible for it. Naturally the girls grew concerned by this, as Danzo was quite the powerful individual on the Councils, and with his own "private security force" that he used to enforce his own will on the Leaf when it suited his interests.

Naruto wanted them to speak to the Hokage, to stay around her while he handled this since the spiky blonde haired boy knew that Danzo would send agents after them, and try to use them against him as some kind of bargaining chip. When Haku wished to follow him to this secret base to free his Mother, Naruto had to decline it, but it seemed Yugito, and Kin wanted to help him out too to prove they wouldn't leave him to whatever it was that he would soon face.

However, Naruto had for his part was against them seeing the monster he would become should the sight he see send him into some kind of uncontrolled rage, and no one in his line of sight was safe. Granted, he never went into such a thing, but it was still a chance that it could happen, and did not want to risk them to such cold fury.

Still, the girls were all persistent, and held onto him pleading to let them support him to whatever end while asking that they fight beside him. That he trust them and their skills in getting the job done to achieve his goals no matter what those goals are.

So...Naruto finally caved to their wishes and told Haku along with Yugito to follow him a few paces behind while Kin informed the Hokage since her level was not exactly up there with the others. He entered a door covered in a heavy layer of seals, which if not removed in a certain way would set off an alarm system, and alert his enemies that he was entering their domain.

He didn't really care.

Without hesitation, Naruto quickly ripped off the sealed door, and entered the room with steps leading down while alarms now echoing everywhere. Sure enough, Root Shinobi came at him from all areas of the underground complex, and one by one they were wiped out by his sword Muramasa. He turned right at a corridor, then a left, followed by two rights, and 3 more lefts before taking one final right to stand in front of a solid steel door with the words "Restricted Area-Authorized Personnel Only-Secret Project Root Winged Angel" labeled on it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the words before ripping the door clean off of its hinges and stepped right through the opening to see the sight that made his body freeze up. His mind was memorizing what he saw and forever burning it into his brain at the sight before him.

He took several steps forward, but stopped when Danzo appeared from behind the prison of his Mother with a sneer plastered on his bandaged face, and had taken out his sword hidden within his cane. With a snap of his fingers a platoon of Root ANBU appeared that surrounded Naruto with the intent to destroy him at their Master's orders and that would happen with a snap of his fingers.

"I see you made it here Uzumaki-san. Not surprising all things considered I have your Mother here in this little creation of mine," said Danzo, as he now revealed he had two arms rather then just the one, and saw Naruto's eyes looking at him with a look of pure death.

"You suspected something upon knowing my name. That she was in fact related to me," said Naruto, as he looked at his Mother while his line of sight still stayed with Danzo so even the slightest twitch of the man's finger would signal his death, and the blonde would take great pleasure in wiping this scum from this world.

"Yes. Of course, I wouldn't have to resort to this had your damn Father the Yondaime not made a special seal to keep anyone other then himself from getting her pregnant, and I would have artificially inseminated her instead. How you avoided my detection for so long considering your family, I don't know, but at this point I don't care, and I am giving you this one chance to join me in order to bring Konoha to the glory it will be under my rule. With your help, I can make more of you by transferring your bloodline into my Root ANBU, and we can conqueror the Elemental Countries with you one day being my very successor. You could become a God amongst men!" said Danzo, as he wanted to at least try to get the blonde to follow him willingly to prevent the loss of his forces here should Naruto resist, and help overthrow the Hokage sooner then later.

"You think I will just join you simply because you hold my Mother here against her will, trying to drain her of a bloodline that is rightfully hers, and you want to use for your own ambitions. That alone makes you worthy of a one way trip into the Ninth Level of Hell at my hands with all the rage one would find in a vengeful God," said Naruto, as he saw that Danzo frown at him, and aim his blade the cylinder prison of his Mother.

"Then let me put it another way. You will either join me or I end the life of this bitch that brought you into this world," said Danzo, as he saw Naruto's eyes narrow, and for a brief moment he thought the boy's pupils become slits.

"You won't do that Danzo because you know that if she does die, I will break you into tiny countless pieces before I let you die, and I will use my power to heal you before I break your body over and over again," said Naruto, as his Mana swirled around him to near chocking levels, and the look in his eyes told of a near unlimited amount of ways to make the old Shinobi cry out to whatever God would hear him for some form of divine intervention.

"Perhaps you will, but I will have the satisfaction of taking away the one person you need in your life then any other, and it would seem rather heartless to let your own Mother die with your whores watching behind you," said Danzo, as he looked behind Naruto to see the two women behind the blonde, and behind them was Tsunade along with an ANBU detail loyal to her.

"Kushina!" said Tsunade, as she had spoken to Kin, who told her what Naruto had said about his Mother being alive, and deep in an underground base being held against her will by Danzo.

"Stay back! All of you are not to interfere. This is a personal matter that must be handled in my own way," said Naruto, as he saw Danzo now looking like a wounded, and scared animal as it was clear the man had not anticipated the Hokage's arrival.

"I warned you boy! Now watch as I end your Mother's life and send her straight to Hell!" said Danzo, as he was going to use this, and his Root Shinobi to cover his escape long enough to get outside of the Leaf village.

"No. I warned you. 'Slowga!'" said Naruto, as he put everyone in the room in front of him the spell, and moved quickly to attack Danzo currently in slow motion trying to pierce his Mother's prison while his other arm was trying to remove the bandages over his covered eye.

Naruto grabbed the weapon wielding appendage with the thin blade in Danzo's hand only mere inches from the glass before the blonde broke the arm at the elbow and then sliced it off with his own sword. The slow scream was music to Naruto's ears, as he grabbed the now exposed side of Danzo's face that now showed the man had a Sharingan Eye with his thumb in the war hawk's eye socket, and dug his thumb into the sensory organ that soon exploded once pressure was applied. Danzo himself tried to fight back, as he used his now only remaining hand, and pulled a kunai out before trying to stab Naruto. The attack proved fruitless, as Naruto dodged the first attempt, then broke the man's right leg at the kneecap, and make Danzo let go of the kunai by force before running his sword into the old cripple's chest with enough force to send the body into a nearby wall. While this was happening, the other Root ANBU had been taken down by the others behind with ease thanks to the spell making Danzo's force move in slow motion.

"Well that was fun gaki! What do you do for an encore Naruto? Naruto?" said Tsunade, as she knocked out the last Root ANBU, and looked at Naruto walking up to the cylinder prison that held his Mother in liquid chakra.

For a moment, no one spoke a single word, as the two remaining Uzumaki's left in all of the Elemental Countries locked eyes with each other, and when the son raised his hand onto her glass prison the Mother returned it with a hand of her own. Kushina for all the pain she was in, smiled down at her son, as he let a small smile appear on his face, and the bond between the two had been made.

They would soon have much to catch up on.

(Konoha Hospital-3 Days Later)

If there was one thing the now late Danzo had done right in making Kushina's bloodline extracting prison (regardless of it being a failure), was that he had made the woman's prison transferable while keeping her alive. It had taken a lot of hours, keeping Kushina away from the public eye so they wouldn't see her like she was now when brought to the hospital with only Tsunade, Shizune, and Haku being allowed to monitor her condition.

After that happened, a sweep of the underground base was done, and countless papers filled with incriminating evidence of crimes that Danzo had done over the years were all here. Of course, Danzo had justified it in the belief that it would benefit the village, and not his own pocket with the latter being the case instead of the former. There was even plans for Konoha long after the Sandaime died, which would involve Danzo eventually becoming Hokage, and turning Konoha into what he called a "pure Shinobi" village that would be so strong that no one would be able to stop him.

Even worse was that Danzo still had plans from years ago when the Kyuubi first attacked Konoha to use the demon vessel to become his perfect weapon. Apparently, Danzo had long suspected a demon vessel existing, which was Naruto in this case, and had spent a great deal of time long after the matter was dropped searching for the blonde boy to make his prize weapon. Such plans involved stirring the public to hate the boy, deprive him of everything, beat any kind of resistance Naruto would have inherited from his biological parents at an early age, and then befriend the boy before putting him in the Root program.

All of it made Tsunade sick to her stomach.

Though that could wait until later, as Tsunade had to deal with getting Kushina healthier again long enough for the woman to get out of that glass prison alive, and without pissing off Naruto. Even after the injuries the man had when Kushina was taken away, the old war hawk was still (for that specific moment in time) alive, and was left alone with a now angry Uzumaki Naruto while his Mother was carefully taken away. Tsunade didn't know what exactly happened when she left the two alone in the room, but she knew from the screams, the agony, and the terror that filled Danzo's lungs that the pain the blonde was giving him could get the boy charged as a war criminal if anyone had witnessed it.

It proved a solid point for anyone around her, who heard Danzo's screams of pain, and shivered at the revelation concerning Naruto.

When facing the blonde gaki, make sure that it was strictly business, and _never_ make it personal for him.

When it was business, Naruto was the Black Angel of Death.

But if it was personal? Then Naruto would turn into the Avatar of the Shinigami.

"You don't have to come here everyday Naruto. Her condition is a slowly changing one and it will require well over a Month to recover until she can get out of that tank," said Tsunade, as she entered the room to see Naruto just standing there looking at his Mother with his hand on the glass with Kushina returning it.

"I know. But there is so much I wish to talk to her about and even with the link we have right now I feel it not enough," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade nod in the glass reflection of his Mother's tank, and then the Hokage walking up to him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Naruto, I know you want to spend every single day with your Mother, but I can't let you do that, and I need you elsewhere now that Danzo is gone. That redheaded girl that was Orochimaru's bodyguard when she was with the Sound Four, who was Kin's only real friend back in Sound needs to be interrogated, and right now Ibiki is having his hands full with the last of the Root ANBU after Jiraiya removed their seals they have on their tongues. I need you to do it yourself," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod since that was one of those things on his priority list, but had become delayed with all that has happened in his life recently, and knew that Tayuya had yet to be processed.

"Very well, but I don't need tell you that her freedom from this containment unit should be your first priority, and that only your most trusted of ANBU should watch over my Mother," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade nod at that, and was pleased with herself for putting Yugao's ANBU team on it.

"Trust me Naruto, I knew your Mother for a long time, and I will do everything in my power to make sure she can smother you with all the love Kushina can give you," said Tsunade, as she smiled at him, and he nodded though from the sudden frown on his face she could tell something had crossed his mind.

"When Danzo spoke of my Mother, he mentioned my Father being the Yondaime, and that I was the man's son. Is that correct?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade wince at that, and gave a nod at what Danzo said being true.

"He knew what a rare few knew, which was that Kushina married your Father in secret, but Danzo never knew you were their child until he heard your last name, and wanted your Father's clan secrets along the same as your Mother's own. Though your Father's would have taken longer to learn and since Danzo wasn't getting any younger the old war hawk figured your Mother's side would be easier to obtain first," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto narrow his eyes, and knew he was thinking back to when he killed the old bastard.

"I should have made him suffer more. Nevertheless, since I am the Yondaime's Son, I would like to move into the Namikaze Clan Estates, and have the others do the same too," said Naruto, as he wanted to move into a home that wasn't so crowded, and give their new dog a chance to stretch its legs out more.

"You can move in by the end of the week if you want Naruto, but you'll have to tell your housemates later today, and the others that already know your secrets," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod his head in understanding, and left to go pay Tayuya a visit.

(Interrogation Unit-Cell #282374)

Tayuya felt like crap right now, but then again that was nothing new since the redheaded girl always felt like that, and while she hated it there was no way to change it either. After the failed invasion of the Leaf, Tayuya fully expected them to torture her, basically tell them everything she knew, and then throw her broken body away with the scraps to be eaten by the maggots at the prison they'd ship her off to.

However, that day never came, as she waited on her medical bed before being transferred to the cell she was in now, and awaited the day when the top brass from the interrogation unit Orochimaru warned everyone back in Sound about to avoid. So the big question in Tayuya's mind now was...where was the big brass big balled interrogator that was going to make her spill her guts?

She soon got her answer when the door to her prison opened and the figure masked by the light behind the robed individual now looking at her with scary glowing blue eyes.

Wait! Scary glowing blue eyes? Only one person she knew (however briefly) had those eyes and they scared the Hell out of her worse then Orochimaru's did. The Sannin's eyes had been cruel with a hint of humor in everything he did when dissecting something alive or dead while the pair of eyes of the person standing in front of her were colder then the peak of the highest mountain top in winter.

"Oh shit," muttered Tayuya, as she realized that the Hokage had unleashed upon her the biggest balls, biggest of brass of an individual at Konoha's disposal, and right now his sights were set on her.

"Hello Tayuya. I assume you know why I am here?" said Naruto, as he shut the door behind him, and took a few steps closer while the darkness of the cell wrapped around him like a second cloak.

"Because you want to know stuff that I know, which if I don't tell you, then you're going to force the information out of me, and then throw me away in a prison once I have," said Tayuya, as she looked up at those eyes, and began to sweat at the sight of him.

"For the most part. I spoke to your old friend from Sound and she actually wanted me to handle this interrogation instead of Ibiki. I think she did it because she cares about you," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya narrow her eyes at him, and yet was cautious not to give away anything to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm one of the Sound Four for Orochimaru of the Sannin. I have no friends," said Tayuya, as she was silently surprised that her tongue had yet to create a string of curses, and mentally believed it was because this person would do something to make her regret a single word that came out of her mouth.

"You mean the late Orochimaru. The traitorous Sannin formerly of the Leaf is no more. The forces of the Sound were obliterated, the other members of your group have already been interrogated, and surrendered any information you may know if not more. As for the person you claim is not your friend, I do believe Tsuchi Kin will be disheartened to hear you say that, and that I failed to reintegrate you into the Leaf since your Curse Seal is no longer an influence on your mind," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya's eyes widen at that, and tried to move if it weren't for the heavy shackles that kept had seals on them to lock away her chakra.

'Is he messing with me. Kin is alive? The snake bastard is dead?' thought Tayuya, as she had hard time believing it since her memory of that moment was still blurry for her due to the impact her skull made when it hit the ground thanks to the blonde's spell, and the lack of the Curse Seal didn't help her memory either.

"It happened after the Chuunin Preliminaries and she told the Sandaime everything about Orochimaru's invasion plans in exchange for protection from the Sannin. The elderly Kage put her in my custody ever since and has been a guest in my household ever since," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya narrow her eyes at him with suspicion now, and saw the fire that Kin had told him about.

"And what exactly does she have to do to stay in your house? Chores? Is she your servant now? Your little sex slave?" said Tayuya, as she knew that certain laws within Shinobi villages allowed such things to happen, and while they were rarely ever used...they were never removed either.

"No. She none of those things you speak of Tayuya-san. Just a guest in my house, who can leave whenever she wishes to, and had yet to ask for such emancipation. What she did ask of me however, was convincing you to defect to the side of the Leaf, and be a Shinobi among its ranks," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya continuing to eye him for any deceit, and kept his face unreadable.

"Say I join the Leaf, which is a big IF in my case, and I tell you what you already know about Sound with what Orochimaru had setup there. What's the upside to it?" said Tayuya since it was always good to hear the other side out before turning them down if the offer wasn't good enough.

"Aside from not being locked up in a prison where both guards and prisoners will make daily attempts to break your spirit? You will receive retraining in what you know, what you don't know, and anything else that you have yet to learn," said Naruto, as he saw Tayuya thinking the offer over, and wondered if this was true since no Shinobi village would be this merciful.

"And during my 'reeducation', where exactly do I stay in the Leaf since I doubt anyone will let a former enemy of Konoha, and Orochimaru's former bodyguard a home?" said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto staring at her with that damn face of his, and those piercing eyes that made were causing her to feel..._something_ running through her body right now.

"I already discussed this with Kin and she has wished you to stay with me at our shared home to ensure the...'reeducation' as you called it will go along smoothly. Do you object to such a deal?" said Naruto, as he sees Tayuya still thinking the deal over in her head, and he could tell she was the kind of girl who thinks before leaping with a tactician like mind.

"Tell your Hokage I'll convert to the Leaf and take my reeducation class. Though I want to point out, I'm only staying with you so I can be with my friend, and I'm not spreading my legs for you," said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at that, and the once foul mouth redhead wondered if this super serious kid was given "the talk" yet since it was pretty obvious what she was talking about.

"I'll let her know," said Naruto, as he left the room, and missed the shocked look that was on Tayuya's face.

'Holy shit! The Hokage is a woman now?!' thought Tayuya, as she had been locked up _way_ too long, and needed to get out soon.

(Konoha's BBQ Restaurant-Later that Day)

Naruto drank some tea, as he watched Genin Team 9 celebrate Lee's recovery from his injuries when battling Gaara, and the young mini-Gai flexing his am muscles behind his green spandex clothing. Tsunade had performed surgery needed to fix the broken bones the poor boy had suffered during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries and now was fit for active duty.

Provided Lee take it easy and not going all crazy in his training for a few days.

As for Neji, he was less serious now, and was now smiling on occasion during the time they spent celebrating while getting a little freaked out when Lee started to hug him, and saying how great the Hyuuga's "Spring time of Youth" now was. Neji then decided to switch places with Naruto, but in exchange had to deal with an angry Tenten since she was enjoying the blonde's company, and didn't want him to move.

Naruto kept his thoughts on the matter to himself, as he watched his student in the art of swordsmanship look at him with eyes filled with affection, and it was clear she wanted to be more then friends. Though Naruto knew Tenten wasn't the only female out to be more then "just friends" from what he had read about relationships from a book he had loaned out from the library.

Jiraiya of course had tried to corrupt him with the Icha Icha Paradise Series, which failed miserably since various female members of Konoha had developed a special sense, and stopped the Sannin from handing the orange book to the boy. If Naruto had developed a sense of humor, he would have laughed at the state the man was in after they got through with the him, and given a good kick to the Sannin's body before leaving it to slowly die from internal bleeding.

Sadly, that would make him look heartless in front of the female populous, and he could not have that.

Regardless of how tempting the opportunity was.

"YOSH! I feel so much better thanks to Hokage-sama! If only I could unleash my Spring time of Youth to its fullest potential," said Lee, as he was so excited to be at 100 percent that he didn't see the bottle in his hands was _not_ his, but rather it was Gai's sake', and took a small sip of it before things went wrong.

Very wrong.

It was in that instant, Lee became drunk, angry, and the anger was aimed Hyuuga Neji for the years of bullying the Branch family member had delivered upon the bowl haired boy's person. Lee moved faster then anyone had ever seen him move with weights on, as he broke the wooden table, and slugged Neji right in the face. Gai moved to stop Lee while Tenten went to help Neji and Naruto him was now studying this situation before deciding on the proper course of action.

Lee had affectively outmaneuvered Gai in an unpredictable fashion and was making his way towards Naruto to get to Neji to deliver a few more blows to the down Hyuuga. Of course, Naruto couldn't let that happen, even if part of him felt Neji deserved it from what Tenten had told him about the Hyuuga boy's attitude towards his teammate, and decided that one big beating was enough for Branch family member for one lifetime.

"Ut uv vay Naru-tu," said Lee, clearly too drunk to speak clearly, and charged at Naruto with the intent to knock the blonde away.

Naruto however, was not about to let Lee pass even with Gai already moving to intercept his student before any further bodies, and property were damaged further. So when Lee got within punching range of Naruto, the blonde got into a Taijutsu battle with the green spandex user being highly aggressive, and trying to get knock the young Black Angel of Death down to get to the Hyuuga Prodigy. However, Lee didn't get the chance, as Gai had stuck from behind the boy while he grappled with Naruto, and kneeing the blonde repeatedly in the right side of his ribs in quick hard succession before being forced into consciousness. When Lee did lose consciousness, Naruto let go of the boy, and let Gai take hold of him while Kyuubi worked on his own injuries.

"That was impressive Naruto-san. No even I could take all those shots to the body and still be standing afterwards," said Gai, as he saw Naruto though you could see he had now moved his arm to protect that side of his ribs, and turned to see Neji walking over to them with some minor support from Tenten while massaging his bruised face.

And his ego.

"A necessary evil needed to grant you time to stop Lee. Do you know what it was that made act in such a manner?" said Naruto, as he saw Gai frown, and held his bottle sake' for them to see.

"Its a rare thing to see in someone like Lee. To think, the boy is skilled in the ways of the Drunken Alcohol Fist, and with just from a tiny sip of sake` at that," said Gai, as he was now looking at this new possibility in a new light, and saw Naruto nod since this could be beneficial to Lee's training.

"Yes. Though make sure he uses such an action as a last resort in battle only since it is very clear that this power will need more focus in terms of direction, and further study before such a skill is _properly_ unleashed on the Shinobi world," said Naruto, as he closed his eyes felt Kyuubi's power put his ribs back, and let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'll inform the Hokage of this right away. Again, I must apologize for Lee's actions, and the injuries he caused you," said Gai, as he now had Tenten grab an unconscious Lee, and shaking him violently for doing that to Naruto.

"No need for apologies Gai-san. I've had worse injuries. Though due to the small battle we've created, I believe this celebration has come to an end, and a hefty bill will be sent to one of us for the damage caused here at this establishment," said Naruto, as he had already calculated a rough estimate, and knew he could afford it should the bill be sent to him.

"Lee is my student so I will take the bill Naruto-san," said Gai, as he saw Naruto nod his head before turning to Neji, and saw the Hyuuga nodding his own head to the blonde for helping in his hour of need.

Tenten (having only now stopped shaking Lee) looked like she wanted to kiss Naruto's ribs to make them all better.

In private of course.

"If I am no longer needed, then I will return to my home," said Neji, as he gave a small bow, and left with Gai carrying Lee on his shoulders.

"Would you like me to walk you home Tenten-chan?" said Naruto, as he decided to be a gentleman in this case, and do what the book said gentleman should do.

"Yes! I mean...of course Naruto-kun I would like that very much," said Tenten, as she was blushing now while feeling giddy right now, and walked with her arm now around Naruto's after he offered it to her.

(Uzumaki Household-That Night)

"What do you mean you've slept in his bed?!" said Tayuya, as she had just been released from her cell, got some clean clothes thanks to Naruto buying them (with Kin's help since she knew the redhead's measurements), and got to know the rest of this little family that was shacked up with the blonde juggernaut.

"So? Its not like we did _it_. We're just...getting him use to the idea of sleeping in the same bed with another person," said Kin, as she blushed at the idea of what Tayuya gad just implied, and so did the other girls with Nibi _still_ tormenting Yugito with perverted ideas of giving Naruto a "special wakeup" he wouldn't soon forget.

"So he's a guy with detachment issues, I don't see what the whole attraction is to him, and why you would even want to be. He's almost...like an emo!" said Tayuya, as she saw the trio of women (Nibi excluded for obvious reasons), growling at the redhead since Naruto was _not_ an emo like the Uchiha.

"Its not that Tayuya-san. From what Naruto has told us, he had been trained since the first few days _after_ his birth to be the ultimate weapon, and has never once known emotions like he is only now feeling now," said Haku, as she had asked him about his training, and while Naruto did not give enough details...what he told her in confidence gave the young woman chills down her spine.

"So?" said Tayuya, as she had a rough life too, but she didn't act like a walking glacier, and even if she did it wouldn't be this bad.

"Tayuya-chan, were talking about someone, who was trained to be a weapon, and would have been Orochimaru's wet dream in terms of a vessel. Even before the invasion plan was underway, the Sannin heard the rumors about Naruto, and we both know even he was slightly hesitant in going through with the invasion plan with Suna," said Kin, as she saw Tayuya still not looking convinced, and the trio knew they were going to have to hit the redhead with a bombshell.

"Naruto-kun is also a demon vessel and hold the Kyuubi inside of him," said Yugito, as she saw Tayuya's eyes widen, and now starting to get a scared look in her eyes.

"What? You mean he's some kind of monstrous freak of nature who...," said Tayuya, as she stopped when she sensed a figure entering the room with her back to him, and realized he had been in the room long enough to hear that last part.

'Naruto-kun,' thought Kin, Yugito, and Haku with worry in their hearts while Naruto was staring at Tayuya with unreadable eyes.

"Naruto! Look, I know that whole comment about you being a monstrous freak of nature was just a spur of the moment, and completely uncalled for so I want to say right now that I am really sorry. Please don't kill me!" said Tayuya really fast in a panicked voice, as Naruto walked slowly, and calmly towards her person currently on her knees begging for mercy.

"What is that old saying Haku-chan? 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' I believe it was. And that is a simple truth for me Tayuya-san, but while they do not hurt me, I must admit I am very disappointed in you in terms of your reaction to one of my closely guarded secrets, and would have thought someone trained by the late Orochimaru would have had a better grasp on such news," said Naruto, as he just put his hand on Tayuya's red haired head, and gave it a gentle patting before walking off to his room to retire for the night.

Had anyone seen his face however, they would have seen the look of sorrow on Naruto's face, and that Tayuya's words did hurt him.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" said Tayuya, as she saw the three girls glare at her before Haku ran after him, Yugito hissed at her, and Kin...well she just walked to her room she would be sharing with the redhead until they moved into the Namikaze Estates within the week.

Even the young puppy Zabuza growled at Tayuya before running off to its Master to give him the love and comfort worthy of an Alpha protecting its pack.

Even if those in the pack didn't want it and threw it in the Alpha's face.

'Yeah. I fucked up big time,' thought Tayuya, as she sighed in defeat, and wondered if she would even last the week being around the blonde before she was locked up after failing in her reeducation.

(With Naruto)

"You know that not everyone was going to embrace the fact that you are not a monster just because you hold the Kyuubi inside your body Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she saw Naruto in his room removing his clothing, and preparing for bed.

"I know Haku-chan, but to be honest given the intelligence Tayuya-san possessed, and her experience working with Orochimaru...," said Naruto, as he had calculated a high chance of Tayuya being understanding to such things, and understand the difference between the two.

"I know you are good in calculating people's actions Naruto-kun, but not everybody can be calculated, and there will be times when people will surprise you. She may not be so warm to you now Naruto-kun, but I know that if given the chance, she will see you are not the fiend she thinks you are, and will come to see you in a different light," said Haku, as she stripped herself of her clothes down to her unmentionables, and hugged him in a loving embrace before she kissed his face in an tender fashion.

"I know. I'm honored that you, Yugito, Kin, Tenten, Hinata, and all the others in my life love me regardless of what I hold. In a way, I was one of the luckier demon vessels due to growing up away from the hate I would have experienced here, and had a chance to grow. And yet...I still feel like a part of me is still suppressed because of it," said Naruto, as he walked with Haku to the bed, and they got into bed before they began to snuggle.

"But even still, that part of you is coming out with each passing day Naruto-kun, and its going to be a wonderful thing to see once its free," said Haku, as she wrapped her body around his, and they basked in the others warming embrace.

"What would I be without you and the others?" said Naruto, as he slowly let sleep take him, and felt Haku's hand meld with his upper body.

"Like we all would be without you Naruto-kun. Cold and alone," said Haku, as she fell to sleep first, and let her mind fill with dreams of her future with the blonde.

Had she been awake a little longer, Haku would have heard Naruto make a silent vow, and the power of conviction behind it.

"I will never let you or anyone else I care about in this world be like that Haku. I swear it!" said Naruto before sleep finally reached him and let the blonde dream.

(YAY! I updated again! Hope you like it. I bet you're now like "HOLY SHIT!" and "I CAN BELIEVE CLOUD AND TIFA ARE IN THIS!" Again I want to thank a good friend and author DarkxPrince for letting me use some stuff from his fic Angel of Death in my own little way. Thanks man! You rock so much in my book right now. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Irony

Morning came for Naruto, as he opened his eyes to see Haku stirring slightly next to him, and wrapping her form over his to keep him in the bed. When he breathed in her scent, Naruto could smell a mix of flowers, jasmine, and various other sweet smells that were slowly drowning his senses. Each smell was digging deep into his body, as his mind was memorizing each of her scents so he would always recognize Haku's signature no matter what, and felt something within him stirring. He quieted the feeling down, as Naruto did not need whatever was stirring to awaken just yet, and stayed their breathing in Haku's scent along with her presence.

'Kyuubi, are you awake?' thought Naruto, as he closed his eyes, and sat in a large room with a cage holding the large fox that once brought the Leaf village to its knees.

_**"Yes. I have been for some time. What form of knowledge to you require of me?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he stared at Naruto with calm eyes, and his face just inches from the bars of his prison.

'I need your advice on what I should do with Kumo. To protect all that I care for, I must become the monster people will fear, and yet...I do not want the people who care for me to question their beliefs,' thought Naruto, as he saw the Kyuubi thinking the situation over in the same manner that he did, and finding the situation to be troublesome.

_**"There is no easy way to answer you without losing something from each decision. On the one hand, you could stay your sword, and not destroy Kumo. In doing so, you risk the Leaf village being attacked not only by Kumo, but Iwa as well, and let's not forget the Akatsuki organization. They will come at you with everything they got if they are not shown just how powerful you are,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto nod his head, and knew that he could not let that happen.

"And if I do destroy Kumo?" said Naruto, as he saw Kyuubi close his eyes for a second, and then open them with those same calm eyes looking back at his own.

_**"People will fear you, regardless of your good intentions, and seek to hunt you down for what you did while being considered a monster in human skin. No different then how the people in the Leaf would have seen you had you stayed and they learned I was sealed inside of your body. You will be more feared then even your Father, as they will see you surpassing him, and seek to hurt you through those you love. No matter what choice make Naruto, you will lose something, and the only thing you have to consider is...which action is lesser of two evils?"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw Naruto nod his head, and seemed to be thinking about this stage even more carefully.

'Thank you for your advice Kyuubi. I will make my decision about Kumo after I speak with a few more people today,' thought Naruto, as he saw the fox nod before leaving the realm of his mind, and saw the ceiling of his bed with Haku still snuggling next to him.

A few more hours and _then_ Naruto would seek out those he needed to talk to.

(Hyuuga Compound)

Naruto was considered a welcome guest in the Hyuuga Compound, as he had done much for its Clan Head in such a short time, and his presence again only fueled the rumors of him agreeing to an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga Heiress. How they got started, no one knew, not even Hiashi for that matter, but it did cause Hinata to have a certain..._glow_ to her form, and to further prove her strength she seemed to be doing increasingly better with Gentle Fist.

Of course, Hinata had to develop her own version of Gentle Fist in order to match the natural grace her body possessed that the traditional style wouldn't allow, and could use it with deadly accuracy. When her Father found out, Hinata was concerned the man would be angry with her for turning it into what she had, but instead the man smiled (barely due to lip muscle atrophy in that manner), and told his shy daughter that she was a lot like her Mother. What Hiashi didn't tell Hinata was that Naruto had come to him, explaining that Hinata had develop such a style in secret with his help, and went even further to tell the Clan Head that his daughter could not perform the traditional Gentle Fist like Neji due to her graceful agility.

Hiashi of course understood this since his wife was the same way, but the Clan Elders had forbid her from using such a style calling a "tainted version of the traditional style", and made Hiashi reinforce it on both his daughters. For a long time, the man wanted to have his daughter to learn his wife's style, but if he did the Clan Elders would move to have Hinata be branded with the Cage Bird Seal, and then use it to force her into cruel merciless submission.

So for the sake of his eldest daughter's freedom, Hiashi had her use the traditional style, and hoped a time would come where Hinata's _real_ Gentle Fist style would have a chance to flourish.

Like now.

Hinata was currently walking on the water of the pond her Mother visited all the time and was currently practicing her version of the Gentle Fist alone since no one in her family could know about her training outside of those that knew. When Naruto had first come to see her, Hinata had lit up like a 200 watt light bulb, and was about to faint right there face first into the grass of the training ground she was at.

Naruto had stopped that of course, as he told her about how he had seen her Gentle Fist style she used on Neji to be ineffective for someone of her particular body type. Hinata was depressed at first by that statement due to her lack of self-esteem at a young age, but was countered when Naruto explained that a new Gentle Fist style could be develop to match her body's shape, and agility that came with it.

It was at _that_ _point_ Hinata fainted.

Now here the Hyuuga Heiress was, training on the water while moving her body with the grace of the blue liquid, and achieving a new level of Gentle Fist training never before achieved even by her cousin Neji. When she finished her last form, Hinata soon heard the sound of clapping with the source of it being from Naruto, and then from a stunned Neji having been invited by Naruto to see it.

"Naruto-kun! Neji-Nii-san! What are you doing here?" said Hinata, as the shock of seeing the two seeing her like this nearly made her collapse into the pond, and was fortunate that the water was only a little bit past the ankles.

"Naruto-sama requested that he speak to both of us privately Hinata-sama. I followed him here to where he sensed you...training," said Neji, as he saw his shy cousin looking a bit guilty, and a bit nervous that he would tell someone about what he just saw.

"Do not be fearful of Neji telling anyone what he has seen Hinata-chan. He knows what I do and that your style needs to be done to bring out your full potential," said Naruto, as he extended his hand out to her, and she took it with a blushing red face while he helped her get out of the pond.

'There maybe some truth to the rumors,' thought Neji, as he saw the look on Hinata's face, and how she seemed to shine when around the blonde.

"I brought you here today because I want to ask you what your opinion is of me and what you think of Kumo?" said Naruto, as he saw the shock written on their faces, and they seemed unsure how to answer.

"I have no love for Kumo, as I lost my Father to them due to their Ambassador trying to kidnap Hinata-sama, and take her back there to have her eyes studied. As for what I think of you Naruto-sama? I...I respect you for who you are regardless of the Kyuubi sealed inside of you," said Neji, as he saw Hinata nodding in agreement with that, and Naruto giving a small smile to them both.

"I thank you for that. I asked you this because soon I will have to travel to Kumo and do something of a...horrible nature. While I am there, I plan to seek out your the remains of your family member, and bring him home to your clan to be buried appropriately," said Naruto, as he saw their shocked expressions, and the gasps that left their mouths.

"Do you have the Hokage's approval to do such a mission?" said Neji, as he knew that such a bold move required the backing of the Hokage for such a mission to get the green light, and even then if the mission failed it was to be denied by the Fire Shadow to keep the village out of such damaging politics.

"I will see the Hokage soon enough. I have one more stop I need to make before I speak with her about this. I just thought you should know what I was planning to do should she give the approval for this mission to move forward," said Naruto, as he began to walk out of the area, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his cloak, and turned to see it was Hinata looking at him with worried eyes.

"Y-You will b-be careful, right N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, as she loved the feeling she got when near him, and silently envied the now _four_ girls living with him.

"Of course Hinata-chan. Have faith in me, as I do you, and your potential," said Naruto, as he was close to her, and looked like he was inches away from kissing her while the shy girl herself was now cherry red with signs of her fainting.

"Time to go Naruto-sama!" said Neji, as he had to _politely_ (depending on your point of view) ruin the moment, and escort Naruto out of the compound before he decided to give Hinata a kiss.

Hinata for her part was still cherry red, but that red soon turned from that of happiness to that of anger, and it was now generated at Neji for ruining her chance to possibly get a kiss from Naruto.

"GOD DAMN IT NEJI! BRING NARUTO-KUN BACK HERE SO I CAN KISS HIM!" yelled Hinata, as she found another part of her Mother's personality that the Clan Elders, and Hiashi included didn't want awakening.

The bossy nature in getting something or _someone_ they wanted.

"Are you sure everything is all right Neji-san? It seems Hinata wished to kiss me and nu you denying it have now brought her wrath down upon you for denying it," said Naruto, as he knew from what he read, and seen that angry women beat up men that cause them anger.

"I'll survive Naruto-sama. Though to make it up to Hinata, would you mind taking her out on a date sometime in the future?" said Neji, as he saw Naruto considering it, and the Hyuuga Prodigy was mentally crossing his fingers that he would say yes.

"I will consider it. However, if I were you Neji, I would stay away from the Hyuuga Clan Compound for awhile until Hinata-chan calms down," said Naruto before he vanished via teleportation to his next destination.

"NEJI-NII-SAN!" yelled Hinata, as she made her presence known, and the quaking sound of her footsteps with each step you took.

'I suddenly have the urge to go train with Gai and Lee in the ways of...'the Spring time of Youth'. I also can't believe I just thought that!' thought Neji, as he took off to train with the two, and hoped Hinata would consider that enough of a punishment.

He wished.

If there was one thing Hinata inherited from her Mother outside of her shyness at a young girl, it was the woman's temper that had exploded around the same age Hinata was now, and all because of a rival girl stealing Hiashi's first kiss. Oh how Hinata's Mother became so...animalistic if not vengeful of that girl and began to assert her own dominance among the female populous.

Now it was Hinata's turn to follow in her footsteps.

(Konoha Hospital)

"You are doing better then we originally hoped Kushina. You'll be free from this tube sooner then we first thought," said Shizune, as she was looking at the red haired woman looking at her through the cylinder tube giving her a small nod, and would have found it weird if she didn't know the female Uzumaki.

"That's good to hear since I wish my Mother to be free of that thing the instant she's is medically cleared for it," said Naruto, as he appeared in the room, and scared the crap out of Shizune.

"Naruto-kun! Don't scare me like that? Kushina, I think manners need to be the first thing you teach your son once you get out of this, and tell him its not polite to sneak up on people," said Shizune, as she saw Kushina smile increase, and the woman looking at her son.

"I'll make a note of that Shizune-san, but if its not too much trouble, could you get the Hokage, and bring her here. I need to speak to her after I speak to my Mother in private," said Naruto, as he saw Shizune raise an eyebrow at that, and looked at Kushina to see her smile grow.

"Sure," said Shizune, as she saw Mother, and son needed some quality time alone again before moving gracefully out of the room.

When the door shut behind him Naruto waited a few minutes before walking in front of his Mother's cylinder (now _temporary_) prison and place a hand on it while his Mother did the same. While they could speak telepathically to each other, the connection they had when they did this was several times greater, and allowed their bond to flourish.

_"You are troubled my son. What could possibly be troubling my precious Naruto-kun?"_said Kushina telepathically, as she sensed his trouble when he appeared in the room, and sensed it was something regarding their connection.

_"I need your blessing Mother. I need your blessing to do something of a violent nature to an enemy of the Leaf,"_said Naruto, as he sensed his Mother's shock, and concern since she knew he had no problem doing this before.

_"Not to be blunt my son, but from my understanding, you have never hesitated in such an action before, and for you to do any differently begs the question...why?"_ said Kushina, as she saw her son close his eyes, and seemed to be almost..._afraid_ to tell her.

_"Because I didn't have you before in my life. I wish for us to bond more with each passing day, but I fear that my actions will damage, if not destroy what we have, and I cannot risk our bond after all these years apart being void,"_ said Naruto, as he felt his own Mother's sadness at his words, and looked up at her gentle face.

_"Naruto. My son. My precious baby boy. Do you really think so lowly of me that I would hate you? That I would just cast you out of my life and denounce you of being my son all because you feel that your actions will make me think that you are a monster? Naruto, I loved you from the moment I learned of your existence inside my body, and long after you opened your eyes for the first time when I held you in my arms. No matter what you do, I will always be your Mother, and will support you because you are my son. Nothing will ever change that,"_ said Kushina, as she smiled down at her son, and Naruto let his white now _shining_ wing appear from his right shoulder.

_"Thank you Mother,"_ said Naruto, as felt his resolve in doing what he had always done in the past back in the world of Gai return, and knew for the sake of his Mother...no for the sake of _everyone_ in his life he could not fail them.

"Naruto, I'm here to speak to you per Shiz-oh! I see you're still in a family moment. I will leave," said Tsunade, as she was about to leave, and let them have more time together had Naruto motioned with his hand for her to stop.

"It's all right Hokage-sama. We actually just finished our conversation," said Naruto, as he turned around, and walked with Tsunade to another room to talk privately.

'Naruto, my son. You have grown up faster, then anyone else could have imagined, and even with all that you have become you are still a lot like your Father. Know that you have my blessing and I will support you fully no matter what you do in this life,' thought Kushina, as she knew her son was knew to bonds, and was treading carefully not to have them be destroyed by his own hands.

(With Naruto and Tsunade)

"So you're going through with it," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod, and knew this was going to be troublesome the moment he first suggested it privately in her office.

"I must do what I must to save those I care about Hokage-sama. If I do nothing to stop the inevitable, then Kumo will come at us with everything they've got, and let's not forget Iwa either. From the Intel that Jiraiya has acquired recently, they are itching for a single reason to go to war with the Leaf again, and it won't be long before they have that one reason through my last name now being Namikaze. If I crush Kumo, Iwa will stay away from the Leaf out of fear of such devastation happening to them, and it will even make Akatsuki think twice as well," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade flinch at that since Iwa was looking for a single incident to go to war with the Leaf, and Akatsuki couldn't be ignored either since the Leaf had two of the people they wanted.

"Officially, I can't let this go on record, and should you fail...I will have to list you as a Missing Nin though I will keep the girls out of harms way," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod, and leave before she herself let out a heavy sigh knowing the sake' in the Leaf was going to be decreased _dramatically_.

(Kumo-A Few Days Later)

Cloud walked among the populous of Kumo along with Tifa beside him, as the female of the pair found it increasingly amusing that the name of the village, and was basically his spoken differently. She had teased him about it immensely, which Cloud took in good stride since he felt more emotional as of late, and did find it funny that his name matched that of this Shinobi village.

It had been weird at first, walking around trying to learn everything, and finding out how things worked in this world. They were allowed to pass freely throughout the "Elemental Countries", as they learned quickly enough, and the history behind them, and using the cover story they are from a far off continent. They learned about how Shinobi use chakra, which for the two was just Mana in short bursts rather then sustaining it constantly, and using hand signs to make spells that they call Jutsus to work.

To Cloud and Tifa they were a lot like Wutai...only different.

"So what do you want to do while we are here in _Kumo_?" said Tifa, as she smirked at the blonde, who surprisingly enough was suspected of being one Uzumaki Naruto, and after checking what the Kumo Shinobi at the gate call a "Bingo Book" saw that he was not.

Cloud of course, never mentioned that he _knew_ Naruto from before, as he believed that would get him in bit of trouble, and would view him as a hostile individual with Tifa not that far behind in being classified as such. Though they did seem to like that fact that his name was like their village and sounded tough to them so they let him along with Tifa go in.

"Just look around and stay for a few days. Those Shinobi seemed to be fearful of Naruto. Though from what I saw back in Gaia and in Midgar...I think their fears are more then valid," said Cloud, as he had seen Naruto become almost like the spitting image of the now late Sephiroth, and wondered what his fellow spiky blonde haired swordsman was doing?

"Yeah, I heard the stories from others along with you, and from the looks of things in this world the people nearly piss themselves at the sound of his name," said Tifa, as she saw some people give Cloud second glances because of his hair, and facial appearance.

"After I left SOLDIER, I thought about Naruto, and wondered how he was doing after being hit with that Banishment Spell. I never realized until now that Naruto may be even more dangerous now, then when he was with SOLDIER since Sephiroth was the only one capable of controlling, and commanding him. With Sephiroth gone, us here in this world, I don't think there is anyone in existence, who can stop Naruto, and even if they did...it would shake this world down to its very foundation," said Cloud, as he had seen the boy grow, and knew that one day his fellow blonde would far surpass his mentor.

"Damn! That says a lot," said Tifa, as she saw the blonde suddenly stop, and his whole body go tense.

"Oh no," said Cloud, as he began to sweat a little, and move his hand to his back where his trusty sword rested.

"What? What is it?" said Tifa, as she got into a fighting stance, and looked around for any possible enemies.

"He's here Tifa. Its _Naruto_. He's...is..._here!_" said Cloud, as he a mixture of anxiety, and fear now wrapped around his very soul when he spoke.

"Where?" said Tifa, as she now began to grow fearful, but held strong, and hoped that their combined efforts could force Naruto back if they fought him together.

"I don't know Tifa and that is what scares me the most," said Cloud, as he looked around, and noticed other Shinobi in the area were doing the same thing since they all sensed the overwhelming power of Uzumaki Naruto.

But where was he?

Was the boy to their left? No. To their right? Not there either. He wasn't beneath them so the only other place Naruto could attack from...would...be...up..._above_ them!

And sure enough, Cloud saw with horrified eyes, the boy coming at them like a bat out of Hell at high velocity, and the blue-greenish eyes Naruto possessed were filled with an intense light the older former SOLDIER had only seen in one other person.

In Sephiroth after he learned the truth about Jenova.

'Such power! This is the Naruto kid?' thought Tifa, as she began to feel her body shaking uncontrollably wondering how this kid could generate such Mana, and thought she saw a giant fox head with its mouth open behind the falling boy.

Cloud however, wasn't concerned about that, but rather what was in Naruto's hands, and from the looks of things it was a shining orb of Mana concentrated to explode instantly upon impact with ground. The former SOLDIER's face went pale white when he realized what it was in the other's hand and knew if they didn't get out of the area if not the village they would be dead.

"Tifa run! NOW!" said Cloud, as he grabbed the girl, and began running at full speed to a safe place while nearly dragging Tifa in the process.

"Ultima!" said Naruto in a whisper, but his voice echoed throughout the entire area, and soon a large portion of Kumo was covered in a white while being consumed in energy.

When the light died down, Cloud along with Tifa found they had barely escaped the blast of energy, and that all that was left was fire from the remains of buildings mixed with that of death of those slain by it. When they looked at the center of it all, the two natives of Gaia looked on in horror at the sight of Naruto standing around the fire looking around to see the destruction he had caused, and seemed to be _smiling_ in satisfaction at his work.

The same smile Sephiroth had after destroying Nibelheim.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" yelled the Raikage, as he appeared looking very angry at Naruto, and ready to fight the blonde.

"I don't have to see it because I performed the spell that did it," said Naruto, as he saw the Raikage remove his upper Raikage uniform to reveal his muscled torso, and got ready to unleash all his fury upon the other.

"I'm going to break your body into tiny pieces!" said Raikage, as charged at Naruto with incredible speed, and the blonde barely had enough to time to block the blow with force just barely equal to his foe.

'His strength rivals mine. I have to be careful in matching him move for move in terms of close combat,' thought Naruto, as he began balancing his defense in terms of blocking, and dodging the Raikage's blows.

'This kid's good. Shame he's an enemy of Kumo or I'd take the kid under my wing to be my successor,' thought the Raikage, as he managed to get through Naruto's defenses, and hit the boy with solid punch to the face that sent the blonde boy flying into a destroyed building.

'Any suggestions Kyuubi?' thought Naruto, as he stayed on his back for a moment to give him time to let the fox speak, and a means to win.

_**"Hard to say. The Raikage isn't weak by any standards. Keep doing what you are doing until an opportunity presents itself to cripple him. Remember the price is too high if we fail to defeat him,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he sent possible scenarios of what would happen if his vessel were unsuccessful, and knew it would fuel Naruto even greater heights.

And he was right.

If there was one thing Naruto had, it was a protective nature towards all those that had wormed their way into his heart, showing him that he was not completely a monster like others believed, and found himself wanting more of that feeling. To keep it, Naruto swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to keep it, and defend those that were creating it from harm.

So with that in mind, Naruto rose from ground he was on, and began to walk towards the Raikage with a purpose.

"Come at me Raikage-sama. Come at me so I can kill you," said Naruto, as he saw the angry Lightning Shadow generate an incredible amount of chakra, and lightning from his body.

"Kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I'm the one, who is going to kill you, and after I do I intend to get Yugito back here before showing that ungrateful woman what it means to disrespect her Raikage," said the Lightning Shadow, as he was ready for a fight, and saw Naruto was too.

"Haste," said Naruto, as he felt the spell cover his form, and allowed a small _microscopic_ smile to appear on his face.

_**"Do what must be done Naruto. Show no hesitation. Show no mercy. Do this for the ones you hold dear in your hear and make this Raikage know what true strength is!"**_ said Kyuubi, as he flooded Naruto with his power, and the two were now acting as one.

'Haku, you once said that when we fight to protect our precious people, then we are truly strong, and achieve a power beyond any other. I will now make your belief known to the world!' thought Naruto, as his body was now overflowing with power, and looked ready to kill.

And the battle was on.

The two clashed at each other with blinding, the ground beneath them being turned into craters with each blow they landed on the other. Launch punch after punch, kick after kick, and the occasional head butt to the others skull could be seen by those witnessing this brutal fight. It wasn't about strategy. It wasn't about techniques. This was an all out fight between two superpowers going all out with only one of them being the winner.

From the sidelines, Cloud along with Tifa saw this all out brawl with wide, and could not believe there was someone able to go toe to toe with Naruto. It was amazing! Naruto had interlocked his arms with the Raikage before kneeing the man in the ribs (getting the idea from Lee) with the Raikage doing the same to Naruto in retaliation. The two were now going back and forth trying to make the other submit to the brutality of their deadlocked struggle.

"You're a pretty good fighter kid. Tell you what, if you join Kumo now, I'll let this whole thing slide, and make you my successor to the title of Raikage. What do you say?" said the Raikage, as kneed Naruto harder, and knew he heard a few ribs breaking even though Naruto continued to keep them in a grappled deadlock.

"You cannot bribe me with such things, as I am beyond it, and the reason I am capable of fighting so well is because I am fighting for something _greater_ then you could possibly imagine!" said Naruto, as blood started to run down the side of his mouth, and hit the Raikage back with his own knee to the man's ribs to hear the satisfying crunching noise that went with breaking someone's bones.

"And what is that gaki? What could be greater then being the future Lightning Shadow of Kumo?!" said the Raikage, as found himself frowning inside, and felt his strength now weakening.

"Being with the ones who love me despite what I am!" said Naruto, as he kneed the man repeatedly in rapid succession with everything he had, and the instant the Raikage lost his footing the blonde used all his remaining strength to spin around before throwing his foe over his shoulder into a damaged building with the remains of it falling on the down Lightning Shadow.

With his foe down, Naruto collapsed to one knee before clutching his broken ribs, and spit out the blood that was forming in his mouth. Getting back up to his two feet, the proclaimed Black Angel of Death walked over to the downed Raikage, and summoned his sword to his hand before pointing the tip at the man's throat.

"Damn kid, you are good like they say you are. I haven't been hurt or thrown like that in years," said the man with a smile and laughed despite the situation he was in.

"I will now ask you one question Raikage-sama and depending on how you answer will determine whether I destroy all of Kumo after your death," said Naruto, as he saw the man raise an eyebrow, and then spit out some blood.

"What's the question?" said the Raikage, as he realized that he had gotten off easy, and that the boy fought him on _his terms_.

Anyone who could do that and win deserved _a lot_ of respect.

"Where is the body of Hyuuga Hizashi?" said Naruto, as he saw the man's eyes widen at that, and then laugh at the blonde before being silenced when the blade touched his skin.

"Sorry kid. I just found it funny that you would come here, tear up my village, beat me up, and do all of this for the dead body of the Hyuuga Clan's twin brother," said Raikage, as he saw Naruto's eyes narrow at him, and pressed the blade further until it pierced skin before blood ran down the side of the Lightning Shadow's neck.

"Tell me now or I'll burn Kumo to ground," Naruto, as he was not going to be denied what he had come here for, and would cast down all who stood against him.

"Okay kid...I'll tell you," said the Raikage, as he told him of the R&D center beneath the Raikage Tower, and one of the room held a preserved Hyuuga Hizashi having his Cage Bird Seal being studied so the next time they could target either side of the family.

"Thank you. Oh, one more thing. Did you send the Ambassador to Konoha in order to steal the Byakugan from the Hyuuga Clan?" said Naruto, as he knew this was a touchy subject for that clan, and it needed to be resolved.

"Yeah. I gave the order. He was the only one I told so no one knew about it and allowed me Kumo to deny it all," said the Raikage, as he saw Naruto nod before putting his sword away, and heading to the Raikage Tower.

"Raikage-sama! Are you all right" said Kumo ANBU, as they appeared to help the man up, and heal his injuries.

"More or less," said the Raikage, as he looked around, and saw the devastation done to his once great Shinobi village.

"We need to go after the boy Raikage-sama. In his weakened condition, we can destroy him before he completes his mission!" said the Kumo ANBU Captain and saw the Raikage just look at him like he was an idiot before letting out a laugh.

"You baka! Even in his weakened condition, the gaki could take everyone here on, and _win_! That kid went toe to toe with me in my own field of fighting and he knocked me on my ass. No my ANBU. Uzumaki Naruto could have killed me with his sword, any _one_ of those unique summons he possesses, and anything else in his arsenal could have been used. Instead, he wanted to fight me on my terms, and has earned my respect because of it. Let him take what he came here for and let the Shinigami's favorite son pass without provocation," said the Raikage, as knew better to fight an opponent he couldn't beat, and preferred to keep his village alive with something left to rebuild rather then nothing left period!

"But Raikage-sama, look at the damage he caused! So many people were killed, injured, and the buildings around us are destroyed!" said the ANBU Captain, as he saw the man glare at him, and shut him up.

"I'm well aware of that Captain. Buildings can be rebuilt. As for the dead, I do mourn the loss of my people whether they be civilians or Shinobi, and hope for a fast recovery to those injured. Do no not provoke Uzumaki Naruto to cause more damage Captain. I do not want what is left of Kumo to be destroyed by our wounded pride," said the Raikage, as he just hoped his little brother was okay, and that Naruto went around Killer Bee to get to here.

(Konoha-2 Days Later)

Naruto returned to the Leaf with the Hyuuga Hizashi in his preserved state, as he gave his report on the damage done to Kumo by his hands, injuring the Raikage, and how he got the man to confess his actions regarding the incident that cost Hizashi his life. Tsunade was grateful for all Naruto had done though she requested that he get a checkup from her later to make sure all his bones were in there proper place.

Last thing she needed was an injury catching up to Naruto later.

As for the Hyuuga Clan, the people affected the most by this being Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji, and Hinata were forever indebted to Naruto for returning their family member to the clan. It gave them all a sense of closure along with healing the last of the rift the Branch family was feeling and allowed the blood feud to dwindle down.

However, Naruto had told them to the entire clan's horror that Kumo had been studying the Cage Bird Seal on Hizashi for some time, and from the research they had done were well on their way to getting around that problem. It was Naruto's opinion that they would have eventually tried again, only on a Branch family member once a way to break the seal was discovered, and then retrieve the secrets of the Byakugan for Kumo.

When asked his opinion on what to do by Hiashi, the young blonde believed that the best strategy to counter this inevitable way to counter the Cage Bird Seal was to make a new seal that everyone could wear in the Hyuuga Clan, and with pride for that matter. Naruto had long felt the need for the current Cage Bird Seal to be barbaric and would be the end of the clan with the way things were in terms of the current times.

Of course, the Hyuuga Elders refused to listen to such advice saying that the opinion of a little boy had no weight in the decisions of the Hyuuga Clan, and believed that such an issue would never happen again.

"Hiashi-sama, may I speak to you in private?" said Naruto, as he had watched the Clan Elders walk away with an aura of arrogance, and traditional beliefs that would not bend to the changing times.

"Of course Naruto-sama," said Hiashi, as he walked with the boy to his private office, and placed a Sound Barrier Jutsu over it to prevent anything being heard outside of the room.

"I have been thinking about your proposal regarding Hyuuga Hinata being arranged to be married into my clan. I know that at face value, you are doing this so Hinata doesn't lose her current status in being the Clan Heiress, and being branded with the Cage Bird Seal like her cousin. However, I know you Hiashi-sama wish for your daughter to be happy, and like yourself I wish to see her happy too. During my time training her, Hinata-chan has shown remarkable potential that will never see the light of day if she stays within the Hyuuga Clan, and under the oppressing thumb of the Hyuuga Clan Elders. It is my wish Hiashi-sama to bring joy to your daughter's world, which is why I would be honored if you would make the arranged marriage official, and have Hinata become my wife," said Naruto, as he saw Hiashi's eyes widen to the limit with each word he spoke, and his jaw drop to the ground too.

"O-Of course! I can have the paperwork ready by the end of the week if you wish," said Hiashi, as he was completely floored by this, and left out the simple fact he already _had_ the paperwork ready though that was probably because he never really expected such a well..._forward_ approach by the blonde.

"Thank you. However, I wish that this news be kept secret until the time comes since I would like to get to know your daughter better, and she also has to meet the approval of the other girls staying at my residence," said Naruto, as he saw Hiashi palmed his face at that news knowing that there were other girls, and they were going be judging Hinata's every move until the wedding to find a reason not have her wed Naruto.

"I will have to inform my daughter of this before she signs the contract and she may wish to move into your clan home right away," said Hiashi, as he saw Naruto nod, and head towards the door.

"Of course. Tell Hinata she is welcome into the Namikaze Estate anytime," said Naruto, as he opened the door, and left the stunned Hyuuga hearing that last name of his departed friend.

'N-Namikaze? T-Then that means...HOLY SHIT!' thought Hiashi, as he fainted from the news that was not yet public to anyone else, and wondered if he should tell Hinata?

He needed to speak to the Hokage about this _immediately_.

(Outside of Konoha-At the Moment)

"Are you sure you want to do this Cloud? I mean...the people of the Leaf don't seem to be worried about him going postal," said Tifa, as she was in a tree with the blonde man, and saw former SOLDIER looking deadly serious about this.

"We have to Tifa. You saw what Naruto did in that village. It was just like back all those years ago when Sephiroth went insane and destroyed the village there. The flames were all around him, the SOLDIER Commander had that eerie smile on his face that chills me down to the bone, and the simple fact Naruto can mimic it so easily scares me even more then I would like to admit!" said Cloud, as the two memories appeared in his mind, and the past met the present through his eyes seeing the two warriors acting so similar when it comes to creating such needless death.

"When do you want to strike then? It won't be easy Cloud. This place has a lot of strong Mana signatures and we don't know anything about the Shinobi except what we've heard in our travels. Why not confront Naruto instead of fighting him? Let's find out what he's been doing here before we decide to fight him," said Tifa, as she had to admit the boy did scare her a bit, and the fact Cloud was scared even more didn't help matters either.

"Okay. We'll try it your way Tifa. We have passes to enter so it won't be that hard to get in, but let me talk to Naruto first since he'll recognize me right away, and will want to know what I'm doing here in this world. If things go bad with the two of fighting each other, you can flank him before we team up, and take him down," said Cloud, as he saw Tifa nod, and headed toward the entrance of the village so they could enter like anyone else.

"Do you want to confront him now?" said Tifa, as they entered the Leaf village, and now wondered what her boyfriend was going to do now.

"No. We'll do it tomorrow. He may already sense me, but could be waiting, and seeing if I will make the first move. I know he saw me in Kumo, but the fact we weren't stopped means he either didn't tell anyone, or they are waiting to spring a trap on us," said Cloud, as he walked through the village, and saw that some people had mistaken him for Naruto.

"Okay. We'll get some sleep tonight before finding out where Naruto is tomorrow and then _talk_ to him tomorrow. And I do mean talk Cloud, not that 'come in sword swinging, and then ask questions later only to get no answers' bullshit routine," said Tifa, as the man was always getting into fights, and never used the muscles in his head like he did his body.

"Agreed," said Cloud, as he would make a mental note to keep one eye open while he slept, and make sure nothing happened to them while they were sleeping.

(Namikaze Estates-That Night)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" yelled Yugito, as she was feeling _very_ angry, which was clear to everyone from Nibi's chakra pouring out, and the hissing sound of a cat being made was also apparent too.

Of course, in the presence of an angry woman, most men (Jiraiya and every Nara male in the Elemental Countries) would cower in fear, and kiss the feet of said woman until she calmed down.

Naruto however, was completely calm since he had anticipated this, and met Yugito's cat like eyes with an iron will.

"You misheard me Yugito-chan. It has been _arranged_ that I be married to Hyuuga Hinata we both turn 16 years of age," said Naruto, as he saw the woman still angry at him, and at Hinata for somehow getting to him before her.

"That's not the point! I like you! Maybe even love you! Why wouldn't you want to marry me first?" said Yugito, as she was now crying, and was having an emotional breakdown because of the news.

The other girls in the room also looked disheartened by the news too.

"It should not be about who is the first in marrying me Yugito-chan. I care about you, Haku-chan, Kin-chan, and various other women in the Leaf. When the time comes when I am the rightful age to marry, I will do so, and I will have multiple women becoming my wives. You included," said Naruto, as he saw Yugito's eyes widen in shock, and the anger left her body with the Nibi jumping around inside of her with joy.

"R-Really?" said Yugito, as she saw Naruto nod his head, and she tackled him into a hug with his head buried into her bosom.

"You can stop suffocating him now!" said Tayuya, as she didn't want to see all this lovey-dovey shit, and part of her felt jealous she didn't get any of it after that little...incident back in the old house.

"For someone who thinks of him as a monster, you sure do care Tayuya-san," said Haku, as she saw the redheaded girl flinch, and look away when Naruto looked at her.

"That's enough Haku-chan," said Naruto, as he was freed from Yugito's grasp, and bosom before walking over to the slightly fearful redhead.

"Look Naruto, I...I'm sorry I called you a monster, and a freak when I first became a part of your home. I don't have an excuse for it since I'm free of Orochimaru and his Curse Seal so all I can really do is say I'm sorry for making such a stupid mistake on my part," said Tayuya, as she saw those damn eyes looking into her very being, and seeing if she really did mean it when she told him that she was sorry.

Ever since she became a part of this..._family_, Tayuya had gotten the cold shoulder due to her mouth getting her in trouble, and even had the puppy glare at her. The only way to make it stop was to tell Naruto she was sorry and to mean it if she wanted to be a part of this instead of being in Konoha's prison system.

"I understand Tayuya-san. Things are much different here, then when you were in Sound, and when you served Orochimaru so it is only nature you would...lash out. Give it time," said Naruto, as he put a hand on her shoulder, and saw the girl smile at him.

'Maybe it won't be so bad here,' thought Tayuya, as she normally got yelled at by her old asshole comrades when she guarded Orochimaru, and had to be tough around them so they wouldn't walk all over her.

"I think its time I retire to bed now. I have to take Zabuza to the vet tomorrow and then help in the interrogation of a capture Iwa Shinobi," said Naruto, as he felt a bit..."drained" if he was using the word correctly, and decided to regain his lost strength by sleeping.

'I bet. Hana just wants to mount him and that Anko lady wants to strap him down to do a little 'interrogation' of her own,' thought Haku, as she saw the looks both women gave _her_ Naruto-kun, and she didn't like it.

The next thing you know, the Suna girl named Temari travels to Konoha for an arranged marriage to further strength political ties, and seduce him away from Haku.

Not on the female ice users watch!

"Now...whose turn is it to sleep beside me in bed tonight?" said Naruto, as he saw the four girls blush crimson, and could tell they were thinking of something else.

Perhaps it was a good thing he read that book "1001 Ways to Flirt with Women".

"Its my turn! Its my turn!" said Kin, Yugito, and Haku at the same time before glaring at each other with lightning from their glares hitting each other.

"I see. I'll let you three figure it out while I get ready," said Naruto, as he walked to his new bedroom, and rest his tired body.

Naruto had a feeling that he was going to need a lot of rest for what was going to happen tomorrow.

(Omake # 1-Neji's Punishment)

"Have you seen Hinata today Hanabi-san?" said Hiashi, as he saw his youngest training in a clan training area, and had not seen Hinata all day.

"Oh, I saw Hinata-Nee-san take Neji out into the village, and is _playing_ 'horsey' with him," said Hanabi, as she didn't understand _why_ her sister did what she was doing, and part of her worried Hinata would get into trouble.

"Oh I see. Well...wait! What?!" said Hiashi, as he had a sudden feeling of dread run through him, and remembered Hinata was seeking revenge against Neji for missing out on getting a kiss from Naruto.

"Yeah. I've never seen Hinata-Nee-san look so scary before. I thought she would use the seal on his forehead, but instead she just smiled at him, and told him he had a far worse punishment in mind," said Hanabi, as she was too young to understand what it was her sister had in store for their cousin.

(With Hinata and Neji)

"Move Horsey! I command you to take me to the store!" said Hinata, as she saw people looking at her, and her cousin with a saddle on his back along with reins attached to a ball gag in the boy's mouth.

It didn't help Neji that Hinata was whipping him in the ass while he himself was only in a thing while people laughed at his humiliation.

'Someone kill me!' thought Neji, as he winced at Hinata's fierce whipping strikes on his ass, and finally stopped at the store the girl wanted.

"Stay or I brand your ass!" said Hinata, as she looked up at her sanctuary of a store, and sighed dreamily at the sign.

The Naruto Merchandise Store

'At least it can't get any worse,' thought Neji, as he waited for Hinata to come out of the store, and regain his strength along with his shattered dignity as a Hyuuga.

Until of course a big shadow of what Hinata brought was placed on him and nearly broke his back had it not been for his Shinobi training.

"Bad Horsey! You're not suppose to lie down! When we get home you will be disciplined and branded for your disobedience," said Hinata, as she began whipping Neji in the ass again, and forcing him once more to be her personal horse for the day.

'I should have let them kiss,' thought Neji, as he struggled to be Hinata's horse, and get through this day alive.

(End Omake)

(Omake # 2-Neji's Punishment-Alternate Version)

Neji looked around to find Hinata was nowhere to be found in the main den area of the Hyuuga Compound, which was currently deserted at the moment, and it made him a bit nervous. Oh who was he kidding, Neji was fucking terrified right now, as he Hinata was determined to make him pay for ruining the kiss she wanted to have with Naruto.

'Why didn't I just let him kiss her or vice versa?' thought Neji, as he saw tape sitting on the nearby coffee table, and looked at it to see the message "Play me Neji" written on it by Hinata if he was correct in it being her handwriting.

Now, the Hyuuga Prodigy's first reaction was to put the tape down, see the Hokage, and go on an extended B-ranked mission. However, he realized that there could be even far _greater_ consequences in not playing the tape, and decided to appease Hinata's written request.

_"Hello Neji-Nii-san. If you are watching this tape, then that means you did the smart thing, and not give into the desire to run away. First, I want to say that I am proud of you for doing the right thing in playing this tape, as failure to do so would have resulted in me hunting you down, and breaking every bone in your body,"_ said the image of Hinata on the couch in the tape Neji was watching with said boy now sweat dropping along with generating a nervous sweat.

'For once, I listened to Shikamaru's advice, and I was right. Who knew?' thought Neji, as he sees the smiling form of Hinata on the tape, and suddenly gets a weird feeling run up his spine.

_"Now, as you may know Neji-Nii-san, I am __**very**__ upset with you in ruining my chance to getting a kiss from Naruto-kun, and even more so in it being __**my**__ very first. So, as a way to punish you, I Hyuuga Hinata am herby ordering you Hyuuga Neji from a Main family member ordering a Branch family member to watch this tape I acquired at great expense to see to it that justice is served, and regain my lost honor that you stole when you denied me my kiss,"_ said Hinata, as she let out a giggle that while sweet was edged with malice, and nearly made Neji shit his pants.

'Since when did Hinata-sama learn such sadistic nature from that Anko woman from the Chuunin Exams?' thought Neji, as he saw the tape cut off for a second, and then show a black and white picture of a well before a girl came out of the well.

And out of the TV.

When Neji was found dead, his face was disfigured, and horror was all over his face.

(End Omake)

(Omake #3-Sleeping with Naruto)

"Now...whose turn is it to sleep beside me in bed tonight?" said Naruto, as he saw the four girls blush crimson, and could tell they were thinking of something else.

Perhaps it was a good thing he read that book "1001 Ways to Flirt with Women".

"Its my turn! Its my turn!" said Kin, Yugito, and Haku at the same time before glaring at each other with lightning from their glares hitting each other.

"No its not! IT IS MINE!" yelled Anko, as she came in by smashing through the outside window, and revealed herself in wearing only her trench coat along with _just_ her skirt.

"The Hell you are. Naruto-kun is sleeping with _me_ tonight!" said Hana, as she came in from beneath the floor after digging from the outside of the house, and breaking through to reach her desire Alpha wearing _just_ a dog collar around her neck.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but Naruto-kun is sleeping with me tonight," said Kurenai, as she seemed to appear after ending her Genjutsu that made her appear like she was a piece of the furniture in the room wearing a sexy piece of lingerie.

And these three weren't the only one, as there was a long line of young women outside his house, and all looking to be with the young Namikaze tonight for whatever he wanted to do _aside_ from sleeping.

On second thought...maybe Naruto needed to reread the entire thing to find out just what the Hell he was doing to the female populous of Konoha.

(End Omake)

(YAY! I updated. You like? I hope you did. It came to me after watching a FFVII video on YouTube. God I love that website. Let me know what you think via review. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Strife

Naruto awoke to the feeling of not one, not two, not even three, but _four_ female bodies sleeping around his form, and found it to be quite...nice. What surprised him though was Tayuya was sleeping with him too, but he took it as the girl's means to prove she wanted to change, and decided not to question it.

On the floor of the bed, was none other then the ever faithful puppy Zabuza, as the dog slept near his Master's bed, and would await Naruto to awaken for the daily routine. A routine that went with Zabuza being taken outside for his "dog business", followed by the feeding, daily exercise, doing "dog business" outside again, and being with the rest of the family.

'This feels weird, but very nice, and...I think I could get use to it,' thought Naruto, as he felt each of his arms wedged between a pair of breasts with one limb being consumed by Haku's, and the other limb was with Yugito's.

Kin's body was curled up on top of him around his thigh and Tayuya was doing the same though interestingly enough the redhead had been farther away in the beginning. Naruto could only imagine Tayuya's reaction when waking up and seeing herself so close to him with very little on.

A bark from Zabuza turned Naruto's attention down to the happy puppy seeing his Master awake and awaiting orders from the blonde alpha.

"Zabuza, go down stairs, and wait for me to take you outside," said Naruto in a very quiet voice that only the little dog could hear and heard the puppy bark again before taking off downstairs.

"Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she stirred next to him, and kissed his neck lovingly.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to do _that_ Naruto-kun," said Yugito, as she pressed herself up more against his form, and purring while pinning his arm in her valley with his hand dangerously close to another one of her feminine treasures.

That along with the fact it didn't help poor Naruto due to the constant output of Mana his body was generating, and the spiky blonde was unknowingly tickling that precarious area of Yugito's hips.

In short, Naruto's body (when asleep) was generating Mana in a gentle ripple based wave that only brought pleasure to those (female from the looks of things) around him, and he had a feeling that they weren't going to stop doing this anytime soon.

"Not to ruin all your dreams my dears, but I need to take care of the dog now downstairs waiting for me, and make sure he doesn't make a mess in the house," said Naruto, as he heard the girls let out whines while trying to fight the urge to awaken, and failed though the view of seeing him clearly made up for it.

"Damn. I was having this great dream too. I was watching Orochimaru getting tortured by all these demon looking guys with pitchforks and having him cry for his mommy. It was happening with Naruto and me being na-um I mean being uh...," said Tayuya, as she had nearly revealed too much information, but clearly everyone around her got the hint, and gave her a death glare.

'Stay out of my Naruto-kun dreams!' thought the three other girls, as they aimed them at the redhead, and then at each other.

"While I'm sure your dream was..._entertaining_ for you Tayuya-chan, I'm afraid I cannot stay long enough to hear it, and need to take care of Zabuza waiting for me downstairs," said Naruto, as he got out of bed, wearing only boxers, which made the four girls blush at the sight, and put on a robe before heading out of the room.

"Damn, I'm feeling so hot, and bothered right now. I can't explain it. And seeing him just his boxers makes me feel...feel...," said Yugito, as she couldn't explain it, and Nibi was now laughing at her expense at the conflict in wanting to be with the young spiky blonde hunk.

"Like you want to remove them and show him the physical aspects of making love? Yes, I too feel that, and its growing within me to the point of near madness," said Haku, as she had been burning up with desire for some time now, and it was taking every ounce of her willpower not to welcome both them into the physical aspect that being mature offered.

"You two aren't the only ones. I'm guilty of that too. Not only that, but I think Anko, and that Hana woman are considering breaking in here to abduct Naruto-kun before they have their way with him," said Kin, as she had spotted the women looking at Naruto with lust that just needed some kind of push to bring them over the edge.

"I guess I should just come out and say that I'm starting to like him too. Don't give me that look Kin, I only went along with the idea of even sharing a bed with him while you three were arguing because I wanted to prove that I wasn't some hated filled asshole, and I am grateful for all he's done for me, " said Tayuya, as she didn't know what came over her, and the instant she fell asleep felt a pull beyond her understanding that practically commanded the redhead to be close to Naruto.

"Add into the fact Hyuuga Hinata is going to marry him when they are both sixteen and then that Tenten girl clearly wants to be more then Naruto-kun's student in the ways of swordsmanship," said Yugito, as there were so many girls moving for position to fight for Naruto's affection, and it was making everyone very...territorial.

"I hope he had enough stamina to keep up with every girl he's with. I mean I know he's got enough now, but Naruto-kun can't satisfy _all_ the women in his life when he's older. Can he?" said Kin, as she saw the others blush, and wondered that too since too many women may drain Naruto of his energy faster then he can replenish it.

"I don't know Kin-chan, which is why his selection into his clan must _never_ be filled with fan girls, and only those that truly do care about Naruto-kun," said Haku, as they all got out of bed, and were getting ready to the day ahead of them.

However, a massive clash of metal, and explosion sooner after outside in the backyard of the Namikaze Estates caught their attention with them quickly getting dressed to fight this enemy.

(With Naruto-Moments Earlier)

Naruto waited by the door, as his pet dog go to a nearby bush, and do his business while the cool morning air, and let out a long breath while looking at the backyard with critical eyes. So many things had happened recently in his life, Naruto felt it was almost believed that it would overwhelm him.

In his mind, Naruto knew eventually everyone would know of Kyuubi's existence inside of him, and that would cause a great deal of problems for him. Naruto wasn't naive in the fact that the people of Konoha _hated_ Kyuubi with a passion, even if the giant fox had no memory of what his life was like before it, and would call for his death no matter what. Then again, there was a sliver of hope that the people would not give into it, and decide to let bygones be bygones.

'I'll just have to wait and see,' thought Naruto, as he saw his dog finish his business, and come back to him with a doggy smile on his face.

However, as he let Zabuza reenter the house to eat, Naruto sensed something was wrong, and felt a familiar presence in the trees beyond the backyard. Walking onto the grass, Naruto stood in the center of his backyard, and stood facing the area he felt the presence of someone he hadn't seen in a few years. Soon enough, Naruto saw the form of Cloud Strife walk out of the shadows of the trees carrying a large Buster Sword, and looking at the smaller blonde with anything except friendly eyes.

"Its been a long time Naruto," said Cloud, as he stopped some 15 feet away from Naruto, and saw the former student of Sephiroth nod his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes it has. I often wondered how things were back in Midgar? How things were with Commander Sephiroth? With you and Zack?" said Naruto, as he was in no mood to kill right now, and had no interest in fighting an old associate like Cloud.

"Much changed shortly after you got sucked into that Banishment Spell all those years ago Naruto. Sephiroth went crazy, he killed Zack, and what's more he nearly brought about the end of the world," said Cloud, as he told Naruto about what led to Sephiroth to fall into madness, and how they learned about Jenova that the late SOLDIER Commander called his Mother.

"I see. Most unfortunate. I never would have guessed Commander Sephiroth would lose his mind and seek to destroy the entire world. As for Zack, I will miss him despite the way he acted, and I hope he finds peace within the Life Stream," said Naruto, as he felt sad for some reason at hearing his teacher fall in such a way, and that Zack fell at his hands shortly after.

"Yes. However, the reason _I_ am here, is because I need to end your wickedness, and be the one to destroy you before you try to end the world like Sephiroth tried to do," said Cloud, as he readied his sword, and saw Naruto narrow his eyes at him.

'Cloud you stupid idiot! You're not suppose to engage him in battle. Are you that fearful of Naruto?' thought Tifa, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, and was tempted to run down there to pound her stupid boyfriend into the ground.

"I have no need to fight you Cloud. You are not my enemy. You never were. Do not do something you will regret," said Naruto, as didn't want Cloud to fight him here, and near his home with the girls still trying to fully awaken from their slumber.

"Back then, all those years ago you weren't Naruto, but now you are, and I must stop you before another village is nearly destroyed like the one I saw a few days ago," said Cloud, as he saw Naruto's eyes widen slightly, and knew what he was talking about.

"You were at Kumo when I attacked and defeated the Raikage in battle," said Naruto, as he saw Cloud nod his head, and readied his large Buster Sword for battle.

"Yes I was. What I saw with you in Kumo was nearly _identical_ to Sephiroth back then in the village of Nibelheim when he unleashed his own madness upon it. I will not allow this world to be destroyed by you like Sephiroth tried back in Gaia," said Cloud, as he charged forward, and aimed to strike the seemingly defenseless Naruto to end it quickly.

Naruto however, had no intention of dying so soon in his life, and summoned Muramasa to his hands to block the Buster Sword. The impact from both swords clashing caused a large explosion and an equally large crater with both blondes standing in the middle of it. Soon, the echoes of metal clashing with metal was heard, as the girls rushed out ready for battle to see Naruto fighting Cloud with each one trying to defeat the other.

"Who the Hell is that?" said Tayuya, as she thought Cloud looked like an older version of Naruto without the whisker marks, and saw he was wearing clothing similar to Naruto usually did.

"I don't know, but he's in for a world of hurt, and I'm going to be the one to give it right to him," said Yugito, as she was not about to have this punk mess with her Naruto, and was going to teach guy a lesson.

"Stay back! All of you. He's a former SOLDIER like me. He was also trained under my teacher for some time and his power is the closest to rivaling mine," said Naruto, as he continued to clash in close combat with Cloud, and saw the man had gotten stronger since they last met.

"You should listen to Naruto for once lady. If you support him, then you are my enemy too, and I will not allow anyone who chooses to follow Naruto to live!" said Cloud, as he saw Naruto's eyes begin to glow at that statement, and the boy's power beginning to flux.

"That was a big mistake Cloud. Now...I _do _have a reason to kill you," said Naruto, as he began pushing Cloud back, and the older blonde former SOLDIER was surprised at this power.

"Go Naruto-kun! Kick his ass!" said Tayuya, as she saw Naruto pushing Cloud back, and almost had his foe beat.

'Such power. Such strength. He's become even stronger since being here. Has he been in constant battles since being here?' thought Cloud, as he knew Naruto was skilled, but to have this boy now forcing him on the defensive was something unexpected, and was even more surprised when the younger blonde disarmed him of his weapon before tripping in to the ground with the tip of Muramasa now inches from the older blonde's neck.

"And now Cloud Strife, you will meet your end, and return to the beginning of life," said Naruto, as he was prepared to end Cloud's life, but before he could, a blur came at him, and slugged him right in the face that sent him into his home.

"Naruto-kun!" said the girls, as they rushed to the hole in the wall, and prepared a strong defensive formation to keep Cloud or the other girl from attacking him.

"Thanks Tifa," said Cloud, as he tried to get up, but was slugged in the face by Tifa, who was clearly angry with him, and the way things went.

"You idiot! When we came here, it was to _talk_ with Naruto, and learn why he decimated Kumo, and beat the crap out of their Raikage!" said Tifa, as she saw Cloud get off the ground, and look at him with angry eyes.

"Stay out of this Tifa. Naruto is not someone you can just reason with and because you punched him he will now consider you an enemy," said Cloud, as he looked from Tifa to where Naruto was, and saw the boy was out of the crater now fully dressed for battle.

"You brought another from Gaia here Cloud? Interesting. Her name is Tifa is it? From what I remember, Zack mentioning her as a possible girlfriend, and that you two were very close," said Naruto, as he saw Cloud narrow his eyes at him, and Tifa getting into a fighting stance of her own.

"Leave Tifa alone. This battle is between the two of us," said Cloud, as he saw Naruto look at his girlfriend for a second, and then at him.

"Provided she doesn't interfere again in our fight, then I agree," said Naruto, as he was about to proceed with killing Cloud, but was surprisingly stopped by Haku, and Yugito with looks of concern on their faces.

"Naruto-kun please stop! It is clear that this Cloud person has misinterpreted the meaning behind your actions when you were at Kumo," said Haku, as she saw Cloud ready for a fight, but Tifa was also trying to be peacemaker here, and keep the former SOLDIER at bay.

"Perhaps, but even still, I will not tolerate him threatening you four, or anyone else close to my heart," said Naruto, as dispelled his sword, and looked at Haku when she put her gentle hand on his face.

"I know Naruto-kun, but he is just misguided, and needs to know your reasons for what you did," said Haku, as she saw Naruto having some form of conflict with himself, but it stopped after he closed his eyes, and reopened them again before giving the girl a warm micro smile.

"For you Haku-chan, I will stay my sword, and the desire to kill Cloud. However, if he so much as looks at any of you with the desire to end your lives...," said Naruto, as he let the threat to Cloud become crystal clear, and saw taller blonde nod his head in understanding of the threat.

"I would expect nothing less Naruto-kun," said Haku before she glared daggers at Cloud and then at Tifa for the sucker punch she hit Naruto with.

(Hokage's Office-Sometime Later)

"So you are from where Naruto was when he was growing called Midgar, trained with his teacher known as Sephiroth, who was considered the _ultimate_ SOLDIER and then killed said teacher many years later after he went insane. Did I get everything covered in that regard aside from you wanting to kill Naruto for what he did in Kumo," said Tsunade, as she rubbed her temples, and looked at Cloud with less then happy eyes.

To think Tsunade had to hold off in drinking sake' earlier today because she felt the need to be responsible.

"Yes. I was at Kumo when Naruto attacked and in the aftermath of seeing Kumo being decimated by his attack I was brought about to memories of what Sephiroth did. The way he walked through the fire, the stance he took when looking around at his work, and the look on Naruto's face was practically _identical_ to the point that you would think he was Sephiroth's second coming," said Cloud, as he saw Naruto looking out the window not far from him, and not caring to hear this conversation.

"Naruto, could you leave us for a moment," said Tsunade, as she needed to ask Cloud a few questions about Naruto's past the boy wouldn't answer, and felt this would be the only chance she had.

"Do what you will with him Hokage-sama," said Naruto, as he teleported away, and left to see his Mother.

"Now Mr. Strife, I believe you owe me a few other explanations regarding Naruto's past, and just what he went through to become what he is now?" said Tsunade, as she saw the man sigh, and began to tell how Naruto came to be what he is.

(Konoha Hospital)

Naruto looked at his Mother with worry, as Cloud Strife's appearance into this world was not something he could say was good news after what happened, and if the man learned of his Mother being alive in this state...well Naruto didn't want to think about it. Naruto had heard Cloud telling how Sephiroth stood in front of Jenova nearly the same way he did with his own Mother before going insane.

Would Naruto have done the same if his Mother was unable to survive her prison Danzo had put her in? Would he have unleashed Armageddon on the world in the name of his own Mother like Sephiroth tried to do for the one he called Mother?

In his heart, deep within the darkness of it all, Naruto knew he would have, and he knew that someone would have eventually come after him to stop him.

Perhaps Cloud was right? Maybe he should die to prevent others from being hurt by the power he had inside.

_"NO! You will do no such thing!"_ said Kushina through their mind link, as she sensed what her son was thinking, and was not about to have him fall at the hands of his own blade just to appease a select few.

_"How can you have so much trust in me Mother? After all I have done, you are showing me love I should not deserve, and should be hated by you for what I've done over the years,"_ said Naruto, as he looked at the redheaded, and saw those gentle eyes looking at him with a smile on her face.

_"A Mother just knows these things son. It's one of those unexplainable things regarding a parent and her child. You may have been forged from birth to be a living weapon, but you are not a mindless one, and are aware of the consequences of your actions. That is what makes me trust you my son,"_ said Kushina, as she saw Naruto nod in understanding, and put his hand on the glass with Kushina doing the same on her end.

Naruto was looking forward to the day his Mother would be free from this prison.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Sorry the chapter's is not as long as they normally are, but my mind is just so damn tired, and I'm talking really tired. Not only that, but I'm sorry to say this, I am a bit disappointed in some of the fics I've read regarding Naruto, and its just putting me in a fowl mood. Some fics have people hurting Naruto in the worst way and the fics I do like are not being updated enough. Its like...I don't know, but if you are like me, then you know what I'm talking about, and understand what I'm trying to say. Any ideas for this fic are also appreciated so send them my way. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Duel of Swords

Naruto was now walking towards the Inuzuka Clan home with Zabuza by his side, with the little dog now beside him with a sense of pride at having such a Master, but without the arrogance, and was trying to everything possible to be like the blonde. The puppy also knew something was different about its Master when he first saw him for the first time and just seemed to know that the young boy was his partner for a reason. However, the puppy also knew that there were storm clouds ahead for its Master, and would need to be strong to protect him when he couldn't do it himself. Not only that, but the various group of females that Zabuza's Master lived with also needed protection too, and knew that he would one day be trained for such an event.

"We're here Zabuza. I expect you to be on your best behavior while here," said Naruto, as he saw the dog bark, and signified it would since it knew not to go against the alpha.

"Naruto-sama, what a surprise," said Inuzuka Tsume, as she saw the blonde walk towards her, and the Inuzuka Matriarch had to agree with her daughter that the boy was indeed an alpha among alphas.

Normally when Tsume was even remotely near Naruto, it had been with other people in the room, and other older males that for the most part had filtered out the young blonde's pheromone output. Now, here the boy was, without such "filters" to mask the blonde's potent scent, and could now see how Hana was feeling such thriving instincts when near Naruto.

"Hello Tsume-sama, I am here to speak to Hana-san regarding my dog Zabuza, as it is time for his scheduled exam I had arranged for her to give him," said Naruto, as he saw Tsume nod, and then frown with concern since Hana should have been at the clinic right now.

"Did Hana tell you to come here?" said Tsume, as she saw Naruto nod, and that made the Inuzuka Matriarch feel some form of concern crawl up her spine.

"Yes. I tried to reach her at the vet clinic she works at, but they said she didn't report in, and assumed that Hana was here taking care of some dogs since this is not the first time it has happened," said Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes, and saw the concern on the Inuzuka woman's face.

"Something is wrong. I think Hana maybe in trouble," said Tsume, as she called her loyal dog, Kuromaru to help find Hana, and notices the pup beside Naruto.

_"Am I here to give this runt lessons on how to fight?"_ said Korumaru, as he sees Zabuza glare at him, and growl a little at the name before stopping when he sensed Naruto's eyes look down at him.

"Maybe later, but right now we need to fight Hana. She's missing," said Tsume, as she saw her companion stiffen, and now on full alert while Zabuza watched to learn from the more experience dog.

_"It has got to be that bastard Doshi Kensuke on the Civilian Council. He's always been the one hounding Hana like he wants to mount her, but she always turned him down, and ignored all his advances,"_ said Korumaru, as he had seen the man before, and was at least 7 years older then Hana.

"Maybe. Naruto, could you check out Civilian Councilman Doshi Kensuke's residents, and see if Korumaru is right? I need to gather some other Inuzuka's together to form a search party for her," said Tsume, as she saw Naruto nod before looking down at Zabuza, and thinking of what to do with his dog.

"Zabuza, I need you to stay here in the Inuzuka Clan Compound, and wait for my return. Do you understand?" said Naruto, as he the dog once more barked that it understood, and the blonde could tell this dog had potential.

"I take it you know where to find the Kensuke," said Tsume, as she saw Naruto nod, and then disappear in front of her that made Korumaru almost jump in fright.

_"You weren't joking when you said Hana was going crazy over an alpha male she met. I nearly submitted to him right here,"_ said Korumaru, as he saw Tsume nod, and smirk at that with Zabuza barking in agreement with a sense of pride behind it.

"Come on. We need to find the others and prepare a search party," said Tsume, as she ran off with Korumaru right behind her, and Zabuza looking for a spot to stay until Naruto came to get him.

(Doshi Kensuke Residents-At the Moment)

The Civilian Councilman Doshi Kensuke was what many would consider a "real piece of work" when looking at his background and know from the start this man was a menace from within the Leaf. Aside from taking a few bribes, the man had taken kickbacks, and extorting from stores using several unruly characters in the slums while using loopholes in the laws to get said men off.

Of course to do so, the man would seek help from Danzo in order to make witnesses lose their memory, or simply disappear off the face of the planet. Kensuke never asked where they went, as he really didn't want to know, and only asked Danzo that he make sure they never showed their faces in the Leaf again to rat out his men that would rat him out to the Hokage if they were pressured by Ibiki. So when Danzo was reported dead not long ago, Kensuke _knew_ he had to be careful since Root was destroyed, and they could no longer protect his own hired help should they get into trouble. However, what the man desired was something that had become an obsession over the years, and could barely control himself when it came to this person.

Inuzuka Hana.

Kensuke saw her during a meeting with the Hokage a few years ago when the fascination started, as he found the younger woman to be something equivalent to that of exotic art, or a rare painting in his mind. Even more intoxicating was the woman's clan status, as the daughter of the Clan Matriarch Inuzuka Tsume, and held power for any male wishing to marry into the clan for that power.

Unfortunately, it wasn't so easy, as he Kensuke soon realized when the next few years past oh so painfully, and then tried to make some interacting small talk with the young woman. She was at the clinic treating animals, he came in to see her on the plan of asking Hana about an animal he would consider using as a pet for his home, and gain her interest from it. Of course, being an Inuzuka meant having acute senses that could tell when a person was lying, hungry, and his own personal favorite...horny! From what Kensuke could only deduce after he was shot down was that Hana had sensed the former, as well as latter of the three possibilities, and turned him down without so much as looking at him when the conversation came to getting together later.

Now being a member of the Civilian Council had quite a few privileges, as he had status, a considerable amount of power in the hierarchy structure that was the Leaf village, and being told "no" when offering anything was a very rare thing. So when Hana told him that single word, it made him snap inside, as he didn't like being told that word unless someone of greater standing said it, and in Kensuke's mind Hana was not greater in terms of status in the Leaf.

If anything, Kensuke thought Hana was lower in status, and should be honored he took a liking to her at all. So from that point on, the Councilman hounded her every so often until Hana would finally submit to him, and became his woman that would give him more power within the Leaf village's government. However, Hana had not submitted to him like he thought she would, and worse was the rumors he heard from his men that the Inuzuka girl was interested in that _boy_ Uzumaki Naruto. A boy, who was _younger_ then either of them had caught _Hana's_ interests, and there was even talk of Tsume possibly agreeing to some kind of arranged marriage in the distant future.

Kensuke couldn't have that, which was why he had his men abduct Hana discreetly on the way to the vet clinic to his place after managing to acquire some knockout gas perfect for taking down an Inuzuka of Hana's caliber, and brought her to his home. Once there, he had Hana bound on his bed, gagged, and unconscious for him to do anything he desired. But why do anything while she is unconscious? It ruined the feeling of conquering her if Hana was not awake to see it happen with her own eyes.

Which was why, for the sake of his pride, and the feeling of empowerment that Kensuke held back his desire to take a helpless Hana right there on the spot.

"Soon my pet, I will make you mine, and then when we are together I will achieve more power within Konoha's power structure," said Kensuke, as he was so tempted to strip his prize of her clothing, and had to restrain his hand from groping the breasts she possessed knowing that he could when she woke up before he left the room so not to give into it.

After the door was shut, Hana woke up moments later finding herself in a situation she did not like, and in a room she did not want to be in at the moment. Looking around, she saw her hands were tied, and felt her mouth gagged to the extent that only muffled words would leave it. She struggled silently against the bonds that were tied to each corner of the bed and Hana found she couldn't get free.

'I don't know what happened, but when I get out of here, I am _so_ going to kick the ass of whoever did this, and tear them a new asshole!' thought Hana, as she had a good idea of who it was since his scent was all over the place, and it made her blood boil with fury with the desire to tear the baka's throat out.

For the moment, all Hana could do was wait, and was trying to figure out just how to get free before carrying out her threat when the window to her left.

(With Naruto-Moments Earlier)

The young boy observed the home of the Civilian Councilman with a frown on his cloak covered spiky blonde head and saw the men outside the man's home. They were thugs for hire, of that Naruto could easily determine, and were no doubt watching over the man's home while trying to act in a not so suspicious manner.

"Scan," said Naruto, as he summoned a golden orb of energy to his hand, and let the spell over the entire area around the structure of the large home to give him information along with tactical data to deal with any possible threats he may face.

From what he could see from the information, the thugs outside were the only ones in the area, as there was only two people in Kensuke's home with one of them being Kensuke himself, and the other being Inuzuka Hana. Focusing on that, the amber screen that only his eyes saw focused on the woman now, in the Master Bedroom of the house, tied up, and being held against her will. The man had been in the room moments ago, admiring his prize, but the scan indicated that nothing traumatizing had happened yet, and Hana was unconscious for the moment. The girl was showing signs of recovering soon when Kensuke was in the room before Hana did awake not long after the man left, which was a good sign for Naruto since the Inuzuka would be able to assist him in putting an end to the corrupt man's actions towards her.

Then again, the best course of action might be to just kill the man, and let the Councils along with the Hokage to sort it out. There were already some documents left over from Danzo's hideout that had evidence pointed at the man for enough crimes to have him executed and to go through with a trial would be nothing short of embarrassing for the Leaf already after having a previous corrupt official (Danzo) being killed for worse.

Deciding to make his presence known now that Hana awake, Naruto silently flew to the window of the room the female Inuzuka was in, and silently cut through the glass before prying it off with barely any sound. Entering, Naruto saw Hana was indeed bound, and had a gag in her mouth to prevent her cries from being heard by the outside world.

'Oh crap! Naruto-kun is here and he's seeing me like this. He'll think I'm some freak! I could just die!' thought Hana, as her face was now beet red, and burning with humiliation beyond anything she could imagine.

Acting quickly, Naruto freed her bound limbs from the bed, and undid the gag from her mouth before helping Hana out of the bed to practically be in his arms. For a moment, they didn't speak a word to each other, as Hana was too embarrassed, and Naruto...well he didn't feel there was really anything to say.

Which actually worked out fine for both of them, as the door to the room opened to now reveal a shocked, and very pissed Doshi Kensuke seeing his prize free.

"You _bitch_! How dare you let this baka into _my_ home and fall into his arms like some tramp!" said Kensuke, as he saw the two together, his mind finally losing all form of sanity, and didn't like the sight before him one bit before taking out the knife in his hands he was going to use to free Hana after she submitted to his will.

Now he was going to use it to slice Naruto open ear to ear.

Of course, had Naruto been weak, stupid, hyperactive, impatient, and angry at Kensuke's words aimed at Hana..._then_ the outcome of the fight would be more in the Councilman's favor. As it was, Naruto was at full strength, calm, calculating, had the intellectual mind set of a tactical genius equal to that of a Nara (minus the laziness), and had the ability to kill someone painfully with just his thumb.

It was like a child picking a fight with the Kyuubi.

It was going to be a one sided fight.

In less then a second, the man was cut in half at the waist, followed by his arms, and his neck with Naruto now with his back facing the corpse with Muramasa in hand.

"I never got to ask you if you were all right Hana-san. My apologies," said Naruto, as he sent his sword away, and saw the shocked woman slowly walk up to him before stopping right in front of him.

"Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun and I would appreciate it if this incident were to stay away from that of the general public," said Hana, as she saw the spiky blonde nod in understanding, and took her hand before they teleported out back to the Inuzuka Clan home.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

If there was ever a time Tsunade felt the need to get drunk after hearing such stunning and incredible information..._this_ would be the moment to do so. Of course, she was so stunned by what Cloud told her about Naruto that Tsunade's mind did not even give the mental command to get some sake', and drain it of its contents. Cloud told her how he knew of the Kyuubi within Naruto, how Naruto had the second highest kill record with Sephiroth (naturally) having the highest back in world of Gaia, and how Dr. Hojo had been the scientist behind the young boy's molding into a ruthless weapon. How the SOLDIER Commander went insane, how things went to Hell in a hand basket, and then some after the Sephiroth died.

Cloud was even around for some of the SOLDIER Commander's training sessions with Naruto and described how each blow would have killed the younger blonde had it not been for the Kyuubi. Rumor had it, Sephiroth's first lesson to Naruto was to survive the first 10 seconds of their training when the kid was 6 years old, and even then it had been close. Apparently, if the rumors were indeed true, the first strike from Sephiroth's blade had nearly cut Naruto in half, and that happened in the first _2 seconds_ of the training.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Tifa herself (having not heard this) were all horrified by this piece of information since they never realized just _how much_ of a cruel teacher Sephiroth had been to Naruto. Cloud told them that he attacked Naruto because he believed that what the late SOLDIER Commander did back in Gaia could also happen here in the Elemental Countries with Naruto and was trying to prevent it by ending the boy's life.

Of course, Tsunade couldn't have that, as she knew that without Naruto, the Leaf would have fallen several times over either at the hands of Kyuubi, Danzo, and/or Orochimaru with it not necessarily being in that order. So the Slug Princess had told Cloud that such an event would not happen because of all the bonds Naruto had gained over time being in the Leaf. Cloud however, was not so optimistic, and told her that this was not something to be ignored no matter what Naruto did for the village.

Tsunade's response was like any other when she lost her temper with someone who did not hear her clearly and slugged the man right in the face with the end result sending him through a wall.

"Ow," said Cloud, as he got cracked his neck before walking back into the room, and saw Tifa now asking Tsunade to teach her that.

"Look Cloud, I know you have your misgivings about Naruto, but I'm not about to have you kill him just when the boy is discovering his humanity after the Hell he's been in that forged him to be the monster you make him out to be, and I'm not going to explain to his recently discovered Mother that I ordered the execution of her son. Especially because of the reason behind it was someone, who knew Naruto from where he was for most of his childhood, and _thinks_ he'll bring about the end of the world," said Tsunade, as she saw Cloud frown at her before leaving for the door, and stopped at it to look at her.

"If only you had seen Sephiroth when he went insane and then Naruto when he attacked Kumo. I know without a doubt you would agree with me when I tell you that Naruto is a threat to everyone. I've seen too much to believe otherwise," said Cloud, as he left the room with Tifa right behind him, and calling out for him to wait for her.

"What do you really think Tsunade-sama? Do you really believe Naruto is not a threat to the Leaf?" said Shizune, as she saw her sensei look pensive, and knew even Tsunade did not believe Naruto was immune to suspicion.

Still, it would be wrong to jump to conclusions, and keep an eye on Naruto when the boy has done _nothing_ to deserve it.

"I don't know Shizune. On one hand, I believe Naruto has the potential to do good not only for the Leaf, but for the rest of the Elemental Countries, and yet at the same time...," said Tsunade, as she couldn't finish the sentence, and looked out the window in deep thought.

"I know Tsunade-sama, but can you honestly believe that Naruto staying in the Leaf after the sealing would be any better for him? You saw the plans Danzo had for Naruto, what he had on the Uchiha Clan, and how they were connected to the Kyuubi. They would have made Naruto's life Hell here. You, me, and Jiraiya-sama had already left the Leaf right after the sealing while the Sandaime was all alone to handle things that his old age could not. Naruto may have been turned into a weapon, but not one that was mindless, and does not seek to cause mindless destruction," said Shizune, as she saw Tsunade sigh at her words, and the student of the Slug Princess knew she was right.

"I know Shizune. Its just that one cannot help, _but_ be cautious when confronting someone so powerful like Naruto, and Cloud's point is not without any validity to it. What is the current status of Kushina's recovery?" said Tsunade, as she saw Shizune look over her notes, and smiling at the information.

"She has about one more weeks left before she can be let out of that tank," said Shizune, as the timeline for Kushina being free from her prison, and finally be with her son.

'So for an entire week we pray Cloud and Naruto don't provoke each other into starting a two man apocalyptic war,' thought Tsunade, as she knew that would be as easy as getting Kakashi to forsake his porn book, wear spandex, have a bowl shaped haircut, super bushy eyebrows, and shouting from the top of the Hokage Monument about the "Spring Time of Youth" before hugging Maito Gai.

In short, it would be next to impossible, and no chance in Hell.

(Inuzuka Clan Home-15 Minutes Later)

Tsume hugged her daughter to the point that Hana's face turned red, then blue, and finally a few colors that Naruto couldn't really identify before Tsume hugged him for saving her only daughter from the now late Civilian Councilman Doshi Kensuke. Tsume had just gotten together an all Inuzuka search party ready when Naruto had appeared with Hana beside him and told them everything that happened.

"Thanks again Naruto. If it weren't for you, who knows what that bastard Kensuke would have done to my daughter before, and after we got there," said Tsume, as she let the boy go, and saw Naruto nod his head.

"It was no problem whatsoever and I am honored that you trusted me to be of help to you in finding her," said Naruto, as he saw Hana blush since memory of such close contact after being freed from the bed, and smelling his scent that even now brought a rush right through her body.

"Well if you ever need anything from the Inuzuka Clan, just ask us, and we can help you in anyway possible," said Tsume, as she needed to inform the Hokage of what happened, and that a new Councilman needed to be appointed.

"If something comes to my mind, I will let you know, and hope it is not asking for too much," said Naruto, as he saw Zabuza appear, and sit before him.

'So powerful and yet uses only when needed. No wonder Hana wants him so badly,' thought Tsume, as she smirked at Hana, and then looked at the puppy that belonged to Naruto while missing the blonde looking elsewhere with a small frown on his face.

"Actually Tsume-san, I do believe I need to call in that favor right now, as I have to be elsewhere, and would appreciate it if you could watch over Zabuza for awhile. Maybe you could help train him in the ways of fighting?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsume look wide eyed at that, and then saw the pup look at her before barking.

_"This pup doesn't look like much Tsume. He looks more like a runt then anything,"_ said Korumaru, as he saw the pup growl at him, and saw Zabuza was angry at being insulted in front of his Master.

"Well, I did bring out the favor card, and since the dog is already here...why not! Besides, this way Hana can do her own checkup on the pup, and help train him too," said Tsume since it was the only logical thing in the world, and aside from having to see the Hokage for small bit she had the whole day ahead of her.

Besides...it had been awhile since she trained a pup and felt she could get back into it again with Hana helping her.

"Thank you again. I'll be back later to pick up Zabuza later. Behave yourself and listen to them when they train you," said Naruto, as he looked at the puppy, who barked out that he would, and had a fire in his eyes that brought a small smile to the blonde's face before he left.

And a shade of red on Hana's.

(Training Ground #5-Sometime Later)

Cloud stood there waiting for Naruto to arrive, as he knew Naruto saw him outside of the Inuzuka Clan home, and saw the "we need to talk" look he sent. Tsunade had told him to stay away from Naruto, to let the boy do what he's been doing, and not provoke him in the sense of leveling the village in the process. However, Cloud just couldn't let the past go, as he saw too much of Sephiroth in Naruto to simply ignore the boy, and knew that student would have to die like his Master.

"You are a glutton for pain Cloud Strife," said Naruto, as he saw the taller of the two of them turn to face him, and the man's right arm itching to wield the sword on his back.

"We do what we must to stop evil Naruto. I did what I had to do to kill Sephiroth and I will do the same to stop you from destroying this world," said Cloud, as he saw Naruto raise an eyebrow, and seemed be confused by his statement.

"Destroy it? Why would I do that?" said Naruto, as he saw Cloud frown at him, and right hand tightening into a fist.

"You don't need a reason. Sephiroth didn't need one, didn't have one, and he nearly did it in a heartbeat! What's to stop you from doing what he tried? What's to stop you from one day using your power and killing every single person this world has?" said Cloud, as he saw Naruto look away for a moment, and look back at Konoha.

"What's to stop me? Literally speaking, there is no one the Leaf with the power to stop me, and I could crush them all right now if I wished. But _figuratively_, what's stopping me, is the fact that the people here have brought happiness into my life, and I cherish that so much because we both know I was denied that back in Midgar. More importantly, I have my Mother, who needs me right now, as much as I need her, and will not do what you think I will do knowing that it will break her heart," said Naruto, as he turned around to leave, and missed Cloud's frown at him with the man not fully convinced.

"I see. I have no choice then. I challenge you to the Duel of Swords," said Cloud, as he saw Naruto stop, and then turn to face him with a cold look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" said Naruto, as he narrowed his eyes at Cloud, and saw the man nod.

"Yes. By using this challenge, as well as you honoring it, we can have our fight guilt free, and we can settle this like true swordsmen," said Cloud, as he saw Naruto consider this choice of action before nodding, and they shook each others hand to signify the duel was on.

"When do you want to fight?" said Naruto, as he knew that the one calling for the duel was allowed to set a date for it, and the location of the battle sight.

"In one week we will fight to the death and it will be done in that stadium for everyone to see," said Cloud, as he saw Naruto nod, and begin to leave knowing he had to prepare for it.

(Hokage's Office-Hours Later)

"HE DID WHAT?!" yelled Tsunade, as word had now reached her of what Cloud had done by Tifa since she had overheard the entire conversation, and how Naruto accepted it with the duel happening in one week.

"Cloud challenged Naruto to the Duel of Swords, which is an old swordsman tradition back in Gaia that is followed through by only the most dedicated students of the blade, and it is not an option to turn it down," said Tifa, as she had heard of them in the past, but the last time such a challenge was issued was during her Grandfather's time.

"That bastard! I told him to leave Naruto alone and he ignores me in less then a few hours after I tell the gaki alone," said Tsunade, as she decided _now_ would be a good time to get a drink, and did just that.

"Do the girls, who live with Naruto know?" said Shizune, as she knew that those girls were not going to be happy with this news, and that went double for the others wanting Naruto's affection.

"I'LL KILL THAT BAKA!" was the yell that echoed throughout the village from one Mitarashi Anko having heard the news that was spreading through Konoha like wildfire.

"That would be a definite yes," said Tifa, as she heard explosions echoing throughout Konoha, angry screams of female fury, and quite a few choice words that would make sailors give up swearing.

"And Naruto?" said Tsunade, as she didn't know if Tifa knew where the blonde was, but it couldn't hurt to ask, and hope for a positive answer.

"I don't know where Naruto is. After the challenge was issued, he left to be alone, and I lost track of where he went before I came here to tell you about it," said Tifa, as she didn't want the duel to happen, and wished she could stop it.

"Great! Just great! Now the girls that live with him will form a search party and tear the Leaf apart to find him before they hunt down Cloud for issuing the duel," said Tsunade, as she knew this would take up a lot of her time in doing more paperwork, and _that_ was something she didn't need.

(With Cloud-3 Days Later)

Cloud dodged an attack by an angry Haku, as she had found out what he had done, and had originally tried searching for Naruto to take back the acceptance of the challenge. With the blonde nowhere to be found, the various girls in Naruto's life turned the sorrow they felt into anger, and were channeling it at Cloud Strife at the moment. Tsunade had even threatened to have him executed unless he called off the challenge to Naruto, but Cloud had explained that the Duel of the Swords was something that one could just stop, and just forget about like it was yesterdays news. If neither swordsman were present due to outside forces that favored the other, then the other would have no choice, but to kill himself to keep his honor as a swordsman, and in front of every (if any) witness to the event.

That didn't seem to stop Haku from wanting to tear Cloud a new asshole if where she was aiming was any indication.

And Haku wasn't the only one aiming to take a large chunk of his ass out of his body, as Nii Yugito was currently trying to use Nibi's powers to roast Cloud alive, and the other girl Tenten from trying to hit him with a variety of sharp pointy weapons. Cloud tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen, and even Tifa said she wouldn't help him get ready for this duel since she felt it was stupid of him for even making it happen.

_You don't get it Cloud. Naruto may have been trained by Sephiroth, acts like Sephiroth on occasions, but the kid isn't him, and I think that's why we were sent here. But you can't see that and now you're ass is going to get handed to you before Naruto sends what's left of you back to the life stream!_

"Will you stop trying to attack me. If I'm unable to fight at my fullest or dead the day of the duel then Naruto will have no choice but to end his life for winning due to outside interference. Is that what you want?" said Cloud, as saw them stop trying to hurt, and kill him for what he did though he could tell there was sadness mixed into their rage.

"Why? Why did you have to make such the stupid challenge? Because of you, Naruto-kun is not home at night with us, sleeping peacefully in bed, and feeling happiness that should be his by right! He took away our pain, our loneliness, our suffering, and never asked for anything from us in return even though Naruto needed it more then we did!" said Haku, as she knew Naruto had never asked for anything from her, or the others when they stayed with him.

All Naruto did was good and now this person was trying to destroy him all because of some stupid paranoia that had no foundation to back it up.

"I'm sorry. I am. However, you have to realize this world is not safe with him alive, and never will be so long as he is," said Cloud, as he started walking away, and ignored the hateful glares aimed at him.

"You make Naruto sound like a monster, but he's _not_, and you need to realize that by stop being an narrow minded baka!" said Yugito, as she wanted to so very much rip this guy apart, and turn the remains into ashes.

"You're right. He's not a monster. Not yet. Naruto is not the boy I met years ago, who was cold, emotionless, and would kill someone at the command of Sephiroth. That's why he's not around you right now. Naruto is going to that dark place in his heart where the _real_ person within him dwells and he's going to bring him out when we duel. You're going to see the darker side of Naruto and it will be in that moment that you will understand what it is I fear for your world," said Cloud, as he left them looking at him in shock, and tears running down their eyes.

If Naruto didn't kill him in their duel, then Tifa would afterwards, and get Naruto's girl to help her.

(Konoha Stadium-Day of the Duel of Swords)

Cloud waited in the middle of the stadium with his sword at the ready, as he waited for Naruto to appear, and looked around to see the stands of said stadium packed to the brim with people. People weren't exactly happy with him when they found out he was trying to kill their hero, as they knew Naruto had saved them all countless times over, and did not wish for him to be destroyed by this taller carbon copy.

On another interesting note, it seemed word of what was going on had reached Suna's knew Kazekage, who was ironically Subaku no Gaara, and arrived in Konoha today with his sister to watch the battle. When the young boy returned to Suna, many had assumed Gaara had been effectively brainwashed by Konoha to take his revenge on them for the years of abuse he had been through, but that was strangely not the case, and the youngest of the late Kazekage's children wish to take up the title of Kage in order to bring Suna back to the greatness it one held. Baki was shocked the most by this, but could tell that whatever had happened in the Leaf while there after the invasion had been good for his student, and was the first to welcome back Gaara with open arms before apologizing for being a fool. Gaara again surprised everyone by stating that it was _he_, who was a fool for letting Shukaku have influence over him, but thanks to Jiraiya of the Sannin, he could use his sand with even greater effectiveness, and sleep at night without the "side effect" from doing so kicking in.

Now here the young Kazekage was, in the Kage Booth with Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and the retired Sandaime watching Cloud waiting for Naruto to appear. Tifa had decided to be the referee for the beginning of this since she knew the rules of this duel and was going to go over it with the two blondes before it started.

"Do you think Naruto-kun will show up Gaara?" said Temari, as she knew Gaara felt that he owed Naruto a great deal since the blonde had told Jiraiya about Gaara's faulty seal, and had requested that it be strengthened after the invasion was over.

"I don't know Temari. This Cloud Strife is strong and seems to rival Naruto in terms of power. However, I do not believe for a second that Naruto would simply not show up to a fight of this magnitude, and I also believe that he has too much to lose by not showing up," said Gaara, as he turned his eyes to the left to the lower area of the stadium to see a woman long since lost to the world since the time he was born, and saw her being helped to her seat by Haku along with the others.

"Thank you Haku," said Kushina, as she sat down with the other girls now sitting around her, and the other Rookies behind her with their senseis.

"It is an honor Kushina-sama," said Haku, as she had to be the one to tell the Mother of her lover being challenged in this sword duel to the death, and made Kushina become infuriated by this.

"Given your still weakened condition, you don't have to be here for this, and should rest in the hospital Kushina," said Kakashi, as he had been so happy to hear about his sensei's wife being alive when he finally came back from the C-ranked mission his team went on outside of the village to protect an old woman heading to a city near the borders of Fire Country.

So now Team 7 waited to see what this Cloud Strife could do and if he was on par with Naruto.

"My son is fighting in a duel to the death Kakashi, I could not forgive myself if I didn't watch, and give him the emotional support he needed," said Kushina, as she saw the dog Zabuza was sitting on Hana's lap not far away from her, and saw the dog too was waiting for its Master to fight this foe.

Before Kakashi could say anything further, a heavy wind swept through the stadium, as a cloaked figure walked into the arena, and staring directly at Cloud with cold green eyes that swirled with nearly unlimited power.

It was Naruto.

'I had almost forgotten what those eyes looked like when I first met him' thought Cloud, as he felt an intense shiver run up his spine, and felt a strong desire to reach for his sword right now.

In the stands, Haku gasps at the sight of Naruto's cold emotionless eyes, as they were not the eyes she knew when they first met back in Wave, and they held no warmth in them. They were the eyes of a monster. They were eyes filled with such intense darkness, such coldness in them that Haku almost looked away, but her resolve to support Naruto would not be deterred so easily by them, and endured it to see Naruto come back to her. To the other girls who loved him. To his Mother, who wanted to hold him in her arms since he had been born, and speak to her son in a natural manner like they had always planned to from the start.

"So you're fully awake," said Cloud, as he readied his sword for battle, and saw Tifa now standing a few feet between them trying not to stare at Naruto's eyes.

"Yes," said Naruto, as his voice was so cold, and lifeless sounding it made Tifa shiver while the others watching did the same.

"Okay you two, I need to go over the rules with you before you start going at it," said Tifa, as she began going over the rules behind the Duel of Swords, and hoped they were paying attention to what she was saying.

If they were, they didn't show it, as the two blondes just looked at each other with the intent to kill the other, and with Naruto having summoned Muramasa to his hand were now ready for their all out war. Cloud could see Naruto was ready, had spent the entire week getting ready for this moment, and knowing what would have to be done to truly defeat his fellow SOLDIER.

'Oh Naruto. What have you become to fight this man?' thought Kushina, as she saw the others were worried too, and even Anko was sweating heavily at the thickness of the killing aura Naruto was producing.

'And I thought Itachi's eyes were cold,' thought Sasuke, as he saw those cold eyes Naruto possessed, and how they made the Uchiha Clan slayer's seem so...pathetic by comparison.

In the Kage Booth, Tsunade understood now what Cloud was talking about regarding Naruto, and the young blonde's ruthless skills when she argued with him a few days ago.

_Everyone is an artists in their own way Tsunade. People can be artists when it comes to food, craftsmanship, and anything else one has talent for. When it comes to Naruto...his art is death. I've seen him back in Gaia and how he kills people. He's painted countless Masterpieces and I'm sure he has for the Leaf too during his time here. In fact, I have no doubt that I will become one of the greatest of 'paintings' he will ever create, and you along with everyone else in the Leaf watching will see such a thing first hand._

"Are you ready?" said Tifa having explained the rules to the two swordsman.

"Yes," said Cloud sword in hand.

"Let's proceed," said Naruto with Muramasa at the ready.

The two man war had begun.

"FIGHT!" yelled Tifa, as she got away from them, and made her way to the stands to watch without getting caught in the crossfire.

And in a flash of light from both fighters blades, metal stuck metal upon each other at high speed velocity, as Naruto began his dance of death with Cloud Strife, and the two going at it like they were mortal enemies. Everything around them was nonexistent, as the two swordsmen fought in a world where the Leaf, its people, and anyone else in the world had no place in.

This was a realm of metal, blood, and death.

As for the people in the stands watching, their breaths were taken away from them at the sight of this ruthless battle, and could believe the power these two had. The battle got even more intense when Cloud quickly pulled another slightly shorter broad sword out from within the sword he was wielding right now against Naruto. However, despite this change that altered the fight with Cloud being more aggressive in this already intense sword fighting, Naruto still held his own, and showed this was not going to stop him from winning this duel.

Around the two swordsmen, the arena floor was noticeably shifting into something of a massacre upon the ground, as there were deep cut marks several feet long, and the intense shockwaves from each blade connecting with the other shaking the stadium down to its very foundation. However, this did not concern Naruto, as he could not be concerned with such things, and was only focused on the death of Cloud Strife. For the entire week he disappeared, Naruto had done just what Cloud had told the others he would do, and went to that dark place in his heart where the Naruto of old resided. A Naruto that had no attachments, no family, and no love in his life at all to anchor him to this world.

And now here Naruto was, fully transformed into something the Leaf, and the Elemental Countries had never seen before. Something they didn't know even existed unless it was on four or more legs with one or more tails swinging around like crazy.

A monster in human body roughly around the age of 13 years.

The battle Naruto was having with Cloud had brought out a monster in him, as it was the only way to win, and deep within the back of his mind the blonde knew he had too much to lose if he lost.

Losing was not an option.

Which was when the two _finally_ broke away a good 5 feet each, it was a signal for the both of them that this would be it, and this next attack on the other would be the last. One of them would live and the other would die.

Enough said.

'Here I come Naruto,' thought Cloud, as he got ready to cut down Naruto, and send him back to the life stream.

'Die!' thought Naruto his eyes flashing with incredible power screaming death upon his foe before arching his sword in his own stance to remove Cloud from this world.

And in an instant the two vanished from sight before a bright white flash was heard with the sound of metal hitting metal and the scream from one of the two swordsmen having been defeated. The winner was crouched down, his sword finished its swinging arch, the blade shining partially in the sunlight due to the blood running down the length of it, and was quite a sight to behold.

The loser of the battle however...

Cloud was in midair, his back arched, his upper clothing was in shamble, a massive scar like cut on his torso going diagonally from his left up to the right of his chest, and his two swords that were part of a six piece set were spinning in the air before they pierced the ground. In mere moments of what felt like hours, Cloud Strife's body hit the ground hard, and didn't have the strength to move.

He was defeated.

"WINNER: UZUMAKI NARUTO!" yelled Tifa, as she knew Cloud was done, and didn't want to prolong this any further.

Instantly, the crowd cheered Naruto for being victorious, his Mother, Haku, and the other girls in his life let out the breath they were all holding in. They saw Naruto get up from his crouched position and began walking over to Cloud Strife's beaten body after sending Muramasa away before picking up Cloud's own weapons of choice. After studying the unique weapon in Cloud's possession, Naruto was able to put the second sword back with the other five to make it into the massive sword it once was, and then pointed the blade at its owner.

"Any last words Cloud Strife?" said Naruto his voice being a deadly whisper, as he saw Cloud was barely conscious, but conscious enough to hear his words, and speak back to him.

"No. Finish it," said Cloud, as he knew nothing he said would have no meaning, and just wanted Naruto to end it.

"As you wish," said Naruto, as he lifted the sword over his head spinning in the process, and then stopped with the blade pointing down at Cloud before thrusting the weapon at the older blonde's head that shook the ground on impact.

Impact with the ground next to Cloud's face, but _not_ through it.

'He didn't kill me/him?' thought Cloud and the others watching in shock at Naruto's actions.

"I could kill you Cloud Strife. I could end your life anytime, anywhere, and in anyway I see fit. _However,_ I am not some mindless a killing machine that I will kill like a mindless killing machine, and I will not kill you this day to show such proof to everyone before us," said Naruto, as his eyes no longer had that cold look in them, and walked away from the beaten former member of SOLDIER.

As he was walking away, Naruto saw his Mother, free from her liquid container of a prison, _smiling_ at him in a way that from what the boy could understand was that of a pride, and his eyes widened at the sight.

_"We'll talk later my son. Go rest now. You've earned it,"_ said Kushina through their link and saw her child nod before disappearing to rest.

"Where'd he go?" said Sakura, as she had to admit that fight was pretty wild, and didn't think anyone could fight like that.

"Probably gone home to rest," said Kakashi, as he saw Kushina nodding, and getting up to go home with the girls around her.

'How could he wield such power? What is his secret? Perhaps Naruto's opponent in this fight will tell me,' thought Sasuke, as he wanted that power so badly, and knew that if Naruto wouldn't give it to him...then perhaps Cloud Strife would.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

The girls of the Namikaze household saw Naruto was sleeping on his bed and clearly drained from his battle with Cloud Strife. Kushina was with them, as she saw her son's tired sleeping face, and sat on the bed gently before parting some hair from his face.

"My son is really something, isn't he?" said Kushina, as she wanted to hear what the girls all thought of her son, and if they were worthy of being loved by Naruto.

"Something is a bit of an understatement lady, but yeah Naruto sure is something, and has got quite the pair on him," said Tayuya, as she nearly pissed herself during the fight, and when the last blow by each blonde was unleashed.

"I think we can all agree on that," said Haku, as she saw the darkness that lived within Naruto, and now knew just how hard the blonde swordsman tried to keep it from getting out.

"Its all right if we can sleep beside him tonight, right?" said Yugito, as the entire week with him not in the house sharing his bed with them was something she greatly missed, and she knew the others did too.

"Sure. He needs all the love from you girls as he can get," said Kushina, as her son was in need of love right now, and needed them tonight.

She would give him a Mother's love later.

They had plenty of time for it.

(Omake #1-How the Naruto Fan-Girl Problem got Solved!...Sort of)

Naruto was once more being chased by his fan-girls, nothing really knew there since they had wanted to chase him ever since he came back with Tsunade, and basically make him theirs. Unfortunately, they somehow managed to keep up with him, and trap him in a corner of secluded alley with a net above to trap him should he fly.

"Now you are all ours Naruto-kun!" said one Naruto fan-girl with green hair giggling with excitement.

"Most people think fan-girls like us are mindless girls, who are shallow, and only wish to be with a guy because of his status. But once we give you all the pleasure you can handle Naruto-kun, we know that you'll see differently, and marry us right away into your clan," said another fan-girl with brown hair and the large group was moving in for the kill.

'Gaia, Kami, and any other God like being that can here me right now...could you please help?!' thought Naruto in the hopes to avoid such travesty that would soon befall him.

"THE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO GET OUR NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Anko, as she along with Haku, Yugito, and even Hinata sprung out from the group of fan-girls before knocking all away.

"You've won this round, but we'll be back for him, and we _will_ have his babies!" said one of the retreating fan-girls while shaking her fist at them menacingly.

"Ha! As if she would be able to get into his pants. THAT'S ONLY RESERVED FOR ME!" said Anko before seeing the dark auras of her partners in protecting Naruto.

"What do you be 'only you' Anko-chan?" said Yugito in a sweet yet "I'm going to kick your ass" voice.

"Oh well, you see I've been thinking that...uh...uh...got to make love to Naruto-kun bye!" said Anko, as she quickly snatched Naruto, and ran out of the area like a bat out of Hell with the two girls behind her.

"GET BACK HERE ANKO!" yelled Yugito and Hinata before radioing the others to intercept Anko so she didn't rape Naruto.

"NEVER! NARUTO-KUN IS MINE! NARUTO-KUN IS MY YOU BITCHES!" yelled Anko, as she laughed evilly to her home, and Naruto in her arms currently wondering if this was really the sort of solution needed to combat his fan-girls.

(End Omake)

(Omake #2-Sleeping and Morning Troubles)

Naruto had a hard time sleeping after his battle with Cloud Strife, which was surprising since he felt like he had drained roughly 60 percent if not more of his overall power in that battle, and needed to rest by sleeping. So when Jiraiya offered him some sleeping pills, Naruto wasn't one to turn them away, as he trust the Super Pervert to help him, and give him the right pills to sleep.

Unfortunately, Jiraiya was also in a hurry to speak with Tsunade, and convince her to speak with him that he gave Naruto the _wrong pills_.

What pills did Jiraiya give Naruto you may ask? Viagra.

So it was a _BIG_ surprise for Naruto, as well as the girls that slept in the same bed when a certain appendage of his decided to make its appearance known, and saw the mighty tree the blonde was sporting. It gave the girls powerful nosebleeds that sent them either out of the house, through the bathroom, or through two wall before crashing hard into the living room couch.

When the source of the reason behind it was discovered (with the urge to jump Naruto having to be greatly suppressed before anything) to be the pills themselves, Haku was the first to realize that if Naruto was not sexually satisfied, then he the pain of not having the much needed release he would be (as Tayuya so eloquently put) "blue balled to death", and in a literal sense more then figuratively.

"Soooo...who wants to go first?" said Tayuya, as she saw the thing, and wondered if such a length at Naruto's age was even humanly possibly?

Then she remembered Naruto wasn't completely human either so the size of his..._thing_ was also probably an exception here too.

"I'll go first and then you can get the others we know that aren't fan girls to come here to help us," said Yugito, as she knew the others would be needed to save Naruto from such a horrible suffering, and possible death in his case.

Viagra, Namikaze stamina with Kyuubi, and Mako should not be mixed together.

So while the girls set out their plan to save Naruto from the "Blue balling of death" (and Yugito getting what she desired), we now look away from the act of the sexual union to look at the bed of one Senju Tsunade, and Jiraiya in her bed. The two had decided to get together that night in the form of pity sex with the pity side of the sex going to Tsunade.

'He thrust into me for 2 seconds and then fell asleep,' thought Tsunade, as she woke up to look at the Super Pervert with a glare, and made a mental note to kick his ass out of her home when she felt like it.

"Oh Tsunade, your jugs seemed to only get bigger, and juicer with age," said Jiraiya in his sleep, as he had taken the sleeping pills that he thought were Viagra, and collapsed after being inside of Tsunade (barely getting it up at all) face first into her chest with the Slug Princess really being too drunk at the time of pity sex to even remove him from her person.

Now however, Tsunade was awake, aware of what happened, and felt unsatisfied by Jiraiya's actions.

Honestly, was there not a man in this village, if not the Elemental Countries that could handle her, and satisfy the needs she has within her still needing body?

"Tsunade-sama, come quick! Naruto-kun was given Viagra by Jiraiya-sama and is now sporting an erection that if isn't satisfied could kill him," said Shizune, who banged on the door, and was trying to keep her own giddiness out of her voice.

"WHAT?!" said Tsunade, as she got off the bed, threw Jiraiya out of her window (with said man crashing into an alley buck freaking naked), and got her clothes on before she kicked down her door to see Shizune ready to go while wearing something tantalizing for this surprising occasion.

"Naruto-kun had trouble sleeping and Jiraiya-sama gave him pills to sleep, but gave him the wrong kind!" said Shizune, as she saw Tsunade's eyes widen, and then went with Shizune over to Naruto's home to "help" him.

'That helps explain Jiraiya's poor performance last night. At least now, the man has an actual excuse for it this time,' thought Tsunade knowing that the times she was with Jiraiya weren't exactly _great_ despite the fact she told him otherwise.

Again, it was pity sex with Jiraiya getting the sex, and Tsunade being the one getting the pity while giving some of it to the Toad Sannin to satisfy his ego.

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

Naruto was currently lost in the seas of sexual pleasure, as he was currently thrusting into Yugito's womanhood, and hearing her scream out at his "instrument" doing an incredible job. They had been going at it for awhile now, as Naruto had taken Yugito's virginity, and both were loving every second of the time that went on after the pain past. The other girls were currently outside waiting for their turn, as they saw an angry Kushina, who was told what happened, and what needed to happen to save her son leave while looking for a still sleeping/naked Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Damn, I knew that girl was a screamer," said Tayuya, as she could hear the Nibi vessel letting out a mighty scream for what could possibly be her third orgasm, and then silence followed.

"I'm up!" said Anko, who was practically skipping her way to the door, and ignoring the glares from the others.

"I still say she cheated in our Jan-ken-pon tournament," said Tenten, as she glared at Anko's back, and so did Temari since she had heard what happened when walking by when Ino was asked to help.

What better way to show your village is an ally then to have sex with the village hero in order to save his life!

Mere minutes later, Yugito came out with her clothes in hand, limping with a glow about her, and a smile on her face that spoke of being satisfied.

"So how was it?" said Kurenai, as her friend was now in there getting the same treatment if her current moans, and grunts were any indication.

"We should have done this weeks ago," said Yugito, as collapses onto the floor, and can do nothing more then pass out.

Not that far away, Hinata gets a nosebleed, as she used her Byakugan to see Naruto in action, and passes out from blood loss.

"Cheater!" said Tayuya, as she saw what Hinata did, and felt it was unfair.

(With Kushina)

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY SON VIAGRA! NOW HE'S GOING TO MAKE ME A GRANDMOTHER AND I'M NOT READY FOR THAT YET!" yelled a very pissed off Kushina, as she beat (a still naked) Jiraiya up in the middle of the street, and cursing him for what he did to her baby boy.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! HAVE MERCY! STOP HITTING ME _THERE_!" yelled an in pain Jiraiya, as he was currently being hammered in the balls by Kushina's heel kick of doom, and with the strength to rival Tsunade too.

"NEVER!" yelled Kushina, as she continued hurting Jiraiya, and ignoring his pleas for mercy.

And people wondered _why_ Jiraiya couldn't get it up despite the fact he was still at an age where he could and needed Viagra.

(End Omake)

(YAY! I updated and I added two omakes too. Big shout out to TheDestroyer100 for helping with the idea for these two. Thanks again man! MERRY CHRSITMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-The Truth Comes Out

Naruto awoke to find himself looking at the familiar site of various female bodies all clinging if not surrounding him on his bed, each one being half naked, but none of the girls in question seemed to care, and if the Namikaze was honest with himself...he didn't either. He wasn't a pervert mind you despite all of Jiraiya attempts (all resulting in painful failure), but Naruto had learned long ago that one's appearance doesn't matter when in the thick of a battle with people trying to kill you with swords, guns, spells, and anything else being thrown at you in the means to end your life.

Plus, the girls themselves didn't seem to mind seeing him half naked so why should he be any different, and cover himself up from their sight?

The closest one to his face on the left side of him was Haku, as she had her head resting on his chest, breathing in his scent, and would on several occasions kiss his chest in an affectionate manner. To his right was Nii Yugito, who had taken up the other side of his body, but was taller then him of course due to the greater age difference then he had with Haku, and her chest was in his face more then her own. She would on occasion snuggle her head deeply into his hair, purring into it, and mumbling things he didn't understand.

Something about giving her a litter of kittens one day or something. Or was that two-tailed Nibi talking through her?

Lower down Naruto's body with their arms wrapped around his waist, were the forms of Tsuchi Kin, and Cayaponia Tayuya snuggling against his abs. The two girls sleeping along this part of his body had grown quite fond of him since he took them in, vouching for them since without it, the people in the village would despise them, and hate them for being former enemies of the Leaf.

The same could be said for Nii Yugito, as she had gotten quite a few glares after word got out that she was a demon vessel, and again it was only through Naruto vouching for her that the glares were as far as it went with them being in the minority. In fact, Naruto had made it known that any hate towards the girls living with him would not be tolerated, and proved it when he overheard a Jounin saying they would like to put Tayuya in her place by "making her his cum dump like the Sound slut she is" before the Namikaze was upon him.

Needless to say, the Jounin was now retiring at the hospital with all four limbs missing, shattered beyond repair, and was in a coma with a feeding tube down his throat.

It would have been more merciful to simply kill the man, but after what the Jounin said, Naruto wasn't really in the mood to give him mercy, and long after it had happened.

As for Naruto's Mother in all of this, Kushina was spending more time with her son, and learning what it was he had learned over the years. After a few more weeks of resting, healing, and intense physical therapy (with Tsunade coming over with Shizune) the red haired woman was able to pick up a sword to continue being the Shinobi she was years ago. Like her son, she preferred the Nodachi to use when it came to weapons, and found her trusty blade that was tucked away in the weapons scroll with the Whirlpool symbol on it. When asked by her son if she named her sword, Kushina smirked at her baby boy, and told Naruto _her_ name was...Benihime.

It was then, Naruto suggested the Muramasa, and Benihime should get better acquainted with each other the art of swordplay. Kushina agreed with the two of them going out back to spar and the girls watching with anticipation with Tenten (having somehow heard that the two would be sparring) coming over to see it.

And what a sight to see it was, as Mother fought against son, and the two blades clashed against the other with sparks flying around them. Kushina may have been in that tank for well over a decade, but her mind was still sharp, and remembered how to wield her sword like she had done it only yesterday. However, Naruto was indeed the victor of their spar after nearly an hour of it, and even then the boy was holding back on his Mother since her physical strength was not yet up to part with what she was years before.

It would take some time, but nothing that a little intense physical training couldn't cure, and this would also be beneficial for Tenten too since she could learn from the redheaded Uzumaki when she wasn't being taught by Naruto. In fact, Tenten had first gotten into the art of using weapons as a child because of Kushina, and then started iodizing Tsunade as she got older due to the older woman's reputation of incredible strength.

Of course that was a teacher student matter, but when it came to Kushina being a Mother, and a protective one at that...well let's just say she had no problem embarrassing the girls that had fallen for her son. While Naruto was perfectly capable of handling himself when around the women in his life, as well as being the "Man of the House" (something that had stupefied every male member of the Nara Clan), Kushina decided that she needed to setup some ground rules for the girls, and cover her son's "rear flank" when it came to the various females within the Leaf.

The first among the ground rules was (obviously) no sex that got any of the girls pregnant until they were married to Naruto. Kushina wasn't ready to be a Grandmother just yet, even if the idea had popped in her head when seeing her son with them, and in his bed sleeping. As for the rule itself, the redhead could see that the girls were upset about that rule, even if they knew it was coming, and reluctantly agreed to it (though Nibi did let out a few curses that the red haired woman couldn't hear).

Second rule was as long as the girls live under the roof of the Namikaze Clan they _must_ train hard to get stronger for Naruto. Kushina wanted to make sure each girl wasn't some sissy fan girl Shinobi wannabe that only wanted Naruto for the prestige the clan name held.

The third and final ground rule was to not interfere with Naruto choosing a girl to join the harem that he needs to restore his clan _unless_ they have proof the girl is only after him for his money or clan status like so many fan girls do.

Then they could tell Naruto before kicking the girl to the curb.

So far, the girls in his life, whether they slept in his bed, or not had followed these rules since they were put down. Though it didn't stop Kushina from doing what she called "prevent son from being molested by women patrol" by looking into his room every so often in the morning to make sure the girls on his bed still had what little clothing they had on and their hands did not remove her son's own articles of clothing.

Which brought Naruto back to the beginning of him awakening to this common sight of these girls sleeping on top and around his person. The young Namikaze blonde knew it was impossible to get out of this delicate, as well as intricate combination lock of female flesh pressed against him, and sensed his Mother was downstairs in the kitchen cooking them all breakfast while humming a tune to herself.

"Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she was mumbling in her sleep, and Naruto could feel the warmth her body created slowly growing.

'Perhaps I should look into making my own version of that Shadow Clone Jutsu,' thought Naruto, as he saw the girls clinging to him, and preventing him from escaping.

(Konoha Hospital-Sometime Later)

"Damn that kid knows how to hurt someone," said Cloud, as he was getting dressed to be cleared from the hospital after his time recovering from his injuries, and winced slightly when he got off the bed.

"What did you expect Cloud? That Naruto would simply let you kill him?" said Tifa, as she came in earlier, and saw him lying in bed before the doctors came in giving him a clean bill of health.

"I would being lying if I said yes to that question," said Cloud, as he picked up his Fusion Sword, and strapped it to his back before he left the room with Tifa.

"Well, I warned you about fighting him, and this is what you get for not listening," said Tifa, in a "I told you so" voice, and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Just because you were right this time Tifa does not mean you will always be right," said Cloud, as he saw Tifa shoot her tongue out at him in a playful manner, and they both stopped when Uchiha Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"You're the one Naruto defeated in the Stadium," said Sasuke with Tifa letting out a giggle and Cloud once more rolled his eyes while letting out a groan.

"So I keep hearing. What do you want kid?" said Cloud, as he had to report to the village leader here with the big breasts, and bigger punching power to join the Leaf.

"Train me," said Sasuke, as he saw Cloud raise an eyebrow, an Tifa doing the same.

"Train you? Like you train you to be my pet or something? Is that even legal here?" said Cloud, as he Tifa face faulted, and Sasuke was seething in rage.

"NO YOU MORON! HE MEANS TRAINING HIM TO BE LIKE YOU!" yelled Tifa, as she couldn't believe Cloud thought that, and punched him for it.

'For once, there is a woman in this world, who isn't a baka, and not a bad looker either,' thought Sasuke, as he could see by the way Tifa walked she was a strong fighter.

"Well he should have been more specific. In any case, the answer would have been no since he does have the requirements to be trained by me, or you for that matter," said Cloud looking at Tifa, who nodded in agreement, and saw Sasuke was not pleased by her friend's response.

"It was not a request. It was a command. I _command_ you to train me so I can be Naruto's superior and so I can use that power to kill my brother," said Sasuke, as he Cloud raise his eyebrow at the arrogance the boy had, and Tifa looked like she wanted to sock the Uchiha into next week.

"Superior? Kid, don't take this the wrong way, but Naruto is _far_, and I mean _far_ _beyond_ you in terms of power. Even if it was possible to train you in what I know, I'm afraid it would take you years, maybe even _decades_ to reach his level of power, and even more for the control needed to wield it," said Cloud, as he saw Sasuke looking beyond angry, and wished to do something quite rash.

"Control? I don't need to control power. I just need power! I _want_ power! Can't you even understand such a simple thing you brainless blonde loser?" said Sasuke, as he didn't have time to deal with this man's hesitation in teaching him, and needed to get stronger to kill Itachi.

"Kid, you are about a finger tip away from pissing me off to the point where this hospital becomes your new home, and if you _really _make me angry I'll see to it that this becomes a permanent residence for you. So shut your hole before you write a check your ass can't cash, which I will collect by putting my fist right down your throat down, through your stomach, and breaking your goddamn spine!" said Cloud, as he was feeling the need to hurt someone, and right now one Uchiha Sasuke was quickly becoming the one person at the top of his list to beat the brains out of for a few good hours.

"Go for it! The Councils here will punish you for hurting me since I am the last of my clan in the Leaf," said Sasuke, as he smirked arrogantly at Cloud, and thought the man would back down when he said that.

Arrogant fool thy name is Uchiha Sasuke.

"Last of your clan you say? Well then, it seems that your clan is about to become extinct because I'm about to crush those two grapes, and your one eyed pinky finger that's in-between your legs," said Cloud, as he moved to backup his threat, and would have done it had it not been for Tifa stepping in to stop it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on Cloud. As much as I would like to see this arrogant kid get taken to the woodshed and beaten within an inch of his life I don't think that would be work well with us right now. The people here already don't like you for fighting their hero in a duel to the death, which I remind you the winner of that duel was not you, and the said winner spared your life. Plus, we told Tsunade that we would join the villages ranks, and it won't be possible if you kill this dumb skinny 90 pound weakling," said Tifa, as she saw Sasuke snarl at her, and looked ready to strike out in retaliation.

For his part, Cloud kept the itching desire to tear the Uchiha a knew asshole was put on hold, and decided to listen to Tifa on this since his track record for not listening to her was had not been so great.

"Okay, but if he keeps being a pain in the ass, I'm not going to be held accountable for tearing him in half like a phonebook, and skipping town afterwards," said Cloud, as he walked past Sasuke with Tifa beside him, and ignored the infuriated boy they left behind.

(Namikaze Estate-At the Moment)

"This is not necessary. I do not need rest," said Naruto, as he found himself sitting on the couch with Kin, Tayuya, Haku, and Yugito all sitting around him.

"You've been pushing yourself too hard Naruto-kun. After your fight with Cloud, we saw how tired you were, and know the Leaf had put a lot of pressure on you. If you don't get any time to relax, you may overwork yourself quite literally to death, and there is also the matter of enjoying certain things around you," said Haku, as she knew that Naruto's was trained to work tirelessly, but even he needed a break, and by Kami she along with the others were going to make sure he got one.

"Haku-chan is right. The Leaf village won't collapse with you not being at the forefront of every single event that happens. You need to relax with those you care about," said Yugito, as she wrapped herself further around him, and purred at the feeling of his body pressed against hers.

Naruto considered that, as he realized that even with his Mother now in his life, the fact remained that they didn't do much together aside from sparring, and part of him felt like he was wasting this opportunity.

If there was one thing Naruto did not do was _waste_ opportunities, and even more so with this one to be with spending more quality time with his Mother.

"Perhaps I do need to take a small vacation. What do you think?" said Naruto, as he saw them nodding their heads furiously at him, and began talking about all he could do with them during his vacation.

_**"Perhaps this is what that Nara boy Shikamaru said when he muttered how women could be 'troublesome' as he put it,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he saw his vessel let out a sigh while petting Kin on the head since the girl's head was on his head.

'Maybe, but then again I doubt this was what he had in mind,' thought Naruto, as he wondered just how much of this vacation would be under his control, and if he could even get it under control knowing that the girls would want to pull him in a couple hundred different directions.

(Hokage's Office)

"You think I should do _what_ again?" said Tsunade, as she saw Cloud look at her with a calm look, and Tifa was surprisingly in agreement with him.

After Cloud entered her office, Tsunade talked about the man's future with the Leaf, and to possibly strengthen Konoha's forces to combat Akatsuki along with other enemies of the village. Cloud along with Tifa didn't mind joining the Leaf since the place reminded them a bit of Wutai back in the world of Gaia. However, when Naruto was mentioned, Cloud had felt that with the threat of the Akatsuki organization looming on the horizon, the people of the village had to be told about the Kyuubi, or else the organization might do it for her.

"Hear me out before you decide to punch me through a wall again. I'm not doing this on purpose too hurt Naruto. Last thing I need is to give the kid a reason to put me into the hospital again or in your morgue with Tifa there to identify my remains. I just think, the people should know that the fox they hate is within Naruto, but at the same time, is not the same fox that attacked years before, and is actually helping to protect them now," said Cloud, as he knew that if the people saw it from that perspective, Naruto wouldn't stop being a hero in their eyes, and might even make their view of Kyuubi change.

"I still don't want to do that to Naruto. He may feel threatened by this and I don't want to cause any kind of problem for him with the village," said Tsunade, as she knew that the life Naruto had when taken away from here was far better then what could have been here, and did not wish such a thing on anyone.

"Look lady, you can try to hide it all you want, but the fact remains, if this organization reveals _why_ they are after to Naruto, then a lot of people are going to be asking questions, and making a lot of accusations about turning Naruto into what he is now. Its better if the people hear about this from you, then from this organization, which from what I have come to understand is made up of S-Class Missing Nin, and having nothing to lose in telling everyone," said Cloud, as he saw Tsunade still wasn't convinced, and looked to Tifa to help give the woman another nudge.

"From what we understand, you've already told some of the people close to Naruto, and they accept him for who he is. Give it a shot with the village now as a whole," said Tifa since she honestly believed the village could handle the truth now after so many years.

"And what if you're wrong? My sensei told me that had things been different, he knows that things would not have been good for Naruto, and the proof is in Danzo's own files we found after finding the boy's Mother. Even with the man dead, he still has people on the two Councils, who follow his vision of things, and will try to make it a reality even with him gone," said Tsunade, as she knew that her sensei's old teammates were in on Danzo's plans from the start, but the now dead man had kept them out of it just to be safe, and only mentioned them in passing in his notes.

"Then pray that Naruto doesn't leave because of I was," said Cloud, as he knew this was going to be a coin toss, and had a sinking feeling that Naruto was going to send him back to the hospital again for this.

(With Naruto-A Few Days Later)

Naruto was walking with Haku, Yugito, Kin, Tayuya, Hana, and Hinata by his side to a training ground with a nice hill view of the village before blankets were laid down for the picnic they were about to enjoy. It had taken a bit of convincing since the girls did try to pull him in different directions at the same until Naruto commanded to stop in a very commanding fashion that impressed his Mother having seen the humorous moment and knew it wasn't easy for a young boy to get his girls back in line.

Minato only had half that luck with his own fan girls and even then it took Kushina's own presence with killing intent to scare those girls away.

After commanding the girls to stop using him in their own tug of war, Naruto came up with the idea of doing something _all_ of them could enjoy, and without the need to get in a fight about it. They agreed (while still giving each other death glares) to the idea with Naruto choosing the activity himself and had read that picnics were something people did together.

So here they were, relaxing under the open sun, food out on the extremely large blanket Naruto had bought for such an occasion, and enjoying this moment in time where nothing could bother them. They even got Naruto to laugh at one point, which made them all the girls freeze up, and wish they had a recording device on hand to preserve it. At the same time, they felt their hearts ache knowing that it took so much to get such a thing out of him, and could see Naruto had a long way to go before it could become a common thing for him.

After they finished eating, they took a page out of Shikamaru's book, and looked up at the clouds in the sky while all huddled around the spiky blonde's form. Naruto didn't know why it made him sleepy when he did this, but in all truth, it didn't really matter to him since the warm sensation of the girls around his person let his mind wander, and stray out of the realm of time.

"Naruto," said Hana in a mumbled voice.

"Yes Hana-chan?" said Naruto his voice also a mumble if not a whisper.

"When you marry Hinata-chan when you're both 16 years old, would it be too much to ask that we be married along with her?" said Hana, as she saw the other blush at her words, and Hinata letting out a mousy squeak at the notion of marrying Naruto.

"Before I answer, I need to know one thing, do you all feel this way, and wish to be my wives when I become that age?" said Naruto, as he saw them all nod, and mumble out words like yes or "fuck yeah!" (Tayuya saying that one) in response.

"Not only that, but I know for a fact that Anko would love to be with you too along with Tenten, and that girl from the ramen stand Ayame. Even Shizune has been blushing when you are around and trying not to let Tsunade see it too," said Yugito, as she saw the girls were all wishing for it, and only a select few can.

_**"Don't forget me kitten! The instant I can get out of here without killing you, I intend to have my own time with him, and put that stamina of his to the test,"**_ said Nibi letting out a perverted giggle, and making Yugito blush.

"We'll see how things turn out in the next few years," said Naruto, as he had no intention of dying, and was going to make damn sure no one around him did too.

And with that, Naruto continued to stare into the sky at the clouds, with the girls laying all around him, and once more let his mind wander for the rest of the day.

(Hokage Tower-Speaking Balcony-2 Days Later)

"Are you sure you about this Naruto? That you want me to do this?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod his head, and turned to face his serious looking Mother currently glaring at the older of the two blondes.

"You better pray to Kami they see my son like Minato wished Tsunade. I just got him back in my life and I won't have some old politicians you have on the Councils try to dictate policy on Naruto because of the fox," said Kushina, as she knew how the people on the Councils were old, weak, and wished to solidify themselves with political power along with the money it would bring in.

They would have spat on Minato's dying wish if Danzo was any indication.

"I know and I'm asking you to trust me Kushina if just this one time," said Tsunade, as she saw the red haired woman look down from the window view she had, and saw the people gathering for a grand announcement.

Without any further interruption, Senju Tsunade of Konoha, its very first female Hokage walked out to the platform, and addressed the crowd knowing that what she was about to say would no doubt change things for the Leaf.

Changes for Naruto.

Changes in peoples minds about Naruto.

Changes in how Naruto could do things for Konoha.

The question now in Tsunade's mind was…just how powerful would those changes be?

(Omake-Right before Tsunade's Speech)

"Time to face the masses Hokage-sama. You are sober, right?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade turn red with anger, and embarrassment before glaring at Shizune for telling the boy some of the "Tsunade got drunk one night" stories.

"Of course I am! Damn it Shizune, no more telling him stories about me being drunk, and even more so when they are _not_ true!" said Tsunade, as she saw her assistant look a bit sheepish, and looking away to avoid her mentors gaze.

"Are not true? So the story about you getting drunk and streaking through a city are in fact false?" said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, as he saw Tsunade looking angry, and Kushina laughing at the woman's facial expression while Shizune starts sneaking out of the room.

"You swore you would never speak of that to anyone Shizune!" said Tsunade, as she saw the woman stop her attempt at sneaking out, and look back at her mentor in a sheepish manner.

"Oops!" said Shizune before running out of the room and Tsunade chasing after her.

"Did she really do that Naruto?" said Kushina, as she looked at her son, and saw the smirk on his face before producing the photos Shizune took to later use to influence the female Hokage's spending when on the road.

"She felt I should hold onto them for leverage for some reason and I know a certain Toad Sannin willing to pay anything I ask for them. However, since I dislike perverts, I won't let him see this, and keep it for...reference to understanding the female body," said Naruto before sending the photo away and saw his Mother smiling a devious smile knowing her pranking nature was starting to get out.

"Just don't let the girls see it or they'll think you like women that age," said Kushina, as she saw her son's smirk deepen, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who is to say I don't find Tsunade-sama attractive? Who is to say that…I cannot reverse her age to closer to mine?" said Naruto, as he saw his Mother's jaw drop, and then see her faint at the thought of Tsunade back in her prime once again.

The sake' would be flowing then.

(End Omake)

(A/N:YAY! I updated. I hope you enjoyed this. It was mostly a filler episode, but I think it got the job done, and I hope it was up to par with your standards. Hope everyone is having a kick ass New Year! Until next time…PEACE!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter-14-Indecisions

Tsunade stood before the crowd, all of them waiting for her to speak to them, and address the important news that would forever change the landscape of the village. Now normally when Tsunade spoke, whether it was to large group of people, or just a small handful the situation didn't make her feel nervous. However, this was different since this was news affected someone close to her, and to several key figures in Konoha. Naruto had done so much for her, the Leaf, the now retired Sandaime, and Konoha's other outside yet very influential parties.

She could only silently pray to Kami that this announcement didn't blow up in her face.

"People of the Leaf, roughly 12 years ago as you are well aware, Konoha was attacked by the great Demon Lord Kyuubi, who attacked our village, and killed many of our people. The battle ended after the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime, who gave his life for the village, and everyone in its walls," said Tsunade, who got cheers of approval, and saw many still loved the Yondaime for what he did.

Behind Tsunade, in another room with a window view, a still worried Kushina watched from where she was inside the Hokage Tower, and looked at the village below praising her husband's name, and deep down she feared for the worst. In her heart, the red haired woman knew that if things were different, Naruto's life would have been Hell thanks to these people, and was only saved by a mere chance act by a complete stranger. Not far from the door, Kushina saw her son sitting on the floor deep in mediation, and awaited for the village's reaction without fear.

At least, Kushina _thought_ her son didn't have any fear of the village's reaction, as he had already bonded with so many people in the village, and to remove him now could lead to dangerous consequences with his mental state. Part of her wanted to have Inoichi run a psychological profile on Naruto, but the man didn't know about Kyuubi, and there was no telling how the man would feel in regards to the boy after this was over. Even more, was Naruto told Kushina in private that he had developed a way to create mental defenses within his mind to keep intruders with such powers _out_ of his mind, and crush any who dared to enter without his permission.

'Speaking of which,' thought Kushina, as she saw Tsunade raise her hand for silence, and Kushina could see the female Hokage was just as scared as she was.

"_However_, the part about the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi is _not_ true, and the Kyuubi is in fact alive," said Tsunade, but the instant she said that caused the people to whisper, and panic a little.

'Great Tsunade. Now the people are starting to fear for their lives,' thought Kushina with a glare to the older woman.

"_But_, the fox is no longer a threat, as the Yondaime was able to seal the fox away into the body of a child, who has secretly protected the Leaf by being the fox's prison, _and_ is the warden for the Kyuubi," said Tsunade, as she saw some people nodding in understanding, but saw some people had angry looks on their faces, and knew not everyone was pleased that the fox was alive in a walking cell made of flesh.

"Why wasn't the baby killed after the sealing?" yelled out someone amongst the crowd and Tsunade felt a spike of killer intent from Kushina at those words.

"Because the Yondaime wanted the boy to be seen as a hero of the Leaf, but at the time, the Sandaime didn't think the people would due to the losses we suffered, and lied to keep the boy from being persecuted," said Tsunade, as she saw her chance to steer this in a different way that could take away their fears, and anger at the fox.

"Who is the boy? Tell us!" yelled someone else, as more people wanted to know, and one more Tsunade felt nervous in answering.

'Here comes. The moment of truth for Naruto-kun,' thought everyone close to Naruto, as they kept their fingers crossed, and prayed to Kami things would be all right.

"The vessel of Kyuubi is...Uzumaki Naruto," said Tsunade, as she let those words sink in, and instantly the crowd shouted out in various forms.

The roars of the crowd were practically deafening.

"I knew it! There was always something off about that boy," said one person.

"No wonder he defended that demon woman he brought here from Kumo. He's just like her only worse!" said a villager with more shouts going out with most being negative with those being positive slowly drowning in it.

"Imprison him!" shouted out another person.

"No. Kill him so we're freed of the Kyuubi forever!" yelled out a retired Shinobi, who left the job after the Kyuubi, and nightmares it still gave him.

'Naruto/Naruto-kun,' thought everyone close to Naruto, as they knew this wasn't good, and Kushina saw Naruto still mediating while hearing all of this.

But even his stone cold poker face couldn't stop Kushina's eyes from seeing that a part of Naruto was hurt that people would seek his death for something he had no part in.

The irony of it all.

"SILENCE! No wonder the Sandaime lied to you all. The Yondaime would be ashamed of you. His dying wish was for that boy to be seen as a hero and the instant that you learn of the Kyuubi sealed inside of him you instantly ask me to end his life," said Tsunade, as she once held reserved thoughts of Naruto being made into what he was now, but after hearing the majority of the people call for Naruto's blood, the opportunity to take Naruto away from the Leaf was something Tsunade would have taken in a heartbeat if presented with it by Kami, and let the boy become what he now was.

"But the boy holds the Kyuubi inside of him," said someone with others asking how the female Hokage could simply ignore _their_ wishes over the Kyuubi vessel.

"So? It doesn't make him Kyuubi. Why should a boy be punished for the fox he holds? What if one of your children had been chosen to have the Kyuubi sealed inside of them? Would you be so bloodthirsty then? Naruto has done _nothing_ to deserve your call for his blood and has defended this village because it holds a special place in his heart. Of course the _correct_ term now should be _held_ since after hearing what you said, has put his loyalty to us in question, and he may leave the village because you all decided to be _bakas_!" said Tsunade, as she saw them looking nervous, but the younger generation understood what their Hokage was talking about, and their appreciation for Naruto soared.

Even if some of the old generation's appreciation still descended.

"Is there anything that keeps him in check? Like a seal or the rumored power that your Grandfather had to suppress demons?" said another retired Shinobi, who had heard such rumors, and wanted to know if they are true.

"The only seal that keeps the _Kyuubi_ in check is the one on _Naruto_ and the _boy_ does not need anything you mentioned to stop his actions from getting out of hand because he has complete control. Something for you all to consider should you decide to come after him with your pitchforks and torches to try teaching him a lesson," said Tsunade, as she saw some of them look a bit nervous since a few of them had considered forming a mob, and coming after the boy when his guard was down.

Despite what he held, they thought the boy was still weak enough to take down because of his age, and could be killed if they struck quickly enough.

"But what if he turns on us?" said another person among the idiot masses.

"He won't unless you decide to just backstab him for being different. He knows how you glared at the vessel of the Nibi and I am not going to punish him should he feel the need to rip you all few new assholes if any decide to hurt him or those close to him. Or did the battle with the other blonde swordsman not prove that?" said Tsunade, as she saw them go pale with fear, and realized Naruto could wipe them out with a flick of his wrist.

'Only in the face of facing Naruto's wrath do they reconsider going against him. Bakas!' thought Kushina, as she looked from the crowd of people to her son, and walked over to him before kneeling down in front of him.

When Naruto opened his eyes, his eyes met Kushina's, and it was clear to the woman that despite him being emotionless the boy wanted to cry. Back in Midgar, Naruto never cared that the people their thought he was different, and it didn't matter because of the simple fact that it was part of the job description of being a SOLDIER to not care. You were among others, who were different, odd, and were considered something else that should be left alone. The people outside of SOLDIER never interacted with you, unless you let them in, and that never happened as long as Naruto had been in Midgar.

But this wasn't Midgar.

This was Konoha and in the Leaf village such things didn't matter. Or at least, it didn't matter as long as you didn't have a demon inside of you that nearly killed your home that you didn't know you had, and were from until recently. But the reaction of the people had hurt Naruto unexpectedly with a wound deeper then any blade, as he had come to like the village in the short time of an equally few short years he had been in it, and come to see how the people acting this way had hurt him deeply.

"Mother, may I ask you something?" said Naruto, as he saw Kushina smile at him, and nod her head.

"Anything," said Kushina.

"Did you regret ever bringing me into this world? Ever? Even once?" said Naruto, as he saw his Mother look at him in shock, and then _slapped_ _him_ right across the face before she wrapped her son in a hug.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, I want you to listen to me right now, and take these words to heart because I'm only going to tell you this once. I will _never ever_ in my life so long as I live, _regret_ bringing you into this world, and I have _never_ _ever_ been more proud to call you my son. Understand?" said Kushina, as she held him tightly, and let a tear fall from her face while keeping this one moment to themselves to be seen by no one else.

"Thank you Mother," said Naruto, as his voice was just a whisper, but it echoed in the room, and the weight behind it was greater then the Hokage Monument.

"Your welcome son. Never forget, your Mother loves you, and always will no matter what you become in this world," said Kushina, as she kissed his forehead, and rose with him to their feet.

"What should we do about the people of the Leaf?" said Naruto in a soft voice that the woman before him knew this wasn't the cold emotionless warrior that struck fear in the hearts of his enemies, but a child seeking advice from the woman, who brought him into this world, and was seeking her council with absolute trust in whatever she asked him to do.

"Don't worry about them. If they can't see that you are you and the fox is the fox...then I say they aren't worth saving," said Kushina, as she told Minato that just because the Leaf village was precious to him, did _not_ mean everyone in it should be too, and she was right when you consider assholes like Danzo.

"Thank you Mother. I...I...I love you too," said Naruto, as he saw his Mother's eyes widen in shock at him saying that, and then hugged him again.

Kushina waited roughly 12 years the hear Naruto say those words and it was worth every single second waiting for it.

(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room-Several Days Later)

Tsunade sighed at the way the two Councils had been pounding their fists, demanding answers, and wanting to know the details behind Naruto being the Kyuubi's prison. The instant the announcement ended, the popularity for Naruto had shifted significantly in ways that no one thought was possible, and that included the governing body of the Leaf.

The people of Konoha, mostly the civilians anyway, were now indifferent to the boy, as they knew that Naruto had protected them from the invasion, but their fear that the blonde had Kyuubi inside of him to do what he did was not something they were comfortable with, and they couldn't really see him as a hero anymore. The younger generation were more _positive_ in their belief that Naruto wasn't a monster and that the blonde had done too much for the Leaf to be the fox demon.

The only problem _now_ however, were the two old bats she inherited from the Sandaime on the Shinobi Council, and the Civilian Council filled with people that knew little about the life of a Shinobi just like the world's smallest termite. The Clan Heads among this governing body of Konoha were the only support the Hokage had for Naruto at the moment since the boy had worked miracles with their kids. There was even a rumor that Tsume was considering an arranged marriage between Naruto and her daughter Hana after saving the Inuzuka woman from a sick stalker though it was all unconfirmed at this point.

"This is an outrageous act against the governing body of Konoha. This so called _boy_ is clearly a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. It's clear the Yondaime's seal did not work like he desired and the Kyuubi has potent influence on the boy," said a fat and one of the more "traditional" Civilian Councilman clearly too arrogant for his own good.

"I agree. There has also been sightings of the Last Uchiha picking fights with the boy and that _other_ blonde that he fought in the stadium. If something isn't done, then Sasuke will believe he is no longer a valuable asset to the Leaf, and abandon Konoha," said Homura getting nods of approval from the others.

"Troublesome. Uchiha Sasuke hasn't show promise even before Naruto showed up or after everyone in Konoha spoiled the kid rotten," said Shikaku lazily, as he was told by his wife to support Naruto no matter what, and if he didn't...well he would be in a lot of pain when he got back home...alone...when they were in bed...with a Sound Suppressing Jutsu on to keep the sound of _his_ screams from being heard.

And there was a good chance Yoshino would be using whips this time to go with the chain restraints _without_ the safety word.

"I agree with the lazy Nara. Uchiha Sasuke is a full fledged runt of his pack. He has no morals, cares nothing for his teammates, or what it means to be loyal to others for that matter. Naruto is the exact opposite of the Uchiha and you can see he has real leadership material. A true alpha. Are you going to sit here and tell us you think the Uchiha runt should gain more favor then an alpha like Naruto?" said Tsume, as she knew the only reason these guys were against the blonde was because he killed Danzo, and for good reason since Kushina was taken away from her baby.

In fact, Kushina wasn't included in this meeting was due to the well known fact that the red haired woman would go on a psycho killing spree to keep her son from harm, and not even Tsunade would have the power to stop _that_!

"He's only that way because of the Kyuubi. Take that away and the blonde is _nothing_!" said the Haruno Councilman, as he was not about to have this blonde ruin things for the Uchiha, and his daughter when she finally seduced the boy.

"What about the Uchiha and his Sharingan? You all praise him because of his bloodline, but without _that_¸ you'd sooner look at some other person to praise, and not care about the boy. Even without Kyuubi, Naruto would still be a force to be reckoned with, and I have no doubt of that after being allowed inside his mind," said Inoichi, as he had been given permission to do so by Tsunade, and more importantly Naruto since spiky blonde had warned him that he had quite a few mental defenses made just in case this happened.

To say it was interesting experience was an understatement, as Inoichi had written it all down in his report to Tsunade, and had given to the Clan Elders about Kyuubi's current situation within its vessel.

"Really? And what have you discovered about the blonde? Anything in terms of powerful techniques we can teach the Uchiha to make him happy?" said Koharu, as saw Inoichi shake his head no, and even if there was he wouldn't tell the old bat since any such skills would bleed the boy dry to use _one_ skill among many the blonde had.

"No. The reason being is that the boy's chakra "pipeline" from what I saw, is practically for the lack of a better word..._nonexistent_, which would help explain why the Byakugan itself is not effective in seeing the boy's chakra pathways, and its energy shines so bright. Sorry Hiashi, but it is true, which is surprising since the boy's chakra coils not being there allows his _entire body_ to conduct the energy easier then letting it run through a network. It's like each of Naruto's limbs is one big container of energy while we have multiple tiny pipes that travel through our body and allow us to make Jutsus. Upon further examination of the boy from the inside, I could also determine that the seal has been _untouched_ since it was first put on by the Yondaime, and the Kyuubi himself remembers nothing of what happened 12 years ago," said Inoichi since he had talked to the fox in a respectful manner and saw none of the bloodlust in the demon's eyes that it had years ago.

"Not surprising. The Kyuubi is a demon, but more importantly a mindless animal, and one should not expect a mindless animal to remember anything beyond its own instincts," said a fat merchant Councilman, who had made quite the killing (_financially _mind you) during the Third Shinobi, and secretly with Danzo before the man's death.

"Not from what I saw. Kyuubi seemed calm. In control of itself. Almost as if the Kyuubi that attacked us 12 years ago was something else entirely. We talked quite a bit and I can state without question that the fox is indeed intelligent just like its warden," said Inoichi since the boy had made a personal appearance within his mind before him to prove that the two were not one, yet acted like one all the same, and it was clear neither had any real problems working together.

"If the demon is indeed intelligent like you claim, it could be deceiving you Inoichi, and once more is further proof the boy cannot be trusted. I say Jiraiya seals away the boy's abilities and Inoichi wipes his memory clean of everything before being thrown away in our Maximum Security Prison," said Homura, as he saw the Civilian Council agree while the Clan Heads protested, and only through Tsunade slamming her fist into the table did it silence everyone.

"I'm sick and tired of this meeting since the moment it started, as I refuse to put the one person in Konoha that has kept it alive in the few short years since he's been here on the chopping block, and I'm not about to dishonor the dying wish of a previous Hokage. Even more so when you consider how much influence we lose if anything happens to Naruto because you _bakas_ let your arrogance and fear dictate your decisions! Wave Country has named their _bridge_ after him, Suna is now our ally against Akatsuki, Kumo has lost a significant amount of strength to oppose us, Orochimaru is _dead_, and Hyuuga Hizashi's body has been _returned_ to the Leaf. The Fire Daimyo has been getting clients from all over Fire Country, as well as clients from other countries without Shinobi villages to have Naruto be hired for a job, and are willing to pay good money for his services. Do you really want to throw Naruto away now of all times just because of what he holds?" said Tsunade, as she saw the Civilian Council scoff with several saying the Uchiha could have done those things too, and the Shinobi Council didn't even look her in the eyes.

"What about that other spiky blonde boy and that girl he was with? Are they prepared to swear loyalty to us?" said Koharu, as she saw Tsunade scowl at her, and not for the first time did the Slug Princess want to smack the old fart all the way to the Ninth Level of Hell!

"Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart are willing to become part of _my_ Shinobi forces since they have nowhere to go. Judging from what I saw from Cloud fighting Naruto, he is clearly Jounin level, and Tifa will be tested later today though I'm fairly certain she is Jounin level too," said Tsunade, as she had asked Tifa about her abilities, and the woman had stated it was mostly Taijutsu.

She only prayed that Tifa didn't kill Maito Gai for his..._Youthfulness_ before the test even started.

"Then we demand they teach the Uchiha!" said Homura, as he saw the Hokage glaring, and telling him to shut up.

"They will teach who they want to teach. Besides, Sasuke already has Kakashi teaching him, and doesn't need anyone else inflating his ego," said Tsunade, as she was going to get a report from that man about what he's been teaching Team 7, and tell him to stomp a mud hole of humility into the Uchiha brat's arrogant attitude.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, where is Naruto right now?" said Aburame Shibi, as he was expecting Naruto over at his clan home soon to inspect a new breed of tracking insects, and the blonde had offered to use his "Mana" to help in the research.

"He needed some time away from Konoha so I sent him not far outside of the village to be alone and clear his mind," said Tsunade, as she saw the Aburame Clan Head nod in understanding, and knew Naruto needed time away from everyone.

"What?! For all we know, the demon inside of him could be whispering into his mind to kill us all, and _you _Hokage-_sama_ are going to be the one to blame for it," said Homura, as he was not about to have the killer of his fallen ally Danzo get away from slaying the old war hawk.

"Silence! This meeting is now over. We will not discuss Naruto's demon or anything else about the boy. If anyone here tries to do anything stupid, which I know some of you will, there will be Hell to pay, and I will see to it you pay _dearly_. Whether it's at my hands...or Naruto's own," said Tsunade, as she saw the Clan Heads shiver in fear of that since they knew that Naruto took anything directed at him personally when it came to family, and the rumors behind what was left of Danzo still gave a few of them nightmares.

When everyone left, the Hokage slumped in her seat, and sighed heavily while Shizune walked in looking a bit down at seeing her teacher like this. Even more was the reality of what Tsunade feared would have happened if Naruto had stayed in Konoha and how the older generation were clinging to the old ways of arrogance her Grandfather had tried to keep from happening when the village was founded.

"Judging from the way your sitting they want to lock Naruto up because of Kyuubi," said Shizune, as she didn't need to be a mind reader, or a Yamanaka to read into what had just happened.

"All but the Clan Heads. Fortunately, Naruto is too popular with the people outside of the village for them to do anything about it, and I know a large portion of our Shinobi forces still hold him in high regard. Hell, I would too if Naruto summoned a massive dragon that turned my enemies into nothingness, and I could have certainly needed _that_ when running away from paying my debts," said Tsunade with Shizune smirking at her.

"It gets better. Kumo is interested in an alliance now with the Leaf to help combat the Akatsuki since the only one they have left in terms of a demon vessel is the Raikage's little brother," said Shizune, as she handed him the document, and Tsunade looked at it with wide eyes before laughing herself nearly to tears.

"Oh this is _priceless_! It's a shame you didn't come in earlier, as I could have used this to pierce those bastards' egos, and made them feel like shit," said Tsunade, as she read over the document, and saw the Raikage didn't wish to lose his only sibling to S-class Missing Nin.

"There's more. There is a new Mizukage running Mist now and _she_ is very interested in seeing Naruto. She wants to hire him to help train a new batch of swordsmen in order to revive the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist with a new generation that will make her village proud," said Shizune, as the look on Tsunade's face was one for the record books, and nearly laughed at the sight of it.

"And what is the new Fifth and _female_ Mizukage offering in exchange for his services?" said Tsunade, as she felt her eyebrow twitching, and knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Well...she really didn't specify, but if I were to guess...a place within Mist's walls...and as her _husband_ if the way the lipstick on this letter is any indication," said Shizune, as she had felt a little peeved that this woman was trying to get an arranged marriage out of the whole deal for when Naruto was older, and she'd be lying to herself if she thought she wasn't jealous.

Rumors were, the new Mizukage was quite the looker, and was a redhead too.

And if Naruto was anything like his Father when it came to redheads, then the boy may find a sense of attractiveness to the woman, and agree to the terms the female Mizukage made.

"Great! Another woman surrenders to the gaki and she hasn't even met him yet!" said the blonde female Hokage, as she looks at the letter requesting the blonde help her strengthen Mist, and the offer in exchange was indeed vague yet clear that it was _something_ along the lines of a relationship with Naruto.

At least he wasn't a pervert like Jiraiya, who would no doubt be frothing at the mouth, and be halfway to Mist right now.

Speaking of the Toad Sannin, where the Hell was he, and why didn't she get the feeling of elation in the Super Pervert not being by her side?

(With Jiraiya-At the Moment)

"Come on gaki! I was joking when I said I was going to peep on the hot springs. Cut me some slack here damn it!" said Jiraiya, as he was strung up, wearing only his heart shaped boxers in the middle of the forest, and the blonde behind him was in possession of a large beehive currently being held in a stasis field to prevent them from retaliating.

"Whether you lie or not about such things to me is irrelevant, but you need to understand that my _Mother_ is currently at the hot springs right now, and I have no intention of seeing you _violate_ her modesty. As such...you must be properly..._punished_!" said Naruto with his voice now being a deadly whisper and quickly put the hive in the man's boxers from behind in the rear with the stasis field on the hive dispelling when his hand left it before giving the hive a kick that crushed it inside.

And as expected the bees were pissed.

"AH! Naruto stop! Get me down! AH! Shit! Ow! Ow! Help me!" said Jiraiya, but the boy was gone to leave Jiraiya to be stung without mercy by angry bees, and to a mental note to _never_ peep in the hot springs when Kushina was there.

Ever!

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

If there was one thing the blonde demon vessel loved to do while in Konoha, was the pleasant serenity one obtained when walking through the forest, and found that the metal machine life of Midgar was not something he could truly enjoy if he ever went back. Here in the Elemental Countries, life was plentiful, rich, clean, and clear of the taint that Naruto had felt back in Gaia due to Shin Ra's Mako factories.

Upon walking, the blonde came upon a trail that led to a large home one would expect to see in terms of a clan, and sensed someone was inside along with others outside too. As he walked towards the home, Naruto stopped when several ANBU came out from their hiding spots, and approached him.

"Naruto-sama, what brings you here to one of the Kurama Clan houses?" said the ANBU Captain, as he was not expecting the blonde here, and the current Hokage had not given anyone permission to be here.

"After Hokage-sama made the announcement yesterday regarding my demon, she felt I should get away from the Leaf to let people digest this information, but still be near her boundaries should anything happen to Konoha, and while walking through the woods I saw the trail that led me here. I sense someone is in that house, but it is only one person? I was under the impression the Kurama Clan still had plenty of members, correct?" said Naruto, as he saw the ANBU Captain nod, and motioned for his men to stand down.

"Correct Naruto-sama. The person inside is Kurama Yakumo, the Clan Heiress of the clan itself, but she had been here in seclusion for some time after an..._incident_ occurred when she was a child, and has to be kept under watch should she try to escape," said the ANBU Captain, as he saw Naruto nod, and close his eyes in deep thought before those strange glow eyes of power looked back.

"I understand ANBU Captain. From what I read, her clan specializes in Genjutsu, and can make them become so powerful that they can effect you in real life. In fact, it has even been rumored that not even the Sharingan, and the Byakugan cannot break some of them. Would you mind if I greeted her?" said Naruto, as he saw the ANBU Captain look back at the house, and in thought before nodding.

"Yes you can. Just be careful though. Her powers come out from painting and some of them possess powerful Genjutsus. They may be too powerful even for you Naruto-sama," said the ANBU Captain, as he knew the Hokage would have his ass if anything happened to the blonde if sent in their unprepared for what was there, and the man was not about to let that happen.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you," said Naruto, as he walked into the house without any hesitation, and closed the door behind him silently.

Walking through the dark, silent, and a bit dusty home that looked almost abandoned the blonde hero followed the Mana signature Yakumo gave off. As he did, the man saw this place was indeed abandoned for the most part with only certain areas looking to be used by the girl since those areas had little to no dust, and wondered where the other members of the Kurama clan were.

Knocking a few times on the girl's door, Naruto opened it to see a pale skinned, brown haired girl painting in the lighthouse, but with very little light from what he could see, and the paintings the girl had were not that of an optimistic youth. Many of the paintings that weren't covered, had pictures of Yuhi Kurenai being killed in some fashion, and there were even some with Konoha burning down to the ground.

_**"I sense something off about her. Be cautious,"**_ said Kyuubi having sensed something was indeed wrong with the child.

"You're very good at painting Yakumo-san," said Naruto, as he saw the girl stop painting for a moment before continuing, and almost seemed to ignore him.

"Thank you. The lighting in the room helps," said Yakumo, as she kept on painting, and acted like all was well with her world.

It wasn't.

"You mean the _lack_ lighting correct?" said Naruto, as he saw her pause yet again, and sensed a flux of Mana around her.

"My eyes are sensitive to light outside of this house and I need to stay here in order to protect myself," said Yakumo before once again going back to painting.

"Your lying. And I know that _you_ are not Yakumo," said Naruto, as he saw the girl's hand stop mid-brush, and then turn her head to face him now with eerie glowing yellow eyes.

_**"How perceptive of you. I must admit you are not like the others. I sense no fear within that delicious body of yours, but I know we can change that, and will since we are alllll alone,"**_ said the demonic form of Yakumo, as she slowly rose from her seat, and leaped out at Naruto before the blonde stopped her with a hand to her throat.

"You don't frighten me succubus. I know of your kind and I will not tolerate your abuse of this girl while possessing her body in an unnatural way. 'Bind!'" said Naruto, as used the spell to immobilize her, and then dropped the girl onto the floor.

_**"Oh my, I didn't know you were **__**that**__** kind of guy, and wanted to take me like this. You are such a naughty blonde boy,"**_ said the succubus possessed girl, as she licked her lips suggestively, and tried to maneuver the upper part of her clothing off to reveal her breasts to him.

_**"Naruto, in order to take care of this creature, you must connect with her mind, and have me deal with the succubus spirit in her,"**_ said Kyuubi, as it knew what to do, and help the girl regain control of her body again.

'Let's do it,' thought Naruto, as he knelt down, and put his index along with his middle finger on Yakumo's head to begin the process.

(Yakumo's Mindscape)

Yakumo was scared when she found herself in the dark corners of her mind and didn't know how she even got there. It wasn't the first time it happened, but she knew that after it did that it would not be the last, and this right now was proof of it. From the beginning, Yakumo knew that she was different from the rest of her clan, and after her parents died had become a bit of a black sheep if you will to Branch family of her clan. She had tried to fight what was possessing her, but Yakumo didn't have the strength like the rest of her family did, and succumb to the demon inside of her body.

It was a bit of a secret in her clan only a very few knew about the source behind their Genjutsu ability and even the Hokage was not told the entire reason. As it turned out the Genjutsu ability of the Kurama Clan was passed on through their bloodline that directly descended the Main family from a succubus named Ido, who mated with two men after they came to her when they both learned they were cursed with sterility, and seeking a means have children.

So Ido granted their request, which wasn't easy since succubus demons were not easy to satisfy, and she told them that their wish could only be granted if they could each satisfy her. The oldest of the two Kurama did indeed succeed since he had more experience, but the younger did not though he did try everything in his power, and for that Ido granted the younger Kurama her blessing too. What the two brothers _didn't_ know was that their blessing would become a curse too, as their children's children that were sired later on in life had on occasion developed powers that overwhelmed them, and nearly destroyed their clan.

However, because it was considered a Clan Affair, the Kurama Clan Heads as time flew by in Konoha, didn't tell any of the Hokages about this, and felt it would make them feel unwelcome.

"Why does this keep happening to me? All I've ever wanted was to be a great Genjutsu Master like Yuhi Kurenai," said Yakumo, as she looked around, and then saw the figure that was Naruto entering her mind before looking around for the other part of her.

"You are the real Yakumo. What do you remember since this creature started taking over your body?" said Naruto, as he needed to know just how strong this creatures influence was on the poor girl, and just how far he needed to go to kill the creature.

"I still remember what has happened since the demon started taking over, but when its in full control, I blacked out for a long periods of time, and when I come out of it...I do not know what it does," said Yakumo, as she saw Naruto nod, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave the succubus to me," said Naruto, as he gave a tiny smile, and began walking to the nearest mental door of Yakumo's mind only to be greeted with another dark empty room though the potency of demonic influence was clearly here.

Then the door behind him slammed shut.

_**"Oh my dear sweet blonde boy toy. You don't have to go too far to find little old me. I'm right...here!"**_ said the succubus Yakumo, as she came at him through the darkness before she managed to tackle him to the ground to reveal the skimpy dark crimson one piece bikini she wore with an impressive bust barely being held back, dark crimson colored hair, matching dragon like wings, and her yellow eyes filled with lust.

"You are not welcome within the girl. You are destroying the very body you inhabit," said Naruto, as he ignored the succubus Yakumo running her hands through his upper body, and her kissing along his jaw line.

_**"Its not entirely my fault if you **__**must**__** know. It is all the Sandaime and Yuhi Kurenai's fault. They put that seal on her trying to suppress her powers when all it did was give me more freedom and only weakening **__**her**_ _**further. The old man was never the best when it came to seals,"**_ said the succubus Yakumo, as she began to move her hands down to Naruto's pants, but was stopped when the blonde grabbed her, and flipped their bodies so he was the one on top.

"And if this seal were destroyed?" said Naruto, as he now had the girl pinned, and saw her grinning at him.

_**"She would be mentally stronger, but even if that did happen, Yakumo's mind is still too weak to continue on without me, and she would die. That would mean **__**I**__** die, which I have no intention of doing anytime soon, and that seal is the only thing that keeps us both alive. By removing it, you kill us **__**both**__**, and I don't think you have the guts to do that. Especially when the two of **__**us**__** could spend some quality time doing something **__**else**__** with the current position were in,"**_ said the succubus Yakumo, as she didn't mind being dominated by Naruto, and would even let him if it meant intimate with his body.

He was power personified and any succubus worth her well developed breasts would be on him in a second like fat man was on pizza.

"What if I destroy the seal and the two of you merged together? Would that be more to your liking?" said Naruto, as he knew that breaking the seal on Yakumo would give the girl more sanity, but at the cost of her health, and the blonde didn't want to take a life like hers needlessly.

He was a warrior of honor.

_**"I...suppose we could do that though I really don't like the idea of sharing this body with that weak girl. She's so fragile it cramps my own **__**sexy**__** style," **_said the succubus Yakumo, as she acted quickly, and was now the one on top of Naruto with a grin on her face.

"She balances you out. I think if the two of you merged together, it would unlock a whole new world, and more considering that any other alternative might result in your death," said Naruto, as he heard succubus Yakumo chuckle when she leaned down to his ear, and nipped it with her fanged mouth.

_**"How true. It would be nice to be able to use this body properly and the seal on her is also hampering her physical changes too into being a succubus. Her body isn't so frail like everyone believes, but rather was, or rather still **__**is**__** in a larval succubus form. The seal on her keeps the body from changing it fully to that of a succubus's body and not allowing Yakumo to reach her true potential. Its been on her for so long that to remove it now is like I told you before...quite lethal. Unless...,"**_ said succubus Yakumo, as she straddled his waist, and raised her upper body to look at him.

"Unless what?" said Naruto seeing the girl frown in thought.

_**"Well...the seal **__**could**__** be altered to allow such a transformation process to happen and allow my other half to properly blend with me like you suggested,"**_ said the succubus Yakumo, as she tapped her chin with a sharp nailed finger, and looked thoughtful of the idea even though she was no seal master.

"I can alter it. Jiraiya has been teaching me sealing and I have looked into my Father's own sealing arts at the Namikaze Estates. I need to see the seal so I can alter it to do what needs to be done," said Naruto, as he saw the girl grin at him wickedly lowered her upper body close to him again, and began kissing him once more.

_**"Both smart **__**and**__**powerful! You are indeed a man after my own heart,"**_ said succubus Yakumo, as she began to move her hips along his, and felt just what he was packing behind his pants that made the girl grin excitedly.

"Do we have a deal?" said Naruto knowing now was the time to fix Yakumo's seal before things went badly for her.

_**"Of course! Though after you do, I want to ask a favor of you, and I won't tell you until the seal is fixed,"**_ said succubus Yakumo in a teasing manner before doing a little more grinding against his person before slowly getting off of him though it took quite a bit of willpower to do so.

Slowly, Naruto got up as well before the succubus Yakumo showed him where the seal was with a sway to her hip while she walked, and looked back at him with a grin, and a wink of the eyes while having an aura of sexiness about her. Soon enough, she showed him the seal that was on the real Yakumo's body, and Naruto had to admit this seal was not the work of a true Master. It wasn't crude mind you, as it was a complete seal, but the design when compared to say _his own_ that imprisoned the Kyuubi looked like a sealing done by the older generation seal masters long past their prime.

"What do you think Kyuubi?" said Naruto, as the beast appeared behind the boy much to succubus Yakumo's surprise, and fear of the giant fox being here.

_**"It is indeed an outdated seal. With the right modifications it could allow the two of them to merge together, but it will be a bit tricky, and you will need Jiraiya's own seal expertise to double check your work,"**_ said Kyuubi, as it examined the seal before him with the same kind of analytical mind Naruto had, and saw what the blonde had to do.

"Let's get to work then," said Naruto, as he approached the seal cracked his hands before covering them in Mana to connect with the seal, and making changes to the design with Kyuubi watching his movements with a pair of critical crimson eyes just in case the boy had possibly missed something.

Though that was highly unlikely, but it was better to be safe then sorry with the seal not being able to do its new job, and kill the girl for a simple mistake.

_**"It's done. Touch no more,"**_ said Kyuubi seeing the boy's job was done.

"We need to kick start the seal," said Naruto, as he saw the Kyuubi nod, and press a large clawed hand on it before channeling its own energy into it.

_**"Since succubus are demons, for this seal to work, demonic energy is needed to start Yakumo's transformation process, and mine is the only one currently around that can do it,"**_ said Kyuubi, as it covered the seal in its crimson power, and saw it glowing before it began spreading through Yakumo's body.

_**"Now that is done I wish to ask a favor of you," **_said succubus, as she the other part of her appeared, and both began glowing.

"What favor?" said Naruto seeing the human looking Yakumo blush now while succubus Yakumo was grinning wickedly in front of him.

_**"Despite my human counterpart's gentle nature, we have no real love for the rest of our family, and after our merger would like to...move in with you at your clan home,"**_ said succubus Yakumo, as she saw her human side blushing further with the merger now starting to increase with images from the succubus reaching the human side.

"I will take it up with the Hokage before anything becomes official. And with this now done I take my leave from your mind," said Naruto, as he along with Kyuubi left the girl's mind, and went back to their own.

When Naruto opened his eyes in the real world, Yakumo was on still on the ground, now asleep though she now had a crimson glow outlining her body, and she started to change physically before his eyes. Her hair became like the succubus Yakumo he met in the girl's mind, her body was still pale, but a more refined natural looking pale, and it wasn't long before dragon like wings soon shot out of her back.

_**"We have a problem,"**_ said Kyuubi getting Naruto's full attention.

"I sense them. A group of them heading this way." said Naruto, as he sensed the group of Shinobi running at high speed towards the home, and they weren't coming over for tea.

_**"In her current condition, they could easily kill Yakumo, and we can't have that. Not after all the work you just did to ensure her survival,"**_ said Kyuubi, as it knew that its vessel would not allow anything to hurt the girl now, and had to eliminate the threat.

Undoing the Bind spell on Yakumo, the blonde warrior walked casually to the window to see Shinobi heading directly for the house, and the ANBU were nowhere in sight. Naruto could only assume they were taken out before this attack began before walking down the stairs and exited the home to see the attack group stop some 15 feet away from him ready for a fight.

"You cannot pass," said Naruto, as he saw the group unsheathed swords, and other kinds of weapons fit for a Shinobi.

"Kurama Yakumo must die for the crimes against our clan. To pay for killing my brother and his wife!" said the leader of the group.

"That was not her fault. She was possessed by a succubus demon that used her powers to make them more potent," said Naruto, as he hoped to diffuse this situation peacefully, but found it wasn't possible with the looks of determination on the attack group, and they now tensed their bodies for a fight.

"We know. It is the dirty secret of the Kurama Clan that we have hid for years in killing off every single member that becomes a succubus. I had discussed it with my brother for sometime, but he refused to do so because he loved Yakumo too much to simply kill her, and asked Yuhi Kurenai to teach her the arts of Genjutsu to further protect her from the rest of us. The fire that killed them both was caused by the succubus side within Yakumo because she believed that her Father and Mother were at the time conspiring against her with me. If it word got out about this, the Kurama Clan would be cast out of Konoha, ridiculed for our ancestry, and be humiliated beyond imagination. Yakumo has to die," said the masked man, as he saw Naruto shake his head in complete disappointment, and summons Muramasa to his right hand.

"I can't allow you do that. With both sides of Yakumo merging together as one like they should have been allowed to do in the past, she would have been in control of her power, and brought your clan the glory you desired. Now...all your arrogance will bring you is death," said Naruto, as he saw the group charging, and preparing to attack him with their weapons.

In a series of silver like flashes, Naruto moved from in front of them to behind them, and his blade arched behind himself now before members of the Kurama Clan fell to pieces in bloody chunks. Looking at the head of the leader, Naruto walked towards it, and removed the cloth mask that covered it to reveal the man was none other then Kurama Unkai.

The Branch member of the Kurama Clan and Yakumo's uncle.

Naruto suspected as much from the clues in the story telling the man did before his death, but to see the face of the man up close like this only confirmed it for him, and hoped that Yakumo was understanding of his actions in killing her uncle. He knew that Yakumo's new succubus like mind might not care that he did that, but then again the girl no doubt loved her family, even if a group of them came to kill her, and keep the dark secret of the clan from being discovered.

Sighing to himself, Naruto dropped the dead piece of flesh onto the ground, and walked back inside to greet the newly changed Kurama Yakumo before taking the girl to meet the Hokage to brief the female Fire Shadow on this change of events.

Hopefully, it wouldn't require the Slug woman to drink _too_ heavily, and wish for early retirement.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit conflicting to write this because a part of me wanted to make Naruto leave and not come back. But then I thought, it would be completely _stupid_ to do that when I can make so much conflict appear, and Naruto do a little ass kicking while in the Leaf. Also, Kingkakashi wanted me to put this here for his Poll he wanted you to look at. Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story, has set-up a poll about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this issue once and for all.  
Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Bloody Mist

Naruto found very few things funny since his sense of humor was almost nonexistent due to his conditioning for over a decade to be a cold being of death made flesh, but he had to admit (if only to himself) that the sight of seeing a eyebrow twitching Hokage, currently looking at the fidgeting Kurama Yakumo was something he could consider to be quite humorous, and would have laughed had his conditioning prevented it. Not that he would be able to understand _why_ it was humorous, but that it just was, as the female Hokage had just finished the horrors of paperwork on her desk, but now had to do _more_ because of his actions, and was preventing some much needed time with a sake' bottle.

Or in this case a _gallon_ size sake' bottle.

"So you're telling me Naruto, this girl is Kurama Yakumo, she is now a succubus after _you_ had _altered_ her seal to allow the stunted transformation to occur in order to save her life, and killed her uncle so he wouldn't kill her. Am I missing anything?" said Tsunade, as she saw the girl wearing that skimpy leather thing with fish netting around the legs, leather healed boots, with dragon like wings, and yellow eyes that for some reason was making something inside of her come alive.

"Yakumo wishes to live at my clan home since she feels unwelcome in her own after what happened earlier," said Naruto, as he saw Yakumo look at him briefly on several occasions, and then at Tsunade to see the female Hokage's various facial or hand muscles spasm every so often.

'Oh yes. _That_!' thought Tsunade, as she saw exotic girl looking at Naruto hungrily, and it was starting to upset her for some reason.

_"Its because you wish to be a few decades younger so you can have a shot at him like all the others,"_ said a voice in Tsunade's head and the Senju was currently smacking herself in her mind for thinking that.

Or rather a _part _of her for thinking that.

"I'll make the necessary arrangements here with all the paperwork, but I think you need to tell the others, and I have an important mission for you involving a trip to Mist in Water Country when you get back," said Tsunade, as she knew the girls were going to be all over Naruto in the fact he brought a _succubus_ into the home, and no doubt Kushina will not be pleased since it will mean watching Yakumo more then she would no doubt like.

With a nod, Naruto rose with Yakumo rising with him though Tsunade noticed how the girl's bust was a bit bouncier then she would have liked, and was glad Jiraiya didn't know about this since he would use it for his damn research.

Where was Jiraiya?

(With Jiraiya-At the Moment)

"Ow! Damn bees! Damn you Naruto, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to corrupt you into the biggest pervert since myself, and corrupt your girls too!" said Jiraiya, as he the bees stung him unmercifully all over, and couldn't get fee.

But when he did, rest assured that Jiraiya would get even, and make Naruto regret ever messing with him.

If he could get down and dive into the nearest body of water to kill or scare off the bees STILL STINGING HIM!

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

"Naru-chan, my sweet treasure, can you please explain _why_ you allowed Yakumo to live in our clan home knowing her kind of species feeds on certain _things_ aside from normal food?" said Kushina, as she spoke in a sweet voice, which also promised pain if she did not receive an answer from her sweet son, and hoped it would make her only child realize that things just _might_ be getting out of hand with all these girls.

She also hoped that her son wasn't secretly becoming a pervert and made a mental note to find Jiraiya to smash his nuts to powder with her Anti-pervert Sledgehammer of Doom.

Patent pending on the name

"She is not a threat Mother. Yakumo wishes to stay here because her clan would wish to see her destroyed in order to keep the source behind their clan's power a secret," said Naruto, as he saw Kushina's eyebrow twitch like Tsunade's, and once more found the sight to be funny.

Yakumo however, found the sight of the angry red head to be a bit on the..._intimidating_, and scary side if the woman's rumor reputation was even _half_ true.

"Okay. I'll give you that one, _but_ please don't take in anymore..._strays_ Naru-chan, as it may insight fan-girls to try this, and I fear for you if that happened," said Kushina, as she saw him nod once calmly, and knew her son would know better then to simply take _any_ girl with him back to the Namikaze Estates.

"I have a mission from the Hokage that requires me to head to Mist so I must return to her office to find out what it is and then depart for an unknown amount of time. I leave Yakumo hear to learn the rules of the house and meet the other girls that also live here now. Please do not scare her too much Mother," said Naruto, as he teleported back to the Hokage's Office while the young succubus girl once more fidgeted in front of Kushina, who was now grinning evilly, and making the pale yet sexy looking girl nervous.

"So Yakumo, why don't we start by you telling me more about yourself before I explain the rule regarding my _only _son, who means everything to me, and if hurt would cause untold destruction upon the ones responsible," said Kushina in a sweet "cross me or my son while living here and your dead" voice that made Yakumo seem to go paler to the point she looked like a transparent ghost.

(Hokage's Office-At the Moment)

"So the previous Mizukage of old has been replaced with fresh blood and with it comes fresh politics," said Naruto, as he read over the mission, and how the female Mizukage had requested him personally on this mission.

"Yes. The previous Mizukage was a demon vessel like yourself, but unlike you had been quite cruel in terms setting out to purge bloodlines from Water Country, and only in the recent weeks has the new Mizukage taken power," said Tsunade, as she felt proud in the fact she set in motion the fact that women can be Kages, and hoped this continued on for years to come.

"Something is off about this man. From all these reports about the previous Mizukage's past actions leading up until the purges Jiraiya had gathered with his spy network, I am finding Yagura change in running things in Mist to be strange, and leads me to suggest it was influenced from outside parties currently unknown," said Naruto, as he looked at everything about the man, and past history in terms of being the Mizukage of Mist.

"Are you sure Naruto? Do you think it was from those that tried to stage the coup in order to justify it?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod yes to the first, and shake his head no to the second question.

"From what I'm seeing from these reports, the Mizukage was a gentle figure despite the policies that he went with in terms of the Shinobi training the Mist went through, and yet it seems leading up to the purges that something happened to cause him to change," said Naruto, as he was a master of psychology, and was able to create a profile on the man.

"You're saying something influence Yagura from the shadows? Was it his demon?" said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto shake his head no, and handed her back the information on the former Mizukage.

"No. If it was his demon, then there would be clear signs of it before hand, and something would have been done to stop it from getting out of hand. When I was going over the clan histories, I noticed something interesting about the Senju, and Uchiha Clans that make me believe someone from the latter was involved," said Naruto, as he brought out folders from within his robes, and one was about Tsunade's Grandfather while the other was on his rival Uchiha Madara.

"I don't follow you," said Tsunade, as she took both folders, and opened them up to see a picture of both along with their last known recorded abilities.

"Read the highlighted portions I marked," said Naruto calmly and waited for Tsunade to do like he instructed before seeing her eyes widen.

"Both our clans have the power to control the nine-tailed beasts!" said Tsunade, as she knew her Grandfather had that power, but the Uchiha Clan was new to her, and yet it did explain things with the Kyuubi when the two fought at the Valley of the End.

"Exactly. However, the Senju Clan's power _calmed_ the tailed beasts, and the Uchiha Clan with the use of their Sharingan only caused deep anger if not bloodlust to manifest itself," said Naruto, as he had not once in reading the Senju Clan history heard of such power being used in such a negative fashion.

"So an Uchiha did something to Yagura to change people's opinion of him and cause unrest in Mist," said Tsunade, as she would have to crosscheck all Uchiha Clan Shinobi given missions in Water Country, and when Yagura was Mizukage.

"Yes, but...there is only one among the Uchiha Clan that truly held mastery over such a skill with his eyes, and from the time he was born according to his birth certificate...he should be dead right now," said Naruto, as he was unsure how that was possible, and wondered if there was some dark secret behind the Uchiha's Sharingan Eyes that was no on record.

"Uchiha Madara," said Tsunade, as she knew that only man, who had the power to rival her Grandfather was Uchiha Madara, and that man was _suppose _to be dead.

"Correct. Granted there is Uchiha Itachi, but I highly doubt he has enough power to do that, and not be noticed in the process," said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade nod, and hand him the scroll for his mission.

"Unfortunately, the issue regarding Yagura's competency in being a Kage is irrelevant right now, as the new one wishes to speak with you, and help train the next generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Yes. Most of them are either dead or Missing Nin. In fact, I would venture to guess the only two left are Hoshigaki Kisame, and Kurosuki Raiga are the only last living members from the original seven," said Naruto, as he had read extensive reports when it came to Jiraiya's spy network, and who among them were left.

"Yes and we already know where _one_ of those bakas went, but that is again not important right now, and this mission is. The new Mizukage's name is Terumi Mei," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod before leaving, but then he stopped at the door, and looked at her.

"Do you mind if I bring a few people along for this mission?" said Naruto, as he sounded like he had been struck by an interesting idea, and turned to see the Hokage look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose. Who do you have in mind?" said Tsunade before Naruto smirked and told her his choice of people to join him.

After he left Tsunade scrambled for her emergency stash of sake' and began to drink it straight from the bottle.

(Namikaze Estates-Moments Later)

"WE'RE GOING TO MIST?!" yelled Tenten, as she was surprised at the news of going with Naruto to further her lessons in the art of swordsmanship, and was very excited about the idea.

"Keep your voice down Tenten and yes we are. You along with Uzuki Yugao, Haku, and Cloud Strife will all head to Mist with me to help the new _female_ Mizukage rebuild the infamous Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," said Naruto, as he saw the shocked expressions that were now on everyone's faces, and saw Haku looking a tad bit nervous in heading back there.

"I...I don't know if I can held back there after what happened with my...my family," said Haku, as she was unsure if she had the strength to face such horrible memories, and yet she knew that she would regret it if she never did.

"Do not worry Haku. From what I've been told, the hatred people have for bloodlines has long since been corrected, and the Mizukage herself has two bloodlines of her own," said Naruto, as he saw Haku nod her head in understanding, and the look on her face now told him that she would go to Mist to confront her fears.

"When do we leave?" said Tenten, as she knew she had to pack for a long trip to Mist, and choose which weapons she wanted to take with her.

"In a few days. I must inform Cloud and Yugao to see if they wish to go," said Naruto, as he left to inform Cloud, and leave the girls to pack.

(Unknown Location-4 Days Later)

"The boy is leaving the sanctity of Leaf?" said the shadowy hologram image of Pein, as he looked at the others before him, and saw Itachi along with Kisame were among those at this meeting.

"Yes. He's heading to Mist to help train a new generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist for the Mizukage and is taking a few others along too," said Itachi, as he saw that his partner Kisame was feeling a bit pissed off at this news, and wanted another shot with the spiky blonde.

"Will the Nibi vessel be among them?" said Hidan, as he saw Itachi shake his head no, and looked to Pein for what to do next.

"No. She is still in the village, but so is Jiraiya, and then there is Tsunade to consider not to mention Uzumaki Kushina: The Red Death. She was feared in battle even at a young age despite her tomboyish attitude and Kushina was also one of the few teachers that had taught me outside of the clan. Every time we trained, I was never able to defeat her, and the Sharingan didn't help at all. Even in her weakened condition, I have little doubt that Kushina could be defeated at my hands, and even if I did...it would only bring the wrath of her son down upon us," said Itachi, as he saw Konan shiver in fear, and Pein narrowed his eyes.

"Something we cannot afford to have right now. For the moment, all we can do is wait, and gather what beasts we can before going after the Nibi vessel in the Leaf before we get Kyuubi's," said Pein, as the statue's sequencing had to be in a specific order, and if not then the statue wouldn't work at all.

"How do we proceed in handling the Kyuubi vessel should we somehow encounter him in the distant future?" said Sasori, as he knew that was always a possibility, and should be handled cautiously.

There was a brief pause.

"Make an attempt to capture the Kyuubi vessel, but if it proves to be impossible, then flee immediately, and lose him before he uses his powers to kill you," said Pein finally after a moment and saw the others nod in understanding.

However, even with all of Akatsuki planning to capture the nine-tailed beasts, a figure long since forgotten in the Life Stream stirred, and smiled at its chance to once more be free in a few years due to the rule of the Universe not wasting everything.

It had been out of the game for too long and not even the Life Stream's own guardian could stop its existence from coming to this new world.

_"You better become strong when we fight each other Namikaze Naruto for I wish to fight the student of Sephiroth and see if you are indeed the great warrior he thought you'd be. In 3 years we will meet, we will fight, and only one of us will be left standing. Know this boy, I am the only one that can kill you, and set you free,"_ said the raspy voice in the Life Stream, as it waited until the time was right to emerge from the river of energy, and walk among the living once again.

Only to take those lives from that world.

(With Naruto-At the Moment)

The blonde awoke with a start, eyes wide with something close to showing surprise, as he sat up slightly in reflex to what he had seen where a normal person would have sat up in a rush, and screamed their head off. He was currently on the _S.S. Ease Breeze_, which was a cruise ship that was heading to Water Country from a port in Fire Country, and Naruto (being the famous boy that he was) got his group the grandest suite in the whole ship that even the Captain of the ship itself felt jealous in not having.

The suite was 4 rooms total that reminded Naruto of his first apartment with that many rooms, but in this case was in a larger size, and much grander proportions. There was a King Size bed, which currently held Naruto, Haku, and Tenten with both girls loving the warmth his body generated. They hadn't been exactly pleased with him bringing home a succubus, but this more then made up for it in their minds, and got in more snuggle time with him.

Yugao got the second bedroom, which had a Queen size bed, and threatened to castrate Cloud if he did anything perverted like sneaking into it with her since he had no choice except to sleep on the couch in the next room. When Cloud asked why he got the couch, Yugao said it wouldn't be a problem sharing _if_ he were to surrender his manhood, and testicles to her trusty sword.

Not wishing for that, Cloud stopped complaining, but still grumbled about overly tight women, and their excuse of threatening to castrate men to get their way getting old.

(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)

Yakumo was humming up a happy tune, as she painted away at her newest masterpiece of artwork (Genjutsu free of course) that was of Naruto when Kurenai came in, and saw what she was making. It was about a third of way done, but considering it was a large portrait Yakumo was aiming for, it would take some time to be finished, and needed to be done cautiously since one false move could ruin it.

"You've changed quite a bit Yakumo-chan," said Kurenai, as she had been called over by Kushina to help train her old student, and see just how different the girl was.

And to secretly keep the other remaining girls in the house from killing Yakumo due to what a succubus _occasionally_ require from the opposite gender.

"Yes. I believe I have Kurenai-sensei and I it's all thanks to..._Naruto-kun_," said Yakumo, as she said Naruto's name with a _something_ in it that made Kurenai's eyebrow twitch, and was glad that the spiky blonde was not a pervert.

At least she hoped not.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that, and what happened years ago," said Kurenai, as she knew that it was best to get this bump in her life over, and done with before it blew up in her face.

"No need Kurenai-sensei. I understand the reason behind what you did. Besides, now that the truth will come out, the Kurama Clan will have no choice, but to change things for the better, and not make the same mistakes they did before," said Yakumo, as she continued painting while talking, and resumed humming her little tune.

One problem down...another one to go.

"You seem to be very..._fond_ of Naruto-kun," said Kurenai, as she saw Yakumo blush, and seemed to _shiver_ slightly at the sound of his name.

"Well..._fond_ is a bit weak when you consider what I am Kurenai-sensei. I actually very much..._drawn_ to Naruto-kun," said Yakumo, as she nearly giggled, and began painting the said boy's face with delicate precision.

'Of course you would be given your transformation,' thought Kurenai, as she eyed her student, and realized the girl's outfit made Anko's look formal.

"The other girls seem a little upset that I'm a succubus now due to the known history of my kind, but they should realize what I feel that pulls me towards Naruto-kun isn't lust, or the need to be with in that..._manner_," said Yakumo, as she blushed again, and had to keep her focus on the task at hand.

"I believe you Yakumo-chan, but the other girls will have their doubts, and I assume you know about the..._rules_ regarding Naruto set down by his Mother," said Kurenai, as she didn't want anything..._inappropriate _to happen, and Kushina becoming Grandmother just yet.

"I know all about the rules Kushina-sama set down when I arrived. I'm actually finding them not to be a problem," said Yakumo, as she smiled while Kurenai's eyes widened in shock, and the Genjutsu Mistress clearly wondered if the young succubus girl's head was on right.

"It is? But I thought a succubus feeds off of...of...," said Kurenai, as she was blushing in front of her student, and Yakumo stopped to look at her with a smile before turning to face the woman.

"Off of sexual fluids and the energy that is generated from it? Don't be so prude Kurenai-sensei, I know all about that due to knowledge past down to be regarding that side of me that hungers for it, and like I said it doesn't bother me that I may have to wait for _that_ to happen with Naruto-kun," said Yakumo, as she loved to see her sensei's reaction to this, and it made it all the more funny to see the woman blushing through all of it.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but...how is that possible?" said Kurenai, as she hoped she did not regret hearing the reason behind that, and from her apprentice of people.

"Through our dreams," said Yakumo simply like it was a normal thing.

"Dreams?" said Kurenai, as she didn't understand, and hoped that she wasn't going to regret hearing the explanation.

"Succubus's have the power to enter a man's mind no matter how far off the man is from them before we can engage in an erotic dream, which also comes with perks that there is no messy aftermath that normally happens physically from each individual, and I can still feed off the sexual energy that comes with it," said Yakumo, who saw Kurenai's eyes now widen in surprise, and wondered if this violated Kushina's rules when it came to her son having sex.

"So...in other words, you two can share a wet dream, only without the wet part, and all of your..._sexual hunger_ is kept in check from just that?" said Kurenai, as she saw Yakumo nod happily, and went back to painting.

"Yep! I told Naruto-kun this of course and he was such a gentleman in asking me to wait a little while before doing that since this mission he is on requires his utmost attention. I couldn't say no to him after all he's done for me, not to mention I'm not feeling any of the sexual hunger I'm supposed to just yet, which means my body is still adjusting to being a succubus, and I don't have to feed _just_ yet," said Yakumo, as she knew that this was one of those loopholes that would allow her, and Naruto express themselves without the risk of making Kushina a Grandmother.

Though when the red haired woman found out about this, Yakumo would wager that Kushina would try to find away into the dreams to stop them. Dream or not, the woman was not about to have her only son having sex with a hungry succubus when it was time to satisfy the sexual hunger within Yakumo.

"Still, I highly doubt that the others will be happy, and be very nice about it Yakumo-chan," said Kurenai, as she felt a tad jealous, and knew the others would be too.

Though _why_ she was jealous, Kurenai couldn't say, and didn't want to find out either since she still felt some moral protest in feeling _anything_ beyond romantic attachment to the spiky blonde powerhouse of a Namikaze.

Anko on the other hand...

"Kure-chan!" said Anko, as she came out of nowhere, and hugged her friend in a "more then friend" like manner that made the "Ice Queen of Konoha" blush crimson.

"Anko, can't you see I'm busy," said Kurenai, as she saw her friend pout, and then look at Yakumo with interest.

And in Kurenai's mind that was not a good thing.

"I know you are, which is why I'm here, as I heard our favorite blonde with a huge wang bagged himself a sex demon, and I wanted to see just what she looked like for myself!" said Anko, which made Kurenai, and Yakumo blush at that statement.

"Anko! Don't encourage her succubus side to come out," said Kurenai, as she didn't want her friend to awaken the sexual hunger of her apprentice, and have the girl _feed_ later on tonight.

"You're no fun Kure-chan," said Anko though she did see the painting Yakumo was in the process of making before whispering into the girl's ear with succubus getting a full facial blush in the aftermath of her words being spoken.

"What did you tell her Anko?" said Kurenai suspiciously while said woman was now moving towards the door.

"Oh, you know Kure-chan. A little bit of _this_, a little bit of _that_, and making sure that Yakumo gets a _certain part_ of Naruto-kun painted accurately to scale," said Anko, as she ran out of the room with Kurenai in hot pursuit after her, and laughing the whole time while Yakumo was trying to keep herself mentally centered while painting the form of her hero.

Painting that part of Naruto to scale was not going to be easy for Yakumo at all.

(Mizukage Tower-At the Moment)

"Welcome to Mist village Uzumaki Naruto," said the female Mizukage Terumi Mei, as she rose from her desk, and saw the spiky blonde haired boy enter her office with his chosen group of people to help her in making Mist strong in the eyes of the Elemental Countries.

"Thank you Mizukage-sama," said Naruto bowing and the others doing the same.

"Oh call me Mei since Mizukage-sama makes me sound old," said Mei, as she walked over to Naruto with a seductive smile on her face, and sensed the spiking killer intent from Haku along with Tenten.

"I find that strange since you do not look nor appear to be old in that regard," said Naruto, as he didn't understand her statement, but judging by the woman's blushing reaction, and the growing killer intent from the two girls behind him while Yugao seemed to be acting fidgety.

Cloud was just being Cloud.

"You're such a gentleman Naruto-kun. I like that! And you're so handsome too! I could just eat you up time and time again," said Mei, as she loved making the girls behind him angry, and yet she was surprised to see very little reaction from Naruto himself.

Not even a blush.

"You requested my presence here to help train a new generation of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" said Naruto, as got straight to business, and saw Mei pout in disappointment since she clearly wanted to get some kind of blush out of him.

"Straight to the point I see. Yes, I did request your presence here to help bring about a new version of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and bring this village back to the way was before the bloodline purges," said Mei, as she saw Haku, and then blinked for a few seconds like she recognized her from somewhere.

"It won't be easy to do," said Naruto, as he saw Mei's line of sight was centered on Haku, and sensed Haku feeling increasingly nervous.

"I don't expect it to be. With all do respect Uzumaki Naruto, If it _was_ easy, then I would not have requested your help in this matter, and gotten such unexpected guests to help make such a mission possible," said Mei, as she looked at Naruto again, and then back at Haku with curiosity.

'She knows I have a bloodline,' thought Haku, as she begin to breathe a bit heavier now, and the fear of being persecuted while in Mist for what she had coming back.

"Tenten, take Haku outside right now. Cloud, you will go with her, and Yugao will stay here," said Naruto, as he sensed Haku's panic easily, and felt the girl needed some fresh air with friends.

"Something I said?" said Mei, as she frowned at Naruto, and saw his eyes were getting noticeably cold.

"Is the hatred of bloodlines truly over or are you just saying that to appease the Hokage in order to bring me here into a trap?" said Naruto, as he summoned his sword, and Yugao upon seeing this had her hand ready to reach for her own blade.

"They are indeed over, but why the sudden hostility? Is it because of the way I looked at the girl behind you?" said Mei, as she stayed calm in front of the blonde, even though she had heard the stories behind the use of the blade, and how the boy wielded it like nothing anyone had ever seen before.

"Haku has a bloodline that was past down from her Mother, but her Father found out, and killed the girl's Mother before trying to kill Haku. It was that same bloodline that saved Haku from death by killing her Father along with the small mob of people aiming to help kill her. The fact that the Mizukage is looking at her oddly doesn't help matters and it has brought fear into her heart into the belief that the purges are not yet over," said Naruto, as he was not about to have this woman get a chance to summon her ANBU here if that was the case, and wipe out this village if need be.

"Haku? As in Momochi Haku, the adopted daughter of Momochi Zabuza?" said Mei, as she had heard the girl's name before, and she was now interested.

"Yes," said Naruto, as he angled the blade half an inch, and prepared to unleash a variety of slashes that would kill the woman should the next thing she does was single her forces to attack.

"Momochi Zabuza was my cousin," said Mei, as she saw Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow while narrowing his eyes, and it was clear the blonde didn't believe her.

"Prove it," said Naruto seeing Mei nod and went to her desk before pulling out a large scroll that once unrolled would reveal the family tree of her family.

"It's right here. Zabuza was my second cousin on my Father's side of the family. He didn't have any kind of bloodline in him since both his parents didn't have one, but they died on a mission, and the loss forced him into a deep depression," said Mei, as she had become a Chuunin already when that happened, and had been trying to become a Jounin in order to be his instructor.

"A depression, which he clearly unleashed on the students at the Mist Academy, and sent him to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist program," said Naruto, as he scanned over the woman's family tree, and saw it was genuine before sending his sword away.

"Yes. Again, my apologies to you along with Haku, as I didn't mean to frighten her, but I thought her face looked familiar from the one picture we have of her in the Bingo Book, and I wasn't sure if it was really her," said Mei, as she saw Naruto nod before his eyes soften slightly, and let out what almost sounded like a tired sigh.

"Sometime while we are here, you should speak to Haku, and tell her everything about your connection with her surrogate Father whose life I ended," said Naruto, as sat down in his chair, and after Mei got over her shock at that depressing news the two had begun talking terms of his employment in the Mist until the program could run itself without him.

(With the Others-A Few Hours Later)

Haku had calmed down a bit, as she awaited the return of her Naruto-kun, to be held in his arms again, and hear his reassuring words that everything was okay. The memories of her first using the power given by her Mother, followed by the woman smacking her for it, and then the horror of losing the two people that brought the young girl into the world kept replaying in back of Haku's mind like a bad horror movie.

"Don't worry Haku. If I know Naruto, he'll burn this place to the ground before he let's a single hair be harmed on your head, and protect you from harm," said Tenten, as she saw Haku trying not to shake like a leaf, and held the girl close.

"I know, but...the memories will not go away for a long time, and it is not easy to forget such pain," said Haku, as she smiled weakly at Tenten, and the bun haired girl gave a sympathetic one back before hugging her almost like they were sisters.

Well...considering they were going to share Naruto...maybe they were in a sense.

Soon Naruto appeared with the Mizukage beside him with a gentle smile on her face, but it still made Haku slightly tense at the presence of this woman, and it took the presence of her lover to stop the shaking. After everything was explained, Haku was shocked to say the least, as was everyone else for that matter, and was able to defuse any hostile feelings everyone may have felt in that moment in regards to the female Mizukage.

"I'll leave the two of you to spend some time together while I inspect the 'grunts' of your program with Tenten, Yugao, and Cloud to see what we have to work with," said Naruto, as he knew that anyone connected to Zabuza would bring joy to Haku's heart, and ease it away from the past memories this section of the world had to offer.

Now all that was left to do was to turn a pile of coal into diamonds.

Looking at the group before him, Naruto knew it would be easier said then done, and now wondered if the drill instructors back in Midgar that taught new SOLDIER grunts felt the training of such individuals was fruitless.

(Hyuuga Clan Compound-Several Days Later)

Hyuuga Hiashi could not remember the last time he smiled, as he walked through his clan home, as there had been _many_ things about his home that prevented him from doing so, and it took some effort due to atrophy from the lack of the facial muscles to even smirk. His eldest daughter was proving to be much stronger, then even he thought possible, as Hinata was using the natural grace given to her by his loving wife to manifest the late woman's Gentle Fist style, and showing incredible potential. The Hyuuga Elders had felt it was a perverse version of the Gentle Fist though when Hiashi's wife used it and had in their "infinite wisdom" decided to label it as such.

Which was why Hinata performed it in secret and more over at the Namikaze Estate with the other girls that had fallen for the girl's future husband in 3 years. His brother Hizashi, who had been killed by the Hyuuga Elders after the incident with Kumo, in order to use the Cage Bird Seal for its primary effect in sealing off its eyes to protect the bloodline, had been properly returned to them, and had mended a large portion of the rift between the Main, and Branch family of the Hyuuga Clan. Neji smiled more often now, as the hidden truth was revealed to the Prodigy, and his Father was returned home where he could be properly buried with dignity.

However, the light that was now shining over the Hyuuga Clan was now threatening to be consumed in a dark cloud, and it was not one that Hiashi could avoid.

Hanabi, the Hyuuga Head's youngest daughter of the two he had, was becoming arrogant like the Hyuuga Elders, and was even rumored to use the painful secondary effect of the Cage Bird Seal when he went to a Council meeting yesterday. The poor Branch family member after being one minute late in bringing the girl her tea had been punished the moment he walked in the room and then further for not resisting the pain long enough to prevent the spilling of the tea.

'I thought I had made progress with Hanabi, but it seems my duties are keeping me away from her, and the Hyuuga Elders are sinking their outdated traditional claws right into her,' thought Hiashi, as he made his way to one of the gardens he loved to go to when his wife was alive, and was pregnant with both daughters.

He was about to enter it when the sound of whispered voices caught his ear and Hiashi knew that any such decreased volume based words in this clan were that of conspiracy making ones. Acting quietly, Hiashi saw from his hiding spot the two most traditional Hyuuga Elders among the Hyuuga Clan Council, and they were indeed talking in the ways of conspiracy.

"Something must be done! We cannot stand by and let Hiashi's actions destroy what we have!" said one of the Elders, who was surprisingly Hiashi's, and Hizashi's Father though it was clear that both twins didn't have his train of thoughts.

"I agree, but its not so simple, and if we try it could get us both killed. Hinata has already been arranged to be married to that..._thing_ that is being called a Namikaze. Not only that, but the boy cannot be defeated with our eyes, or our Gentle Fist Taijutsu. The only thing we can do is secretly put the Cage Bird Seal on Hinata while molding Hanabi to take her Father's place as Clan Head before we remove your son from the clan itself," said the second Clan Elder, who was somehow related to Hiashi on his poor Mother's side of the family, and had a scar over his right ear from a fight with a Mist Shinobi years ago.

"My eldest son has become a real disappointment to me and I had such high hopes for him too when he was growing up. Now...I sometimes wonder if Hizashi should have been the one spared the Cage Bird Seal and just branded Hiashi instead. However, I do agree that we must do something to prevent Hinata from being married to the demon boy, and keep the bloodline within the clan. Fortunately, the monster is away on a mission, and Hinata will be back for one more night before she lives over at the Namikaze Estates in an official act of transition to being the..._boy's_ wife. We must brand Hinata with the Cage Bird Seal and it must be done _tonight_!" said Hiashi's Father, as he knew it would keep Hinata in the family, and be forced to be with someone else against her will.

'Oh no!' thought Hiashi, as he knew that anything could happen the instant Hinata was home, and he also knew the Elders would pounce on her the moment she stepped through the door.

Moving away from the two conspirators, Hiashi moved silently, yet swiftly to speak to the Hokage, and stop this tragedy from happening to his eldest child.

(Namikaze Estates-At the Moment)

Kushina was never a patient woman, even after she matured from her tomboyish attitude that had made her the notorious prankster when she was a young girl, and the sight of the person in front of her wasn't helping. After Kushina spoke with Yakumo regarding the rules, the succubus girl had understood where the woman was coming from, and being the protective Mother any woman in her situation would be in regards to Naruto. After Yakumo explained that she could easy feed her sexual energies from dreams she would have with Naruto without the mess that followed when waking up, Kushina didn't now whether to be grateful for that news, or summon her sword Benihime to her hands before slicing girl to pieces.

Such a choice was put on the shelf when an unwelcome visitor came to her door, who had demanded she train him, and make him strong enough to kill his older brother.

In case you didn't know, it was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was pissing Uzumaki Kushina off to no end.

"Train me. Now!" said Sasuke, as he had come here to learn what he could from Kushina since she had helped in teaching Itachi when he was younger, and wanted the same kind of training.

"My answer to you is the same as the last time you duck assed haired shit stain of a bitch Uchiha and it's a word called NO!" said Kushina, as she was outside in the back with Tayuya along with Kin, and had them sparring in their own training in terms of combat.

Genjutsu went only so far and they needed to use different skills like Taijutsu along with Ninjutsu.

"If you don't, I'll tell the Councils about this, and they will order you to," said Sasuke, as he knew the Councils would pressure the bitch of a Hokage to make it happen, and keep him happy.

"Go ahead! Tell them! In doing so, you open a floodgate regarding Clan secrets, and I'm sure your clan home has quite a few dirty ones," said Kushina, as she saw Sasuke's face turn red with anger, and knew that was one problem that he didn't realize could come up.

"Listen _woman_, I am an Uchiha elite, and I _demand_ that you train me in everything my brother Itachi learned from you," said Sasuke, as he wasn't about to let this bitch that got knocked up in having the late Yondaime's bastard son get away in not training him, and stop his dream of vengeance from becoming a reality.

"And you listen _Uchiha_, I am Uzumaki Kushina: The Red Death, and I don't give a _damn_ who you are. I train only those _I want_ to train because I know they are worthy of it. _You_ are not. Now get out of here or I'll finish what Itachi started!" said Kushina, as she saw Sasuke snarl at her, and saw him turn around to leave.

Turning around to face her students, Kushina was going to have Tsunade beat the crap out of Kakashi for not teaching the prick humility, and state that was one of the first lessons the elder Prodigy learned at a young age from her. Originally, Itachi had been just as arrogant like his Father, brother, and all the other Uchiha in the clan. However, Itachi had learned from the hardships of the previous Shinobi war that arrogance can nearly get you killed, and it was through Kushina having him as a student that he learned this.

Kushina didn't beat around the bush either, as she had beaten the boy countless times into ground, and it was through that along with the brutality of the last Shinobi war did the boy understand. Itachi had easily master his Sharingan after it was activated thanks to Kushina, as he sparred with her in terms of swordsmanship, but even with the Sharingan in its fully "official" development state, the Uchiha Prodigy _never_ once defeated her, and was one of the very few people he ever respected.

Shame Sasuke never learned that.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" said Sasuke, as he shot his Jutsu at Kushina mere seconds after she turned her back to him, and smirked at seeing the flame connect.

It left when he felt the cold blade of Kushina's sword pressed against his neck, as Tayuya along with Kin each had a kunai in their hands pressed against a key portion of his body, and only their teacher could command them to run their weapons through Sasuke.

"You are a fool Uchiha. I am well within my right to make an example of you for this attack," said Kushina, as she was tempted to kill the boy, and wait to see if Itachi would come to pay her a visit for it.

"But you can't because the Councils will punish you and more importantly your son," said Sasuke confidently, as he knew the woman's fears, and had no problem praying on them.

"Perhaps, but know this Uchiha. This moment in time is the one, and _only_ act of mercy I show you in letting what happened here go. Try that again and I will _dare_ the Councils to punish me after I leave your broken body on their doorstep," said Kushina in an icy voice of very little mercy being showed in their second encounter.

"Mercy is for the weak," said Sasuke, as he felt the points of each weapon leave him, and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"Funny to hear you say that Uchiha when Itachi showed you mercy after killing his clan," said Kushina, as she heard about that, and everything else that had happened in the Leaf while she was lost to the world.

Sasuke turned his head and snarled at her before walking away.

'One way or another I will have the power required to kill Itachi and I'm not going to stop until I get what I want,' thought Sasuke, as he stopped to feel a wetness on his hand, and looked down to see blood dripping down onto it before gripping his neck to feel he had been cut by Kushina's weapon.

Oh yes, Kushina had shown mercy, and Sasuke would have realized it when she did not take his head off when the opportunity presented itself.

"Kushina-sensei, why did you spare the Uchiha? Its clear the only good Uchiha in this world is a dead one," said Kin, as she saw the woman smile at her, and sheathe her blade.

"One, because the Councils would have made my life, and everyone living here very unpleasant while Naruto is gone. Second, while the Uchiha may bitch to the Councils about what I just did, they can do little without the risk of overstepping their legal bounds while breaking laws that focus on Clan Affairs, and the Uchiha Clan is rumored to have quite a few dark secrets that if exposed will implicate them in many things that shouldn't be known to the world. Third, why should I have all the fun when my son will no doubt wish to hurt the arrogant Uchiha for his transgressions here, and beat the crap out of him when the time comes?!" said Kushina with a foxy smile on her face and it got the two girls laughing with her at that prospect.

"That limp dick pig fucker won't know what hit him when Naruto comes home and beats the crap out of him," said Tayuya, as she would pay good money to see that, and more when Naruto returned from Mist.

Hopefully without getting the other girls he was with knocked up.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

"You are 100 percent _sure_ about this Hiashi?" said Tsunade, as she saw the man come into her office in a panic, and ignored Shizune's voice to leave before pleading with the female Hokage to give him just a few minutes of her time.

Considering Hiashi wasn't normally like this, Tsunade couldn't refuse, and heard what the Hyuuga Clan Head felt was so important to speak to her without an appointment.

"Yes. My bastard Father and one of my other relatives on the Hyuuga Council are going to have Hinata branded with the Cage Bird Seal tonight before she leaves to live in the Namikaze Estates to make the official marriage agreement between the two clans official. If that happens, then Hinata cannot marry Naruto, and she'll be forced to marry someone else in the Branch family. Not only that, but they are trying to poison Hanabi into being just like them, and it could ruin the plans I setup with Naruto to help remove the Cage Bird Seal from the Hyuuga Clan at a later time when Hanabi took my position as Clan Head," said Hiashi, as he knew the seal would kill Hinata if placed on her a few more years, which the Elders would no doubt use to do so after they forced her to have a child, and then manipulate said child to do their bidding.

'And that will cause Naruto to become very angry. We've seen what he's like when angry and its not the kind of wild kind that Kyuubi showed when it attacked us all those years ago. If the Hyuuga Elders achieve what they want with Hinata, then Naruto's vengeance would be that of God smiting all that are upon him without remorse, and Cloud's previous warnings about the boy would indeed be true,' thought Tsunade, as she slouched against her chair, and sighed heavily at the fact the Hyuuga Elders were unknowingly poking a stick into the eye of a sleeping dragon.

"Is there anything that you can do to help me Hokage-sama? The rules for such a thing states a member of one clan marrying into another that is the future bride must walk from her clan home to the future groom's own by nightfall with a member of the groom's clan if not the groom present to witness it. Failure to do so could possibly void the marriage and with Naruto currently not in the village, the chance of that happening is high, and Hinata would be devastated if that happened," said Hiashi, as she knew Hinata had been so excited when she learned that Naruto would be her future husband, and tackled him while thanking him nonstop for over an 20 minutes.

"Does Hinata _have to_ enter the Hyuuga Clan Compound? Couldn't she just enter say...the courtyard before heading to the Namikaze Estates?" said Tsunade, as she saw Hiashi now thinking about the idea, and going over the rules behind such laws in his head.

"Possibly. That area is grey since it's more of a tradition for the future bride start from the clan house and our clan has always followed traditions down to the last letter. However, it also states that if a member of the future groom's family wishes to escort the future bride to the clan home, then it is allowed, and further proves the future groom's intentions to marry his future bride should he not be in the village at the time," said Hiashi, as he saw Tsunade smirk, and knew that he knew only _one_ person was qualified to help with this situation, and she had wild red hair with a notorious mean streak for pranks that only surpassed Mitarashi Anko.

Her name was Uzumaki Kushina.

"I'll tell her right away. Just make sure Hinata stays away from everyone that you don't trust and she'll be with the one she wants," said Tsunade, as she was not into the whole cheesy romance thing, but she was into making people happy, and Hyuuga girl was one girl who definitely deserved happiness.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Hiashi, as he left to make preparations on his own end, and hoped that Kami would grant him one wish in keeping his eldest daughter safe from the outdated traditions of the Hyuuga Clan.

(With Naruto-3 Days Later)

Naruto sighed, as he found his training of this new generation of Mist Shinobi to be quite troublesome, and knew that Cloud felt the same way since the man's face was filled with it. The only ones, who made progress was Chojuro, and even then the man was quite shy if not a lack of confidence for a swordsman.

When the blonde wasn't training the seven grunts, he spent his time with Haku, and did his own training with Tenten when she didn't train with Yugao when he couldn't. As for the Mizukage, she was seen on occasion flirting with Naruto, and her actions upsetting the female Leaf Shinobi with him.

Naruto didn't tell them what the Mizukage offered him in exchange for training the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, but the girls knew that it was something that they would not like, and was probably why the blonde didn't tell them. Not that they didn't already know from the tall tale signs of seduction the red haired woman used to try catching the spiky blonde's blue eyes and the way she flirted with Naruto when around him.

The Mizukage had offered herself in the form of marriage, which would bring about an alliance with Mist at the same time, but whether Naruto accepted that, or something else entirely was unknown to them. Naruto told them not to worry about it, but it was hard not to for Haku, and Tenten since the woman was trying to enter _their_ territory when it came to the blonde's well guarded heart. To them, to be with Naruto was like being a member of an elite club, which only a small group of people could be a part of, and made them feel special knowing that they held such a place in the blonde's heart. Even before the boy was revealed to be a Namikaze, Naruto had unknowingly stolen the hearts of every girl that eventually entered his heart, and loved him not for his clan status or power that was became known to them all in secret.

But because of the simple fact that despite all that he was, Naruto still had his humanity, and had a light in his eyes that told you just how much good was in him even though he was trained to have none.

The only question now was...would bringing out that humanity hurt him now...or later?

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you all enjoyed that. Trouble is a brewing back in the Leaf, Sasuke is being a jackass, and something else is waiting beyond the scheme of Akatsuki along with Uchiha Madara. But what? Can't tell you. Sorry. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Politics

Naruto sighed heavily, as he entered the large home the Mizukage had given him, and his companions for this mission before reaching the bedroom where the bed there awaited. The training of the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was not progressing like the young Namikaze had hoped, as they had the finesse of rabid animal with the teeth to match on their faces, and needed to be "reeducated" in the ways of using a sword.

Hence why almost all of his students were in the infirmary with cuts, slashes, and many other sword related injuries that cause extreme pain.

Fortunately, Tenten was not among those in the hospital's ICU, but she did have to stay there due to overexerting herself, and Yugao along with Cloud too after they got into a heated argument over sleeping arrangements before the two went at it. Cloud being a former SOLDIER that he was, won the battle though Yugao's female fury wasn't to be underestimated when it came to using a sword, and landed a few injuries on the blonde swordsman.

The only one, who really _benefited_ from this was Haku, as she would get to sleep with Naruto, and have him _all_ to herself.

"You look tired Naruto-kun," said Haku, as she saw Naruto walk into the bedroom, and saw the hinted signs of frustration that sometimes came with teaching others that didn't understand certain things.

"I'm not making the progress I had hoped Haku-chan. _One_ swordsman out of all seven of them isn't in the hospital right now and only because it was on a whim that I show him mercy," said Naruto, as he saw Haku wearing only her unmentionables while he stripped off his own clothing, and headed to the bathroom to further wash up for bed.

"You will given time Naruto-kun. You just need to relax more and be patient. Remember, not everyone here has had the training you did, and are always going to be behind you with a significant gap," said Haku talking louder into the bathroom, as she got into bed, and saw him come out of the bathroom in his boxers before joining her in bed with the female ice user snuggling up to him.

"It's hard to relax Haku-chan, but I'm trying, and I will be more patient with them like you are with me," said Naruto, as he kissed Haku on the forehead, and if he could read her mind would have seen a chibi Haku dancing around while chanting "Naruto-kun is mine! Naruto-is all mine!" in an almost disturbing way.

"I know you will Naruto-kun. Now get some sleep. You will need it tomorrow," said Haku, as she knew each new day brought new challenges, and tomorrow would be no different.

(Naruto's Dream)

Naruto had no problem sleeping like he had all the other nights with his danger detection system in his mind fully on and would alert him of even the slightest disturbance in his room. In his dream, Naruto found the world that was the Elemental Countries below him, and soon discovered his body was rising higher off the ground until he was in outer space seeing the world as a whole before him. It was actually kind of beautiful in his mind, as it was like a jewel, and shined with a light like drew him to it like a moth to a flame from a candle.

This wasn't the first time Naruto had seen this dream while he slept, as they had started appearing for the past week, and in the end they were all the same up to this point. It was only _after_ this point did things go from beautiful to downright devastating and would have made anyone weaker then Naruto fall to their knees in despair.

The world became consumed in fire, the people below were crying out in pain, screaming at the top of their lungs in agony, and soon being consumed by the fire before they were turned to ahs. From the oldest person to the youngest of children, all life perished before Naruto's eyes, and the world he lived in became a barren wasteland filled with no death to speak of.

Soon after this moment happened, another figure hidden in the shadows themselves had appeared with a sword, and wing of his own with signs of red hair like Naruto's Mother. The figure's eyes glowed like Naruto's own, a smile on the figures face that was sinister onto itself, and a rapier in the right hand with the blade being red.

_"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my salvation and your eternal slumber,"_ said the figure, as he (if the male voice was to go by) readied his sword, preparing to strike Naruto, and the blonde boy found himself once again unable to move his body like all the other times.

'But why? Why can't I move to defend myself?' thought Naruto, as found himself unable to summon his sword, nor call upon Kyuubi to aid him in breaking the mysterious hold on his person, and it was becoming annoying with each time the dreams came at him.

_"You still haven't figured it out. Not surprising given your age. What's holding you back dear boy...is your __**humanity**__, your very __**dreams**__, and your __**honor**__ as a former SOLDIER. You shouldn't have any of these things. I will tell you what I told Zack a long time ago in regards to honor. We are...monsters. We have neither dreams nor honor,"_ said the red haired man, as he saw Naruto's inability to move, and the question on why he couldn't running through the blonde's head.

"That's where you are wrong. It is true, I am a monster, and always will be until the day I die. However, a monster can still be honorable _if_ he chooses to be, and does so despite all that he is," said Naruto, as he sees the man shake his head, and then in an instant the man was mere inches before him...with the red blade now running through his chest.

_"My friend, the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains, the arrow has left the bow of the goddess,"_ said the figure before twisting the blade and then pulling it out with Naruto now falling into the darkness.

"This is not the end," said Naruto, as he fell downward towards the planet, and for some reason couldn't fully see the figures face.

_"I know it is not. You have three more years before I make my way into your birth world Namikaze Naruto and when I do...the world as you know it...will __**die**__!"_ said the figure, as he saw the blonde fall to the now dead world, and smiled at the idea of it being Naruto's tomb.

(Real World)

Naruto woke up, sitting up with his face having leaked sweat from his body against his will, eyes wide from the sheer magnitude of the very feelings that had arisen from what he had experienced, and would no doubt experience in the future that was to come. This mysterious threat was not from this world, much less the Elemental Countries, of _that_ Naruto was certain from the clues left behind in his conversation with the enigma, and was from the world of Gaia.

For one, the man mentioned Zack, meaning his old comrade back in Gaia knew this foe before Naruto was possibly brought to Gaia to be experimented on by Hojo to become what he was now. No doubt Sephiroth also encountered this foe too and the two were able to kill this person before he brought further destruction to Gaia.

Unfortunately, the laws of the Universe are well known in the fact that all things within it do _not_ simply die out, and the Universe recycles all things in it. Good and evil are reborn again in a random roulette, placing them at equally random intervals knowing that both sides would clash for dominance, and that one side would win for a time before the other did sometime down the road before shifting to the other again. Sometimes the current side that dominated was able to stay dominate until the evil that was defeated was reborn into something stronger.

This was one of those moments in time, where the side good, and the side of evil would soon clash with only one being the winner.

'Three years he said. Meaning in three years, I must be ready to face this new threat, and whatever power this foe possesses that could possibly rival my own,' thought Naruto, as he felt Haku's hand on his chest now, whimpering slightly at the lack of contact with his body, and wishing to have more of it once more.

And there was another problem for Naruto. All those he cared about, while strong in their own right, would never be able to fight this foe, and most likely be slaughtered regardless if they were training those three years nonstop. Naruto was far beyond them, just as this foe was possibly beyond him at the moment, and they could train until their faces were the color of Matio Gai's green spandex.

The end result would be death.

_**"It would be a glorious death for them,"**_ said Kyuubi, as it read its vessel's mind, and saw the dream play out like a movie.

'That it would. Before I deal with that threat however, I need to face the one before me in the form of Akatsuki breathing down my neck, and those I care about,' thought Naruto, as he knew that the current threat had to be dealt with first, and then prepare for the foe that would destroy all life this world had to offer.

And to think...Naruto was starting to come around to the idea of forming a family.

Now he may not get a chance.

With that thought leaving his mind, Naruto slowly rest back on his bed, feeling the ever delicate movements of Haku's body further swarming over his person, and mumbling her innocent sweet words to him. Pressing her closer to his person, Naruto tried to picture his life without Haku, his Mother, and anyone else he had become friends with if they dying at the hands of this foe.

The conclusion he got was simple. Without them, Naruto was nothing, but a monster with a hole in his heart, and said hole would consume his very being into the abyss that took one's soul when they fell into it.

Naruto vowed to himself that he would _not_ let all those he treasured die now at the hands of Akatsuki or later when this future threat arrived.

Naruto had three years to prepare for this.

He would be ready.

(Mist Hospital-Early Morning)

Naruto walked through the corridors of the hospital at a mildly faster pace then his usual one, as he had snuck out of the bedroom with Haku still asleep, but knowing her, the girl would awaken soon to find him not there, and begin tearing Mist apart to find him. While he was proud of Haku's devotion, the time for her to be around him was not now, and the blonde Black Angel of Death needed to speak to Cloud along with Yugao in private.

Entering the hospital room the two occupied, Naruto shut the door behind him quickly, and saw the two swordsmen looking at him knowing he was here for a reason. Yugao seeing this was a private conversation for those in the room, put up a Sound Barrier Jutsu to keep unwanted hears from picking up what was said, and knew what needed to be said was important.

"We have a problem," said Naruto simply before telling them about his nightmares, the cruel figure that was coming through the Life Stream to this world to kill him, and just about everyone in the world.

"Damn Naruto. Those Naras were right about you when they say you are a 'troublesome guy'. And you're sure you don't know who this guy is?" said Cloud, as he frowned at the idea of someone out there, who could possibly kill Naruto as he was now, and even later on three years into the future.

"There is still the matter of Akatsuki hunting you and Yugito-san. In order to handle this future threat, you will need to handle them now, and remove them all from the equation," said Yugao, as she would have to report this to the Hokage at once, and to Jiraiya to give Naruto what he needed to find them all.

"I know that, but my duties here prevent me from doing something about it, and until the Hokage orders otherwise...I must remain here," said Naruto, as he walked to the window, and sighed knowing that orders were orders with years of being told to follow them being drilled into his head now stopping him from disobeying.

"We could cover for you. Let the Mizukage know of the circumstances for leaving," said Yugao, as she saw Naruto walk away from the window, and seeing the conflict in those powerful bluish green eyes of his.

"That won't be necessary Yugao," said Jiraiya, as the Sannin suddenly appeared before them after opening the window, and had a serious look on his face.

"You've been there the entire time. The window was open approximately half an inch," said Naruto, as he had sensed the Sannin outside the window since he walked towards the window to confirm it, and knew Jiraiya would have a means to overhear them.

"Yep! I may be a Super Pervert to the public eye, but I'm an even better Spy Master, and I have an entire spy network at my disposal that can help you with what everything you need. Unfortunately, the reason I came here to see you Naruto is for an entirely different reason, and it concerns...your Mother," said Jiraiya, who saw Naruto turn his head at him, and felt those glowing eyes now looking at him with an aura of death around the blonde.

"My Mother? What has happened since I've been away from Konoha?" said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya seem hesitant, and only the boy's right hand flexing broke the Sannin's sudden muteness.

"You remember how you're suppose to have an arranged marriage with Hyuuga Hinata and the traditional law states the future bride of the groom of a clan home must walk from her clan home to the others? Well...the Hyuuga Elders tried to put a stop to it by putting the Cage Bird Seal on the girl and tried to stop the traditional walk despite your Mother being their to escort her to the Namikaze Estates," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto looking extremely murderous right now, and his power was slowly suffocating the room.

"They attacked my Mother," said Naruto, as he knew his Mother was strong, but it still upset him inside that the old Hyuuga fools would dare interfere, and insight his wrath.

"Yeah, but she's fine! A little banged up because of what happened with the Hyuuga Elders, but nothing Tsunade can't heal, and will recover in no time," said Jiraiya though he was nervous to tell Naruto the next part of why he was here.

"There is more you're not telling me," said Naruto before hearing Jiraiya curse under his breath.

"Well..._after _the whole mess got cleared up, Uchiha Sasuke challenged the legitimacy of your arranged marriage to Hyuuga Hinata, and is now asking the Councils to nullify the arranged marriage before making it so _he_ marries her," said Jiraiya, who knew the only reason Sasuke was making such a move was to take something away from Naruto, and have Hinata as a trophy.

"This is a clan affair that involves one person from a clan marrying into another clan. The Councils have no say in such matters," said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya nod, and knew that something else was going on with this meeting.

"Uchiha Sasuke is making it their business by bringing them into it. According to one of the old laws of Konoha, if a member of a clan brings the Councils into a clan affair that involves the legitimacy of a marriage involving two others, the Councils along with the Hokage, and the other Clan Heads will have a hearing to see if there is any reason to void the marriage contract," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto narrowing his eyes at the Sannin, and knew the question that was going to come out of the boy's mouth.

"What are his reasons for trying to void the marriage contract?" said Naruto in an icy voice.

"The Uchiha brat _claims_ the Uzumaki Clan is not a real clan that should be recognized in Konoha and as such makes you unworthy of marrying Hyuuga Hinata. Since your Mother is not strong enough to leave the hospital to state your case before the hearing, the Uchiha may very well have his motion granted, and then move to have an arranged marriage with Hinata. Tsunade knows she could reveal your heritage, but to do that would also put you at odds with Iwa wanting to come after you because of your Father, and would give you further problems outside of the Leaf," said Jiraiya, as he sees the energy around Naruto spiraling around him like a violent storm, and ready to destroy all in his path.

"When is the hearing to be held?" said Naruto knowing he would need to get to this little hearing and crush it along with the Uchiha's throat that would soon be in his hands.

"Later on this afternoon," said Jiraiya, as he had summoned Gamabunta, and told him to head to the nearest port to get on the fastest boat to Water Country in order to reach Mist at all speed to get to Naruto.

_**"WHAT?!"**_ said Naruto, as his power being released was simply exploding from his very person, the various machines in the room were overloading, and the hospital shook with the chance of it falling to pieces.

"You can still make it back to Konoha if you fly there, but even then its going to be close, and its up to you on whether you want to stop this from happening," said Jiraiya, as this was unprecedented to see Naruto showing such emotions from his being, and the Sannin wondered what the girls had done to make him feel this way.

Naruto was silent, but his eyes could be see by the three people in the room with him, and they could tell what his answer was. Without saying another took to the air in the room before moving forward a breakneck speed towards Jiraiya, who screamed out in fright while cursing, and jumped out of the way to let Naruto through the open window. The force behind his speed created a wind blast that took the wall around the window off from the building itself with the sound of an angry demon being heard by all.

"What the Hell is going on?" said the female Mizukage angrily, as she had been masterb-uh _mastering_ a new Jutsu to add to her arsenal when she heard that horrible sound of pain, and anguish that filled the skies above her village before following the source of where it was at the Hospital.

Behind her, an angry looking Haku also wanted to know what was happening, and what these three bakas did to make her Naruto-kun go bat shit crazy.

"It was his fault!" said Cloud and Yugao at the same time before pointing at Jiraiya now staring at the two angry women wanting answers.

"I-I uh...I can explain!" said Jiraiya, as he saw these two were in full pissed off mode right now, and had no intention of showing him mercy if he said one thing wrong.

"Oh we know you can Jiraiya of the Sannin because if you don't...I'm going to use my bloodline limit to _melt_ _your_ _balls off_!" said Mei, as she saw the man go pale in the face, and then began begging her to show mercy before explaining all that happened with his conversation with Naruto.

Upon hearing this information, Mei along with Haku calmed down though they still gave Jiraiya a glare he wouldn't soon forget, but for Haku herself, she _knew_ that things were now getting bleaker with each passing day, and the darkness was slowly suffocating her love. It wasn't fair to him. Putting so much weight on Naruto when he could barely hold it all now with this being adding on to it with signs of more trouble to come in the future.

'Naruto-kun. Just how much more can you take before the stress kills you,' thought Haku with worry.

(Konoha-Sometime Later)

Tsunade scowled at the smirking Uchiha, who appeared to be getting what he wanted with the Councils eating out of the duck ass's hands, and knew that if the boy got his way then Hinata would be crushed. The tradition had been completed thankfully despite the injuries Kushina sustained at the now _deceased_ Hyuuga Elders and until this hearing was over was still official in the eye of the Leaf. The Clan Heads had been furious with the last Uchiha in the village, as he was basically walking a fine line that if crossed, and left unpunished could bring about a new change in Konoha affairs with the Councils being allowed to interfere in _all_ of the various affairs of _all_ the clans.

"You do realize that if there is no proof to your claims, the party in question you wished to besmirch had the right to punish you, and not even the Councils here can stop it," said Tsunade, as she wanted at the very least let the lingering threat of failing during this little hearing to reach whatever there was of Sasuke's cautious mind that wasn't fully blinded by arrogance.

"I understand," said Sasuke in a casual and arrogant voice like he knew the outcome of this hearing before the Hokage did.

Narrowing her eyes, Tsunade looked to her right at the Civilian Council, seeing the look of love for the Uchiha in their eyes, which was as clear as Jiraiya's love for his stupid "research", and her own vice for gambling. It was clear the Uchiha had bribed them with better status and the promise of marrying a few of their daughters in the near future in return for their favor here today. The Shinobi Council was also a wild card to consider, as Naruto being the demon vessel of the Kyuubi was not something those two old bats were just going to let go of, and Tsunade suspected they would go so far as to side with the Uchiha just to punish the blonde for being the fox's vessel.

'I could reveal Naruto's heritage on his Father's side of the family, but even then the threat of Iwa, and then Akatsuki attacking him from another side are too great. Either way, the boy would suffer, and I don't know what to do,' thought Tsunade, as she knew that her decision not only effected Naruto, but Hinata too, and the girl would sooner kill herself then be married to the Uchiha prick.

'Soon, I will have this victory over that winged freak, and take away someone close to him,' thought Sasuke, as he was going to enjoy breaking the Hyuuga girl, and making her his prized bitch of a wife that would obey his every command.

And so the hearing came to pass, as the Uchiha made his case before the governing body of Konoha, speaking with arrogance about the greatness of his clan, and how the Hyuuga Clan would benefit from having Hinata marrying him instead of the "winged death freak" he called Naruto. Then the Uchiha said how the chance for a potential new bloodline that would be developed in the process of being with Hinata was something the Leaf could not pass up on and that such a new eye based bloodline could not be produced from being with an Uzumaki. He even went onto say that the blonde Uzumaki already had so many females to revive the clan that Naruto was being greedy in wanting Hinata all to himself and the Councils should say when enough is enough in terms of wives.

"The evidence is clear enough to me that the arranged marriage should be voided. The dem-Uzumaki boy has more then enough women living with him and I doubt having one less is going to hurt," said a Civilian Councilman in charge of the merchant district, who was secretly bribed by Sasuke with the promise of future business with the man, and that of financing other stores for his vote.

"I disagree. Since none of you on the Civilian Council know anything about bloodlines since you all find it too troublesome to learn anything outside of gaining money to put in your pocket, I think you should know what everyone else knows, and such a union of these two doujutsu bloodlines will _not_ mix together to create something knew," said Nara Shikaku, as he knew about those two bloodlines more then almost anyone in this room since it was his clan's job to keep an eye (no pun intended) on the genetics of bloodlines to help.

"I concur. There is no logic to voiding this contract. All it will do is insight the wrath of Uzumaki Kushina, who is not here to fight this on behalf of her son due to her injuries she sustained to make the transfer official, and the Uzumaki Naruto himself currently on an important mission to Mist at the request of the new Mizukage. Had either been here, they would be able to make their cases before us to keep the marriage contract between him, and Hyuuga Hinata valid for good of the Leaf," said Aburame Shibi, as he felt this hearing was illogical, and for the lack of a better word...stupid.

"Nonsense! The Uchiha Clan has more to offer us then that brat ever could. The Uchiha Clan could be reborn from those two and the offspring they would produce could help bring about a new police force," said Homura, as he saw Uchiha Sasuke smirking at him, and it didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Are you saying that Homura because you feel that is the truth or are you just saying it because the Uchiha is promising you something in return for siding with him in this little hearing," said Inoichi, as he saw Sasuke scowling at him, and returned it with a glare of his own.

"I'm saying it because it is for the best interest of the Leaf. Uzumaki Naruto is a wild card that has no true loyalty to the village and only stays with our walls because it is right now in _his_ best interest," said Homura, as he disliked Naruto long before knowing about the existence of Kyuubi, and even less when he learned of the fox's existence within Naruto.

"No, its because the boy isn't loyal to the _Shinobi Council_, and only to the Hokage. You can't stand the fact the boy with the power beyond the level of a Sannin won't bow down to you," said Tsume, as she saw the two old fossils scowl at her, and knew she hit the nail on the head.

"We are getting off topic. This hearing is about the arranged marriage contract between clans possibly being voided and I say it should be voided," said Koharu, as she saw this hearing was spiraling out of control, and needed to get this over with before Tsunade used the arguing as an excuse to throw this proceeding out.

Unfortunately, the proceedings for this hearing were interrupted when the room was soon covered in an extremely thick layer killer intent unlike anything they had ever felt before, and made everyone grasp the table for support while feeling their throats constrict from the suffocating effect. Those on the Civilian Council didn't know what was causing this, but the Clan Heads, Tsunade, and even the Shinobi Council knew who was causing this feeling.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The said boy crashing through the roof of the building, landing in the middle of the room, and had a look of murderous rage in his glowing eyes that many thought looked like the eyes the Shinigami would have. Naruto looked at the Civilian Council, followed by the Shinobi Council, then the Hokage, and finally each of the Clan Heads before turning his head slowly towards Uchiha Sasuke now on his knees using all his willpower to not soil himself.

"You have been thorn in my family's side the moment I made my presence known to the Leaf and I have done my best to ignore you. That you were nothing more then a fly, an insect that was buzzing around me, and thinking it could provoke me into swatting you so it would give you an excuse to go to them. That my actions would in return, have them punish me by somehow giving you a portion of my power that you could learn, and then arrogantly rub it in my face. Now I see you are not the fly I thought you were, but rather you are a stupid child with a stick, and then proceeded to poke a sleeping dragon right in the eye while demanding something from the dragon," said Naruto his voice was cold that rivaled Snow Country's tallest mountain top, as he grabbed the boy by the neck, and then lifted the Uchiha up before slamming Sasuke into the wall with such force that it left a body imprint on the wall.

"Naruto, please put him down. This isn't helping," said Tsunade, as she struggled to rise from the massive wave of power that was consuming the room, and found her legs were not able to support her like she hoped while trying to stand.

"No. Uchiha Sasuke is a betrayer. It is clear as day that he will betray all those around him for power without guilt, without remorse, and without care that he hurts others in the process. And for what? To kill his big brother, who will always be stronger then him, and will always be his better no matter how hard Sasuke tries to defeat him. The longer he is alive in this world, the greater the danger Uchiha Sasuke is to others around him, and I will not allow his poisonous nature to spread further. I will remove him from the equation that is life by bringing about the anti-equation that is his _death_ at my hands," said Naruto, as he summoned his sword to his hand, and gutted the Uchiha without hesitation.

"NO!" yelled out Tsunade, as she saw life leave Uchiha Sasuke's eyes, and then his head fell forward in slump like manner indicating he was dead.

"This hearing is over. The marriage will not be voided and to do so will bring upon you a slow agonizing death," said Naruto, as he pulled the blade out of the Uchiha's body, and walked out of the room without so much as looking at Tsunade.

When Naruto left the room, so did the sea of power, and death he had brought with him to this room before the group could stand without fear of falling over. When Tsunade was able to stabilize herself, she ran over to Sasuke's fallen form to check for a pulse, and her eyes widen in surprise before turning the boy over.

"Hokage-sama, we demand the immediate arrest of the _monster_, and his execution for what he did to Uchiha Sasuke," said Homura, as he saw Tsunade standing over Sasuke's body, and had yet to give the order.

"That won't be necessary Homura," said Tsunade, as she stood up, and made an hand sign with chakra to summon a pair of ANBU to the room.

"What do you mean 'not necessary' when you saw like we did that monstrosity killed the last loyal Uchiha of the Leaf!" said Homura, as he stared at Tsunade in disbelief, and then at the downed Uchiha himself before seeing what the female Hokage saw.

There was no blood. There was no wound.

"Naruto didn't kill the brat, but he led us to believe he did using his power mixed with killer intent, and made us believe what we saw was in fact real. As for Uchiha Sasuke, from what I have been able to tell, he's been put into coma due to his proximity was the closest to the blonde generating that power, and couldn't handle the strain," said Tsunade, as the ANBU she summoned to the room appeared, and awaiting her orders.

"Nonetheless, the demon must be punished for his actions!" said Koharu, as she saw the female Hokage instruct the ANBU to take Sasuke to the hospital, and then turn to face her.

"Why? Because he hurt _your_ precious Uchiha? That boy had no business interfering in Naruto's affairs with the Hyuuga Clan and even more so when Sasuke thought he could get away with it," said Tsunade, as she was glad she had Jiraiya contact Naruto, and tell him about this meeting.

"He had every right!" said Homura, as he saw Tsunade scowl at him, and look ready to take his head clean off.

"For what reason? You and the rest of the Councils are so eager to please the Uchiha for your own selfish reason that its taking all of my willpower not to puke at the sight of you all kissing his ass! You forget that the governing body of Konoha does not exist to please one person and even more so when that one person is an arrogant boy like Uchiha Sasuke just because of his bloodline. You want to punish Naruto? Fine! But in return, the Uchiha had to be punished too, and I promise you it will be such a punishment that the brat will _beg_ Naruto to put him back in a coma!" said Tsunade, as she sees her two advisors look at each other, and then decided to back down.

For the moment anyway.

Without another word, Tsunade left the room to seek out Naruto, and inform him that he would have to pay for the hole in her ceiling. Not that the bill for it would effect the boy's bank account since it was already extensive from both sides of his family and the mission pay Naruto got from when he was a mercenary of the shadows for years he had served with the Sandaime.

She followed his chakra signature all the way to the Hokage Monument, his form sitting in mediation position on top of the Yondaime's head, and could see Naruto didn't want to be disturbed. Still, it was now, or possibly never she talked to Naruto about his actions for what happened in the meeting room so Tsunade decided to press forward.

"You should leave me alone until I am better Hokage-sama," said Naruto with his voice still being icy cold.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto-kun," said Tsunade, as she sensed his power spike for a second, and then come down.

"Why?" said Naruto, as he stared at the people of the Leaf village, a feeling of anger at the simplicity at their lives, not having to worry so much about their loved ones like he had to, and could sleep contently at night without seeing past actions running through his their heads like he did of all the people slain at his hands.

To Naruto, the gift of humanity those close to his person was also a curse because it made him reflect on his actions in life, made him feel anger towards himself, guilt for some of the things he had done, the people he had killed, and losing control over his emotions. The blonde had never _felt_ this before, as he had been a weapon of war, an agent of death, and now the feeling of _cherishing_ _life_ of those around him was tearing him apart inside. For the longest time since Naruto felt this feeling of treasuring life, he had managed to distract himself by training himself for future battles, training others so they can become stronger, and even indulging himself in the guilty pleasures of being around those that he had come to cherish just to keep the feeling at bay.

But after what Uchiha Sasuke tried to do, it brought out the protective nature in him that Naruto didn't know he had, and a monster like himself could _not_ be this way. Even after what he told the figure in his dream, Naruto didn't truly believe his own words, and felt the conflict within him raging like a storm.

Was what he felt for Haku and the others a lie? Did he feel anything at all like he told the figure in the dream?

What was he? What was Namikaze Naruto?

"Because you are precious to me? You are precious to Shizune. To Haku-chan, to Hinata-chan, to your Mother, to Jiraiya, to the Sandaime, to all the people of Wave Country, and everyone you help in this world Naruto-kun. I know you are conflicted, it doesn't take a person with years of training since birth to be what you are, or what I am for that matter to see the chaos that swarms through you now. Let it go," said Tsunade, as she had knelt behind him, and wrapped her arms around him while feeling his body going so tense you would think he had turned to stone.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid of embracing my humanity," said Naruto, as he felt Tsunade let out a humming noise in understanding, and hugged him tighter to her person.

"I know. Its not easy for someone with your..._credentials_ to embrace your humanity, but I know deep down that you want to embrace it, and that is what makes you a better person in the end," said Tsunade, as she felt him shaking now, and held onto him tighter while whispering for him to let it out.

And Naruto did.

Within his mind Naruto had many doors, each door holding various parts of him that made up what he was today, and each door looked almost exactly the same.

Almost.

For you see, there was one door that was the very last door in his mind that was different from all the others, but was so far back in his mind, not even Inoichi for his expert mind walking skills could have noticed it, and more importantly Naruto would have made sure he _didn't_. For you see, this door was the very key to his humanity, which unlike the other doors was secretly locked from every angle with only _one_ way to open it, and _that_ way to open it was through Naruto _willingly_ opening the door himself.

And in that moment...Naruto felt the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulders.

It was an amazing feeling for Naruto, to have his humanity slowly opened up within his being, and the flood of emotions that came pouring out of him. The last time he had felt this way, even remotely felt this way was with his Mother after Tsunade had revealed the existence of the Kyuubi sealed within his body, and she had comforted him then like Tsunade was doing now.

"He was wrong about me," said Naruto, as he felt tears fall from his eyes, and it was then that the blonde understood _why_ he never able to move in his dreams.

It wasn't because Naruto had honor, humanity, or dreams like his future foe claimed.

It was because Naruto had kept it locked away out of fear of it.

"Who was wrong about you?" said Tsunade, as she looked at him now with concerns in her eyes, and Naruto then explained the dreams of an impending foe in three years time.

"At the time of our _discussion_, I didn't even believe the words I told him, but now I know better, and I won't let this foe make the world into a place lifelessness. _That_, I promise you Hokage-sama will not come to pass, and I will use _all_ of my power to keep it," said Naruto with his voice still serious, but it was warmer then before, and Tsunade could sense that the blonde boy was going lighten up a bit from now on.

"I have faith in you Naruto-kun. If you want, I will send a message to the Mizukage that your mission is to be put on hold for a few days, and let the others train her new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto shake his head, and got out of the embrace they had before standing up.

"I wish I could, but I can't right now, and I need to get back soon before things get out of hand," said Naruto, as he turned to see Tsunade nod, and smile at him in understanding.

"Very well. Just remember, there are those here in the Leaf, and the Elemental Countries that do love you Naruto-kun. Don't be afraid to embrace that," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod his head, and then smiled at her that made his other smiles look like small smirks that were barely seeable.

"I will. Sorry about the roof the Hokage Tower," said Naruto, as he slowly took to the air knowing he had to go, and saw the smirk on the Hokage's face.

"Don't sweat it gaki. If it had been me, I would have castrated the Uchiha brat, and killed off the two Councils. Though I got to admit, your method of doing things was brilliant, and you made the opposition shit their pants," said Tsunade, as she laughed at how the Councils were trembling in fear of the boy, and ready to run home to change their shorts.

"Nonetheless, I'll pay for the damage, and you can take it out of my pay from my current mission," said Naruto, as he flew higher into the sky, and headed towards Mist.

'At least your starting to enjoy life gaki. Just like your old man. Now I just have to make sure Jiraiya doesn't use this to turn you into a Super Pervert!' thought Tsunade knowing that her teammate would do that, then the end result would have her along, and Kushina soon coming after Jiraiya while saying "it was worth it!" repeatedly before they killed him in a slowly painful manner _after_ castrating him with a rusty scalpel.

(Unknown Location)

"Something has come up," said Pein, as he spoke to Uchiha Madara alone away from the others, and the oldest Uchiha alive turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" said Madara seeing the look on Pein's face.

"Itachi has informed me that Hidan and Kakuzu are moving to take the Nibi vessel early from Konoha," said Pein, as he saw Madara nod his head that it was indeed a fact, and made the Akatsuki's "official" leader eyes widen in surprise.

"I did. I told them you ordered it because Naruto was away and Uzumaki Kushina is at the moment incapacitated while Jiraiya is away from the Leaf. Several key powerhouses are no longer a factor in getting the Nibi vessel out of Konoha and by the time Naruto is able to return...it will be too late," said Madara, as he saw Pein look at him like he was nuts, and was soon grabbed by the said man.

"Are you crazy! Did you not _feel_ the power that was unleashed not that long ago that traveled all the way from Water to Fire Country in just under a few hours? _That_ was Uzumaki Naruto when he is _angry_. There was more power running through his veins, then all of Akatsuki _combined_, and even you have to admit going up against such a foe would finish was the Shodaime could not," said Pein, as he saw Madara scowl, and then shove him away.

"The mission is all that matters or have you forgotten. Now is the best chance we have to acquire her before the three years needed to prepare for the extraction and by that point we will need to go after the others," said Madara, as he saw Pein shake his head, and then walked away.

"You're a fool to provoke the Kyuubi vessel like this Madara. He may still be young, but the power I felt was not all Kyuubi's, and _that_ my fellow member of Akatsuki...is what truly frightens me the most," said Pein before he vanished into the shadows to leave the oldest Uchiha in existence to think about those words.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the figure in the Life Stream saw this conversation, and laughed at the two fools along with the plan they had cooked up regarding the nine tailed beasts.

For in three years...they would _all_ be dead.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you liked it. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Risk

Uchiha Itachi was a man of many layers, as he didn't let his emotions show for everyone to see, and know what it was that ran through his head. That had been taught to him by the last Shinobi war and by Uzumaki Kushina when she took him under her wing to learn what he needed to break free from the arrogance of his clan. Kushina had taught Itachi all about the secret regarding emotions, which on any normal was good to have, but not on the battlefield where people can read them, and then anticipate your next move that could ultimately be your last.

However, the unreadable face of Uchiha Itachi had been significantly cracked when he first encountered Uzumaki Naruto, and had been brutally tortured by the young blonde. The young Missing Nin had seen into the very deep dark corners of the blonde's mind, which held memories of blood, death, and all at the young boy's hands at an age where Itachi in his youth had yet to even graduate from the Shinobi Academy.

Naruto was something beyond anything Itachi could ever hope to be no matter how hard he tried.

Itachi knew that Naruto was indeed his Mother's son.

'Madara you stupid fool! How could you do this without understanding the consequences of your actions?!' thought Itachi, as he moved swiftly, and silently towards Konoha to intercept the two members of Akatsuki the oldest Uchiha in existence had manipulated to going to grab the Nibi vessel.

Pein had informed him of Madara's actions, but told the Uchiha not to interfere all the same, and hope that nothing bad would come of this. Itachi couldn't listen to the man's reasons however, as this move created the risk of angering a figure wielding a level of mastery over the Kyuubi's power that was never before witnessed with any of the other demon vessels.

There was still signs of a massive energy trail Naruto had burned into the sky that could be seen by the Uchiha's Sharingan or even a Hyuuga's Byakugan.

"Itachi wait up! Why are you in a hurry in the first place?" said Kisame, as he had been running behind the Uchiha, and was surprised the man was heading to Konoha like the Kyuubi was on him.

If Kisame could read Itachi's mind, then the Missing Nin from Mist would understand what was going on through his partner's head, and know just how close that guess was to the truth.

"Hurry Kisame! We need to stop Hidan and Kakuzu from reach Konoha," said Itachi, as he felt panic fill his usually emotionless voice for the first time in years, and prayed that the two Akatsuki members had not done anything stupid upon their arrival to the Leaf.

"What? Why? What's going on Itachi? You're not acting like yourself! Hell, you've been acting differently since your little encounter with the Kyuubi vessel, and were found out about him in that little world your Sharingan creates," said Kisame, as he had _never_ seen the Uchiha act like this, and was beginning to wonder if the man in front of him even was Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi stopped suddenly, turned to face the surprised swordsman, and let the fear that was swelling inside of him be known to Kisame so the Missing Nin could understand.

"I am acting differently Kisame because the enemy we face is not someone we can hold out against should he become enraged again. Did you not _feel_ the power of Uzumaki Naruto, as he flew from Mist all the way to the Leaf, and the sheer rage that echoed off his very body? You know how Kakuzu and Hidan lack finesse. When it comes to their mission they will butcher everyone around them and that includes Uzumaki Kushina. Do you really want to face Naruto in the offhand chance his Mother dies?" said Itachi, as he saw Kisame go completely white in the face, and the shark faced man shuddered at the realization.

"Good point. Let's get there before they do something stupid," said Kisame, as he too now hurried, and hoped like Itachi that those two psycho idiots didn't succeed.

Hell, Kisame was almost tempted to say "screw the Akatsuki", and join the Leaf just so he didn't have to see what Naruto was like when angry.

(Namikaze Estates-Several Days Later)

Kushina sighed in her bed, as she hated being bedridden like this, and even more so due to Tsunade ordering her to on the ground of recovering from Gentle Fist attacks those baka Hyuuga Elders had launched when escorting Hinata to the Namikaze Estates. The red haired woman smiled at the memory of Hinata before the attack, as the girl's eyes were filled with joy, and even hugged her future Mother-in-law moments prior to leaving the Hyuuga Compound. What was even more surprising to Kushina was how Hinata had stood her ground and attacked the Hyuuga Elders trying to prevent them from stopping the transition.

"Young love," said Kushina to herself just before Haku came in with a tray of food while making herself the Namikaze Matriarch.

"Are you feeling better Kushina-sama?" said Kin, as she saw the woman smiling at her, and knew the answer.

"Yes Kin I am. How is everyone else?" said Kushina, as she saw the girl put the tray down in front of her, and move to the blinds in the room to let more light in.

"In better spirits then before. Naruto-kun came to visit after he had crashed the Uchiha's attempts at nullifying the marriage between himself and Hinata. I have to admit I was surprised at the change he went through," said Kin, as she saw Kushina look at her with a raised eyebrow, and a question mark appearing on top of the redhead.

"Change? What change?" said Kushina, as she always grew concerned when anyone put the words "change", and "Naruto" being used in the same sentence.

Kin just smiled at Kushina and explained what happened with Tsunade talking to Naruto about his humanity unlocked thanks to the Slug Princess's influence. Needless to say, Kushina was shocked to hear that, and smiled happily at the fact her son was starting to embrace what was seemingly lost to him.

"And while Naruto-kun may deny it, I thought I saw him looking at Yugito's rear end at least once for a brief time while here, and I think he's embracing some of those good old teenage hormones that run through a boy's veins at that age," said Kin before letting out a giggle and Kushina let her head fall back on the huge pillow while letting out her own small laugh.

"I just hope he doesn't turn into a pervert," said Kushina though it maybe the only way for everything to balance him out, and wondered if how Minato would handle this.

Knowing her husband, Kushina knew that Minato would just have given their son a copy of one of his Icha Icha Paradise books, and let nature take its course.

"He may have to soon, as Yakumo has told me that she is feeling the signs of _hunger_, and we all know what will be required to keep that hunger at bay," said Kin, as she was still a bit irked by that, and so was the rest of the female populous in the Leaf that were close to Naruto.

"So long as it's a _dream_ and not reality...I am willing to let it slide," said Kushina, as she didn't really understand how the dream thing worked, but personally the woman did not want to know, and let the issue drop.

For now anyway.

"A message also came from Sabaku no Gaara and wishes to meet with Naruto about a possible marriage contract with Sabaku no Temari," said Kin, as she had met the young woman right before Naruto fought Cloud Strife, and the found eldest of the three Sabaku siblings to be a little straight forward though it had its own feminine beauty to it.

"This is worse then when Minato and I were secretly dating. Women kept coming into his office, his home, and they even ambushed him on the streets begging their hearts out to be Mrs. Namikaze," said Kushina, as she had seen Kurenai, and Anko come to visit her with both showing a clear interest in her son regardless of the age difference.

She had to give them both the Motherly death glare of doom to get them to say they liked Naruto more then just a friend. Hell, Anko admitted voluntarily admitted she had a dream of her, and him together doing things from one of Jiraiya's perverted books.

Granted, Kushina didn't want to know that, but at least she got some kind of idea where the woman was with Naruto, and judging from the blush from Kurenai...so was she too in that regard. When asked why they were both interested in her son, Kushina heard from Anko about how the boy didn't judge her for being Orochimaru's former apprentice, and seemed to see the true side of her. As for Kurenai, she felt that despite age differences that Naruto was mature, and very respectful for someone his age without acting perverted despite the men (and secretly a few women) around him trying to corrupt the boy.

Still, it was clear neither of the women wanted to use Naruto for their own personal gains in terms of status, and money like so many fan girls wished to so Kushina gave them the green light _after_ Naruto turned 16 years old. Until then, they were to interact with Naruto on a friendly level, and even beyond that to a _certain extent_ until he reached that age.

"Perhaps, but at least Naruto-kun is with girls you can trust to behave themselves, and will not try to hurt him by any means," said Kin, as she sat down beside the bed of the redheaded woman, and saw Kushina eat the meal prepared.

"With you included of course," said Kushina seeing Kin blush at the statement.

"Yes," said Kin though that was all she wanted to say on the matter.

More no doubt would have been said on the subject had Yugito not come in looking grim with worry and made the other two women in the room now look concerned too.

"There's trouble at the gates," said Yugito, as she saw just who was outside, and saw from the description of their clothes that they were not friendly.

"The Akatsuki?" said Kushina, as she knew that they would make an attempt again either on Yugito, or on her son's life for the demon that each respectively held.

"Yes. Two of them, but I don't think they're the ones Naruto encountered before, and they might be...after me this time," said Yugito, as she didn't want to look at Kushina at this point since the guilt of brining two S-rank Missing Nin to the woman's doorsteps was building within her.

"If they are after Yugito, then that means they were chosen specifically to neutralize the Nibi demon, and capture you for extraction," said Haku, as she along with the others had been told by Jiraiya from his spy network that whatever Akatsuki had planned involved the demon vessels, and the removal of their demons that in the end would cause their death.

"What do we do?" said Yugito, as she knew the others were getting ready for a fight, and weren't going to let anyone enter this place without spilling some blood first.

"That's a stupid question. We fight!" said Kushina, as she moved to get out of bed, but Kin was upon her, and kept her from leaving the large bed.

"You can't go out there Kushina-sama. Your body hasn't recovered yet," said Kin, as she was proud of the woman's fearlessness when it came to battle, but it would not be in the interest of Naruto's mental health to have his Mother die fighting S-rank Missing Nin, and in a condition that was not one hundred percent.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Let you girls go out there in my place? I think not!" said Kushina, as she moved once more, and was out of her bed before Kin could contain her with Benihime in hand.

Kin once more tried to protest this, but the redhead sent the younger woman a death glare that told the former Sound Shinobi to give up in trying to stop Kushina from fighting the pair of Akatsuki members, and to let the Uzumaki woman do her thing in protecting her home. Within mere moments, everyone living in the Namikaze Estates was outside facing the pair of Akatsuki members ready to fight, and defend Yugito along with their home.

"Hand over the Nibi vessel right now and we _might_ not have to kill you," said Kakuzu, as he saw the women tense, and each of them get ready for a fight.

"How about you go fuck yourself!" said Tayuya, as she got her flute out, and summoned her trusty Oni demons to do battle.

"Insolent bitch! You will be the first I sacrifice to the great Jashin-sama!" said Hidan, as he brought out his scythe, and ready to begin killing them all.

"I see the rumors about the Red Death making her appearance known in the world yet again are true! Iwa put quite the bounty on you after all the blood you spilled in the last Shinobi War. I look forward to cashing in on it once were done here," said Kakuzu, as he was looking forward to getting some cash on the side after they take detain the Nibi vessel.

"No, you won't," said Itachi, as he appeared with Kisame behind the two very surprised Akatsuki members, and that made the Leaf Shinobi go further on edge.

Two S-ranked Missing Nin was bad enough, but _four_ of them was even worse, and next to impossible for them to beat.

"Itachi? Kisame? What the fuck are you two doing here? The Kyuubi vessel isn't here, you know that, and we don't need your fucking help in acquiring the Nibi," said Hidan, as he frowned at the two, and then looked the Leaf Shinobi standing in his way of their target with said female demon vessel calling upon her demon's power.

"We're not here to help you Hidan. We're here to stop you," said Itachi, as he looked at the surprised groups, and more importantly at Kushina.

"What? Why?" said Kakuzu, as he wondered if Itachi, and Kisame had turned traitor to the organization.

Or was it something else?

"Surely I don't need to spell it out for you, do I?" said Itachi, as his eyes were locked on to Kushina's, yet kept his Sharingan inactive since he knew that would only set things off, and that was not his intention upon being here.

"Actually, I think you should because you're not making any fucking sense, and your acting like we're about to do something stupid," said Hidan with a raised eyebrow since he really didn't understand Itachi's interruption of the mission.

"By attacking the Nibi vessel, much less Uzumaki Kushina, you will insight the wrath of the Kyuubi vessel, and it would be _unwise_ of us to provoke him," said Itachi, as he saw Hidan scoff, and shake his head like it was a mistake to listen.

"That's not our problem. Our mission is to capture the Nibi vessel to extract the Nibi and we're not about to stop now because your getting cold feet," said Kakuzu, as he charged towards the Leaf Shinobi was going to give them all a beating they wouldn't ever forget.

Before he could get halfway, Itachi was in front of him, Sharingan Eyes activated with his own sword drawn, and ready for battle against the undead Missing Nin.

"You're orders in capturing the Nibi are null and void. Leave. Both of you," said Itachi, as he was only going to tell them once, and then kill them if they chose to ignore it.

"Fuck you!" said Hidan, as he wasn't about to be stopped by the Uchiha, and also went to do battle against Itachi.

Only to be stopped by Kushina.

"Such harsh language. Keep this up and I'll wash your mouth with soap before I kill you," said Kushina, as she looked briefly at Itachi, and the Uchiha nodded slightly.

"She'll do it too," whispered Tayuya to Kin.

"The voice of experience?" said Kin with a smirk on her face.

"Fuck you! " said whispered Tayuya though she made sure that Kushina didn't hear it.

"I'm telling," said Kin seeing Tayuya's eyes bug out of her sockets in anger.

'Calm down Tayuya. You'll get Kin later,' thought Tayuya, as she commanded her Oni demons to attack Hidan, and Hinata got into her Gentle Fist stance to fight Kakuzu.

"And where do you stand in all of this Kisame?" said Kakuzu, as he stared at the other member of Akatsuki, and saw him already unleashing his sword.

"I gotta go with Itachi on this zombie man. You know full well that the Kyuubi vessel is not someone you want to piss off and that's what you're doing by attacking them. I for one actually want to live into the next century," said Kisame since he was more loyal to Itachi then anything since the Uchiha had the finesse between the two of them to make sure they both always had their heads on their shoulders.

"When this is over, we're going to have a nice long talk my old student," said Kushina, as she readied herself for a fight right beside Itachi, who had now removed his cloak, and hat to reveal his ANBU uniform.

"I know Kushina-sensei," said Itachi, as he sensed the others were shocked at calling the woman sensei, and was now fighting _with_ them rather then against.

"You are so fucking dead when we tell Pein-sama about this!" said Hidan, as he charged at the two sword users in front of him while Kakuzu went after Yugito, and the other Genin standing in his way.

"Then we'll just have to make sure that you and your weird ass partner don't live that long to tell him!" said Kushina, as she along with Itachi began fighting Hidan with the scythe wielder being quite skilled in using his weapon in a way that kept the two at bay.

"We don't have time for this! It won't be long before the Hokage comes along and brings her ANBU army with her," said Kakuzu, as he found the Hyuuga girl to be more trouble then he thought due to the Gentle Fist style she used was actually keeping up with his Taijutsu, and one of her hits had destroyed one of his five hearts while having to leap back to prevent a demonic chakra claw from taking his head off from Yugito.

"Then take these two while I fight the Nibi bitch!" said Hidan, as he leaped over Kushina while Kakuzu charged at Kushina, but was blocked by the trio of Oni demons, and then Itachi moving swiftly behind him with his sword at the ready.

"Kakuzu has five hearts in his body that sustain them. Kill all five and he will die," said Itachi, stabbed the Akatsuki member in the chest, and killed one of the remaining hearts while the trio of Oni demons smashed broke the bones of his body with their clubs.

'Damn! That's two hearts down now and several broken bones,' thought Kakuzu, as he grimaced in pain, and mule kicked Itachi away before grabbing the clubs of the Oni demons before throwing the trio away from him.

With his guard down, Kakuzu felt another sword pierce his chest that was Benihime, and the Akatsuki member cursed again at forgetting that Kushina was a Master of the blade.

As for Hidan, he was having problems hitting Hinata with his scythe, as her gracefulness in using Gentle Fist, her chakra control, and the Taijutsu style itself making it difficult to land a single cut needed to perform his Jashin ritual. The Nibi vessel was also making things extremely difficult for him too, as she manifested all two-tails worth of power, and manifested a chakra form of the Nibi around her body.

"When I get done with you Hyuuga bitch, I'm turning your body into a sacrifice for the great Jashin-sama, and then making it a display for your precious Kyuubi vessel to see!" said Hidan, as he couldn't understand how this girl, who was a _Genin_, could maneuver so effortlessly, and dodge his weapon with a fearless grace that seemed almost...supernatural in his eyes.

"The Hell you will!" said Kin, as she threw senbon needles at Hidan's legs, and made the man miss the possible _one chance_ of hitting Hinata with the blade of his scythe.

By this point, Tsunade had appeared with two squads of ANBU in full battle deployment with Shizune, and was shocked to see Kushina teaming up with Itachi while Kisame was standing on the sidelines ready to interfere should his partner get into trouble fighting Kakuzu.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," said Tsunade, as she faced the shark man, and he readied his sword against her.

"Listen lady, as much as I'd like to use my sword on you right now, I'm actually here with Itachi to prevent those two zombie idiots from doing something stupid, and hurting the Kyuubi vessel's Mother," said Kisame, as he saw the shock on Tsunade's face, and then the two squads of ANBU from preventing his escape.

"And why would you two do this? Certainly not out of the goodness of your hearts," said Tsunade, as she saw him grin, and shrug at her like he didn't have a clue.

"Me? I rarely have any goodness in my heart and as for Itachi...I think he's got some kind of past history with the Uzumaki chick fighting Kakuzu over there," said Kisame, as he saw Tsunade look at the said man, and realized it was the same one that tried to kill her Grandfather via assassination so many years ago before she was even born!

'Damn it! They've hit all, but one heart, and Hidan's not having any luck with my former opponents either,' thought Kakuzu, as he struggled to get out of his fight with Kushina, and Itachi with their swords doing a number on him.

He was about to do a few of the Jutsus he knew when Itachi's sword went through his two hands and Kushina's blade went through his last heart effectively killing him.

"Shit on a stick!" said Hidan, as he leaped away from his enemies, and then saw he was now surrounded by powerful foes with very little he could do except retreat to report back to Pein-sama.

And Hidan would have too if not for Uchiha Itachi moving in front of him with his red Sharingan Eyes spinning wildly.

"Tsukuyomi!" said Itachi, as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and within moments the Jashin psychopath was on the ground in a world of unconsciousness.

With that done, Itachi deactivated his Sharingan, and let out a heavy sigh before turning to face his former teacher with everyone around her now on guard in case he decided to do anything against her. However, Itachi just kept surprising them, as he let his sword drop from his hand, and put his hands up to indicate he surrendered.

If there was one thing Naruto had made him realize, it was he was tired of running from his past, and it was time the truth came out about the Uchiha Clan.

"Shit. Well, if he's surrendering I might as well do it too," said Kisame dropped his sword on the ground put his hands up.

(Hokage's Office-Several Hours Later)

"So that's what really happened," said Tsunade, as she got full details behind the Uchiha Massacre from Itachi, which were supported by some of the papers Danzo had left behind in the underground base, and saw the man before her nod.

"Yes. The Sandaime continuously pleaded with my Father in their negotiations, but it was all pointless despite the old man's best efforts, and the Shinobi Council ordered me to kill them. I didn't want to, as I despise killing, but Danzo threatened to finish off any Uchiha I spared unless I did it myself, and only let me spare Sasuke since he had no knowledge of what was going on. To be honest, my Father saw Sasuke as the runt of the family, and he didn't care about Sasuke at all. Only my Mother did, but she was killed by Father when I came to kill him when I overheard them arguing about their coup attempt, and by the time Sasuke arrived...he thought I had done it," said Itachi, as he loved his Mother, and knew that if she lived that his brother would have turned out differently.

"You did what you did out of love for Sasuke and loyalty to the Leaf. You knew that your family had to be stopped," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod, and look over at Kushina on the couch hearing his confession.

"It is thanks to Kushina-sensei and her teachings that I have kept my sanity in all of this mess. I've done my best to keep away from the Leaf and its Shinobi while being the spy within the organization for Jiraiya. I was ordered by Pein to recruit Naruto at first, but after I learned the truth, I had no choice in revealing it to the others since they would have pressed for details, and to hold back would have made them suspicious of me," said Itachi, as he bowed his head, and hoped the Slug Princess would forgive him.

"You are forgiven Itachi. Since you are here, could you tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki, and what they are planning with all nine demons?" said Tsunade, as she saw Itachi nod, and look over at Kushina for a moment to see her worried about her only son.

"What you are about to hear is not something you will like," said Itachi, as he told them _everything_ from Madara helping him with the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and the plan behind him forming the Akatsuki to gather all nine demons.

And as Itachi had come to expect, neither of the two women before him were happy, and were down right pissed off at this information.

"So Uchiha Madara needs all nine to form the ten-tailed Juubi, which the Sage of the Six Paths had then sealed its power inside of his body ages ago, and scattered its power into nine demonic animals all over the Elemental Countries. It also seems that my family and yours Itachi are _direct _descendants of said Sage which would explain why our clans have the power to influence the tailed beasts," said Tsunade, as she saw Itachi nod, and knew that both women were shocked by this.

Itachi was too when he first learned the truth.

"That is correct. Hokage-sama, I know I am asking a lot from you at this moment, but can you inform the public of my clan's past action, and see fit to pardon me of the crime that the Shinobi Council labeled upon my person?" said Itachi, as he saw Tsunade lean back in her chair, scratching her chin deep in thought, and saw Kushina on the side glaring at her for making the Uchiha wait for the answer.

Itachi maybe an Uchiha, but he wasn't like them, and demand his pardon like any of the others would for this information.

"I'll do it. The Shinobi Council has been giving me a lot of grief lately with the Civilian Council and this information will put them in their place since they went behind sensei's back on the matter. At best, they will lose their positions, and at worst I'll throw them in jail. Either way I win!" said Tsunade, as she grinned triumphantly at Itachi, and Kushina with both letting a sweat drop fall at seeing the joyous look on the Hokage's face.

Maybe she was enjoying this a little _too much_.

"What do you want to do about Kisame?" said Kushina, as she saw Itachi look back at her, and shrug his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. There is the currently new Mizukage in Mist he can go to now, as she might be willing to let things go with him, and give Kisame his old station as one of the Seven Swordsmen," said Itachi, as he knew with Yagura gone, the beast he held was free to do whatever it wanted, and would be an eventual target.

"He's currently in one of the holding cells," said Tsunade, as she saw Itachi nod, and then frown in thought.

"What are your intentions with my brother?" said Itachi, as he had heard rumors of his weak younger brother doing something rash, and bringing down the wrath of Naruto upon his person.

"Personally? If it were up to me, I'd castrate your brother, wake him up out of his coma, tell him what I did, and then remove his eyes with a rusty pocket knife. But then again that is me taking it personally," said Tsunade, as she saw Itachi raise an eyebrow at her, and Kushina smacking her forehead before smiling.

"How about trying again without joking Tsunade-sama?" said Kushina, as it was clear that the Hokage was enjoying this way too much now that Uchiha Clan was going to be considered a clan of traitors, and get the two old bastards off the Shinobi Council.

Yep, Tsunade was definitely enjoying way too much.

"Okay! Okay! I'll work on the damn brat to get him out of the coma, but I'm having him restrained for when you _eventually_ talk to him Itachi, and set him straight for once since no one else in this damn village seems to care in trying," said Tsunade, as she was not going to have Sasuke go psycho on them after seeing his brother, and see to it that the record on the Uchiha Massacre got straightened out!

"Thank you Hokage-sama," said Itachi, as he rose to leave, and head to see Kisame to tell him the news.

"Itachi wait!" said Kushina, as she got off the couch, and stood in front of the Uchiha.

"Yes Kushina-sensei?" said Itachi, as he frowned slightly, and wondered what she wanted from him.

He got his answer when she _slapped _him hard across the face.

"That's all I wanted to give you. It's for coming after my son, but be glad that's _all_ I do because you know how temperamental I get, and even more so now that Naruto is back in my life.

Itachi smiled at Kushina in understanding and it was the first real smile he had in a long time.

"I understand. Thank you again Kushina-sensei...for everything," said Itachi, as he bowed his head, and left the Hokage's Office.

"This is going to be a headache," said Tsunade, as she realized that Itachi's return, and the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre being a problem.

"You think that's bad? Try dealing with a slowly growing in hunger succubus, who wants to _feed_ off of Naruto, and various other women that want to turn him into a man with a majority of them living under one roof," said Kushina, as she saw Tsunade's eyes go wide to the size of dinner plates, and then laughed at her son's misfortune.

"I hope your son has the stamina to keep up with them when he's older," said Tsunade, as she knew that those women after Naruto were going to dehydrate the poor boy, and it was almost like something out of one of Jiraiya's perverted books.

"Its not Naruto I'm worried about for when that happens. From what Anko, Haku, Yugito, and several others have told me about my son...well let's just say he's well equipped for the challenge," said Kushina, as she saw Tsunade's eyes widen, and realize that fact was indeed correct since the Hokage had given him a physical with Shizune by her side.

'Oh crap! Shizune was looking at Naruto oddly during that physical!' thought Tsunade, as she knew her apprentice may feel something for Naruto, and seek to pursue him like the others.

And then there was the Hokage herself being going through her personal emotions in this matter, which was that of envy of the young women in Naruto's life, and knowing they were going to get a piece of _that_ later.

How Tsunade wished to be physically young again. Maybe she could talk to Yakumo and see if her Succubus powers have anything that can reverse time?

"Well, I better get back, and rest until I'm completely healed," said Kushina, as she knew that fighting today was pushing it, but it didn't matter to her since it was for those she loves, and for the son she loves.

"I'll send Shizune over just to make sure nothing serious happened to your body," said Tsunade before sinking back into her chair and let out a sigh after Kushina left the room.

She had to say this for being Hokage. It certainly wasn't boring!

(With Naruto-Later that Night)

Naruto found himself in the dream world again after his return, answering questions from what happened back in the Leaf to why he didn't look so emotionless, and if his Mother was okay. Naruto answered them all saying the matter was handled, he had regained his humanity, and Tsunade had told him his Mother was recovering nicely from her injuries. The next thing he did scared the Hell out of everyone and made many around him suspect the Apocalypse was soon upon them.

Naruto put a hand on Haku's face and then _kissed _the girl right on the lips.

When it was over, Haku was cherry red in the face breathing heavily, and proceeded to faint with steam coming out of her ears.

Now here he was, in the dream world like all the other times before, but _this_ time was different, as there was no nightmare, and no mysterious foe that would appear in three years time. Instead, Naruto was greeted by the sight of Kurama Yakumo in her succubus attire, looking across from him in a leather chair, and revealing _a lot_ of leg to his eyes from her current sitting position.

"Welcome Naruto-kun. I'm glad you came," said Yakumo, as she got off of the chair that soon vanished from the dream realm, and she walked over to the now lying down Naruto currently finding himself on a heart shaped bed in a room with tinted red lighting with red shag carpeting.

"Judging by the change in my surroundings, it would seem your _hunger_ has finally shown itself, and I need to _satisfy _it?" said Naruto, as Yakumo got on top of the bed, and on top of him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Yes on both counts Naruto-kun. My body needs you. It _aches_ for you so badly I feel like my skin is on fire. Since your Mother has set ground rules for us, the only way to stop the hunger down is our _special_ dreams like this one, and help us both for the years that will follow," said Yakumo, as she now laid fully on top of him, and began kissing him slowly while putting her fingers through his blonde spiky hair.

"Help us both?" said Naruto, as he soon found himself without clothing, and Yakumo in the same way.

"Of course! I need to have my hunger kept in check and _you_ my dear sweet Naruto-kun will need the _experience_ from these dreams in the future to help satisfy all the women in your life. You know how one trains in the ways of the warrior or being a Shinobi?" said Yakumo, as she was slowly grinding her hips against him, and felt the lower part of him stir.

"Yes. Through years of practice and experience," said Naruto, as he understood that, and the means in being the best warrior one could be when trained in the art.

"Well it's the same with sex. You can only please the woman your with through practice and this is the best kind of _practice_ you'll get before the real thing three years from now," said Yakumo, as she knew that in three years there was going to be a great test for Naruto in terms of surviving an onslaught of women wanting to bed him in the name of love.

"I see," said Naruto before Yakumo once more smirked at him and began their battle of the tongues.

"It's a good thing that you do because while this maybe the land of dreams, I'm still going to give you the most wild, and crazy sexual experience you've ever had to such a level you'll _wish_ it was real," said Yakumo before kissing him more passionately and began to let her hands roam over his muscled chest.

"For some reason, I am feeling excited by that, and desire for such a thing to happen to my body Yakumo-chan," said Naruto, as he saw Yakumo grinning wickedly, and took his hands before putting them on her impressive bust.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, the feeling of pleasure from this is suppose to be natural, and to trust me in this," said Yakumo, as she continued gyrated her hips against him while his hands were massaging her breasts the way she wanted him too, and let out a loud gasp of pleasure when his hands began playing with her nipples.

"I must admit while I haven't been reading Jiraiya's books, I have been reading up on the ways of the female anatomy in regards to stimulating the body of the opposite sex, and this is one of those areas that requires such attention," said Naruto, as his fingers worked naturally on Yakumo's breasts, making the succubus moan out in pleasure, and gyrating her hips more aggressively against him.

"I need you Naruto-kun. I need you in me!" said Yakumo, as his fingers mixed with the Mana leaking out of his body tickling _everything_ he made contact with on her body, and right now they were touching in all the right places.

Seconds after she said those words, Yakumo found herself on her back, and Naruto being the one on top of her. She honestly didn't expect this type of move from Naruto, as the blonde was suppose to be learning from her on the fine arts of pleasing the opposite sex, and should be on the submissive side until the moment was right. However, it seemed to Yakumo that she had underestimated her lovers commanding side of things, and it was learning through dominating the field early.

Yakumo couldn't speak out in surprise by this change of pace due to Naruto kissing her hungrily and her own body overriding her mind by wrapping her slender legs around his hips. Even before she did, Yakumo felt Naruto's appendage between his legs was now pressing against her special sacred virgin spot, which technically would remain pure in the physical realm, and knew what was about to happen.

"Brace yourself," said Naruto, as the hunger in his eyes, and his voice was of a hungry animal that sent tremors through Yakumo's spine.

For a moment, Yakumo thought she saw his eyes flash crimson, and then all she knew was pleasure when Naruto thrust into her womanhood. The succubus of a woman arched her back in pleasure, her bust practically shoved into his face, and Yakumo held tightly onto Naruto's upper body while they adjusted to this new pleasurable sensation that they now shared.

"Ready when you are Naruto-kun," said Yakumo into his ear and gasped again when she felt him pull back what felt like _a lot_ before thrusting forward to cause another shock of pleasure.

"Hopefully, you won't be too lost in pleasure to teach me," said Naruto, as he repeated his action again, and again with each moment coming quicker with the increase in speed from his hips.

'Oh Kami! Even if this wasn't the dream world, I don't have any doubts that Naruto's cock would feel like this, and fit in my pussy so perfectly,' thought Yakumo, as she held tightly onto Naruto, and felt the incredible hip power he used with each thrust.

The heart shaped bed they were on was shaking almost violently in the process of their love making and Yakumo could _briefly_ remember that this boy possessed Tsunade like strength. Meaning that this young boy was going to be fuck her and any other women he was with like a super powered jackhammer.

Kami help her.

"Yakumo-chan, I think I...I feel the urge to...to..._release_!" said Naruto, as he was feeling the strange sensation building up in his body, and the need for his lower extremities to feel..._enlightened_ while inside of Yakumo's internal workings.

"Do it Naruto-kun! Do it now! I'm feeling inside of me too. Release your seen into my body to satisfy my hunger and my body!" said Yakumo, as she felt her body ready to have its own orgasm, and felt her pussy tighten around Naruto's cock.

"Yakumo-chan!" said Naruto, as he came in Yakumo, and it was nothing like anything he had ever felt before.

It was pleasure in every definition of the word. Naruto had very little experience in terms of feeling it, but right now he realized this was a crash course in learning what it felt like, and what a crash it was. Even when feeling his own pleasure, Naruto could tell Yakumo was also feeling her own first pleasurable experience in this matter when she called out his name with such love, and passion that it he drowned himself in it.

"Damn Naruto-kun. For your first time, you sure know how to make a woman feel good," said Yakumo, as she felt the blonde rest his head on her breasts, and began stroking his blonde hair while both of them were basking in the moment.

"Are you up for another round?" said Naruto, as he felt a hunger running through him that the blonde never thought possible, and right now Yakumo was on the menu.

"So soon? Don't you need to...recover?" said Yakumo, as she felt his cock inside of her once more become hard, and saw the smirk on his face that made her succubus body tingle with delight.

And a little bit of fear.

This maybe the dream world they were in, but something told Yakumo she was going to be feeling this, and be limping when she woke up in the morning.

"As I told you before Yakumo-chan. _Brace yourself_!" said Naruto, as he kissed the young succubus woman fiercely before thrusting hard, and fast into the surprised Yakumo.

'At this rate, Naruto-kun's going to spoil me silly when we do this!' thought Yakumo, as she felt untold pleasure from Naruto's growing skills in the art of sex, and the dominance the blonde had in this.

And he was all Yakumo's for the next three years.

(Omake-The Next Morning)

"Hello everyone! Isn't today a beautiful morning?!" said Yakumo, as she walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast, and was gliding to the fridge for normal _human _food.

"I've seen better," said Tayuya, as she ate her cereal, and noticed the happy joyous look on Yakumo's face like she got kissed by one of Kami's angels.

Or fucked by one.

"You're just upset that Kushina-sensei made you eat the bar of soap for swearing," said Kin, as she saw her friend growl at her before burping, and a bubble came out with a "pop!" sound.

"Shut up!" said Tayuya, as she saw Anko, who had crashed here for the night giving the succubus of this small army of females devoted to Naruto a once over, and then let a devious if not _evil_ smile consume her face.

"So how was he in that naughty dream?" said Anko, as she ate some eggs off her plate, and ignored Kin's spurting of milk from her nose as a result.

"Anko!" said Kurenai, as she had also crashed for the night at the Namikaze Estates after getting permission from Kushina, and willing to pay for any damages Anko may cause to the house while staying here for the night.

Luckily, Anko wanted to be on her best behavior to get in Naruto's good graces, and had not broken a single thing much to Kurenai's delight.

"What? Look at her! She's a succubus that's just had her hunger for sex satisfied and we all know who it was that helped with that. So I'll ask again...how was Naruto-kun in your naughty dream?" said Anko, as she saw everyone listening in with breaths held in, and waiting eagerly for the juicy details.

"He can only be described with one word. _Peeeerrrrfect_!" said Yakumo, as her body just glowed with delight at the dream world romp the two had, and was looking forward to the next night she needed to _feed_ upon him.

It was at that point a cold chill filled the room and Yakumo looked behind to the source of it all that was Hyuuga Hinata with her Byakugan Eyes blazing with fury.

And she had in her hands _the_ _biggest _ax Yakumo had ever fucking seen.

"You...had _sex_...with..._MY_ NARUTO-KUN?!" said Hinata, as she didn't care if such a thing had happened in the dream world, and was having a mental breakdown over the fact.

"Well...not _actual_ sex, but the closest thing we could get in order to satisfy my hunger, and help give Naruto-kun experience for when the time comes to do it in real life. And from what happened last night, he'll spoil us all silly, and make us all whipped instead of the other way around," said Yakumo giggling excitedly at the idea.

"Can I get in on this _training_ the next time your hungry? Like put me in it and we can have a threesome because I'm feeling horny just thinking about it," said Anko, which made Kin shoot more milk out of her nose, and make Tayuya laugh herself silly out of her chair.

"Maybe. If you don't do anything to cause Kushina-sama any aggravation while being a guest here," said Yakumo, as she turned her attention away from Hinata, who was now had a dark aura about her, and somehow gain the presence of the Shinigami hovering above her form.

"DIE MAN STEALERS!" yelled Hinata, as she charged the two women with her battle ax, and causing said two women to flee from the raging Hyuuga trying to butcher them in the most horrible ways imaginable.

"Don't you think your overreacting Hinata-chan? We only just had long, hard, rough, and intense mind blowing sex that only comes along one in millennia," said Yakumo, who in return got the wild battle call of an angry Hyuuga Hinata thirsting to spill her blood, and that of the woman beside her wanting to join in on the fun.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" said Anko, as the two dodge another ax swipe, and the various weapons Hinata was now throwing at them.

It was going to be a long three years for everyone.

(End Omake)

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you liked it and the omake. I originally had a little help in writing it from Namikaze09. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Terrible Truths

Uchiha Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha in normal civilian clothing with his face under a henge, as he headed towards the hospital, and felt a sense of dread wash over him. It had been another two days upon his surrender to the Hokage before he was even allowed to see his younger brother in the hospital, as the rumors of his capture had spread throughout the village, and the Councils demanding a meeting with the Slug Princess for an explanation. Itachi knew they would demand that his seed be extracted and that a new breed of Uchiha children rise to restore the clan to its former glory since their hopes with Sasuke had clearly not met their expectations.

Personally, Itachi wasn't sure he wanted to rebuild the Uchiha Clan, as he feared what the clan could do if left in the hands of an Uchiha like his Father, or another Madara wishing to rule over the world. Of course Itachi knew that not _all_ of the children he sired would possess the Sharingan, and even if they did he could setup certain restrictions to make sure that there was no repeat of the clan's fall into darkness.

But then again...it only took one to fall.

Itachi had to shake his head slightly to get the cobwebs out of his mind, as he entered the hospital, and made his way to the room Tsunade told him held Sasuke. At the moment, the boy was asleep after Tsunade used her expert medical skills to free the younger of the two Uchiha brothers from the forced coma Naruto had delivered, and Itachi once more was thankful to Kami for letting him help Kushina-sensei from the pair of blood hungry Akatsuki members.

Itachi just hoped the next time he met with Naruto, the boy would be on more..._friendly_ terms with him, and not try to tear him apart like a rag doll in a hungry dog's mouth.

Opening the door, Itachi saw Sasuke on the hospital bed, held down by restraints in case the boy decided to do something stupid upon waking up, and seeing his tormenter since the age of 8. Once in the room, the eldest of the two Uchiha brothers scanned the room for any Shinobi watching Sasuke, and removed his henge when he found none. Not that it really mattered to him since all high level Shinobi were secretly informed by the Hokage about this meeting and explained things to them about the _real _reason behind the Uchiha Massacre.

If anything, Itachi's presence would keep the ANBU, and Jounin from coming in here to kill Sasuke in his sleep.

'Most would simply assume that it is _I_ who is to be the boy's slayer,' thought Itachi, as he shook his head slightly, and waited for Sasuke to open his eyes to once more look upon the sight of the Uchiha Clan slayer.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

"What do you mean Itachi is not going to be punished?! The man destroyed the Uchiha Clan and _must_ be punished!" said Homura, as he slammed his hand down on the table, and glared at the blonde busty Hokage before him.

"That he did, but from what I've been told, Itachi was under orders to, and they came from certain people in this room," said Tsunade, as she saw the shock among the Clan Heads, and the Civilian Council while her two Shinobi advisors looked nervous.

"Who? Who asked Itachi to give such an order? Certainly not the Sandaime!" said Hiashi, as he saw Tsunade shake her head no, and was about to speak the names of the guilty when one of the two stopped her.

"Such a matter is irrelevant! We need to focus on what Itachi should be doing now for the good of the Leaf," said Koharu, as she saw Tsunade glare, and knew what was to come.

"Itachi has every intention of helping the Leaf, but before he can do just that, _I _have to arrest those that went behind my old sensei's back, and gave him the order. ANBU!" said Tsunade, as she saw them appear, and she motioned for them to arrest the two Shinobi Council members.

"You can't do this! We helped save Konoha? The Uchiha Clan was planning to overthrow the Sandaime!" said Homura, as he hoped his words would grant him mercy, and that the governing body around the Hokage would intervene.

"Maybe so, but it doesn't give you the right to make that decision for the Hokage behind his back, and even then it was for your own benefit alone since it would put Itachi's little brother under your thumb," said Tsunade, as she saw the two get taken away, and then dismissed the others since she had to address the people of the Leaf.

(Konoha Hospital)

Sasuke stirred awake despite the cold blackness that had been his dreams since being put into a coma by Naruto and the Uchiha silently vowed his revenge against the blonde for his actions against an _elite _among the Leaf's Shinobi forces. The first thing he was going to do was go before the Councils and _demand_ that Naruto be punished by forfeiting _all _of the blonde's future wives. Second, he was going to demand Kushina teach him _everything_ she knew in order to gain the power needed to kill Itachi, and show everyone how the Uchiha Clan was superior to all.

When his vision cleared, Sasuke saw someone in the shadows of the corner to his right, and assumed that it was an ANBU assigned to protect him from harm. Smirking slightly at this belief, which further inflated his ego, Sasuke tried to move out of his bed, but soon found his body would not obey, and saw he was tied down with restraints. Frowning, the young Uchiha struggled to get out of them, but no such luck, and now wondered why he was like this?

"You disappoint me Sasuke. You're using every muscle a Shinobi has, _except_ for the one that counts, and are _still _as weak as I last saw you. If not more!" said Itachi, as he came out of the shadows to see Sasuke stare at him for a good long five seconds before yelling out Itachi's name in anger, then calling for the ANBU to save him, and anyone else that would come into the room.

What Sasuke _got_ was Itachi shaking his head in disappointment...again!

"What are you doing here? Come to finish me off like you did the rest of our clan?" said Sasuke, as he was surprised when Itachi let out a chuckle, and stepped fully out of the shadows.

"No Sasuke. I'm not here to kill you. In all honesty, I had hoped in the time we were apart you would have gained the strength needed to kill me, and put this ugly mess behind us. However, I see my actions have had the opposite effect on you, and for that...I am sorry," said Itachi, as he saw Sasuke look at him like he had three heads, and then scowl at him with pure hatred.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! What about the clan? Are you sorry you murdered them? That you killed our parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins in one night?!" said Sasuke, as he struggled to get out of the restraints, but once more found it fruitless, and his body still not strong enough after waking up.

"No Sasuke. I'm not sorry for what I did. However, I'm not proud of it either, and for the record...it was Father who killed Mother," said Itachi, as he saw Sasuke snarl at him, and being held back by restraints.

"You lie! Dad would have never killed Mom! You hear me? Never!" said Sasuke while Itachi just looked at him.

"Even if she was planning to go to the Sandaime and confess that our clan was planning a coup against him? That our whole clan, except the two of us were planning to take over the Leaf, and turn it into something monstrous?" said Itachi in a sad voice and looked away from Sasuke to the only window in the room.

"I will not listen to your lies!" said Sasuke defiantly towards Itachi.

"They are not lies Sasuke. I have proof. So does the Hokage. Within the hour, she will address the people of the Leaf and tell them the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre, and denounce the Uchiha Clan in the village records," said Itachi before turning to face a shocked Sasuke before the said boy looked at him with intense anger.

"You're going to let that Senju bitch denounce our clan? After all it has been through? Why?" said Sasuke seeing Itachi looking a bit shocked at his response to this news.

"Why not? The truth is Sasuke, the Uchiha Clan was planning on betraying the Leaf, enslaving all who lived here, and seek consume everything into darkness," said Itachi, as he could not believe that Sasuke did not see the reality of the situation, and what he had done with such reluctance was for the greater good.

"So what if they were planning to betray that old fart? The Uchiha Clan was-_is_ the elite among the Shinobi world and should be in control of everything!" said Sasuke, as his family's arrogance filling his mind, and making him believe that all were inferior to his clan bloodline.

"You would side with our clan in this matter, then the Sandaime Hokage, who was trying to work something out with our family to prevent bloodshed, and pointless death? That you would let everyone around us become consumed and enslaved to the darkness our clan would cover the Elemental Countries with?" said Itachi, as he stared at Sasuke in disbelief, and saw how much like their Father he really was.

"Yes. I would _never _betray my clan for weak inferior fools like the Sandaime or anyone else in the Leaf. All the people in the village were born to serve the Uchiha Clan on their hands and feet! You betrayed the most superior of bloodlines the entire human race has to offer Itachi!" said Sasuke, as he saw Itachi look at him in surprise, and then walked over him before the older of the two brothers smacked the younger one right in the face.

Hard!

"You stupid arrogant _fool_! You actually believe all that trash our arrogant Father spewed when he first started to have those secret clan meetings about the planned coup? If I had known that, I would have killed you along with the rest of our pathetic family, and been the only Uchiha left among the clan," said Itachi, as he was beyond caring for his brother now, beyond holding back his emotions, and felt that his brother needed a wakeup call.

"But it is true that we're superior! Only a member of the Uchiha Clan could possess the power to kill another Uchiha. You proved that!" said Sasuke, as he was backhanded by Itachi again, and this time it felt a hundred time more powerful then the last one.

"Do you honestly believe that? Are you so deep into the darkness and madness that our family thrives in that you would sacrifice everyone around for power?" said Itachi, as he looked right into his brother's eyes, and Sasuke did in return before saying three simple words.

"Yes I would," said Sasuke, as he saw Itachi's face now filled with emotions before the man finally looked away, and headed for the door.

"If that is your position my brother, then I must report your beliefs to the Hokage, and you will die a traitor's death before the end of the day like the rest of our clan. Goodbye Sasuke. This will be the last time I will see you again..._alive_," said Itachi, as he looked back at Sasuke, and then left the room to leave the younger of the two brothers to stay confined to his bed.

And ignoring Sasuke's yell of "TRAITOR!" without regret.

(With Tsunade)

"People of Konoha, I have important news. As you know, there are rumors that Uchiha Itachi has once more returned to Konoha, and is in our custody after being caught. I am here to announce the rumors are indeed true. _However_, it has been discovered through several sources that the events, which took place roughly four years ago was not what we believed them to be at the time, and was indeed something else. As it turns out, Uchiha Itachi helped stop the Uchiha Clan from performing a coup against the Sandaime, and spared his little brother out of compassion for him in a deal made by the Shinobi Council along with Danzo behind the Sandaime's back. As such, I am ordering that our history books retell that day four years ago to be that of the _Failed Uchiha Rebellion_ rather then call it the _Uchiha Massacre_, and mark the Uchiha Clan as that of traitors. Also, in light of his actions in choosing the village over his clan, I hereby grant one Uchiha Itachi a full pardon for the act, and make him a member of the Leaf village family once more," said Tsunade, as she saw the shocked looks on the face of the villagers below, and the people no doubt finding it hard to believe that they had until her very speech been grieving for a clan of traitors.

"You think they will take the news well Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune, as she was behind the Hokage when she made the announcement, and looked down at the populous below.

"I don't know and I don't really care Shizune. Right now, I have to make out a proper punishment fitting to the crime, and see to it that our records are changed to reflect it," said Tsunade, as she went to her office to get the proper forms, and paperwork ready to make it all legal.

It was probably the only time Tsunade actually enjoyed doing it.

In fact, Tsunade was half way through it when a knock on her door came, and Yakumo walked with curious eyes as to why she was summoned to the Hokage's Office. Along the way, the young succubus got glares from women, and looks of lust from men before their wives/girlfriends beat the crap out of them

Nara Shikaku didn't stand a chance against that huge frying pan his wife she somehow had materialized into her hands.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" said Yakumo, as she sat down in a respectful manner to the elderly woman, but even then it still did little to hide the appearance of sensual desire the succubus generated from her person, and Tsunade was once more glad Jiraiya was not here in the Leaf since he would no doubt use this meeting for "research ideas" for his damn books.

"Yes. From what I've been hearing since early on this morning, you have been _intimate _with Naruto in the dream world recently, and that your _hunger_ has been sated for the moment. Is this true?" said Tsunade, as she saw Yakumo nod, and clearly not knowing why she was asked to be here.

"We have been like that in the dream world. As for sating my hunger for the time being, I think that is putting it lightly all things considered, and the hours we spent doing it in the dream world. Did you want to know how we were romping in the sheets? How I called out his name while he thrusts into me like a jackhammer and bringing me to orgasm after orgasm as the bed we were on would have broken if it had happened in the real world?" said Yakumo, as she smirked at the female Hokage, and saw Tsunade's right eyebrow twitching.

"I'm not asking for _those_ kind of details Yakumo-san. I'm just asking about Naruto and how he is taking to his new attachment to humanity? Preferably his own," said Tsunade, as she could get the juicy details later after questions were asked, and problems were solved in relations to the blonde.

"Oh! Well, I don't know if Naruto-kun is happy where he is in Mist, _but_ I do know that when we were together, I saw a whole new part of him through his eyes, and it was filled with such warmth that I practically had an orgasm just from...," said Yakumo, who got a hand raised from a blushing Tsunade, and a saw Shizune was on the ground with blood coming out of her nose.

"I get it! Please stop!" said Tsunade, as she was feeling something burning inside of her, and it was not sake' for once.

"Fine! I just thought you or at the very least your assistant on the ground would want to know about Naruto being a _genetic_ _jackhammer_ in bed!" said Yakumo, as she smirked at the sight of Tsunade's face turning cherry red while Shizune shot out of the room in a blast of blood shooting from her nose.

"Stop corrupting people into perverts! Namely Shizune and ME!" said Tsunade, as she was feeling it inside of her, but reminders of her age kept it in check, and even the Slug Princess didn't _want_ to reflect on her current age since she normally avoided it.

"Why? I can tell you feel something burning within you, but your age is keeping the desire at bay, and away from my Naruto-kun," said Yakumo, as she had now gone from respectful to teasing succubus, and giggled in the same manner at the shocked expression on Tsunade's face.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," said Tsunade, as she saw Yakumo give her the "I know your dirty secret" look, and was going to pry the Hokage until she admit it.

"You can fool just about everyone around you Hokage-sama, I think you maybe even be able to fool my blonde hunk of a man, but I _know_ from your posture when we first met, the way your face is burning red, and the twinkle in your eyes when around Naruto-kun that there is something in your heart _aching _for him. You don't know why, but you are drawn to him like a moth to a flame, only _his_ flame is like that from the sun, and it pulls only the most beautiful of moths to him. The only thing keeping you back is your age, which I can tell is a factor for you despite the age defying Jutsu placed on your _still_ _sexy _looking body, and the fact your age makes you the equivalent of being his Grandmother," said Yakumo, who saw the tick marks on Tsunade's face, and knew she was getting somewhere when she saw the reaction.

"Is there a point? Because if there's not, you are about five _seconds_ away from having that face of yours ripped off, and looking scarred for your next night with Naruto," said Tsunade, as she saw Yakumo smirking at her with that damn smirk that oozed sexual goodness, and made the Slug Princess more irked by the second.

"There is! The point that I'm trying to make here is that in being a succubus, I am gifted with certain..._abilities_ that others do not have, and one of them is to give your body a one time makeover in bringing it physically back into its prime that was say when you were about...18 years old?" said Yakumo, as she did have that kind of power, but like she also mentioned to the female Hokage, it was a one time thing, and couldn't be done to the same person twice.

Cosmic rules regarding balance and all that stuff.

"And what do I have to give in exchange for this little age reversal?" said Tsunade, as she was more then excited by the idea, but the female Hokage also knew that when you make deals with beings with supernatural powers that there is always a price, and it could be a steep one.

"Nothing really. Though if I were to give _any _kind of price for this, it would be Naruto-kun returning your feelings before I even perform the change, and then doing the deed soon after," said Yakumo, as she saw Tsunade actually thinking it over, and getting up from her seat before looking out the window.

"It seems so simple. To be honest, I was half expecting you to have me pay something steeper like my very soul, or that of any child I sired from this," said Tsunade, as she heard Yakumo laugh herself practically out of her chair, and roll around on the floor.

"Oh _please_! As if I would do that to you. Fortunately, one of the greatest things about being a succubus is we can set any price we want for the power we give, and it just so happens _you_ are in the presence of one who is currently feeling _extremely _happy right now," said Yakumo, as she got off the floor, and saw Tsunade sweat drop at that last statement.

"Okay! I get it! You're full of sexual energy. Now, say I _hypothetically _mind you, _want_ to go through with this. I suppose I'd have to go through some kind of process before I can make it happen like telling Kushina, the other girls in Naruto's life, and ultimately Naruto himself," said Tsunade, as she couldn't even believe this was even happening right now, and she was even _considering_ the fact of pulling a "fountain of youth" trick just so she could be with Naruto.

But why? Why now? Why Naruto? Surely, in a _much_ more _rational_ world, Tsunade in all her infinite womanly wisdom, would have been much better off with say Jiraiya, or even some...some...some _other_ guy that _was not _Naruto! The female Hokage didn't even fully understand it herself either, as she had tried to look deep within her soul for the answer, but was coming up with _absolutely nothing_, and it was starting to piss the woman off.

"That's just about it. Though even I am surprised a woman of your..._status _is interested in Naruto-kun at all considering the noticeable..._gap _in age," said Yakumo, as she never did get a proper answer from the woman, and Tsunade had her eyes closed while trying to figure out these feelings herself.

"You make it sound like I actually know the truth behind it. I honestly don't know why I feel something for the gaki. After my lover Dan died, I though I'd never feel that way again, and Jiraiya wasn't much help either given his perverted ways. Oh, don't get me wrong, Jiraiya would try to swoon me every chance he had when I was around him, but whenever another beautiful woman came by wearing skimpy clothing, looking at the pervert with their eyes while batting their eyelashes, his head would turn to leer, and I would have to send his head into the ground with a punch. With Naruto, I don't see a pervert, who will look at another woman despite the CRA he's under, and use it to bed women just for the fun of it. I see a young man with strength, honor, commitment to his loved one, and an extreme focus you don't find in many men these days. Damn it, maybe its me being picky, and having high standards," said Tsunade before she blushed to the roots of her hair in embarrassment since the "high standards" she spoke of involved a boy currently young enough to be her Grandson!

"There's that _or_ your maternal clock for a baby is _finally _ticking after so many years of being suppressed due to the loss of your lover and being around the Super Pervert," said Yakumo, which was probably true due to Tsunade's lover being dead hurting, and was added further by the loss of her brother with Jiraiya not helping with his perverted nature that he refused to abandon.

"Or that," said Tsunade, as she let out a sigh, and went back to her comfortable leather chair.

"Don't feel too bad Hokage-sama. You should see Tifa when around Cloud or when the mere mention of his name is spoken around other women. She may not admit it, but the girl's got it bad for that man, and if you get them both drunk while alone...well you don't need to be a succubus to influence those two," said Yakumo before laughing at the idea of doing that to those two.

"Of _that_, I have no doubt. Now the real question is, how much longer will Naruto stay in Mist to train the new Seven Swordsmen?" said Tsunade, as she wanted the blonde back in Konoha to tell him everything that recently happened, and about Itachi no longer being in the organization currently hunting him.

There was also the matter in dealing with Hoshigaki Kisame. The fact was, the man was not really _thrilled_ in the idea of going back to Mist to become a Seven Swordsmen again, and even more so for a new Mizukage. Tsunade was sure the man would be allowed, _if_ the shark faced man was willing to give them key details about the Akatsuki organization like Itachi had done on record for Ibiki, and help bring it down.

The only real option left, was to have Kisame join the _Leaf's _ranks, and teach what he knew to others.

"Well, from what Naruto-kun told me when we cuddled after the sex, I think he needs to stay a few more Months before they can stand on their own, and unleash their potential. Cloud's helping along with Yugao, but the grunts keep getting so banged up that they get sent to the hospital more then their own homes to rest, and they've already nicked named Naruto the 'Angelic Sadist' because of his ruthlessness in his training," said Yakumo, as she remembered how their afterglow in the dream world was that of cuddling, and talking about when he would return with the progress of the group Naruto was chosen to train.

"You didn't have to mention the sex part of that answer Yakumo," said Tsunade, as she saw the mischievous look on her face, and knew it was the succubus's way of torturing her.

"True, but you forget that I am a succubus, and we love to tease others Hokage-sama," said Yakumo, as she giggled once more, and left the Hokage's Office while the Hokage herself smashed her head against the desk with a small rain cloud raining on it.

'That woman is going to be the death of me,' thought Tsunade with a sigh before going back to bleeding the Uchiha Cla-uh _family _of their status as a clan and all the privileges that come with being a recognized clan of the Leaf.

(Mist-At the Moment)

Tenten was blushing. She was blushing a lot! Why? Because she was in a hot spring. Not just any hot spring, but a private one with Haku, Yugao, and Mei Terumi all lounging back while relaxing.

But that wasn't the reason she was blushing. Nope! The reason Tenten was blushing was because this private hot spring had a _male _occupant currently next to her and his name was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had changed quite a bit upon his return, which was almost frightening, as Naruto was more affectionate to her, Haku, and even to Mei much to the Mizukage's joy.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself being next to Naruto-kun like that Ten-chan. Perhaps a little _too _much," said Mei, as she saw the normally spunky girl blushing further, and sending the Mizukage a glare for it.

"Its not that! I'm just a little...embarrassed I guess since I've never been naked in a hot spring with someone of the opposite gender," said Tenten, as she didn't want to admit this was the first time being with Naruto _naked_, and he with her in the same place.

"In my opinion, you have nothing to be embarrassed about Tenten. With my eyes I can see you have a very beautiful and strong body," said Naruto, as he didn't really have any regard to modesty despite his new found discovery of his humanity, and could easily walk around the village naked if need be without care.

Though considering what he was packing, the girls that saw him naked may not care, and all the guys would be jealous at the sight.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun," said Tenten since she was surprised by his words.

"Isn't Naruto-kun sweet?! I could just eat him up and live my life getting fat off of him," said Mei, as she glomped him, and pressed his face to her bosom.

And getting dark aura empowered death glares from Haku and Tenten with a just a glare from Yugao since they knew what the Mizukage was implying.

"Just so I remind you Mei-chan, there is a rule in place by my Mother wishes for me to honor for the next few years, and to not go too far," said Naruto, as he felt the need to remind Mei of this rule, and hoped the Mizukage wasn't planning what he suspect she was planning with the others in the hot spring.

"True, but your Mother is all the way in Leaf, and _we_ are here in Mist," said Mei, as she saw the looks of concern on Tenten, Yugao, and Haku since they all knew of this rule for the women in his life.

"True, but I am bound by my word not to break the rule, and I cannot break it for anyone no matter where I am in the Elemental Countries," said Naruto, as he knew _technically_ he was breaking it with Yakumo, but the dream world was not the same as the real one, and therefore the rule did not apply.

"So even if we all swore a vow of silence and offered you the chance to make sweet love to each one of us...you would turn us all down?" said Mei, as she looked him right in the eyes, and he nodded his head yes.

"Yes. I am a man of my word and I keep the promises I make," said Naruto, as he saw Mei smile down at him, and then kiss his forehead.

"And _that_ my boy, is the reason I wish to be with you. Granted, you are still young, and I am a bit..._older_ then you by _roughly_ half a decade of not a little more. However, its your spirit I find is perfect to be of the right age, and you have principles in a world that lacks it. I offered you temptation, which you looked straight in the eyes, and said no to it," said Mei, as she slowly released Naruto from her grip, and moved back slightly while the death glares aimed at her person vanished.

'Now I just have to make sure she doesn't constantly offer Naruto-kun such temptation while here,' thought Haku, Tenten, and Yugao at the same time.

If they failed, Kushina would kill them, and then wage untold fury on the Mizukage.

(Konoha Hospital-Several Days Later)

Haruno Sakura was finding herself feeling conflicted with the news she had heard from the Hokage about the Uchiha Massac-or rather the _Failed Uchiha Rebellion_ that occurred those four years ago. It wasn't that she didn't believe the Hokage, but the fact the woman had actually _pardoned_ Itachi for his crimes was something the pink haired girl couldn't really grasp, and didn't know how to handle it.

So she decided to see her true love that was Uchiha Sasuke.

'He'll know what to do. Sasuke-kun always knows what to do,' thought Sakura, as she walked towards the room that held Sasuke, and was surprised to find him there tied in restraints.

"What do you want?" said Sasuke, as he saw the pink haired girl enter the room, and was in no mood to deal with his number one fan girl from the Academy.

"I came to see you Sasuke-kun. I know you don't get many visitors and even less from the announcement the Hokage made regarding your clan," said Sakura, who flinched at the look he sent her, and the anger behind it.

"You know _nothing_! That so called _Hokage_ has conspired against Itachi to further tarnish the purity of the Uchiha Clan name all because _her_ family's bloodline has trickled down to one person. Her! A broken, old empty inside bitch, who wants to abuse the power of her office in order bring down the clearly superior clan, and ruin my life further," said Sasuke, as he was so angry right now that he the very sight of Sakura made him want to strike out at the fan girl, and rip her to pieces.

"Unfortunately, the Uchiha Clan is no longer considered a clan Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, as she felt the killer intent from Sasuke rise, and look at her with his angry eyes at that statement.

"What?! What do you mean? Of course we are a clan! We were among the _first _to found this village!" said Sasuke, as the urge to smack Sakura kept growing, and was once more held down by the restraints.

"No you're not. That was one of the punishments Hokage-sama came up with in regards to your clan's actions prior to Itachi killing them. She removed the clan status from the Uchiha name, took down the walls that surround the Uchiha District, and is ordering that the family fortune your family possessed while a clan be used to fund back taxes for the four years since the failed coup. From what I've heard from Ino...there is very little left since the Hokage is heavily taxing the homes," said Sakura, as she jumped back when Sasuke tried to grab for her neck, and realized that staying further might be bad for her health.

Running for her life, Sakura tried to ignore the yelling of anger, and fury from Uchiha Sasuke while hoping the Hokage would be able to cure her love before things got out of control.

(With Itachi)

"How's it feel to be back in uniform?" said Kakashi, as he saw the Uchiha Prodigy once more in ANBU clothes with his mask hanging on the back of his head, and looking over the Leaf with his charcoal black eyes.

"Nothing's changed really. I've always been in uniform, but no one ever knew, and only saw the surface of the deception I helped create," said Itachi, as he still saw a few people were still nervous around him, and the fear they had in being around the destroyer of the entire Uchiha Cla-uh _Family_.

"Well I for one am glad you're back. You know what they say 'better to fight beside you then against you' and all that," said Kakashi, as he gave the man a U-shaped smile, and went back to reading his smut filled book.

"Yes. All that," said Itachi not really paying any attention to the pervert, as he was too busy following the commotion involving a beautiful woman on a horse, and her being chased by a group of armored warriors through the streets.

Descending from his position to intercept the woman, Itachi had a feeling things were going to be different from now on in his life, and this moment was the start of it.

He couldn't have been more right.

(Hokage Tower-10 Minutes Later)

"Could you repeat that please? I think my ears were shut off from reading my book," said Kakashi, as he was standing in front of the Hokage with Itachi beside him, and the very woman he intercepted in the chase sitting not that far away looking...snippy!

"I want you two to provide escort duty for the world renowned actress Fujikaze Yukie while shooting her new movie from here to the boat and wherever the film crew goes to shoot it," said Tsunade, as she saw Kakashi nod in understanding, but Itachi had a small frown on his face, and she knew that the man was curious about this mission.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama, but why do you want me on this mission, and one like this so soon?" said Itachi, as he had only been in the village for a short time, and wanted to stay after so many years away from the Leaf.

"I know I'm putting this on you so soon after getting back Itachi, but the Director of the movie, who is our current client has a lot of people targeting Yukie due to her status in being a movie star, and feels that heavy duty protection will keep most if not _all _of them away. Who better then you and Kakashi?" said Tsunade, as she knew of one _other_ person for this job, but he was in Mist right now, and was busy with a mission of his own.

And apparently so did the two Shinobi before her since they kept their mouths shut.

"Very well," said Itachi, as he knew there was more to this mission then the Hokage let on, and would discuss it privately with Kakashi since he seemed to be looking at the young actress every few seconds like he was trying to remember her from somewhere.

(Akatsuki Base)

"A new problem a come up. A big one," said Pein, as his voice was cold, heartless even, and every member left of the organization was nervous.

"How bad is the situation?" said Sasori.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are dead. Kakuzu lost all his hearts in fighting Uzumaki Kushina in battle and it seem Uchiha Itachi helped her before using his eyes on Hidan to put him in a coma. Apparently, Uchiha Itachi has defected from our group back to the Leaf, and has told them the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre. The Hokage has officially granted him a full pardon for it and arrested the parties in the Leaf responsible for sending him to do it since they went behind the Sandaime's back. They also have Kisame locked away and trying to decide whether to send him back to Mist or keep him in the Leaf," said Pein, as he saw the group look concerned at this point, and didn't know how to proceed to this.

"He did it for the Kushina woman. Itachi knew the moment Kakuzu and Hidan went after the Nibi vessel that those two would bloody up everything in their path. That includes the Kyuubi vessel's own Mother," said the white side of Zetsu.

_**"Itachi and Kisame were among the strongest of the Akatsuki. Not to mention that the loss of those other two morns makes our organization even weaker! How do we handle this?"**_ said the black side of Zetsu, as he saw Pein deep in thought, and was stumped by all of this.

"We can't right now. Given the weakened condition that our organization is in right now, we cannot afford to go against the Kyuubi vessel, Nibi vessel, or any of the other vessel's due those capable of handling them being indisposed. The eight-tails is in Kumo under the protection of the Raikage, who has also has a new alliance with the Leaf, and Suna's own one-tail has become the new Kazekage with all that sand around the village at his command if he wishes it. The seven-tailed beast is still living in Waterfall Country, but the location of that village is lost to us now with Kakuzu dead, and the four-tailed beast in Iwa has just gone rogue. From what our spies in Iwa have told us, the man has left in order to better understand his demon, and he may seek out the Kyuubi vessel if not the Nibi vessel for guidance," said Pein seeing the others nod at that information.

"Fortunately, the five-tails is still in Iwa, and the three-tails is has left its host after the successful coup though how that happened we don't know. Its currently running freely through the seas and doing what it wants," said Konan, as she knew that things were getting out of hand, and it was going to be extremely difficult to capture them all again.

"The new plan is as follows...we meet here again in three years. At that point, we will go after the five-tails, then the three -tails, and then hunt for the four-tailed beast before we go for the harder ones. By that point in time we will have the location of Waterfall and will take the seven-tails from the village before focusing on the Suna's," said Pein, as he knew that the next three would be the most difficult to get.

"How about the eight-tailed one? He has the second strongest demon of all the nine _and_ his brother is the Raikage of Kumo. The only person to force that guy into submission in his way of fighting is the nine-tails," said Sasori, as he had heard the rumors, and all the rumors said the blonde had taken down the Raikage on the man's own terms of fighting.

"We'll deal with him _after _the others are gathered for the extraction process," said Konan, as she knew that it may take all of them to take both men down, and even then there was a chance that all them would be severely injured if not dead from that mission.

Though that came with the territory.

"See you all in three years. I suggest you all train hard for this," said Pein, as he left his projection, and so did the others while Madara secretly stayed behind.

'Things are not going as planned. Why? What is causing things to spiral out of my control like this?' thought Madara, as he would check into this, and hopefully get things back on track.

Unbeknownst even to Uchiha Madara, a soul in the Life Stream watched these events, and more with interest since the world he would soon enter into was appealing. Just like Cloud and Tifa, he too had a connection to Naruto through that of Sephiroth back in Gaia. However before he could enter this world, Aerith Gainsborough, who was the last of the Cetra had been placed in charge of the Life Stream, and wouldn't let him pass through to this new world just yet. She had been watching Naruto intently since being sent to the Elemental Countries and needed to test Naruto using Cloud Strife to see if the younger of the two blonde's would be the world's savior or its destroyer like the older blonde had first come to fear. After Aerith had seen that Naruto was not the bringer of death to that world, the Gods in charge of the balance of that world demanded an enemy come forth equal to the blonde boy to one day battle the young Namikaze to decide its fate.

As it stood, Sephiroth was the primary choice in all of this since he _was_ the strongest, and had been originally chosen to do so. However, Sephiroth had no intention of going back into the land of the living, whether it was back to Gaia, or to the Elemental Countries where Naruto was. In his mind, the one-winged Angel had more then his fair share of chances, and had failed each time despite his power. When asked to fight Naruto in the three year time frame, the ever notorious First Class SOLDIER declined to do so, and would not destroy the protégé he had spent so much time forging. It was pointless in Sephiroth's mind to go back to the land of the living and destroy Naruto just to pacify the desires of that world's Godly deities that craved their definition of balance.

_I will not be a memory. I will not be a memory thanks to my protégé Naruto and nothing you send against him short of me will make that anything less then a fact._

Aerith knew that to be true, but then she came across _him_, and also knew that using this particular one-winged Angel was a big gamble to take due to the past history he had with Sephiroth. However, the Gods watching over the Elemental Countries had wanted to test Naruto, and none of the Akatsuki were the ones to do it. Even Madara in three years time would be powerless against Naruto, as the blonde's body would be in better condition to handle the power of the Kyuubi within his body, and the Mako with Jenova Cells within him too.

The only one who had the power to challenge Naruto for the fate of this world aside from Sephiroth himself was none other then him...Genesis Rhapsodos.

_"This world needs a new hero. Me!"_ said Genesis grinning evilly and then let out a cruel laugh that traveled throughout the Life Stream.

(AN: YAY! I updated and now you know who the enemy is for those that thought it was Sephiroth. How you guys thought it was him and not Genesis is beyond me, but I won't hold it against you. Okay maybe a little. LOL! Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Awakening of Genesis

For the next several Months, Naruto trained the next generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist with ruthless aggression as he drilled the ways of the sword that he had been taught into the skulls of his students, and pushed them harder then any other could. When the blonde juggernaut wasn't the teacher, he was the student in the art of love making, as Naruto occasionally entered the dream world to be greeted by a hungry succubus Kurama Yakumo, and became a quick learner in how to please the opposite sex. Yakumo herself learned just as much while feeding off the sexual energy the blonde was giving and on one occasion the bed in the dream world did break since some of the girl's bloodline in making the effects of illusions being real slip at that point in regards to the bed.

If Yakumo was an actual teacher, she would have Naruto be her "honor student", and call him a Prodigy in the sexual arts. As for the other girls around Naruto, whether they were with him in Mist, or back in the Leaf they all had a chance to be apart of the "classes" held. The ability to make it happen was easy enough, as all the girls had to do was be connected to Yakumo while she slept, or sleep with Naruto in his bed with the boy letting the girl in. Even Temari, who was the new Ambassador, and future wife of Naruto from the arranged political marriage approved by a scrutinizing Kushina got a chance to be one.

When Naruto left with his group from Mist to the Leaf, the new Seven Swordsmen all watched with sweat drops falling down the back of their heads, as the female Mizukage had to be pried off Naruto, and prevent the red haired woman from squeezing the boy to death with her breasts. Then she wailed, screamed in dramatic sorrow at being away from her "one true love", and in a fit of anger began to unleash her female fury on the newly minted Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and worked them all right into the hospital.

When Naruto returned back to the Leaf, he was immediately tackled by Anko, who took up where the Mizukage left off, and began smothering the boy in the valley that no man alive had entered before without being castrated. After that event ended, in no small part thanks to Hana, he was quickly tackled by the Inuzuka with Anko still holding onto him, which she did to protect her future mate from the Snake Mistress, and her evil hands that had no problem trying to molest the blonde caused even more.

The end result was the trio spinning around on the ground until they stopped with Anko on the bottom, Naruto in the middle, and Hana on top of Naruto with his head in her own valley that no other man had been in before without being neutered. Not that Hana really minded this, as she had been apart of Yakumo's "classes" with Naruto when it was time for her to feed, and had howled out in pleasure.

Yakumo had even altered the environment in the dream world during Naruto's time with Hana and added in the moon over them for their moment together.

"If you could please get off my son, I would greatly appreciate it, and ignore the fact you two are molesting him here instead of when its time for Yakumo to _feed_," said Kushina, as she still couldn't get over the fact Yakumo did that with her son, _and_ got the other women in her son's life to be part of it.

Hinata seemed to glow the next morning after she had her "class" with Naruto and Ino couldn't even speak full sentences when her time came.

"Sorry Kushina-san! I was trying to get Anko-san off of him," said Hana, as she got right up, and Naruto slowly did the same with Anko pouting while saying their chance of a threesome had gone out the window.

Everyone looked at her with a sweat drop.

"Hello Mother," said Naruto, as he kept things formal, but there was warmth now to his voice, and it made the red haired woman smile before she hugged her son with tears now running down her eyes.

"You're waking up. Don't stop until you are fully awake," said Kushina in a whispered voice so only he could hear her.

"I know Mother. I'm trying," said Naruto, as he had to master his means of switching between the two when only one was called for on certain situations.

"That's my son. Don't ever stop trying your hardest," said Kushina, as she kissed his forehead, and saw his smile grow slightly.

It left when Naruto sensed the presence of Uchiha Itachi on the grounds and brought the Yondaime's son into full battle mode with Muramasa now ready to be used.

"You must be suicidal to come here Uchiha Itachi," said Naruto coldly, as he saw Itachi not wearing his Akatsuki robes, and Hoshigaki Kisame was nowhere to be found.

"No Naruto-kun. Wait! Itachi isn't working for Akatsuki anymore," said Kushina, as she got between them before the battle could start, and saw Naruto stay his hand at her words.

"It is true Naruto-kun. I was originally working for Jiraiya of the Sannin to spy on them after I killed my clan for planning a coup against the Sandaime. The Councils covered it up with the help of Danzo and it was labeled the Uchiha Massacre to give my foolish brother a place to be loved under false pretenses. Now the truth is out and I am no longer labeled a Missing Nin of the Leaf. Please accept my apologies on my honor in being your Mother's only student for my past actions while with the organization," said Itachi, as the Uchiha walked until he was less then five feet away from Naruto, and got on his knees to bow his head before the blonde that lasted for a well over a minute.

"Rise Uchiha Itachi. I hereby accept your apology and hold you to that honor of being my Mother's only student to it. Break it in any shape or form that I see with my own eyes or reaches my ears and I will unleash upon you a fury that cannot be put into the tongues of any language this world has to offer. Do I make myself clear?" said Naruto, as his voice was cold like ice, and his eyes glowed with the promise of carrying out his threat.

"I won't Naruto-sama," said Itachi, as he felt that familiar chill running up his spine, and was glad to have left the Akatsuki when he did.

Even more so now that the Uchiha finally found that special lady in his life from that mission to Snow Country all those Months ago.

(Flashback-The S.S. Sunrise)

Itachi watched with a blank expression on his face, as the famous actress Fujikaze Yukie getting ready for her big boat scene for the upcoming movie she was shooting, and saw how the woman seemed to become something different each time the camera rolled. In a way, the actress was a lot like Itachi in terms of being able to deceive others, and only showed her true self when the camera rolled despite her hate for it.

'Such a strange woman,' thought Itachi, as he sensed Kakashi behind him reading his book with a bored expression, and felt the urge to destroy it since the client was female.

"You know its wrong for a Shinobi to feel anything, but professionalism on a mission in regards to the client, and considering just who our client is I suggest you keep yourself restrained," said Kakashi, as he saw how Itachi was looking at the actress, and secret Princess of Snow Country from what he remembered while on a previous mission to their intended destination.

One kept from the secret and _true_ ruler of the soon to be reached country.

"Do not connect me to one of your books Kakashi. I am merely keeping a well placed eye on the person we are assigned to watch over to ensure she is not killed while shooting this movie," said Itachi, as he saw Yukie perform the scene, and instantly became cold the moment the Director yelled out "Cut! Print it!" with excitement.

"Right. Sure you are," said Kakashi, as he walked away to investigate something, and walked away casually.

'Idiot,' thought Itachi, as he looked casually away from Yukie to the water, and found it to be a good distraction from seeing the actress.

"I hate this so much," said Yukie, as she walked by Itachi, and removing some of the costume she was wearing for the movie.

"Then quit," said Itachi simply while not looking at the woman.

"Shut up! Its not like I can quit with a snap of my fingers," said Yukie, as she saw Itachi staring out at the water, and not even making an attempt to look back at her.

"No. I suppose not with you being under contract. But you could have made an attempt if you had the opportunity with your contract expiring in the distant future. From what your Manager has informed me, the opportunity has passed you by on more then one occasion, and yet you don't take it," said Itachi, as he sees her glaring at him, and then scoffs at his silent accusation in the belief she hated this life.

"Being an actress is unfortunately all I know and I hate it so much. You have to pretend to be something else. All you do is lie, deceive, and make others think you're something that is not real. It's a false reality," said Yukie, as she saw Itachi nod his head, and sense that the man understood her.

"In your mind, what would be a true reality?" said Itachi, as he saw Kakashi now appear silently behind the woman, and out of her eyesight.

"I don't know. All I can do is live in a false reality until my true one comes along," said Yukie before turning around to see Kakashi standing there.

"What about Snow Country? Why not rule over it Princess?" said Kakashi, which got the result of seeing Yukie tense, and Itachi raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only play the part of a Princess in movies," said Yukie, as she moved around him, and hope it deceived the Jounin.

"You were also born one too...Kazahana Koyuki," said Kakashi, as he saw her turn to look at him, shock mixed with anger in those eyes, and Itachi wondered how the masked Jounin knew such things.

"How do you know that? I haven't been called that since I was a child!" said Koyuki, as she got a good look at Kakashi one more time, and then realized where she recognized him from.

"I see you remember," said Kakashi, as he saw how angry she looked, and was just about ready to slap one of them in the face.

"I don't want to remember. I hate Snow Country more then I do acting," said Koyuki, as she remember her Father, and him dying at the hands of his own brother.

"Because of what happened to your Father," said Kakashi simply and knew it was since he had heard the news about that.

"To see my Uncle kill him all for the treasure our country has...it sickens me even now," said Koyuki, as she sees the Uchiha standing in front of her, and does the one thing none of the two in his line of sight expected.

He slapped her.

Not hard mind you, but enough to leave a small red mark, and leave an echoing feel of pain to be remembered with Koyuki being more surprised that someone had actually hit her then feeling the pain itself.

"You act like a child. Stop thinking about your own pain and focus on what's in front of you like the suffering of the people that need their rightful ruler," said Itachi, as he had enough of the woman's complaints, and needed to set the record straight.

"And what do you know of suffering? Of the pain in seeing a family member die right before your eyes?" said Koyuki, as she saw Kakashi look away from them, and sensed the chill around them getting stronger.

And the already cold weather had nothing to do with it.

"I know all about suffering Koyuki-sama. I know suffering because it was _I_, who killed the Uchiha Clan, and reduced its numbers down to two," said Itachi, as he saw her look of fright, and now knew _exactly_ who he was since he never once gave his name.

The ever infamous Uchiha Itachi.

"I had heard the story of the Uchiha Clan being destroyed by one of its own, but never did I suspect _you_ would be _my_ bodyguard, and with Hatake Kakashi of all people," said Koyuki, as she saw him shrug, and walk away from her.

"I did what I had to do Koyuki. I don't regret it, but I'm not proud either, and suggest you grow up from within before the right to lead your people is lost forever," said Itachi, as he went to do his own patrol of the ship, and check for potential intruders.

(End Flashback)

It took a while during the mission into Snow Country, but the Princess had finally gotten a backbone through it all, and showed she was indeed the rightful ruler. She even gave Itachi the prestigious title Guardian of Snow Country, which gave the Uchiha land, and considerable wealth with the promise of returning to the country should the Princess need him.

Kakashi had a mean black eye when he made an off hand remark that the Princess wanted Itachi for _something_ _else_ and not just for important country based duties.

"What else did I miss while I was away? Jiraiya would not tell me anything," said Naruto before the sound of Tsunade getting angry at Jiraiya was heard, followed by sounds of the man being beaten up, and then kicked out of her office via a female foot hitting the Super Pervert's ass.

Apparently, Tsunade didn't like Jiraiya keeping information from Naruto, and felt a very much needed lesson was required for the Toad Sannin to learn.

"Uchiha Sasuke is to be executed soon for siding with his family and supporting their planned coup against the Sandaime Hokage," said Kushina, as she had Tsunade hold off on the execution of the boy until Naruto came back, and only the Hokage knew why.

"I see. How has the village been since my departure?" said Naruto, as Kushina told him about Kumo changing their views of demon vessels, and Akatsuki going silent now after losing four of its members.

"Can we talk about something else? Like...something _naughty_ maybe?" said Anko, as she grinned evilly at him, and got a glare from the girls.

"Anko," said Kurenai with a warning in her voice, as she knew what Anko was getting at, and Rule #1 of the household was still in effect for the next three years.

Three _long_ years.

"You're no fun," said Anko, as she dramatically cried on Naruto's shoulder, and the boy gave her head a slow patting.

"In any case, I think we should have a party to welcome my son home, and no Anko you can't give him your body as a present," said Kushina, as she saw Anko's mind scheming, and then the Special Jounin snapping her fingers at being caught.

'Still, it didn't mean the party can't get wild, and if by chance the drinks are unknowingly spiked...,' thought Anko mischievously, as she began forming a new plan, and set out to put it in motion.

Soon word was spread about Naruto's return, as the boy walked through the streets of the Leaf to confirm it, and saw the various faces of the people. They were mixed of course, as they ranged from happy, fearful, and angry for what he held inside his body. Deciding on a detour from seeing the Hokage was in order, Naruto directed himself to the ramen stand he had known to call his second home in terms of eating, and was greeted by the happy Ayame currently blushing at the sight of him entering the family stand.

'He's back!' thought Ayame, as she had missed Naruto greatly since his departure to Mist, and had been seen clearly by the other women in Naruto's life.

So after a sit down with Kushina, the young woman was offered a chance to be with the boy should she wish it, and the girl after careful thought did indeed wish to be. Granted, Ayame didn't have Shinobi skills like the others did, but the woman could make a mean bowl of ramen, and it was good enough in Kushina's book. Anko was little peeved, but that ended when Ayame said she could make a Dango flavored ramen, and instantly became the purple haired woman's new friend.

"Hello Ayame-chan. You look quite radiant today," said Naruto, as he saw the woman blushing at his compliment, and no doubt from the time they spent in the dream world only just last week when Yakumo brought her over to the house.

It helped introduce Naruto to more of the art of talking during the cuddling part that came after the sex, which Ayame clearly enjoyed in the dream world, and didn't have to worry about the mess in the real world that normally came with such dreams. It was strange at first since the girl didn't understand the world of the Shinobi like the others around her, but Ayame found that understanding it, and _embracing_ it was two different things.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Ayame, as she glanced back quickly behind to see how her Father was looking at them, and giving the usual "I'm her Father so watch your ass boy or I'll butcher you" kind of look that sent many would be suitors from pursuing her.

Too bad for him that Naruto was immune to such looks due to years of being conditioned for warfare and experienced countless bloody battles.

"Have you told your Father about us?" said Naruto, as he knew the man behind Ayame would know sooner, or later depending on how afraid she was.

"No. I'm afraid to. It's not that I think my Father will be angry with me, but its just how my Father is in being protective of whom I'm dating, and he has experience in chasing off boys looking for a date," said Ayame, as she had quite a few boys look at her direction, and all of them turned the other way when they saw her Father use a butcher's knife to cut meats that looked like a certain body part in half.

"I understand. How about I talk to him in private?" said Naruto, as he wanted the man to understand that Ayame was special to him, and wished to get the proper means to bring the young woman into his life further.

"Are you sure?" said Ayame, as she saw the boy calmly eating the bowl of ramen she had given him during the conversation.

She had somehow fallen into a routine of doing that with Naruto when came around the ramen stand to eat.

"Quite sure," said Naruto, as he gave her a small smile, and Ayame blushed at the sight of it.

"Dad! Naruto-kun wishes to speak to you in private so I'm going to take care of things in the stockroom," said Ayame, as she took off her apron, and left the two of them to talk.

Hopefully, the end result of the meeting didn't involve a battle of weapons, and Ayame having to prepare for her Father's Funeral.

(Hokage Tower-Several Days Later)

Tsunade was nervous. Why? Because she had asked Naruto to come to her office without a reason why for it. Shizune understood why, as the Hokage's Assistant learned of what her teacher wished to know about Naruto, and what the blonde felt about her in terms of a woman. Shizune herself was a little freaked out at first by Tsunade's admission that she had wanted Yakumo to use her succubus powers to restore the Hokage's body to its prime in a one time deal in order to possibly be with Naruto. The problem was, Naruto had to feel the same way, and agree to the idea of that happening.

Kushina hadn't been as nearly as calm about the idea, but relented when Tsunade had pleaded with the red haired woman to hear her out, and explained why she wanted to be with Naruto.

Another reason Tsunade was feeling afraid was due to the fact Naruto unknowingly held her heart in his hands rather then the other way around like she had with Jiraiya for years. The Toad Sannin would beg for dates from her, acting like a whipped dog, which would jump the instant she snapped her fingers, or showed him even the tiniest hint of her large chest. Now however, the role was reversed since it was Naruto with the power to break her heart, or make it feel untold joy at him accepting the offer. He had a commanding presence that could make anyone under his command do anything for him with a simple motion of his body whether Naruto knew it or not.

Right now, Naruto had power over Tsunade, her very heart itself, and the female Hokage didn't know if she could take the rejection the blonde Namikaze might inflict upon her very soul.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" said Naruto, as he appeared in the shadows of the room, and nearly scared the poor woman right out of her seat.

"Yes Naruto sit down. I need to talk to you about something important," said Tsunade, as she kept her voice even, but inside her heart was beating faster then one of her old poker games, and didn't involve her running off.

"About what exactly? A mission?" said Naruto, as he saw the woman looking nervous, and wondered why she was acting this way.

"Not exactly. Listen Naruto-kun, what if I told you that a woman whose gap in age is much farther then yours was interested in being with you?" said Tsunade, as she saw him frown slightly in thought, and was unsure of the reason she asked such a question.

"How far of an age gap are we talking about? And who is the person interested in me?" said Naruto, as he saw her looking away from him for a second, and then back at his blue eyes.

"The age gap I'm afraid spans that of several decades and the woman in question is...me," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto's eyebrow go up, and hoped he didn't think of her as some disturbed pedophile.

She wasn't Orochimaru.

"You are nervous I will reject you," said Naruto, as he saw the tension in the woman, and it seemed to grow in the fact he didn't take a side on the matter.

"Wouldn't you? I'm in my _50's_ Naruto. Despite my current appearance, I'm old enough to be your Grandmother, and yet I wish I was around Anko's age right now so I wouldn't feel so _dirty_ in wishing to be with you like this now," said Tsunade, as she had felt weird since such feelings went against her morals, and it was so hypocritical in the end.

"Your beauty to me isn't in the physical aspect Hokage-sama. It is the same with each of my future wives. They are all different in their own way, but they each have their own inner beauty that I see in you despite the various age differences, and I would be lying if I said I didn't wish you were closer to my own age," said Naruto, as he had always found Tsunade to be quire appealing despite certain _vices_, and problems with her temper.

"Well here's the thing, I've talked with Yakumo while you were gone, and she said that one of her powers in being a succubus was a one time deal in restoring someone's youth. Namely mine," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto's eyes widen slightly in shock, and it was clear this news was not mentioned to him before.

"Do you want that Hokage-sama? To restore yourself to that of your prime in order to be with me in the Namikaze Clan?" said Naruto, as he saw Tsunade blushing, and looking away slightly since it still sounded so embarrassing to the woman.

"Yeah I do. I thought after my lover Dan died, the chance of being with someone was lost to me, and my own morals made me reject Jiraiya despite all his attempts to the contrary. I assume you know how much a woman like myself hates all things perverted, which means Jiraiya the exact opposite in the kind of guy I like, and thus will never consider dating," said Tsunade, as she saw him nod, and knew that it was common knowledge to everyone just how much she hated perverted things.

"I assume you told him as much?" said Naruto, as he knew Jiraiya would no doubt find it offensive, and the man didn't seem too stable in the blonde's mind.

Someone who peeps on women just for inspiration to write a book? What an _idiot_!

Then again, Naruto currently had more women around him then most men could dream of having, and couldn't really be _that_ objective.

"Time and time again. Still, he's persistent in the belief I fall for him if given time, and enough effort," said Tsunade, as she saw Naruto nod, and knew that some men in history have done just about anything for the woman they love most.

"When he finds out Yakumo has reversed your age so you can be with me, Jiraiya will no doubt try to do something rash, and see to it that no one else can have you," said Naruto, simply since many have done so for less.

"Yes when Yakumo reverses my ag-wait! What? You approve? Are you saying you want to be with me too?" said Tsunade, as she rose out of her chair, and looked Naruto dead in the eyes to see if the blonde was serious.

"Yes. I must admit that I find the hands of creation have been cruel to you in regards to finding that special someone after so many years of your original loss Tsunade," said Naruto, as he soon found himself in a hug by Tsunade, and her impressive chest currently smothering him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Naruto-kun!" said Tsunade, as she spun him around, and kept his face deep within her bosom.

_**"Your Mother told you not to pick up strays,"**_ said Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow in the back of the boy's mind.

'I highly doubt my Mother will consider the Hokage a stray,' thought Naruto, as he saw the Kyuubi grin slightly, and saw those massive teeth.

Naruto also decided to ignore the chuckling from the fox while Tsunade continued to suffocate him.

(Konoha's Execution Square-1 Week Later)

Uchiha Sasuke found himself on his knees, which like all of those of his bloodline with the exception of Itachi had hated, and despised since the founding of the clan. Around him on the tall wooden structure was the large crowd, which was now booing when they once loved him, and were no doubt moments away from throwing stuff.

The crowd probably would have if not for the ANBU guarding him, and the appearance of Uzumaki Naruto teleporting with the Hokage before them. Instantly the crowd was silenced, as the two most powerful beings in the Leaf now graced the crowd with their presence, and the large mob of villagers knew better then to get rowdy around them.

"People of Konoha, today we are here to witness the execution of one Uchiha Sasuke, who despite our love, caring, and generous nature has decided to side with his traitorous formerly recognized clan in regards to their failed coup against the Sandaime Hokage years ago. When Sasuke was given a chance to redeem himself, the Uchiha practically slapped away the hand of redemption, and believed the Uchiha were right to attempt their coup. Since the boy will not see reason due to his own arrogance, as well as being too much of a danger to the Leaf to be kept alive, I am herby sentence Uchiha Sasuke to death at the hands of one Uzumaki Naruto," said Tsunade, as she saw the crowd talking in whispered voices, and knew some were conflicted with her choice in having Naruto end Sasuke's life.

"Do you have anything to say before I behead you Uchiha?" said Naruto, as he had his sword at the ready to slice the Uchiha's head clean off, and put an end the boy's life in this world.

"Fuck you peasant and all your little sluts!" said Sasuke, as he glared at Naruto, and now wished Jiraiya hadn't sealed away his bloodline before this so he could use it on the spiky blonde.

"An arrogant fool's words coming from the arrogant fool who speaks them with hate in his heart. Goodbye Uchiha Sasuke. May your damn soul forever be tormented in the darkest void of the abyss," said Naruto coldly before a flash of his blade later caused the Uchiha's head to disconnect from his head.

With a quick Fire Jutsu from Tsunade, the body along with the head of Uchiha Sasuke was no more then ashes scattered into the winds, and left only two Uchiha's left in the world.

Though that would soon change in three years.

(Secret Akatsuki Base-Three Years Later)

"Its time to begin our plan once again," said Pein, as he appeared before the remaining members of the Akatsuki, and frowned when Konan was not among them.

Where was she?

"Is it me or is someone missing from this meeting?" said Sasori looking over the room in his hunchback form.

"Yeah! That woman Konan is missing from this meeting! Where is she?" said Deidara, as he looked for her position next to Pein, and wondered if the man had done away with the woman.

"I don't know. Our last conversation we had three years ago didn't leave Konan in such high spirits with what we had planned," said Pein, as he frowned in thought, and began to suspect what the woman was doing.

"You think she left the Akatsuki?" said Sasori, as he suspected that could be the only real explanation for it, and the three years gave the woman plenty of time to disappear.

"I don't think it Sasori. I _know_ she left. Konan joined the Akatsuki out of love for me, but lost that love three years ago, and now has no reason to stay with our organization. The only question now is, where will Konan go, and who can she trust to protect her from my merciless wrath," said Pein, as he was not about to let Konan's actions of leaving to go on unpunished, and make her regret the idea of abandoning the Akatsuki.

"How do we hunt her down when the need to grab the fox vessel and the others take our highest priority?" said Sasori, as he knew that the objective of gathering the other demon vessels, and the loss of Konan wasn't helping.

Before any further action could be taken, an unnaturally cold chill suddenly filled the room, and even Uchiha Madara watching from the shadows knew something was amiss. The room now shook violently, as energy from out of nowhere manifested itself around them, and a dark chuckle could be hears all around them.

_"Such foolishness. You cannot stop Naruto anymore then you can make the sun set and the moon rise. You are all weak compared to him and must be sacrificed to allow me the means to crossover from the Life Stream to do what __**none**__ of you can do yourself,"_ said the whispered voice of the mysterious figure whose voice echoed throughout the chamber walls.

'What is happening? This was not according to my plans,' thought Madara, as he found himself unable to teleport out of the room, and found the others were now getting ready for a fight with their set of skills that made them so infamous in the Elemental Countries.

"Just try!" said Pein, as he summon his Six Paths to Pein, and ready for a full on battle.

_"You will now come to regret those words,"_ said the voice, as the energy surrounded them struck all of the members of the Akatsuki, and the _true_ Pein hidden away in Ame using his fake copies.

Madara tried to get away using his Sharingan to help dodge the energy moving to capture him like it did the others and succeeded for the most part until the energy surrounded him on all sides. It was then, Uchiha Madara realized this energy was toying with him, as it got the others while waiting to nab him last since he was the strongest of them all, and the final piece needed for whatever was about to happen.

'This cannot be! My plan, my dream, and ambition to rule over the world...gone!' thought Madara, as he was consumed by the energy, breaking his body down, devouring his soul like it was the Shinigami himself, and was soon lost in the darkness that was death.

(With Konan-Moments Earlier)

The former member of the Akatsuki frowned at herself, as she wondered if this was the right thing to do in leaving the organization, and risk the wrath of Pein upon her person? In the three years needed to train, Konan had thought long, and hard about the reason for joining was no longer there. The man she knew before Pein existed was the man she had come to love, but over the years, the man had been dying physically, and mentally from his past actions in the more recent years. The warmth Konan sensed in Pein early on was no longer in him now, as he thought only about controlling the world as a God, and not doing it for the reasons they first set out with in mind.

'Forgive me Pein. If any of the old you is still in there, I hope you will see why I can no longer follow you, and the Akatsuki itself,' thought Konan just before she felt a powerful energy off in the distance in the direction of the hidden Akatsuki base, and saw a massive pillar of energy explode upward into the distance that nearly made her heart stop.

_"Do not be scared little insect. I will not claim your life yet. Seek out the only one capable of fighting me and tell him...Genesis has awakened!"_ said the voice of Genesis into the woman's mind and knew she'd figure it out.

'The only one capable of fighting you? But that would be...? Oh Kami!' thought Konan, as she knew who this _Genesis_ was referring to, and wasn't sure she had the courage to face the blonde.

Would Naruto kill her? Torture her without mercy even after she told him? How did this Genesis even manifest himself into this world? There were many unanswered questions she didn't have the answers to and knew that those around Naruto would be skeptical of her actions.

Making a large paper bird in the shape of a dove, Konan took to the air, and hoped that Naruto wouldn't attacker her on sight.

(Namikaze Estates-2 Weeks Later)

Kushina walked down to the kitchen with bags under her eyes, as she needed her morning brew after the events that had been going on for the past few nights, and depriving the red haired woman a lot of sleep. The instant Naruto turned 16 years old, which the girls had been foaming at the mouth the last couple Months prior to that intended date, the blonde had one Hell of a birthday party. There was food, sake', some gambling with a newly youth restored Tsunade in strip poker, which she along with the other girls lost to Naruto, and then there were the young man's presents.

Kakashi gave Naruto a stack of his perverted books, which Jiraiya signed, _and Tsunade_ destroyed before saying "Naruto won't need though things after tonight!" with all the girls agreeing before kicking the two perverts out of the house via foot hitting their ass! Maito Gai gave Naruto green spandex, which Naruto took with grace, but secretly gave it to his Mother with a hand sign motion to her saying "burn it", and made sure the Jounin never saw Kushina secretly remove the gift from the house. Asuma had given the blonde some trench knifes like his own and told Naruto if he ever wanted to train to use them he would be honored to give the blonde his experience with them.

In the end, the greatest gift Naruto was given was from the various women in his life at the end of the night, which included the Mizukage visiting for this special event, and Yugao giving him their bodies for real. No dream world, no Mother made rules, and no Super Pervert peeping in on Naruto becoming a man in that sense. The order of it wasn't known to anyone, but the girls in question, and Naruto himself though the blonde was keeping his lips sealed on it when the guys around practically hounded him for details.

Naruto wasn't going to dishonor the women in his life and give out details of his all night sexual conquest of so many women in a single night into the morning. He believed that such knowledge should not be known to others about the women in his life knowing that the public would see them as sluts or easy to sleep with.

They were none of the above. A little energetic when it came to such things in bed, but nothing that would classify them in being sluts, or "easy lays" being the term Naruto had often heard men say about women.

'Three years went by too fast. Damn I should have made the rule until he was 18 years old,' thought Kushina, as her son had been going at it with these women long after his birthday ended, and pretty much told her that Naruto was every bit a man.

Soon enough, the girls came down all looking happy, content, and looking satisfied some action in bed thanks to Naruto. Kushina couldn't believe her son had the stamina needed to satisfy all these women before her currently raiding the fridge for energy, but then told herself that Naruto got his stamina from both his parents, and the Kyuubi himself only added more to the already incredibly large amount the young Namikaze had.

That was another thing, which shocked the rest of the Leaf, as they learned that Naruto was none other then the Yondaime's own son the day after his birthday, and made many jaws drop at this news. It was kind of funny to see the Civilian Council fall over itself with the Shinobi Council at this news, as some denied that such a thing was not true, but the birth certificate that the Sandaime had stashed away proved Naruto was indeed the Yondaime's son.

Though some didn't want to embrace that fact.

"Hello Kushina-chan!" said Anko, as she was feeling the need to skip, and would have if not for the pain of walking after Naruto got through with her last night.

"Hello Anko-chan! Sleep well?" said Kushina, as she saw the limping from each glowing female in he room, and noticed one of them wasn't with them right now.

"Me? Sleep? I did nothing of the sort!" said Anko, as she gave Kushina a grin that told the red haired woman _exactly_ what went on last night.

Not that Anko had to.

"Riiight. Where 's Hana?" said Kushina, as she didn't see the Inuzuka woman anywhere, and soon heard a howling sound echoing throughout the Estates.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" said Tayuya, as she knew what that meant, and began muttering along the lines of "lucky bitch getting last minute time with Naruto" before she went back to raiding the fridge for orange juice.

Underneath the table, a now much larger dog Momochi Zabuza made small noise, which would have told Kushina if she spoke dog like the Inuzuka Clan that Naruto should be left to his own devices, and for those not being his bitches to stay out of it.

"Pay up Tsunade-chan!" said Yakumo, as she had her hand out, and Tsunade grumbled at the loss of money before mumbling to herself about "gambling with succubus is unwise" with Hana wearing just a simple t-shirt coming down moments later with everyone now looking at her.

"What? Don't give me that look! Shizune-chan did it yesterday too," said Hana, as she saw Shizune blush, and Anko smirking at the medic.

"True, but Shizune-chan also remembered to put up a quick Sound Proof Jutsu around the room, and no one knew she got a good morning fuck out of Naruto-kun," said Tsunade, as she had been out of it that morning on the floor when the two went at it, and got a good view of the sight that followed.

Hana blushed while the girls laughed at the Inuzuka's embarrassment.

"Now don't make fun of Hana-chan like that. I know full well from my own experience that every single one of you are screamers," said Naruto, as he walked into the kitchen shirtless, and wearing simple sweat pants while make the girls drool over his well built body.

Who were they kidding. Naruto had muscles on muscles on more muscles mixed with a perfect leanness that showed he was all warrior just like he was a lover.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," said Hinata, as she blushed so heavily at the sight of his body, and was fighting the nosebleed that wanted to manifest itself like it did with the other women in the room.

"That's all right Hinata-chan. I forgive you," said Naruto, as he patted her head, and the young Hyuuga melted at his touch.

"What about us?" said the other women in his life having all clinging to him in a massive hug with a few hands groping in certain..._places_.

"I forgive you all too," said Naruto with a smile on his face while kissing Ino and Haku on their foreheads.

"Okay! New house rule. When getting it on with my son _always_ use a Sound Proof Jutsu on the room so you don't disturb anyone else in the house at night. Namely _me_!" said Kushina, as she saw the girls' blushing, and the Mizukage along with Anko letting out a squeak at Naruto's own hands secretly pinching their rears.

"Naruto-kun!" said the Mizukage and Anko at the same time with Naruto giving them his newly discovered innocent puppy dog eyed look that made them surrender to his whims.

"Behave! _All_ of you. Please shower too. Some of you still smell and its only because of the various people in the room that its not suffocating me. It's a little disturbing to see all my future daughter-in-laws in this state of things and even more so around my half naked son," said Kushina, as she saw them nod their heads, and head upstairs to take their much needed showers with Naruto heading to one a private one.

If Naruto went with them in that general direction to a shower, there was a good chance he'd break the shower before he finished taking one.

Underneath the table, Zabuza looked at his Master walk in one direction, and the girls the other with goal of getting themselves cleaned up before eating with the dog shrugging at Naruto's actions.

(Hokage Monument-Sometime Later)

Naruto liked to sit on his Father's monument head when mediating, as it helped clear his mind, keep his powers under control, and never lose sight of things around him. During the last three years, Naruto had trained himself in new ways that allowed him to give him an additional edge in life, and make himself a powerful force in the Elemental Countries.

"We have a serious problem," said Cloud sword in hand, as he walked with Tifa behind him to greet his fellow former SOLDIER though she was now showing signs of being pregnant, and it was clear who the Father was.

"Isn't there always. Not even a day after my heritage was announced and almost half of Iwa wanted me dead for the crimes of my Father. Some old rivalries my Father started with minor clans have been reborn and even old blood oath decrees of vengeance have been heard from various Missing Nin rising up all over the Elemental Countries seeking to have my head for whatever reason they may have. So unless this is something entirely different...its not a serious problem," said Naruto, as that had been true in regards to the "Pandora's Box", which came from embracing the Namikaze name, and something that Kushina understood when secretly marrying Minato along with having a child.

Said child could be targeted by the parent or parents enemies for revenge.

Of course, word had leaked out on how vengeful Naruto could be upon someone when he took something personally in his life with his Mother being a prime example, and they soon turned to rumors that became mythical legends for Shinobi to tell their kids at night.

In short, Naruto had unknowingly turned himself into a living boogeyman of the Shinobi world, and all knew not to take out their anger at him on his family.

"Something recently happened to the Akatsuki organization. There appears to be only one survivor and she is now begging to see you about what caused its destruction. She said it concerned only you and a future battle with...Genesis," said Cloud, as he waited to see Naruto's reaction, and wasn't disappointed when his fellow blonde stiffened before rising from his meditative state to look back with cold eyes that spoke of a coming battle.

"That is indeed...a very serious problem," said Naruto, as he went with Cloud, and Tifa to speak with this survivor with the Hokage present to hear everything this terrified person had to say.

(Hokage's Office-Hours Later)

Tsunade could almost feel herself aging once again at the news the former member of the Akatsuki had delivered to them, as Konan had told Naruto about why she joined, her own reason for joining, and the leaving the Akatsuki. The plan Pein set in motion to capture the nine demon containers, how they were created three years ago to compensate the loss of nearly half its members, and what transpired while getting a safe distance away from the secret base.

Naruto had tensed when she explained how the secret base had been destroyed soon in an explosive blast of energy that reached into the heavens. Naruto himself had felt the power behind that explosion when it had happened, but ignored it since he had wanted to focus inwards with his loved ones, and not be away from them after all the effort they went through to make him feel more human.

When Konan spoke the enemy's name, Tsunade knew this was the foe Naruto had warned her about years ago when he first unlocked his humanity, and that this was the case of the unstoppable force meeting the immoveable object. These two were destined to clash, to fight to the death, and one of them coming out of it alive _if at all_ depending on how the battle went.

For Naruto to win, he would need to prepare for battle like never before, and soon left the interrogation room with Cloud to begin pushing themselves to the limit knowing that _if_ the younger spiky blonde failed...it would be up to the older one to finish the job. Konan had asked what would become of her now, which Naruto answered before leaving, and stated she would stay in the Leaf until further notice under his Mother's watchful eye with the others in the house. Tsunade wanted to protest this of course, but Naruto stated that Konan wouldn't be here unless she left the Akatsuki of her own volition, and such an act had prevented herself from being a sacrifice to bring about Genesis's return.

Konan had asked for mercy. Naruto wasn't going to deny it when no mercy would come should Genesis have his way with the Elemental Countries.

So for the next week, a routine followed with Naruto eating three meals a day, training with Cloud when he wasn't eating, and then making love to the women in his life all night long. Not that he didn't do the latter of the three already, but now Naruto seemed to be doing it with an even greater passion, and was quickly tiring out the women by morning.

They didn't know whether to be happy or concerned.

When nighttime finally hit the last day of the week, Naruto didn't make love to all of the women like he had done before, but rather slept with them doing the same around him, and clinging to any part of his body they could hold onto. Kushina checked in on her son from time to time, as she became worried by this course of action her son had taken, and knew this was something Minato had done with her days before the Kyuubi attacked.

To hold those you loved as long as you can before marching to your death.

'Kami if you can hear me, don't take away my only son, and most precious thing in the world,' thought Kushina, as tears filled her eyes, and she shut the door to let her son sleep in peace one final time.

(Dream World-With Naruto)

Naruto looked at his foe, who would soon be upon him soon, and saw the angelic enemy looked at him with a smile with that book no longer in his hands. It was clear Genesis was taking him seriously now, even here in this place where Naruto had lost to him time, and time again when it came to the premonition like signs of the former SOLDIER.

"When do you wish to face me in battle?" said Naruto, as he knew the time would soon be upon them, and Genesis did too.

_"Tomorrow. At noon. We will fight when the sun is at its highest over the place I have been told is called the Valley of the End. Fitting really when you think about it. Come at me with everything you have young Naruto. Come at me with everything you have so I can crush your body and spirit while trying your hardest,"_ said Genesis, as he drew his Rapier, and Naruto drew his trusty Muramasa.

"You will regret those words when we clash tomorrow," said Naruto, as he moved his sword up, and blocked the blade Genesis tried to slice him in half with.

_"Tomorrow you will see your last sunrise and die before the sun sets,"_ said Genesis, as he leaped back, and vanished from Naruto's line of sight.

Naruto stayed silent while staring at the place Genesis had been before leaving this dream world.

It was becoming too much a place where nightmares were made.

(A/N: YAY! I updated and soon this fic will be over. You heard me. Next chapter might certainly be the last. Hope you enjoyed this so far. Until next time...PEACE!)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Ballard of Fallen Angels

(A/N: Here we are. Last chapter. Long time coming. Before I forget, an author Elemental Demon Sage has a challenge on his profile. Give it a look to see if you want to take it. ENJOY!)

Morning had come too quickly, even to Naruto's mind when he awoke at dawn, and the rising of sun into the sky that came with it. As expected, the women in his life held onto him, clinging to his body with their fears of losing their lover shadowing each face, and Naruto knew that he was going to break each heart from each woman should he fail to stop Genesis. The very thought of failing, no failing _them_, _hurting them_, breaking _their_ hearts, and making them suffer generated something within the blonde he thought would never rise again within his very being.

He was wrong.

'Its time. If I am to use all my power to fight Genesis, I must move now, and get ready for the inevitable fight to the death,' thought Naruto, as he somehow managed to remove his body from those that held to him, and had to ignore the various whimpers that followed with some of them calling out his name.

It caused him to move a half second slower and the what was worse...it nearly killed him.

After a shower away from the girls' hearing, Naruto was soon dressed, and headed down the stairs to head out the door with an apple in hand. It wasn't much, but the blonde knew its nutrients were the only thing required for his body to get through the day, and time was not on his side to have a full healthy breakfast.

"Are you going to leave without saying goodbye to your own Mother?" said Kushina in her robes by the door leading into the kitchen, her arms crossed around her waist, and the signs of crying showing for some time.

"Saying goodbye would be implying I won't be returning," said Naruto, as he turned to look at her, and it hurt him inside that his Mother looked like she did now.

"So you believe you can win?" said Kushina, as she saw her looking so similar to Minato in terms of that day decades ago, and felt what little hope she had sparked within herself dying just as quickly.

"I don't know. Genesis is very powerful. He will be the most powerful foe I have ever fought since Sephiroth when I first started my training to be a SOLDIER. I have gotten stronger since coming back here to the Elemental Countries, but I don't know the extent of Genesis's own power, and not even Cloud does since the two never crossed paths. The outcome of this fight to the death is unknown to me," said Naruto, as he was thinking like he use to when under the command of Sephiroth, but his eyes showed warmth that was only seen by his Mother, and the girls upstairs no doubt slowly stirring awake at the feeling of not having him there in bed with them.

"Can you at least promise me you will come back? Promise me that you will come back to your family alive?" said Kushina, as she knew that any promise Naruto made with her was like a binding contract, and would give the boy an more incentive to win.

"I want to promise you I will return Mother. I want to promise that with everything I am, but...I don't think this is one promise I can make, and keep despite what my heart wishes me to do," said Naruto, as he saw his Mother showing signs of crying again, and it was once more making him feel like his heart was hurting.

Was it so wrong _not_ to make the promise?

"I don't want to lose you Naruto. I just got you back. It just seems like just yesterday that I was freed from my prison and we became a true family. Even after that, I have missed so much time in seeing you grow up, and become the man you are now. I don't want you to become a memory after today," said Kushina, as she couldn't hold back the tears now, and saw her son covering his eyes with his hood.

"No matter what happens after today _I_ will..._never_, become a memory," said Naruto, as he didn't know why he said that, but it seemed right, and for a moment...an image of Sephiroth appeared in his mind nodding his head in approval.

Without another word, Naruto left his Mother in the kitchen with Zabuza next to her,. and nuzzling his face against Kushina's leg to show his support.

(Konoha North Gate Entrance/Exit)

Naruto was almost out of the gate when he sensed two people behind him and knew who they were.

Cloud and Tifa Strife.

"We're coming too," said Cloud, as he was ready for a fight with his trusty blade, and Tifa in her own combat attire.

"No. This path before me is mine and mine alone Cloud Strife. Only in the event that I fall must you walk it. As for _you_ Tifa, the life you carry within your body should be what matters most now, and not make the same attempt like your husband," said Naruto, as he saw Tifa look uneasy, and saw her put a hand over the slowly growing child within her body.

"You're walking to your death! You don't even know if Genesis can be stopped! None of us have ever faced him before!" said Cloud, as he saw Naruto smile at him, and it was still weird to see such a thing on the blonde's face.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I may not be as strong as Genesis as I would like to believe I am, but even if that is the case, I know there are two thing in my arsenal of weapons he does not have, and could give me the edge to win," said Naruto, as he began walking out of the Leaf, and knew no more time could be wasted.

"And what would that be?" said Cloud to the back of Naruto.

"Simple. The weapons I speak of, are my _drive_, and my _will_ to fight for those precious to me. That just may be all the edge I need to win," said Naruto before he walked out of Cloud's line of sight.

"Naruto's not coming back...is he," said Tifa, as she liked Naruto like a little brother, and to see him just walk to his impending death was frightening.

"I don't know. It's going to be close," said Cloud, as they turned head home, and do the only thing they could do.

Wait.

(Valley of the End-High Noon-Cue Song: Ballard of Fallen Angels)

Naruto found his way to the Valley at the End right on time to see Genesis there standing on the opposite side of the massive carving that had been made from the previous battle here. Genesis looked like he did when they spoke in the dream world, as he had that book in one hand, and deadly Rapier blade in the other with a smile on his face.

"You're right on time. As I knew you would be of course. How is your family? I trust you told them goodbye knowing that you will never see them again," said Genesis before he put his book away.

"In the words of my redhead lover who was a former foul mouth...go fuck yourself up the ass!" said Naruto, as he never really approved of foul language, but this case did seem to be appropriate, and knew Tayuya would be proud of him for it.

"It would seem you have grown much in our time apart in the last three years then even I thought possible," said Genesis, as he brought out his one wing, and saw Naruto did too.

"Shut up and fight," said Naruto with Muramasa now in hand knowing that holding back would be foolish when it came to his foe.

"As you wish," said Genesis, as he slowly took to the air, and Naruto did the same until they were high up above the old battlefield below them.

Seconds later, a sonic boom was heard by all of the Elemental Countries, as the two one winged Angels battled ruthlessly against the other. Each time their blades clashed, a sonic boom could be heard, with the force behind it made the ground shake, trees bend, and vast waves of water rising up to the heavens. The statues below of the previous warriors of this area cracked, shook with the ground they were standing on, and it seemed from a third person's point of view (if one was there) that history was repeating itself.

(Konoha-Hokage Tower)

Senju Tsunade couldn't' remember the last time her office was fully packed with so many people, each down looking at the orb in front of the female Hokage, and seeing the battle between the two ruthless one wing Angels. Every so often comments would be made by those in the room, either by Tsunade herself, a Clan Head, or one of Naruto's lovers with Tayuya being the most vocal while calling out for Naruto to kick Genesis in the nuts. Tifa held onto Cloud, as they watched Naruto deadlock with Genesis for the umpteenth time, and then leap away before clashing again with the shockwave from the sonic boom being heard from outside.

"Look at Naruto go!" said Konohamaru, as his Grandfather wanted him to see this, and wished he could fight like that.

"The gaki is fighting like he's possessed," said Jiraiya, which earned him a hit to the head by Kushina, and giving the Sannin a big lump for it as proof.

"Shut up you pervert!" said Tsunade, as Jiraiya shouldn't mention anything like Naruto being possessed since word had gotten out about this fight somehow, and many were now speculating if the blonde had unleashed the Kyuubi from within his body to fight this foe.

"His foe is no pushover. This Genesis seems to be just as strong as Naruto-sama," said Neji, as he was witnessing this articulate dance of death being performed with both of the warriors, and in some twisted way seemed to look like some kind of ritual to honor the Shinigami.

"No shit," said Tayuya, as she saw sparks fly with both warriors spinning with their own swords doing the same against the others, and were once more deadlocked.

"Why aren't they using any of their spells?" said Kakashi with a frown at the battle they were all watching.

"This a fight to the death with swords. Two swordsmen fighting it out with everything they have using the knowledge they have obtained from their respected Masters," said Kushina, as she watched with horror at the sight of Genesis stabbing her son's face with the blade nicking Naruto's cheek, and Naruto doing the same.

(With Naruto and Genesis)

"Impressive. You're doing much better then I originally hoped," said Genesis, as he not fought someone this good since Sephiroth, and it was nice to finally feel that thrill again when it came to fighting a worthy opponent.

"Really? I could say the same thing about you. I can see why Sephiroth had such a hard time defeating someone of your caliber in battle," said Naruto, as he felt the blade on his cheek slightly stained with his blood feeling cool against the slowly healing wound, and saw the same blood on his blade with Genesis's blood.

"Did you know he was first chosen to come here to fight you? That the Guardian of the Life Stream had visited Sephiroth and gave him the offer of coming to this world with the explicit purpose of fighting you like we are doing now?" said Genesis, as he saw Naruto's eyes flash slightly, but not enough to move against the blonde, and throw the boy off his game.

"Really? Do you know what Sephiroth said in terms of an answer?" said Naruto though he had a pretty good idea what the answer was since Genesis was here in his place.

"He said no to the offer. Mostly because he thought you were unworthy of even crossing blades with him since you would have lost!" said Genesis, which was a lie of course, but his enemy didn't know that, and would be fun to mess with Naruto's head.

"You're a poor liar. That doesn't sound like the Sephiroth I know and to say otherwise would be a lie," said Naruto, as he saw Genesis frown, and both of them pulled their swords away quickly with deep wounds on their shoulders with blood spilling around them.

And they went at it again.

(Hokage's Office)

"He's hurt!" said Hinata, as she saw the blood, and so did everyone else.

"Don't worry Hinata. Naruto-kun can take it," said Kurenai, as she saw the Hyuuga girl nod, but the worry was there, and the Genjutsu Mistress didn't blame her.

Not with the sword fighting getting more intense with each second passing and more blood being spilled during the battle. With each sword slash, arch, stab, and any other sword terms used to describe the two swordsmen fighting it was no surprise that blood would be spilled. The injuries they inflicted on each other were not quick ones meant to be ignored while in combat, but long precise blows that struck to through several key moves before the critical one hit its mark, and dug deep into the body.

"It reminds me of Naruto's training with Sephiroth from what I witnessed between the two. Fighting to survive, to endure, and continue on," said Cloud, as he winced at the sight of Genesis's Rapier blade taking a large chunk of Naruto's side clean off, and the quick scream that came Shizune.

For a moment, Genesis didn't move at the sight of an injured Naruto, as the blonde slowly righted himself, and saw the injury healing itself. Naruto slowly turned to face his foes, his eyes cold with unmistakable fury, and then did something that shocked them all.

Naruto motioned for Genesis to come at him and then flipped the said man off for good measure.

"Yeah! Teach that son of a bitch a lesson!" said Tayuya, as she saw Genesis look angry at the move, and Naruto now smiling a cruel smile.

'At least we know who he learned it from,' thought everyone in the room with a sweat drop running down their heads.

Another clash of swords, a sonic boom, and the intense shockwave created by said sonic boom brought their attention away from the redhead to the orb showing a vicious battle of biblical proportions continuing before their very eyes. This fight was something that was mythical in its entirety, which was told to the next generation before passing it down to the next with the story getting crazier with each telling, and the legend of the battle growing to God like status.

"How long do you think he can keep this up?" said Asuma, as it was clear Genesis was getting his attacks to connect with Naruto if only on a small fraction of a percentage more then Naruto did with Genesis.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun's spirit will not dwindle no matter how many hits he takes!" said Gai in his usual boasting mood with Lee about to hug him before both being hit in the head by Tayuya and her flute.

"Shut the Hell up! We're watching my man kick the shit out this fucker!" said Tayuya, as she continued to beat the two with her flute, and the two begging for mercy since some of her hits struck certain..._places_!

"_Your_ man?" said Temari with a warning in her voice, iron fan out ready to swing it, and Haku got her senbon needles out.

"Um...did I say _my _man? Because what I meant was...ah fuck it! Yeah I said he was _my_ man because Naruto is! You want to fight about it? Bring it on!" said Tayuya knowing she was outnumbered, and was going to go down swinging.

"Do it _later_! Fight it out _later_!" said Tsunade, as she glared at them, and then looked at the orb before wincing at the deep gash on Naruto's left shoulder.

(With Naruto and Genesis)

'He's much more powerful then I expected him to be Kyuubi. Any suggestions?' thought Naruto, as he looked at Genesis looking pretty bloody right now from his injuries, but it did little to stop the opposing winged warrior from coming at him, and returning the favor for every drop of blood spilled.

Eventually someone was going to have to surrender to others strength.

_**"Nothing short of pushing yourself to the brink of death,"**_ said Kyuubi, as it had been analyzing Genesis's moves for weaknesses, but found none so far, and knew even Naruto couldn't take much more of this.

Then again...the same could be said for Genesis.

'It seems nothing less then decapitation will be enough to kill him,' thought Naruto, as he saw how Genesis was still ready to go, and was being most difficult to kill.

_**"Then do it. You know the price that awaits should you fail to kill him. You will lose your Mother, your comrades, your lovers, and...all your children they now carry,"**_ said Kyuubi, as he sensed them in the morning, and so did Naruto last night.

Naruto...was going to be a _Father_!

Unfortunately, the moment of revelation had ended, as Genesis crashed his full weight into Naruto, and landed a deep diagonal slash that cut through the blonde's flesh with the force behind it sending him down to the ground like a rock.

(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)

"Holy shit!" said Anko and Tayuya at the same time at seeing their shared lover take the hit.

'Rise up Naruto-kun. Please rise! Rise up with all the strength I know you have within you to protect all those precious to your heart..._now_!' thought Haku, as she saw debris all around where Naruto fell.

A vast sound of breath leaving bodies could be heard throughout the room in terms of relief, as they saw Naruto slowly rise from where he had fallen, but an intake of breath soon followed when they saw the Namikaze not flying up to meet Genesis in combat once more, and feared that he was unable to continue fighting in the air.

Genesis suspected the same thing before coming straight down on Naruto with all the power behind his trusty sword and all the skill needed to slice the Namikaze in two. They watched with breathes held, as Genesis's sword made contact with Naruto, the ground around the two warriors all the way to Konoha, shaking the ground violently with such incredible intensity, and thus prevented the Hokage's orb now currently showing a thick dirt cloud from revealing what had happened to Naruto.

(With Naruto and Genesis)

Genesis's smile at the apparent victory he thought was his had left him, as Naruto moved at the last minute, and blocked the attack meant to slice the Namikaze in two. The act had kicked up a lot of debris, which did little to effect him, and Naruto for that matter since both did not need their eyes to know where the other was.

"You are foolish Naruto. You cannot defeat me no matter how hard you try. It would be better for everyone in this world if you just...became a memory!" said Genesis, as he tried to put more pressure on Naruto, but the blonde wouldn't budge, and the Namikaze was now looking at him with a fury the former SOLDIER had never seen before.

"_I_ will..._never_, become a _memory_!" said Naruto, as he pushed Genesis back, and rushed forward with incredible fury that the opposition barely had a chance to defend against.

'He's gotten even faster!' thought Genesis, as he ignored the key slash to his left that went up his shoulder, or the follow up spin that took a piece of his side clean off from the force behind the impact of Naruto's Muramasa.

Unfortunately, what Genesis found out at the last moment was these two moves were a means to an end with a finisher that got Naruto within lethal striking range, and thrust Muramasa right into his foe's neck. Genesis for his part, fell to his knees, blood from his body now showered Naruto, the blonde's sword, and the ground around them.

"You once told me that the world needs a new hero. I say it doesn't. I say the hero of this world is perfect and doesn't need a replacement. You know why? Because _I _am that hero and I have too much to lose by not protecting it!" said Naruto, as he pulled his sword out of Genesis's neck, and then with another slivery flash of his blade had taken the man's head clean off his body.

Mere seconds later, the body of the fallen Genesis exploded in a wave of energy that was Mana running through the man's system, and bathed Naruto in its power. When it was over, all that was left was Naruto, Genesis's Rapier, and strangely enough...the book the man loved to read titled _Loveless_ on the ground while being threatened by the water now slowly moving to consume it. After Naruto put away his own sword, he picked up both items off the ground, looking at _Loveless_ for a second, and then pocketed the book while putting the Rapier on his shoulder before taking the slow walk back to Konoha where the love of the ones he held dear were waiting for him.

(Hokage's Office-At the Moment)

The group in room looked on in stun silence at the fact Naruto was victorious before they quickly yelling, cheering, and sighing in relief (not all in that order) in knowing a major threat to them much less the Elemental Countries was defeated. Soon though Tsunade called for silence and ordered Cloud along with Jiraiya to meet up with Naruto to help escort him home since they all knew the blonde must be secretly exhausted inside.

Cloud and Jiraiya were out the door mere seconds after the order was given.

"I think I just aged a good decade," said Kushina, as she slumped back into her chair, and let out a tired sigh of relief knowing her son came out of this alive.

"Speak for yourself," said Tsunade, as she knew all about aging from stress, and didn't need hers accelerating from this.

"At least Naruto-kun is safe. That is what matters," said Itachi, as he saw everyone nod, and smile at that simple fact.

A simple, but _important _fact.

(Konoha-Hours Later)

Naruto, Cloud, and Jiraiya walked into the gates to the Leaf with the youngest man of the three still covered in blood that was either his or that of his enemy. His injuries had been healed of course thanks to Kyuubi, but the blood still covered the young Namikaze's body like a badge of honor, and some of his clothing was torn where the Rapier blade had cut through him into his flesh.

"Naruto I'm sorry," said Cloud suddenly making the younger spiky blonde stop and look at older one with a side glance.

"For what?" said Naruto, as he saw Cloud look away, and then look back at him.

"For trying to kill you three years ago. For thinking you would become like Sephiroth in being an enemy to the world rather then its savior," said Cloud before running his hand through his hair.

"You need not apologize for your past actions Cloud Strife. Your fears were not far off three years ago after I found out about my Mother being held against her will. I was very tempted to unleash my rage on the Leaf in the same manner you described Sephiroth did in Nibelheim. However, I didn't do that for various, and several reasons that clearly make me different from my teacher. First, my Mother was alive after it was over, and made loved me regardless of what I had become. Second, all those responsible for my Mother's imprisonment were destroyed in gruesome, and horrifying ways that no tongue in any language this world had to offer can describe. Third, just because I was ruthlessly trained by Sephiroth to be like him, doesn't mean I am him, and will unleash my fury in the same manner. Unlike my teacher, I have control over my sanity, and can think rationally even during times of intense rage," said Naruto, as he continued walking with both men now looking at him in understanding, and still a bit of fear.

Naruto barely got one foot through the door of the Hokage's Office before he was tackled by all his lovers hugging him, kissing him, and a few threatening him to never put them through that again. Naruto countered with hugs, kisses, and told them that they could take it out on Jiraiya or Kakashi since they would be available for it the instant they felt the urge to hurt someone.

Kakashi and Jiraiya didn't like that one bit and even less when the girls all agreed to it since they loved Naruto too much to hurt him.

As to the task at hand, Naruto had to give an official report on the matter with Genesis, which everyone knew about here in the Leaf, and in the other Shinobi village due to each Kage having their own all seeing orb. Still, it was procedure, and Naruto wasn't one for breaking them regardless of that fact. When his report was over, Tsunade told him to go to the hospital with Shizune so she could give him a once over for injuries, and waited until the young Namikaze left before a frown appeared on the female Hokage's face at the chakra signatures heading her way.

The Civilian and Shinobi Council were heading here to talk about Naruto.

Again!

'I've had enough of their stupidity! I've had enough of them bitching about Naruto and how they want a leash wrapped around his neck because of Kyuubi being sealed inside of him!' thought Tsunade, as she kept her elbows on her desk, and hands now laced together in front of her face.

She was going to do last some minute internal government _cleaning_.

(Epilogue-Two Years Later)

Naruto sat patiently at the Hokage's Desk finishing up the last of his paperwork assigned for a Hokage, which was pretty slim when compared to his predecessors years ago, and knew they would be so angry with him if they saw how little he had to do compared to them. After he left with Shizune to the hospital, Tsunade had effectively cleaned house with the current braches of government surrounding the position of Hokage, and _removed_ the people of those positions from office.

Tsunade made and left quite a mess before leaving for the hospital.

After that happened, Tsunade decided that the Civilian, and Shinobi Council needed to be reorganized with Naruto offering certain ideas to make things easier. Since the Civilian Council should not be needed for Shinobi Affairs, they were excluded from all Shinobi matters entirely, and would be handled only by Shinobi due to what the village was. All Shinobi matters big or small would be handled by the Hokage, Shinobi Council, and the Clan Heads of each clan. Each member of the Civilian Council would also handle their own paperwork, which would be presented to the Hokage to read, and then put away in a pile with his seal on each one indicating the reports had met his or her satisfaction. The same went for the Shinobi Council, which now had Jiraiya, and Asuma with the retired Sandaime taking the position of Clan Head (being less stressful) for the Sarutobi Clan seat until his Grandson could take it from him.

Without the so called "assassination attempts".

As for Naruto becoming Hokage himself, it happened not long after Tsunade discovered she was pregnant with the young Namikaze's child, and thus the woman had the shortest reign as Hokage in history. At first, it was simply meant to be temporary thing until after the pregnancy was over, and the woman could balance her Hokage duties with being a Mother. However, Tsunade spent more time with her son, who was named Sephiroth in honor of Naruto's teacher, then she did in being Hokage, and after much talk with her husband in the matter they felt the temporary position should become more permanent.

Naruto agreed, but due to his own time management skills, he never missed out in being with his children, and made sure all important Hokage duties were settled first before the secondary ones were put on hold so he could take care of them later after family time. As it stood, each of his lovers had been pregnant with mostly one child, but Anko had twins, and Hana currently had triplets though Naruto assumed such a number happened more in terms due with the woman's bloodline limit connection to dogs then anything else. Hinata had also given birth to twins with the boy with hair like his Mother and the girl having spiky blonde hair like her Father with a hint of red inherited from Kushina.

Speaking of the woman, the newly named "Grandma Kushina" named by Anko, which made the Uzumaki woman become angry at, had smothered her Grandchildren with so much love, and affection that her own son missed out on when growing up. In terms of emotions, each child also varied since they each inherited their Father's serious demeanor that sometimes sprung up, but they also inherited their respected Mother's emotions too, and with the energy they got from their Father made life in the Namikaze Estates very busy.

That didn't stop Naruto from pulling his weight when it came to the children, as he had been with them since they were born, sometimes standing guard at their only window in the Master bedroom for nights on end with sword drawn to protect his children while his wives slept peacefully. When one cried, he was there to feed them, change diapers, and the like until Kushina thought it was time the Mothers of said children take over after seeing signs of fatigue in the Namikaze Clan Head in doing so much.

Even Itachi had come over to assist in such duties since he had admit to doing such things at his late Mother's request with some of the Uchiha children and even Sasuke himself when he was a baby.

Speaking of Itachi, the man had left the service of the Leaf, and was now regent of Spring Country formerly known as Snow Country. The man had settled down with the famous Princess/Actress of the country was now running things with his newly attained title while Princess Koyuki took a small leave of absence from acting to help raise their child. Their baby girl, who they named Kazahana Kushina was full of life, and keeping both parents busy when they weren't running the country. They gave Kushina her Mother's last name because Itachi wanted to remove himself from his traitorous clan from his life and his little girl was the key to it.

As for Cloud and Tifa Strife, they had a baby boy, who they named Zack in honor of the spiky blonde's good friend, and even named Naruto the boy's Godfather.

Temari named her red haired son after her red haired little brother Gaara, which of course upset Kankuro since he wanted her to name the kid after him, and got swatted with an iron fan for his troubles. As for the Kazekage himself, he was happy for Temari, and was greatly honored to have his nephew named after him.

Haku had a healthy baby boy, which she named Minato after Naruto's Father, and saw how it made the man she loved shed a tear over that fact. Tarumi Mei AKA the Mizukage of Mist had left her position to be with Naruto and even gave it none other to (much to everyone's surprise) Hoshigaki Kisame. They were skeptical at first, but the shark man was actually doing all right, and had even found a girl with a fetish for men with pointy teeth with her favorite color being blue.

Small world.

"Hokage-sama! Its your wife Konan, she going into labor now, and needs you!" said a Chuunin, who had been told in not so many nice words by Konan to get her husband, and have him be there for the arrival of his newest child.

"Of course. Thank you," said Naruto, as he teleported to the hospital, and was instantly by his wife's side.

Konan had worked hard to get into his heart and earn Naruto's love when he came back from his battle with Genesis while under the watchful eye of his Mother. Konan had told the red haired woman all about why she joined, who she joined it with, and why she had left the organization in the first place. Like Kushina, the former Akatsuki member had seen the ravages of war early on, and hated it with the desire to bring peace to all the Elemental Countries. Konan joined in hopes of using the weapon Pein claimed would be the ultimate deterrent to war in the Elemental Countries would bring forth a new era of peace. Over time, Konan could see Pein had lost his way, and could no longer follow him in the name of love like she had before.

After Naruto returned home, Konan presented him with a bouquet of flowers made out of paper to show how much she appreciated all he had done, and requested to become part of the Leaf. Naruto had Konan speak to Tsunade, who agreed to it provided that Kushina, or Naruto watch her under a probationary period of one year.

By the time one year was over, Konan had practically moved into the Namikaze Estate, and married Naruto a few Months later followed by the woman being pregnant soon after the honeymoon.

Soon a new life would join Naruto's family.

(Konoha Hospital)

"DAMN YOU NARUTO! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU GOT ME LOOKING FAT LIKE A BEACHED WHALE! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR FUCKING NUTS OFF FOR THIS WITH SHARP EDGED PAPER!" yelled Konan, as she was going into labor, and it wasn't fun for her at all.

'Well at least she's original. The others mostly said rusty kunai,' thought Naruto, as he had been threatened like this before with the others, and each one swearing to mutilate him in some fashion.

So far, Tayuya was in the lead followed by Tsunade, Anko, Yugito, and finally Yakumo though the latter of them threatened to tie him down to have her way with him as payback for getting her pregnant rather then mutilate him. Naruto didn't understand it, but all the same ignored the threats, and held his wives hands while they held his, or some part of him while trying to break it with little success.

Anko tried to use her snakes on him, but Naruto anticipated it, and had hit her wrists with temporary chakra suppression seals that lasted until the pregnancy ended. By that point, Anko was too tired to unleash her snakes on Naruto, and when she finally was ready to do it...only Kakashi was in the room watching her while reading his porn book.

Poor Kakashi.

"Keep pushing Konan! You're almost there," said Tsunade, as she had Kushina watching her, and Shizune's child while they handled giving birth to Konan's soon to be child.

"You're doing great Konan-chan," said Naruto, as he held her hand, and ignored the iron grip she had on it.

"Easy for you say. YOUR NOT PUSHING OUT AN ELEPHANT!" said Konan, as she screamed out, and finally freed herself of the child wanting out of her body.

"It's a boy!" said Tsunade, as she gave the red haired child to Shizune, who now gave the child to Naruto to hold since there was more on the way, and Konan would need the rest of her strength for that one.

"What should we name him?" said Naruto, as he heard his wife scream out, and again try to crush his hand.

"Nagato!" said Konan, as she screamed again, and was forcing the newly named boy's twin out of her.

"Another boy!" said Tsunade, as this one had golden hair like Naruto though the child had his Mother's eyes, and most likely her skills with paper.

"Yahiko. His name will be Yahiko," said Konan, as she wanted to name them both after the people close to her heart in their honor, and keep their spirits alive.

"They would be proud of you," said Naruto, as he knew why she chose those names, and kissed her forehead.

"I know. At least this way, they won't be just a memory, and can live on through our children," said Konan, as she kissed Naruto again, and soon had both twins in her arms.

"For as long as I can draw breath Konan-chan, I promise to make sure that our family will _never_ becomes a memory, and bring about a new age of peace to our world," said Naruto, as he looked at his wives in the room, and saw how happy they were at the moment like the others waiting outside for the good news.

They would _never_ become a memory.

They were happy and at peace.

FIN!

(A/N: YAY! I updated! Last chapter too! Hope you all enjoyed this and everything with all the effort I put into this. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
